


Resonancia

by VindaAvind



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adoption, Bromance to Romance, Daddy Issues, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Issues, Female Friendship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humor, Linumi - Freeform, Pirates, Politics
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 72,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VindaAvind/pseuds/VindaAvind
Summary: Lin se aventura al pantano por un mensaje urgente de su madre Toph. En él, conoce a los espíritus del árbol de la resonancia que la envían al pasado. Atormentada por los remordimientos sobre su vida, esta vez crea su propio camino y ayuda a otros en el proceso.
Relationships: Lin Beifong & Suyin Beifong, Lin Beifong & Toph Beifong, Lin Beifong/Bumi II, Poppy Beifong & Toph Beifong
Comments: 20
Kudos: 21





	1. Ante el espejo de la muerte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! He estado trabajando es esto porque de verdad siento que Lin merece mucho más de lo que se le ha dado. Espero disfruten esta pequeña aventura.

_Hacer planes para el futuro_  
 _Es como ir a pescar en el cauce seco de un torrente._  
 _Nada sale jamás como lo habías deseado;_  
 _Renuncia, pues a todos tus proyectos y ambiciones._  
 _Si has de pensar en algo, que sea en la incertidumbre de la hora de tu muerte._  
Gyalsé Rimpoché

**I. Ante el espejo de la muerte**

—Serás una vieja sola y amargada—una voz lejana retumbó en el horizonte.

Lin caminó por el pantano. Una, dos, tres veces la voz volvió a retumbar. Miró hacia el cielo y los árboles no le dejaban mirar si era de día o de noche. Los pies le dolían. No podía recordar hace cuánto caminaba por aquel lugar. Llegó hasta un claro con luciérnagas y por fin pudo comprender que era de noche.

Unas lianas cubrían el tronco de un árbol de hojas doradas y ramas plateadas que llamó de inmediato su atención.

—Vieja, sola, amargada—dijo una voz proveniente del árbol de forma ominosa.

Ella no respondió. Mantuvo la cabeza lo más fría que pudo. Esas palabras la hirieron mucho más de lo que manifestó en el momento que fueron dichas.

El pantano estaba jugando con ella.

—Déjame verte—lentamente las lianas que cubrían el tronco retrocedieron dejando a la vista un rostro dual. Gemelos que la observaban detalladamente.

—¿Quiénes son…?

—Bah, a pesar de que es bonita, es otra sosa humana—señaló una de las caras.

—No te alteres, Gea ¿No lo ves? Es la hija mayor de Toph—replicó la de la izquierda—no es sosa, es interesante.

Al árbol le surgió un vientre de jade. Lin parpadeó sorprendida.

—Sabemos tu historia, la vieja Toph no alcanzó a despedirse de ti. Sé que venías por su llamado.

—¿Me estás diciendo que mi madre está muerta? —el corazón de Lin palpitó salvajemente. No había terminado de arreglar las cosas con su madre.

—No te preocupes, Lin. Nosotros somos el árbol de la resonancia y nuestra sabiduría consiste en eso llamado muerte, no existe.

—Tenemos mucha tristeza, Lin, Toph nos contó sobre ti. La buscaste toda tu vida, pero no fuiste capaz de encontrarte, ¿qué son 54 años buscando encajar en la piel de otra persona?

Lin guardó silencio. Elevó su mirada más dura una vez que se ordenó.

—¿Y qué? ¿Será otra sesión de tortura cortesía de este pantano?

—La tortura es para los débiles—susurró una voz en su oído.

Unas manos de luz salieron del vientre de jade del árbol de la resonancia. Lin sacó todo su arsenal de técnicas mientras entraba al vientre. Nada fue suficiente para ese tipo de succión espiritual.

La oscuridad fue un parpadeo o una eternidad, no lo pudo determinar. Cuando salió de la cavidad fría, se encontró nuevamente en el pantano y se sintió mucho más ligera, como si los años jamás hubiesen pasado sobre su cuerpo. Trató de caminar, pero las piernas no le respondían correctamente.

Las luciérnagas en la noche seguían tan brillantes como antes. Pronto se dio cuenta del por qué de su ligereza. Vio su reflejo en un charco su rostro de cuando tenía 6 años. Un cuerpo sin medio siglo de vivencias, por supuesto que era más liviano.

El pánico la sobrecogió e intentó volver al árbol, pero solo era un árbol común, con extraños nudos que asimilaban los rostros que antaño se movieron. Miró hacia todos lados y le llamó la atención la falta de espíritus

¿Qué había pasado?

Tenía este pequeño cuerpo, pero recordaba todo.

¿Cómo era posible?

Las lágrimas vinieron fácilmente. Se sorprendió de su estructura emocional. Las murallas todavía no estaban elevadas. Fue sencillo acostarse en el musgo con las manos abiertas a sus costados mirando el firmamento mientras lloraba por la muerte de su madre. No pasó mucho hasta que se quedó dormida.

* * *

Despertó sobresaltada al alba con el grito de un ave que simulaba un grito.

—¡Endemoniadas aves! ¡Cállense de una vez!

Observó hacia todos lados, había amanecido.

Suspiró mientras trataba de ajustarse la ropa que traía puesta que era demasiado grande para su porte.

Pronto se quedó solo con la parte de arriba que le llegaba más debajo de las rodillas. Con los pies descalzos se aventuró a caminar por el extenso pantano.

Llegó hasta un río y vio con disgusto desde la orilla sanguijuelas y otros tipos de especies que la recibirían con las bocas abiertas.

Caminó varias horas por la orilla, tropezándose varias veces, pues tenía la mente en otro lugar. Cuando el sol se elevaba sobre su cabeza, una solitaria canoa apareció a su lado.

La sorprendió tanto que cayó sobre su trasero.

—¿Quién eres tú?—dijo Lin y se maldijo por la voz de niña temerosa que salió por su garganta. No intimidaría a nadie así.

—Tranquila, pequeña, mi nombre es Tei—le dijo una mujer regordeta vestida con hojas—estás segura aquí. El viejo Wu solo golpea a maestros que amenazan el pantano.

Lin se levantó y siguió caminando por la orilla ignorando a la mujer, sus pies estaban heridos, así que levemente cojeó. La canoa la siguió persiguiendo, la mujer la miraba con preocupación.

—Mi pequeña Sonmi tiene tu edad ¿Perdiste a tus padres? ¿Te ayudo a encontrarlos?

—Mi madre está…—un nudo en la garganta le impidió seguir hablando.

—¿Dónde, amor?

Lin la miró fijamente con sus brillantes ojos verde agua.

—¡Muerta! ¡Ha muerto en este pantano! ¿Feliz?

Los ojos azules de la mujer se fijaron en la ropa desajustada que llevaba la niña con una expresión extraña.

—Debes venir de los pueblos cercanos, ¿Kun? ¿quizá Gaoling?

Lin la observó calculadoramente.

—La casa de mis abuelos estaba en Gaoling.

—Vamos, mi pequeña, te llevaré a las cercanías. No puedes seguir caminando con esos pies tan heridos.

El estómago de Lin se hizo presente con un gruñido. Tei sonrió.

—Antes, tienes que conocer a Sonmi. Nunca ha visto a una niña del reino Tierra. Sé que se llevarán bien.

Lin suspiró, no tenía como zafarse de esa mujer, no después de admitir la muerte de su madre. Tei la seguiría con esos ojos emocionales de tribu agua hasta el fin de sus días hasta que estuviera alimentada, vestida y cuidada. Esa extraña expresión la había visto tanto en Katara como en Kya una infinidad de veces. Subió a la canoa moviendo una pequeña roca. Soltó un resoplido de frustración, su tierra control era deplorable a lo que solía ser.

Tei soltó una carcajada ante la actitud de la chica. Lin se sentó en el extremo opuesto de la canoa, se cruzó de piernas y de brazos. Cuando llegaron a la extraña aldea de la mujer varios niños de diferentes edades de acercaron. Entre ellos, destacó Sonmi, una pequeña de cabello azabache y ojos azul eléctrico como su madre, rápidamente se acercó a Lin y la estudió con interés de la cabeza hasta los pies. Después del análisis, se tendió la mano derecha en señal de saludo.

—Hola, mi nombre es Sonmi ¿Cómo te llamas? 

Lin se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado. Esa expresión que antes había causado temor en sus subordinados, ahora era graciosa, ya que tanto Tei como Sonmi sonrieron entretenidas.

—Me llamo Lin Beifong—dijo finalmente.

—Bueno, Lin ¡Vamos a comer! Tenemos la mejor comida de todo el pantano—dijo Sonmi con entusiasmo.

La comida que le sirvieron fue lo más desagradable que había comido en toda su vida, la sopa de algas de Katara era una exquisitez en comparación a los diferentes bichos que tuvo que engullir esa tarde.

Sonmi era una niña muy abierta y amistosa. Lin comenzó a desarrollarle una alergia por su actitud. Sin embargo, antes de embarcar, le preguntó con su voz angelical si quería entrenar con ella. Ante esta proposición, Lin sonrió por primera vez.

El entrenamiento fue cerca de la orilla del río. La niña de cabellos azabaches antes bondadosa, cambió su postura y con un látigo de agua hizo que la maestra tierra cayera de rodillas. Lin se levantó y se puso en posición de batalla levantando algunos trozos de tierra afilados como represalia. No perdería contra esa mocosa.

Después de varias horas, las dos yacían boca arriba a un paso del desmayo por cansancio. Lin trató de pararse, pero no pudo. Había sido un día largo y ni la adrenalina del entrenamiento pudo darle ánimos para levantar su cuerpo. Las estrellas comenzaban a aparecer en el cielo violáceo.

Tei, quien estaba sentada en una roca cercana, aplaudió a las niñas.

—Por qué no descansamos hoy y mañana aprovechan de tener una segunda ronda—Tei ayudó a levantarse a las niñas—a las dos les gusta mucho entrenar ¿no?

Las dos niñas se miraron y sonrieron mutuamente.

Y con esa rutina de entrenamiento, los días pasaron transformándose en semanas. Lin no quería volver a donde fuese con un nivel tan bajo de Tierra control. Sonmi había sido una despiadada compañera de entrenamiento, aunque Lin nunca lo admitiera, la respetaba. Era una feroz rival.

* * *

La ciudad de Gaoling fue visible tras las montañas que la separaban del inhóspito pantano.

Tei y Sonmi se acercaron a Lin quien dejó que la abrazaran con fastidio, sonrojo y una suave sonrisa final. Después de todo, gracias a su bondad ya se sentía mejor.

—¡Lin, tienes que volver a vernos al pantano! Te patearé el trasero en 3 segundos, ya verás.

—En tus sueños, Sonmi.

Las maestras agua la observaron hasta que la pequeña niña obstinada se perdió en la distancia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué realidad esperará a Lin en Gaoling?


	2. La impermanencia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin vuelve a la mansión Beifong en Gaoling y tiene una charla corazón a corazón con Poppy. Poppy decide mudarse Ciudad República.

**II. La impermanencia**

La sala de estar de la mansión Beifong estaba llena de soldados. A Lin la traía uno bastante herido que le había amarrado las manos. La maestra tierra estaba impactada al ver a su abuela tan joven. Esta expresión fue malinterpretada por Poppy Beifong, que en esos momentos llevaba una túnica color rosa pálido y un peinado aristocrático. 

—Debiste estar tan asustada, ¡fueron tantos días!—le dijo Poppy. Lin guardó silencio. No sabía como reaccionar al ver a su abuela tan joven. Poppy tenía sus manos en las mejillas de Lin tratando de obtener otra reacción, pero no había respuesta, parecía que se habían comido la lengua.

La mansión Beifong había sido un caos las últimas semanas en la búsqueda. 

—¡No vuelvas a desaparecer así como así! ¡Eres el pequeño tesoro de Gaoling!—le susurró dulcemente mientras la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba al baño principal.

Con solo un movimiento, Poppy tenía a todas sus sirvientas bañando y vistiendo a la pequeña. Lin recordaba vagamente la cara de su abuela materna, ya agrietada por el paso del tiempo, verla así de joven le trajo memorias enterradas, este debía ser aquel verano que pasó en Gaoling cuando nació Suyin.

Eso quería decir que estaba 48 años en el pasado y ¡su madre aún estaba viva!

Esto no tenía sentido, pero ella nunca entendió muy bien cómo funcionaba el mundo espiritual y pensó que las palabras del árbol de la resonancia eran solo patrañas para asustarla, al parecer, le habían regalado una nueva oportunidad de vivir su vida tal como ella quisiese hacerlo.

Pero ¿si volviera a seguir los mismos pasos eso no significaría una venganza contra esos espíritus que ni siquiera pudieron respetar su libre albedrío? Por otro lado, ¿no era esto un verdadero regalo considerando todo lo que había aprendido y entendido en la vida que acababa de dejar atrás? Además, si estaba aquí significaba que podía ayudar a muchas personas. Tenía conocimiento del futuro o al menos de las tendencias que podrían presentarse en los próximos años y además, lo más importante, tenía toda una vida para descubrir qué es lo que ella realmente quería hacer, sin tener que tratar de agradar a su madre, porque en la vida anterior el camino que pensó sería su redención, era vano. No la había hecho sentir plena.

No había logrado ni siquiera su cometido, su madre nunca explicitó su orgullo por su abnegación al servicio de policía de Ciudad República. 

Lin se miró al espejo con toda esa ropa elegante con que las criadas la había vestido y suspiró con cansancio, quizás por esta razón Toph no había sido muy fanática de invitar a Poppy a su casa en su infancia.

—¿En qué piensas?—preguntó Poppy al ver la extraña mueca de reflexión que tenía la pequeña Lin.

Poppy se acomodó en un banco cercano al enorme espejo del tocador para escuchar lo que tenía que decir la niña.

Las dos eran visibles en el reflejo del espejo y Lin se dio cuenta lo parecidas que eran. Un comienzo y un final, aunque su final era ahora su comienzo.

—Abuela, ¿nunca has pensado que has desperdiciado tu vida?

La mujer parecía sorprendida por lo directa que era su nieta y sonrió recatadamente con los ojos fijos en la niña.

—Mi pequeña, te contaré algo que puede que te sirva en tu vida. A nosotras como nobles siempre se nos enseñó a mantener las fortunas de nuestros maridos, conocer todo lo que pasa las mansiones, transmitir las tradiciones de madre a hija, pero por sobre todo mantener a nuestra familia unida.

Una lágrima cayó por la mejilla de Poppy.

—Cuando tu madre se fue de Gaoling sentí que no solo había fracasado en lo personal, sino que le había fallado a todas las generaciones de mujeres que vinieron antes y sostuvieron esta vida tan opresiva. Los meses pasaron, Toph nunca regresó y no regresará porque está demasiado ocupada creando su propio destino. Lao me comenzó a culpar sobre que no había educado bien a Toph en las enseñanzas aristocráticas, y eso llevó a que nos separáramos. Pero después de todo lo que he vivido y verte a salvo, sé que mi vida no ha sido desperdiciada.

—Pero viéndolo hacia atrás, ¿no te arrepientes de nada?—preguntó Lin, su abuela nunca le había dado tantos datos personales.

—Dentro de las mujeres nobles del reino Tierra se considera una desgracia poder hacer tierra control. No sé si te has percatado, pero en todos los altos cargos del reino no hay ni una sola mujer que se desempeñe como guardia o que haya llevado más allá las habilidades. Si bien Lao no es maestro y bien que él habría tenido la libertad de practicar, yo me arrepiento de seguir ciegamente las enseñanzas de mis ancestros. Por supuesto que está bien saber defenderse. Como tú lo hiciste cuando con tan solo 6 años derrotaste a 15 de mis guardias.

—Abuela, si ellos me hubiesen explicado antes de tratar de traerme a la fuerza no habría pasado eso.

—Lo sé, Lin. No se lo he dicho nunca a nadie, porque nadie se interesó realmente en los sentimientos de una dama noble—dijo Poppy y levantó el polvo que había en el tocador formando una pequeña esfera, Lin la miró sorprendida—Me arrepiento que todos estos años, no he practicado nunca este poder como se debería, pero al ver el destino propio que Toph se ganó no puedo más que arrepentirme. Me hace pensar en las sogas que nos ponemos en las manos por lealtad a nuestros seres queridos y querer mantener vivas las tradiciones va en desmedro de nuestros propios deseos y sueños. Quizás es como tu dices, siento en parte que ha sido una vida desperdiciada.

Lin se dio vuelta. Tomó la mano blanca y delicada de su abuela y se impregnó con el olor a jazmín de su perfume. Lin se vio reflejada en la mujer y no pudo más que sentirse agradecida por la sinceridad de sus palabras.

—No sé cómo convencerte, abuela. Yo no quiero que te sientas así porque aunque no lo creas sé cómo es estar ahí. Acompáñame a Ciudad República, si quieres podemos entrenar juntas.

—No lo sé, Lin, nunca he salido del reino Tierra, no sé si podré usar la carta Beifong afuera.

—Sería liberador, ¿no quieres dejar de arrepentirte de no llevar las riendas de tu vida?

Poppy la observó un largo rato y tomó las pequeñas manos entre las suyas.

—Tendrás que pasar mucho tiempo conmigo.

—Está bien, podré entrenarte, serás mi primera estudiante, quizás ese sea mi nuevo destino.

—Además, te ayudaré a vestirte.

—Eso no creo que sea necesario, abuela.

—Y enseñarte modales, no te ofendas querida, pero tus modales en la mesa son terribles.

Poppy llevaba una gran sonrisa en su cara mientras salía de la habitación de Lin quien no tenía idea que su abuela había sido maestra y sospechaba que ese secreto lo había mantenido bien escondido hasta el día de su muerte en su “vida pasada”.

* * *

Al llegar a Ciudad República, Lin se sintió como que volvía a su hogar después de un largo tiempo. Con nostalgia vio el leve resplandor de la civilización. Los vidrios de los ventanales brillaban ante el sol del verano.

La comitiva que llevaba a su abuela era tan larga como una caravana llena de equipajes, muebles caros y quién sabe qué otras cuestiones.

Poppy miró la gran ciudad con asombro desde las montañas que separaban Ciudad República del resto del continente.

—La propiedad que compré está cerca de la costa, Lin. No queda muy lejos de la casa de tu madre. Me podrás venir a visitar cuando quieras para comenzar nuestro entrenamiento mutuo.

—¿Mutuo?

—Ya lo comprenderás.

El carruaje principal se separó de los demás y llegó a una pequeña casa con vistas al mar.

—No creo que mamá esté aquí, tendremos que ir a la isla.

Lin entró a su casa corroborando que en realidad no había nadie, tampoco había alimentos frescos por lo que Toph no había estado ahí en varias semanas o inclusive meses. Poppy la siguió por la casa viendo con desaprobación el polvo acumulado.

Lin sonrió recordando las palabras de su madre sobre la sana capa de tierra tanto en su cuerpo como en su casa y lo extraño que era vincular esa imagen con lo pulcra de Poppy.

—Veo que tu madre vive modestamente—comentó Poppy mirando a su alrededor con desprecio. Entró a algunas de las habitaciones y en la de Lin encontró una imagen de Toph junto con ella recién nacida. Poppy la observó largamente y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Nunca pude verte cuando eras bebé. Tan solo hace dos años me enteré que soy tu abuela, me habría gustado estar con ustedes desde mucho antes.

—Abuela, no te culpes. La je… mamá no es muy abierta acerca de la familia.

—Lo sé, mi niña. No te preocupes, estaré para ti y para Suyin. Ahora, ¿cómo llegamos a esa dichosa isla?

* * *

Los marineros miraban embelesados a la encantadora Poppy Beifong mientras abordaba su navío con destino a la Isla Templo del Aire.

Lin rodó los ojos ante los comentarios sobre la belleza y distinción de su abuela. Al parecer, una dama de tal alcurnia se veía una sola vez en la vida, pues su piel parecía jamás haber sido tocada por la luz del sol y sus ropajes resplandecían clase en kilómetros a la redonda. 

Poppy llevaba una mirada neutra bajo la sombrilla que sostenía una de sus sirvientes. A pesar de que el barco llevaba el ritmo de las olas, la mujer parecía inmutable en un perfecto equilibrio, incluso Lin tuvo que sujetarse un par de veces.

Bajaron a la isla entre un millón de halagos de los marineros y la mirada serena de Poppy. Una vez que se habían alejado y un acólito las guiaba hasta Toph, una de las sirvientes que la acompañaba soltó una carcajada y Poppy también. Se pasaron todo el camino imitando a los marineros y Lin no pudo evitar unirse a la camaradería de las mujeres, ¿se había perdido tanto de su abuela?

Al llegar donde estaban las habitaciones escucharon el llanto de un bebé. Poppy y Lin cruzaron miradas y Toph deslizó la puerta hasta encontrarse cara a cara con la comitiva. La mujer aristócrata se adelantó a todas las demás y envolvió a Toph en un gran abrazo. 

—¡Mi pequeña! ¡Te he extrañado tanto! Mira que bebé más hermoso es el que has traído al mundo—exclamó Poppy. El rostro de Suyin tenía espasmos de sonrisa cuando Poppy le acarició la mejilla.

—¡Mamá! ¿Por qué has venido hasta aquí? En la carta, Katara dijo que escribió que no tenías que molestarte en venir a dejar a Lin—contestó Toph sonrojada, le agradaba estar entre los brazos de su madre.

—Verás, con Lin te tenemos noticias… Querida, prefiero que seas tú quien le da las grandes noticias a tu mamá—dijo Poppy acercándose a Lin y haciéndola dar un paso hacia adelante.

Lin todavía no se recuperaba. Ver a su madre tan joven le trajo el recuerdo del amor incondicional que tenía hacia ella y que se transformó en su vida pasada en seguir sus pasos aunque eso no la hubiese llenado por completo. Admiraba y respetaba demasiado a su madre y verla viva cuando pensó que no la podría ver de nuevo la dejó momentáneamente sin habla.

—Una muda, la otra ciega…bah, así nunca llegaremos a alguna parte—dijo Toph mientras le entregaba el bebé a Poppy quien estaba maravillada con su nueva nieta. Toph se acercó lo suficiente a su pequeña hija reconociendo el extraño pulso que tenía en esos momentos—¿Qué pasa, Lin?

Lin se puso a llorar sin poder controlar las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

—Pensé…pensé que te había pedido para siempre—apretó sus manos con fuerza.

—Se llama tener una hermanita, Lin. Y también estaré para ti, ¿lo sabes?

Toph le dio un golpe pequeño a su hija en el brazo. Lin sonrió y se lanzó a los brazos de su mamá.

—Esta vez sí que te haré sentir orgullosa.

—Vaya espíritu competitivo, la bebé todavía no dice ni pío—Toph no soltó a su hija, la niña era muy reticente a dar abrazos—ahora, ¿qué es lo que me querían decir?

—La abuela Poppy ha venido a vivir a Ciudad República con nosotras.

Toph guardó silencio. La maestra metal se separó de su hija y retrocedió un paso.

Lin y Poppy compartieron una mirada preocupada.

—No tratarás de volverme una “dama” ni menos a Lin y Suyin, ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso?—Poppy le restó importancia.

—Sé que estás mintiendo. Estás ocultando algo. Las dos.

Poppy pareció angustiada, pero luego se relajó.

—Vine hasta aquí para disfrutar de mi familia. Sabes que para mí es lo importante. Me di cuenta en Gaoling que Lin tiene mucho que enseñarme y ella que aprender. Sé que nunca te lo he dicho, pero comprendo tus decisiones y quiero ser parte de su vida de ahora en adelante, a tu manera. Te quiero mucho, Toph.

Toph parecía desconfiada, pero no hizo más comentarios. En verdad, estaba feliz, quería mucho a su madre y las palabras que Poppy había dicho ahora eran las que esperaba escuchar desde que tenía memoria.

—Mi casa es muy pequeña, no sé si puedas…

—¡No te preocupes, Toph! He comprado una propiedad muy cerca. No quiero invadir tu privacidad.

—Ni compartir mi saludable capa de tierra.

—También, hija. También.


	3. La naturaleza de la mente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy, Toph y Lin se reencuentran. Tres años después, Toph descubre que Poppy es una maestra Tierra y no está para nada feliz. Zuko le da una pista a Lin sobre dónde encontrar a su padre.

**III. La naturaleza de la mente**

La nueva propiedad de Poppy era muy parecida a una mansión, tenía sus queridos jardines y además, gozaba con vista al mar y a la extraña Isla Templo del Aire que su hija solía visitar. La compañía de los sirvientes hizo que se sintiera como en casa.

Además, visitaba Gaoling junto con su nieta al menos una vez al mes. A Lin le encantaba perderse en los alrededores a ver a unas amigas en el pantano que al parecer eran bastante íntimas. Poppy no era quien para negarle esa alegría.

En Ciudad República solo estaban los hijos de los amigos de Toph. Lin parecía llevarse bien con todos ellos y con extraña satisfacción, la niña parecía superior a todos en maestría, se sentía muy orgullosa. Pronto lo sería en modales también.

Esto era lo que permitía a Poppy que le tuviera menos resentimiento en sus sesiones de entrenamiento. Lin era una maestra implacable. Poppy era muy capaz respecto a dominar pequeños trozos de tierra, como el polvo, la arena e incluso las piedras que lanzaban al mar con su nieta cuando salían a caminar por la playa, pero cualquier roca que fuera más grande que un huevo le era en extremo difícil. Al poco tiempo se dio cuenta que era por su estado físico.

Poppy jamás había sudado y su desarrollo muscular era casi nulo. Fue denigrante avanzar en los primeros meses, pero como lo hacían en secreto, solo ella y Lin sabían que en la madrugada ejercitaban.

Toph comenzó a visitar más a su madre, Poppy en verdad no quería invadir su privacidad, además era muy abierta a recibir a sus nietas y le sorprendió el lazo estrecho que se formó entre todas ellas.

Comenzó a sospechar nuevamente que algo grande le ocultaban especialmente por el cambio de corazón de Lin pues la niña parecía haber madurado de golpe, sin embargo, estaba muy a gusto con su madre en la ciudad para presionar por sobre el equilibrio que habían creado.

Lin se enfocó en enseñarle a su abuela en esos años y aprovechó de mejorar su maestría en la tierra, ya que seguía distando mucho de lo que alguna vez fue. Al cabo de tres años, ya era capaz de hacer de nuevo metal control con precisión y se había transformado en la maestra metal más joven de la historia, lo que sabía sería disputado por Suyin porque su hermanita tenía mucho más talento.

Había aprovechado su conocimiento del futuro para mandarle cartas anónimas a Aang y a Zuko ganándose su confianza a cambio de información sobre ese tal Kanto, su padre. Gracias a eso, el antiguo equipo avatar ahora estaba en una misión diplomática en el polo norte desbaratando una red que en un futuro sería uno de los grandes dolores de cabeza del mundo. Por otro lado, había sido una informante anónima de la policía de Ciudad República y así, se pudo evitar muchas muertes a manos de la triple amenaza.

El antiguo equipo avatar había tomado la misión en la tribu agua del norte para revivir “los viejos tiempos”, dejando a todos los niños en la casa de Poppy, el lugar con mayor seguridad de toda Ciudad República. Aunque a Lin le daba vergüenza admitirlo, su abuela Poppy era una astuta política. Lograba que todos hicieran lo que ella quería y los demás pensaban que era idea propia, lo cual había hecho que los mejores policías, guardias y soldados se pusieran bajo sus órdenes y que eso fuera un signo de estatus. Esto hizo verla con otros ojos y al parecer, no solo a ella, sino que se había ganado la confianza de todos los amigos de su hija.

Para Poppy había sido un cambio muy transformador el no seguir la estructura impuesta por un marido o las reglas del reino Tierra sobre el rol de las mujeres. Gozaba de una libertad nunca experimentada, le gustaba frecuentar en su tiempo libre los lugares con clase y no tardó en codearse con las personas de mayor renombre en Ciudad República.

No se dio cuenta lo mucho que confiaban todos los amigos de su pequeña Toph en ella, hasta que un día, en una misión que llevaron a cabo en el polo norte se vio rodeada de niños, incluso, una princesa del reino fuego estaba a su cuidado. Aunque estaba más que feliz porque Izumi era una de las suyas. Era de las pocas que comía con decencia en la mesa, junto con sus dos nietas a las que había logrado convencer de dejar los modales aprendidos en la casa de su madre, es decir, había logrado el gran cambio de las cavernas a la etiqueta más alta el reino Tierra.

En cambio, ese chico llamado como el rey de Omashu, Bumi, era un mal estudiante y carecía de tacto verbal. En las cenas siempre les jugaba bromas a los demás y les lanzaba cosas para ver si estaban atentos, lo que provocó rencillas y resentimientos. Lo peor eran las bromas nocturnas en las que jalaba los pies. Las niñas comenzaron a dormir con ella, porque pese a todo, Bumi de alguna manera la respetaba. El pobre Tenzin en cambio, fue una desgracia que fuese tan tímido para pedir ayuda.

Lin se encontró luchando con Bumi en la primera semana y ambos se dieron cuenta todo lo que podrían aprender en esas “batallas”. Lin aprendió lo básico de artes marciales y lucha con espada, mientras que Bumi estaba encantado de que alguien lo tomara en serio.

La misión de los adultos casi duró un mes, y cuando volvieron a Ciudad República. Aang y Katara se disculparon por adelantado por el comportamiento de Bumi. Este solo se reía, restándole importancia a las sesiones de broma-tortura a los demás niños. Todos lo ignoraron y se acomodaron para saber cómo les había ido en la tribu agua del norte. Poppy se sorprendió al estar incluida en la mesa donde hablaban de intrigas, guerra y muerte que estaban afectando a todas las naciones y las extrañas fuentes de donde habían sacado toda esa información. 

* * *

Suyin no sabía guardar secretos. Al menos, no sabía guardar secretos a los 3 años y medio.

Una noche al volver a su casa junto a su madre, le contó las extrañas rutinas que tenían Lin y Poppy. Su estaba tan enojada porque no la habían incluido. Toph estaba intrigada, ¿por qué su madre haría ejercicio y entrenaría con Lin…? Nunca habría imaginado ese lado de su madre y eso era inaceptable.

A la madrugada siguiente, 5 am. en punto, estaba de pie esperando en el lugar que Suyin le había dicho.

Poppy y Lin trotaban cuando una pequeña grieta las hizo tropezar y caer a los pies de Toph.

—Te mudaste para estar con la familia, ¿eh?—Toph parecía implacable. Se cruzó de brazos y usó su mejor pose de jefa de la policía de Ciudad República.

Poppy se levantó lo más dignamente que pudo del suelo y le tendió una mano a Lin.

—Toph… nosotras no queríamos…

—¡Vamos! ¡Veamos lo que tienen!

Lin y Poppy se miraron confundidas.

—Hablaba en sentido figurado. Quiero saber en qué parte de su entrenamiento van. No quiero que manchen la reputación de la Academia Beifong.

Toph caminó hasta el patio y comenzó a enviar peñascos a la velocidad en que si les diera, las dejaría fuera del juego.

—¡Hija, cálmate!—gritó Poppy desde detrás de una roca escudo que había levantado—Podemos hablar.

—¡Nada de hablar! ¡Soy la maestra Toph ahora!—la mujer se rio maniacamente.

Desde su trinchera, Lin le hizo señas para que contratacaran, era obvio que no tenían mucha posibilidad en contra la “mejor maestra de Tierra de todos los tiempos” en su mejor momento, pero por lo menos podrían salir de una pieza si trabajaban en equipo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevan haciendo esto?—preguntó Toph.

Lin sabía que si admitía que habían estado entrenando desde que se encontraron en Gaoling sería mucho peor, la sesión sería más violenta. 

Poppy quien no había visto antes esa faceta de su pequeña hija ciega, estaba blanca de pánico.

—¡Abuela, reacciona!—llamó Lin una vez que llegó a ella, mientras contraatacaba con la horquilla que llevaba en el pelo con forma de jazmín, transformándola en un proyectil que Toph detuvo con su mano sorprendida de que su hija pudiese hacer metal control a ese nivel—Podemos ganar si haces arena control.

—Vamos, nunca pensé que serían unas cobardes.

Poppy quien no confiaba tanto en sus habilidades como su nieta. Negó con la cabeza.

—Mi hija está desequilibrada en estos momentos. No creo que…

Toph apareció delante de ellas desde el suelo antes que terminara su excusa.

Poppy no pudo seguir convenciendo a Lin que era mejor no atacar, el aura de combate de Toph la hizo reaccionar. O daba lo mejor de sí o terminaría muy herida. Poppy puso una mano en el suelo y los pies de Toph estuvieron zambullidos en arena, mientras más segundos pasaban más se hundía. Toph parecía lo suficientemente sorprendida para no actuar de inmediato. La mujer mayor tomó a Lin del brazo y fue retrocediendo hasta una distancia prudente en que Lin levantó otra barricada.

—Ahora tenemos en elemento sorpresa, utiliza tu precisión impecable, abuela.

Poppy la miró insegura. Lin le dio una palmada en la espalda de apoyo, antes de lanzarse a la acción, quien más que precisa, era contundente, sirvió de carnada mientras Poppy hacía lo suyo.

Poppy miró a su alrededor y vio que si no terminaban ahora su mansión tendría que ser reparada o más bien, levantada de nuevo. Tomó una pequeña roca cercana, tan pequeña que parecía inofensiva y apuntó a la rodilla derecha de Toph. Mientras tanto en su rabillo del ojo veía a Lin levitando el puente de su estanque de peces koi para protegerse.

Poppy lanzó la roca y esta dio de lleno en el músculo de Toph y su rodilla reaccionó en contra su voluntad. Cuando Toph se estabilizó para volver a atacar, Lin alcanzó a pararse tras ella y sujetar sus manos con una técnica de artes marciales.

—Hija, quería decírtelo en un momento ideal. Todavía no puedo levantar rocas grandes y como puedes ver solo soy buena en precisión, nada más.

Toph se liberó fácilmente de su hija, pero dejó de atacarlas.

—¿Desde hace cuánto?

—¿Disculpa?

—¿Desde hace cuánto sabes que eres maestra Tierra? ¿Desde hace cuánto entrenas con Lin? ¿Desde hace cuánto sabes que Lin puede manejar a este nivel el metal? No sé, mamá. Esto es demasiado para asimilar, ¿cómo pudiste ocultármelo tanto tiempo?

—Estaría encantada de contestarte a todas esas preguntas, pero primero ¿por qué no compartimos un té? Creo que es momento de dar por terminado el entrenamiento.

Toph soltó una carcajada mientras caminaban hacia el comedor.

Los guardias y criados miraban boquiabiertos el daño que le habían hecho a la mansión las tres generaciones de Beifong.

* * *

La joven maestra tierra, ya terminando sus catorce años, volvió a leer la carta que le había escrito el Señor del fuego Zuko hace unos días.

_"Durante estos últimos 8 años, tus cartas han sido de una tremenda ayuda para la paz mundial. Sé que no harás nada irresponsable con la información que te voy a entregar, investigué en toda mi nación sobre alguien que se llamara o apellidara así, pero como bien sabes eso ha sido infructuoso todo este tiempo. Lo intenté ver desde otro ángulo y quizás esto te pueda servir. Kanto es el nombre de una industria secreta que se emplaza aquí en la nación del fuego, esta industria está dedicada a hacer navíos y tecnología para las Fuerzas Unidas. La fábrica está ubicada en una isla volcánica camino a Ciudad República, mitad isla desierta, mitad industria._

_SFZ."_

Al leer la primera línea, se dio cuenta cuánto tiempo había pasado en esta nueva vida. Lo que había pasado en la otra realidad de veía lejano, casi ausente en su mente.

Poppy, su madre y Suyin se habían transformado en una verdadera familia unida por el control de la Tierra, la camaradería y el humor, pero Lin sabía que necesitaba conocer a su padre en esta nueva oportunidad que le dio la vida.

Esa pista podía llevarla a algún lugar, ya que había intentado de todo.

Buscó por todo el reino Tierra con los detectives privados Beifong, su amiga Kya la había ayudado a preguntar en las tribus agua, incluso había tratado con la gran Sonmi del pantano. Nada. No había rastro de aquel Kanto por ningún lugar conocido. Era el paso que debía dar.

Debía emprender el viaje para salir de la incertidumbre que la había acompañado tanto tiempo. Guardó la carta en una tabla suelta del suelo de su habitación y salió al comedor.

—¡Alguien despertó de buen humor hoy!—dijo Toph.

—Parece que Lin está enamorada—comentó Suyin quien comía despreocupadamente una manzana—La he estado viendo mandándose cartas con alguien.

Toph pareció sorprendida un momento, después relajó su expresión mostrando una sonrisa pícara.

—Asegúrate de que esté bien entrenado antes de presentármelo—Toph y Suyin compartieron carcajadas.

—Es que estás tan guapa, hermanita y eres tan segura de ti misma, cualquier hombre o mujer con dos dedos de frente estaría enamorado de ti, tranquila, tu secreto está a salvo con nosotras. Espero que no sea de la escuela, todos los que conozco no están a tu altura—Suyin se acercó a Lin y la abrazó.

La adolescente correspondió el abrazo, pero aprovechó de golpearla en el brazo. La relación con Suyin se había construido muy distinta a la última vez. Lin se había encargado de darle toda la atención, las risas y el amor que en “su vida pasada” se había negado por la lucha constante por la atención de mamá, y Suyin ahora tenía de referente no solo a Toph, también a Lin y a Poppy.

—¡Ojalá pudieses sentir el corazón de Tenzin cada vez que entras en la habitación—dijo Toph riéndose a costa de su hija.

—Tienes al maestro aire totalmente enamorado—agregó Su antes de darle otro mordisco a su manzana de desayuno.

—¿No será él el misterioso vengador de las cartas?

—Es muy inseguro de sí mismo para que tenga oportunidad con Lin—afirmó Toph.

—¿Podríamos dejar de hablar de mí?

Lin salió enfadada y aliviada a la vez por la puerta hacia la escuela.

Prefería que lo interpretaran como timidez, antes de que se enteraran de lo que en verdad se trataba.

* * *

Unos meses más tarde, en sus vacaciones de verano, la familia se reunió como era su costumbre en la cena familiar de los martes. Lin pidió la palabra con un tintineo de su copa de agua.

—Mamá, abuela y Su, necesitamos hablar.

—¡Sabía que estaba saliendo con Tenzin! ¡Me debes 3 piezas de oro! —le dijo Toph a Poppy, quien buscó en un pequeño cofre las tres monedas, sin embargo, Lin las interrumpió sosteniendo las 3 piezas en el aire con su control del metal.

—¡No! ¡Ni siquiera me gusta Tenzin!—Lin se mostró cansada más que sonrojada con el tema, con Tenzin ya había gastado 20 años de su vida, y aunque lo había amado en su momento, por las decisiones que tomó, no lo respetaba ¡casarse con una mujer 15 años menor y terminar de esa manera con ella! Esas cenizas jamás volverían a encender, figuradamente se encontraban en las profundidades del océano, dignidad ante todo—Sé que somos una familia unida, pero sé también que cada una está descubriéndose a sí misma. Voy a salir a recorrer el mundo.

Las tres Beifong se quedaron en silencio.

—No soy quién para decirte nada, Lin—dijo Toph—me fui de casa a los 12 años, tienes casi 15 y eres una maestra metal. Confío en ti y en tus decisiones.

—Te voy a extrañar demasiado, Lin—dijo Su con lágrimas en los ojos mientras se acercaba a abrazarla—Tienes que escribirme y contármelo todo. En unos años me gustaría hacer lo mismo.

Poppy también estaba muy emocionada, en esos 8 años habían aprendido mucho la una de la otra y amaba a su nieta como a una hija—Lo que más quiero, Lin, es que encuentres lo que buscas. Tengo mis reservas sobre tu viaje porque me gustaría seguir viéndote todos los días, pero si sientes que es el momento de ir, te apoyo.

Las cuatro mujeres compartieron un abrazo teniendo presente que no se verían en mucho tiempo.


	4. Traer la mente a casa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bumi se infiltra en el viaje de Lin a la Nación del Fuego para encontrar a su padre. Descubren que el ex-prometido de Toph es el ingeniero en jefe de Kanto.

**IV. Traer la mente a casa**

Lin ya había perdido los estribos en el ferri que iba camino a la Nación del Fuego en su primer día de viaje. Al irse a descansar, se encontró con Bumi sorpresivamente en el mismo camarote.

—¡No te pongas tan histérica! ¡Estaba aburrido en casa con esos acólitos, Kya me contó que te vas de viaje a la nación del fuego! Nunca he ido solo, quiero conocerla también.

La maestra tierra se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en la pared con cansancio. Levantó una ceja. Bumi se acercó a ella tratando de convencerla que ir juntos era la mejor alternativa.

—¡Piensa en todo lo que podremos entrenar! ¡estoy seguro que has perdido práctica en la milenaria técnica de la espada de Bumi!

—Bumi, solo has vivido 18 años, es imposible que tengas una milenaria técnica de espada y además ¡te patearía el trasero con los ojos cerrados!

—Lin, querida, deja esas amenazas para cuando estemos en tierra firme. Una vez, cuando viajaba en barco con tu mamá, ella se enojó al igual que tú y una anguila gigante…

Lin, quien se había subido en la litera de arriba del camarote tratando de escapar de los argumentos disparatados de Bumi, le dio la espalda y se tapó los oídos con la almohada.

* * *

La joven maestra tierra despertó al otro día en la madrugada con la espada de Bumi sobre su nariz. El frío de la hoja la sobresaltó. La caja de sorpresas Bumi atacaba de nuevo.

—Y bien, Lin, ¿estás preparada?—los ojos de Bumi parecían decididos. Aunque lo tratara de negar, le encantaba el rasgo de Lin de nunca acobardarse frente a una buena sesión de entrenamiento.

—Bien—dijo Lin con cara de cansancio, mientras se levantaba. Miró el reloj en la pared y se dio cuenta que eran las 4:25 am—¡Te mataré!

Bumi sonrió y salió hasta la proa mientras Lin lo perseguía con una barra de metal.

Las sesiones de entrenamiento fueron arduas y extensas mientras viajaban hasta la Nación del Fuego, lo que divirtió a todos los ocupantes del navío. Al cabo de dos días llegaron a la capital. Lin trató de mezclarse entre la multitud con sus ropajes oscuros y de paso, perder a Bumi. Pero él, al tanto de las maniobras de huida de la joven, la encontró en una posada cercana al muelle tratando de alquilar una habitación.

—Eres demasiado joven para llevar tanto dinero, ¿dónde están tus padres?—preguntó la casera.

—Señora, seguramente he vivido más que usted. No importa dónde están mis padres, le estoy pagando, déjeme entrar—contestó Lin.

Bumi, que ya contaba con barba incipiente en su mentón, intervino. Lin rodó los ojos.

—Lin es mi hermanita, le pedí que buscara una habitación para esperar el buque de mañana.

—Ustedes no parecen de la Nación del Fuego—dijo el esposo de la mujer desde atrás.

—Venimos de Ciudad República que fundó el Señor del Fuego Zuko, ¡larga vida al Señor de Fuego Zuko!—los dueños de la posada corearon con Bumi el lema, mientras Lin daba un suspiro de cansancio—venimos de visita.

—Ah, es verdad—dijo la señora con más confianza—Pero no entiendo por qué jovencitos como ustedes tienen tanto dinero.

Bumi agregó una pieza de plata más.

—Su respuesta.

—Claro, claro. Pasen por aquí.

Lin deseaba emprender este viaje sola. Le era vital en su búsqueda personal, pero sabía que para Bumi era una aventura más para presumir. No le importaba tener que dormir a la intemperie porque tenía un objetivo, sin embargo, Bumi no tenía uno, perdería el entusiasmo al primer gran obstáculo. 

Subieron por una estrecha escalera de madera, Lin reflexionó que la gente de la Nación del Fuego era muy descuidada, era muy fácil morir por fuego control accidental, pero no era su problema.

Estaban el segundo piso de la posada y desde la habitación se veían los barcos que se mecían acompasadamente con la marea, Bumi se recostó en una de las camas.

—Y bien, Linny, este es el momento en que te sinceras conmigo. Te conozco desde que naciste y tú no eres de esas personas que viaja a “recorrer el mundo para descubrirse a sí misma”. Déjale esas chorradas al pacifismo de Kya. Me intriga mucho por qué estás aquí y no te dejaré tranquila hasta que te salga la verdad de tu boca.

Lin se masajeó la sien buscando las palabras exactas para mandarlo de regreso a la isla Templo del Aire para que dejase de meterse en la vida de los demás y luego, pensó en todos los años que lo había conocido y que la mejor manera era ser sincera con él, si le negaba información sería más insistente y no soportaba que estuviese molestándola más tiempo, por más que disfrutara los buenos combates, además el joven al año siguiente sería parte de las Fuerzas Unidas gracias al cansancio de sus hermanos.

Lin entendió que la curiosidad era lo que lo había traído aquí, si la saciaba, era posible que Bumi se fuera de vuelta y la dejara buscar a su padre en paz.

—Bumi, sé es difícil entender esto, porque tu siempre has sabido de dónde vienes. Conoces a tu padre y a tu madre, la historia de sus vidas, las tradiciones y creciste con ellos. Cuando piensas en tus padres, tienes una imagen clara. Pero para mí no ha sido así. No sé quién es mi padre. Si no hubiese tenido “un viaje espiritual” hace años, no tendría oportunidad de conocerlo, pues no contaba con ninguna pista. Para mí es algo importante. Quiero saber por qué me dejó y por qué no estuvo presente en mi vida.

El joven miró a Lin con entendimiento. Bumi no era de esas personas que tuvieran momentos de recato, pero era un buen inicio para estrenarlo.

—Gracias por confiar en mí, Lin—dijo finalmente después de un largo silencio.

—Ahora, ¿volverás a tu casa?—preguntó Lin con esperanza.

—¿Estás demente? Esta es la misión más fabulosa y difícil que he tenido en mi vida. Vamos, dime, ¿qué pistas tienes?

Lin se arrojó a la cama que estaba en la esquina opuesta a la de Bumi. Se quedó viendo al techo calculando los pasos que debía hacer para perder a su compañero en el proceso.

—Dime, Lin, ¿a dónde vamos mañana? Te vi preguntando por barcos en la mañana.

Lin cerró los ojos y le dio la espalda.

—No seas así, Linny—Bumi se sentó frente a su cama—¿Sabías que soy un excelente marinero? Tío Sokka me inició como un guerrero de la Tribu Agua del Sur. Me dieron la marca del liderazgo natural.

Lin se dio vuelta.

—¡Esa marca ni siquiera existe!

* * *

Lin salió de la posada sigilosamente en la madrugada. Se acercó al velero que la llevaría a esa extraña isla de la que le había hablado Zuko, cuando se sorprendió al ver a Bumi esperándola. Maldijo por lo bajo.

—Llegas tarde, este buen hombre nos rentó su velero—Bumi señaló a un marinero en la costa contando monedas de plata.

—¿De dónde sacaste dinero, Bumi?—preguntó Lin, este se encogió de hombros—No iré contigo, vas a arruinarlo todo.

—Tan solo déjame ayudarte. Así como vas terminarás sola y amargada, Lin.

Al contrario de lo que pensó Bumi, Lin subió y se sentó con los brazos cruzados tras él.

—No hagas arrepentirme de esto.

La sonrisa de Bumi fue tan amplia que por reflejo compartió el gesto.

* * *

—Así que dime de nuevo, ¿cómo es la isla volcánica de las industrias Kanto?

—¡No lo sé! Mi informante no me dio descripciones muy detalladas—Lin tenía en su mano un mapa del mundo con tres islas marcadas.

—¿Hay alguna cerca?

—Sí, esta—Lin le señaló una cruz en el mapa.

Bumi tomó el mapa, lo miró y negó con la cabeza. Viró hacia la izquierda. En una hora estuvieron parados en la primera isla. Era pequeña y no había signos de civilización.

—¿Y si miramos el cráter del volcán?—propuso Bumi mientras se limpiaba un oído con su dedo meñique.

—Es imposible, nadie sería tan idiota para hacer una empresa metalúrgica en el cráter de un volcán.

—Hay una prisión en el cráter de uno. La ciudad capital está en uno… ¿no ves el patrón?

—Entiendo, pero si no hay nada tendrás que cargarme de vuelta.

—Lin, eso no suena muy tú.

—Porque no voy a subir.

Bumi suspiró y cargó a Lin en su espalda. Esta lo comenzó a patear.

—Shh. Solo deja de quejarte ¡Por Agni!... ya estoy agarrando la onda de la gente del fuego… Pon un poco de tu parte, ni que fuera yo el interesado en encontrar esa metalúrgica.

—¡Bájame!

Bumi comenzó a correr. A medio camino ya estaba exhausto. Lin bajó de su espalda y deslizó hacia arriba un trozo de tierra que los llevó hasta el cráter humeante.

—Sabes que eres la mejor, ¿verdad?—dijo Bumi mientras caminaban al cráter.

Los dos quedaron boquiabiertos. En el centro del cráter volcánico, había una madre dragón con sus huevos que los miró desafiante.

—¡Equivocada! ¡Isla equivocada!—gritó Bumi empujando a su acompañante hacia atrás. Lin tomó a Bumi del brazo y se deslizaron por el volcán perseguidos por la maestra del fuego primario. Al llegar a la orilla, Lin los escondió bajo tierra hasta que se escuchó que la hembra dragón se había alejado.

Llegar hasta la siguiente isla no fue tan sencillo, el mar estaba lo suficientemente agitado para que ambos vomitaran un par de veces, una tormenta se avecinaba y debían llegar cuanto antes a su siguiente destino si querían vivir. Ninguno era un maestro agua y si se veían envueltos en la tormenta estarían condenados, ni la marca de Bumi del liderazgo natural serviría de nada.

A los pocos minutos, una isla volcánica que vieron en el horizonte los maravilló. Por un lado, se veía desierta y tropical, pero desde otro ángulo que fue visible desde el velero, pero no el ferri, era una industria.

—Esta es nuestra isla—dijo Lin de forma segura, antes de inclinarse por la borda y vomitar nuevamente.

Bumi los llevó a la parte que parecía desierta.

—Madam, baje usted primero.

Lin controló varias rocas haciendo un muelle improvisado. 

Los dos bajaron y un rayo impactó sobre el velero, incendiándolo.

—Este es el peor viaje que he hecho, ¿sabes?—dijo Bumi mientras trataba de recuperar del agua algunas de las cosas que habían traído para el viaje como ropa o comida—y he hecho muchos viajes.

Lin todavía no se recuperaba lo suficiente del estómago, se acercó para ayudar, pero vomitó en sus pies.

—¡El peor!—afirmó nuevamente tomando a Lin de la cintura y llevándolos bajo algunas palmeras.

Después de que Lin creara una tienda improvisada cerca de la playa, compartieron un pan y guardaron silencio, lo que en relajó a la maestra tierra y la hizo olvidar lo precaria que era su actual situación.

—Repasemos—dijo Bumi. La tormenta azotaba su tienda de roca—Estamos en una isla secreta de las Fuerzas Unidas. Lo primero que harán si nos encuentran será tortura y muerte, por lo que tenemos que actuar muy discretamente.

—Tan solo tenemos raptar a un guardia y le preguntamos si alguien de la fábrica ha mantenido una relación con Toph Beifong y ya. Raptamos a otro, les robamos los uniformes y nos hacemos pasar por ellos hasta encontrar a mi padre.

—Esa es una pésima idea. Por más que confíe en tus habilidades y en las mías, estos sujetos tienen años de entrenamiento para llegar aquí, además yo puedo pasar por guardia, pero tú aún pareces solo una niña, sin ofender, ya viste lo que pasó en la posada. Lo peor de tu plan es que no creo que alguien que haya tenido una relación con tu madre siga presumiéndolo 15 años después. Sería un completo perdedor y no creo que tu padre lo sea.

—Bumi, cállate. Mi plan está bien y haremos eso a menos que se te ocurra uno mejor. No veo que estés presentando nada.

—¡Bien! ¡Nunca he sido bueno para planear en medio de una tormenta!

Los dos se cruzaron de brazos y se dieron la espalda. Se quedaron dormidos bajo la tormenta.

* * *

En la madrugada, Lin despertó primero y corroboró que la tormenta era solo un recordatorio a lo lejos. Utilizó su sentido sísmico para observar la industria. Había pocas personas, y lo más importante era que había una forma de entrar por medio de un túnel.

Bumi dormía profundamente cuando volvió. Lo despertó dándole palmadas en la cara.

—Lin, qué bonita estás hoy—balbuceó entre sueños, Lin lo golpeó más fuerte—¡Nos atacan!

—No nos atacan, Bumi. Tenemos que aprovechar esta hora de oscuridad para que no nos vean entrar al túnel.

Noquear a los guardias y entrar no fue difícil, sin embargo, tal como lo había dicho Bumi, Lin no parecía para nada un soldado y a quien tenían de rehén les dijo su grave error cuando Lin lo amenazó con la espada de Bumi.

—No hay guardias mujeres en Kanto, menos jovencitas. Los descubrirán, es cuestión de tiempo.

Ya iban en el sexto guardia y ninguno tenía información sobre alguien en la fábrica que si quiera conociera cara a cara a Toph, pero todos eran grandes admiradores de ella.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? Nadie sabe nada aquí y he utilizado todas mis técnicas poli… que he visto utilizar a mi madre—aclaró Lin tratando de ocultar el hecho que casi había confesado que había sido policía en algún pasado remoto, no es que Bumi le fuera a creer tampoco.

—Quizás lo estás enfocando de una perspectiva errónea—dijo Bumi, luego le preguntó al sujeto que tenían encadenado—¿Quién es el compañero más chismoso que tienen aquí? El más hablador. En todos lados hay uno.

—Bah, como si fuera…

Lin apretó un trozo de metal en su cuello entendiendo el punto.

—Chang, él es el más chismoso. Lo sabe todo.

El dormitorio de Chang no estaba lejos de ahí, tuvieron que batallar con varios maestros fuego antes de llegar. Lo despertaron y Lin lo aprisionó en la pared con un trozo de metal.

—¡No soy el que buscan! No sé nada de nada—dijo rápidamente.

—Sí que lo eres. Necesitamos hacerte unas preguntas.

—¡No espera! ¿Un impecable metal control, ojos de un perfecto verde agua, cabello azabache, esa mueca despectiva…? ¡Tú debes ser una Beifong!—el sujeto parecía demasiado emocionado—Tú debes ser hija de Toph, porque ella tiene como mi edad a menos que haya descubierto como parar el tiempo ¡Eres tan bonita!

Lin y Bumi se miraron aburridos.

— Lo sé de primera fuente, casi se podría decir que somos amigos con Toph, me crean o no soy el mejor amigo de su prometido.

—¿Amigos? ¿Su prometido? —Bumi se acercó a Chang y lo apuntó con su espada.

—Ex-prometido ¡No me mates! Sé que mentí un poco, no somos amigos con Toph ni siquiera la he visto en persona, su ex-prometido no es mi mejor amigo, solo un conocido de años. Bueno, nadie ha visto al jefe en más de 10 años en la industria.

—¿El jefe? ¿De quién hablas?—preguntó Lin con anticipación.

—No le digan que hablé a sus espaldas, odia que cualquiera hable de su vida personal, si lo sabe me echarían y tengo 5 hijos pequeños que alimentar, además de una esposa muy exigente…

Bumi acercó más la espada a su estómago.

—¡Satoru!—dijo casi en un grito—se llama Satoru y en estos momentos está en un barco de la flota de Fuerzas Unidas, pero no sé cuál. Nadie sabe cual ¡Ni siquiera sé si todavía sigue vivo! Se veía muy mal la última vez que lo vi. Estaba sumido en una depresión y el alcohol le soltó la boca, por eso me enteré que se iba a casar con Toph. No sé que más pasó, pero ¡no me maten!

Dejó de hablar dándose cuenta de su situación y miró con ansiedad a los dos adolescentes frente a él, quienes se estaban mirando con intriga.

—No voy a retroceder ahora. No hay otra alternativa. Tengo que entrar a las Fuerzas Unidas hasta encontrarlo—dijo Lin.

Bumi estaba dudoso, pero asintió.

—Yo te acompañaré.

Chang rompió toda la atmósfera soltando una carcajada.

—Al chico puede que lo acepten, pero a ti—señaló con la cara a Lin—estarás muerta apenas subas a un barco. No dejan a entrar a mujeres, es la política.

—¡No puedo creer que papá y Zuko crearan esta institución y sea tan sexista! Es decir, Azula, Toph y mamá podrían conquistar fácilmente el mundo—dijo Bumi incrédulo.

—¡NO LO PUEDO CREER!—chilló Chang desde su posición—¡eres el hijo del Avatar Aang y Katara! Y tú de Toph Beifong ¡Me siento en el cielo! ¡Vamos a hablar de esto por años!

Lin suspiró cansada y lo noqueó.


	5. Evolución, karma y renacimiento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin y Bumi ingresan a las Fuerzas Unidas. Luego de dos años sin encontrar de Satoru, pero viviendo al máximo, deciden secuestrar al comandante para obtener información.

**V. Evolución, karma y renacimiento**

—Lin, no lo hagas. Podemos seguir preguntando. Alguien debe tener más información. Quizás seas la primera mujer que acepten en las Fuerzas Unidas.

Lin le dio una mirada de fría furia a Bumi y con la espada, cortó su largo cabello negro ondulado dejando su antigua vida atrás.

—Lo siento, no te veo más masculina—le dijo Bumi. Tomó con tristeza algunos mechones de la joven.

Con un trozo de su cabello, Lin modeló una barba unida con una malla de metal.

—Tengo más músculos en los brazos que tú—dijo Lin mientras se ponía la barba de base de metal— ¿y ahora?

—Eres demasiado bonita, delgada y tienes cintura. No pasas por un chico.

Lin se sonrojó ante lo fácil que resultaba para Bumi decir cumplidos que parecieran insultos.

—Eso cambia con el uniforme, pensé que tú eras el optimista.

—Lo era hasta que me propusiste esta misión suicida. Y ¿ya sabes que nombre te vas a poner?

—Bah, obviamente mi mismo nombre sin la n final.

—Pero así pierde toda la magia, hay millones de Li en… ya entiendo. Bien, ¿y cómo nos escabulliremos en un buque?

—Tan solo esperaremos que venga otro barco a mantención y entraremos como polizones. Tenemos que hacer parecer que fuimos secuestrados y nos obligaron a unirnos.

—Es una pésima idea.

—Sé que ha funcionado antes. Necesitamos unos sacos y algunos moretones. Luego probamos nuestra valía, de hecho, ninguno de sus guardias pudo con nosotros. No puedo creer que diga esto, pero sé un poco más optimista, Bumi.

* * *

Dos años después de esa conversación sobre el optimismo, los jóvenes miraban el firmamento sobre la cubierta un buque de las Fuerzas Unidas.

—Este era el último barco de la flota de Fuerzas Unidas que nos faltaba revisar—Lin suspiró con cansancio—No hay rastro de Satoru.

—Lo que no puedo creer que han pasado más de dos años y todavía ninguno de nuestros compañeros se ha dado cuenta que eres una chica.

—Estás celoso de mi dominio actoral—Lin se sentó en la cubierta de una manera que le daría una muerte prematura a su abuela.

—Ahora escupe al lado y completas tu personaje.

Esa noche les había tocado guardia en conjunto, lo cual claramente no estaban haciendo. Preferían ponerse de acuerdo cómo proceder ahora que no habían encontrado al tal Satoru pese a los comentarios de su excéntrico comportamiento que seguían dando que hablar entre las Fuerzas Unidas.

—Han sido dos años desperdiciados—susurró Lin mientras se recostaba boca arriba junto a su compañero, contemplando las estrellas en un cielo completamente despejado.

—¿Desperdiciados? ¿Cómo puedes decir esa barbaridad? Hemos tenido las mejores aventuras que se podrían pedir—dijo Bumi dramáticamente emulando la postura de Lin—¿Te acuerdas de esa vez que vencimos a una flota pirata en el mar del oeste? ¡Fue increíble! ¿Y esa operación en las montañas de Tuan? ¡Desconcertante! ¿O cuando tuvimos que aprender a amaestrar Shirshus? ¡Fue tan emocionante! ¿Y cuando ayudamos a desbaratar el comercio ilegal de especies de los areneros? Tenemos miles de historias ¡Esto sí que es vivir la vida! Papá no me va a creer cuando le cuente…

La mirada que le dio Lin, en medio de la oscuridad lo hizo alejarse previendo algún tipo de represalia.

—Lo siento, Linny. Sé que estás frustrada por la situación ¡Yo también lo estoy! Parece que alguien está jugando con nosotros desde que llegamos aquí, empiezo a dudar que alguien haya visto a Satoru en los últimos años, solo hay rumores.

Lin de repente pareció darse cuenta de algo y se elevó del suelo.

—¡Ya lo sé!—dijo Lin—tenemos que secuestrar al comandante.

—¿Qué? ¿Te volviste loca?

—Es quien lleva más tiempo aquí, él debe saber algo.

—Sé que tienes muchas habilidades y talentos, Lin. Pero tu determinación comienza a ser espeluznante ¿Qué crees que vamos a hacer en las Fuerzas Unidas una vez que lo secuestremos y obtengamos la información? Seremos unos parias. No podremos volver.

—Lo siento, me corrijo. Voy a secuestrar al comandante. Tú te quedarás como un soldado cobarde de las Fuerzas Unidas, mientras yo completo la misión por la que entramos aquí en primer lugar.

Bumi pareció herido. Lin miró dos veces en medio de la oscuridad porque no creía que se tomara nada muy personal.

—Me sorprende que todavía no me conozcas lo suficiente, Linny. Por supuesto que estaré ahí, justo a tu lado, secuestrando al comandante para obtener la información que necesitamos. Solo creo que llevamos una buena vida hasta ahora, podemos desperdiciarla por nada.

Lin miró las estrellas reflexionando sobre cómo conseguiría secuestrar al comandante. Se quedaron dormidos mirando las estrellas. Eso, sin duda, no fue del agrado de los compañeros del cambio de guardia, quienes los lanzaron por la borda.

* * *

Encontrar desprevenido al comandante fue muy difícil, trazar plan llevó semanas, luego, meses para ser transferidos a la flota principal y demostrar su valía cada día. No obstante, los compañeros de la flota central no eran tan confiados como en las demás y sospecharon desde el primer día de los jóvenes reclutas, ya sea por instinto o por envidia.

Los vigilaron día y noche, Lin tuvo que llevar esa barba falsa hasta para dormir y Bumi tuvo que comportarse por primera vez seriamente.

A la tercera semana, un suceso inesperado cambio sus planes. Hubo un ataque de la flota de los Baangs, esta flota pirata se destacaba por su gran avance tecnológico y contar con la mayor cantidad de maestros fuego vistos alguna vez.

Buscaban de los recubrimientos de metal de los buques.

Lin y Bumi lucharon arduamente, los maestros agua de las Fuerzas Unidas hundieron uno de los barcos de los piratas, sin darse cuenta que uno de los soldados más jóvenes estaba inconsciente atado a la cubierta.

Lin fue de las únicas que se percató y se lanzó al agua a liberarlo con valentía. Bumi se percató que Lin se lanzaba al agua y se llenó de absoluto terror. Ese terror iba en aumento mediante los segundos pasaban sin que la maestra metal saliera a la superficie.

Al final, Lin emergió con el soldado a su costado, pero ninguno de los dos se veía nada bien. Una ola hecha por los piratas los volvió a sumergir.

Bumi, quien no creía que los milagros se repitieran, se lanzó al mar con una cuerda. A esta altura, casi toda la flota estaba pendiente de lo que pasaba.

Tras varios minutos, Bumi tiró de la cuerda y varios soldados ayudaron a subir a los tres a cubierta.

Solo Bumi estaba consciente y vio horrorizado como la barba de Lin ya no estaba en su sitio, y un soldado abría su uniforme a nivel del pecho para tratar de revivirla. A esta altura, los cinco que estaban ayudando a los heridos se dieron cuenta del engaño.

—¿Li es una chica?

El que iba a ayudarla se paralizó sorprendido.

—Calla y muévete si no vas a ayudar a salvarla.

Bumi puso sus manos en su pecho y comenzó a hacer una maniobra para sacar el agua de sus pulmones.

—Oye, tú, maestro agua, despierta, te necesito—dijo Bumi con su voz de mando—sácale el agua que queda de los pulmones a ella y a este amigo—señaló a su izquierda—yo te guiaré, he visto a mi madre hacerlo cientos de veces.

Todos estaban tan sorprendidos que no les quedó otra que obedecer a Bumi. El agua en los pulmones de los soldados fue removida, antes que una bola de fuego impactara un cobertizo cercano.

Bumi abrazó a Lin aliviado, mientras esta se recuperaba. Amenazó a los demás que parecían perdidos en esos momentos.

—¡Vamos a la batalla, soldados! ¡Esto no ha terminado! Y no tengo que repetir que lo que han visto hoy es un secreto de las Fuerzas Unidas. Nadie hablará de esto o se verá con mi espada o los cables metálicos de Li.

Todos tragaron con miedo y asintieron, ya los habían visto en acción y eran sanguinarios.

Se pusieron en guardia y se unieron a la batalla.

Ciertamente la flota Baang de los piratas fue un adversario sin igual. La pelea duró más de 5 horas, y el saldo fue un buque de las Fuerzas Unidas bajo el océano y dos de la flota de los piratas. El cese al fuego fue cuando las Esposas Malditas, la facción de maestras agua de los piratas, vinieron al rescate desatando una gran tormenta que les permitió un escape rápido y limpio.

Un rostro entre las Esposas Malditas dejó sin palabras a Lin. Por desgracia o suerte, ella no fue reconocida.

* * *

Desde ese momento las cosas cambiaron en la flota de las Fuerzas Unidas, al menos esa fue la sensación de Bumi. Pese a que ninguna palabra había sido dicha por los soldados que se dieron cuenta que Li era una mujer y no el duro maestro metal como lo habían conocido, se volvieron atentos y considerados.

Lin, quien le daba igual el clima con sus compañeros de trabajo, mientras mantuvieran su boca cerrada para poder lograr su cometido no le dio importancia. Pero a Bumi le comenzaron a irritar de sobremanera. 

Primero le apartaban la silla a Lin, le guardaban los mejores platos en el comedor, le daban los mejores horarios de vigilancia, la invitaban a todas las fiestas de borrachera clandestina y su camarote comenzó a llenarse de pequeños regalos.

Bumi no sabía cómo hacerle entender a Lin que recibir tantas atenciones estaba mal, ella no parecía ni preocuparse.

—Si no te conociera tanto, diría que estás celoso—dijo Lin antes de comer un trozo de tarta de huevo que le habían dejado en su camarote.

—Estás siendo paranoica, como si yo pudiera ponerme celoso de ti—Bumi se sonrojó—¡Nos van a descubrir!

—Tranquilo, nos iremos mañana—dijo Lin con seguridad—¿Tienes todo listo?

Bumi asintió antes de fijarse en un ramo de corales marinos en la mesita y salir enfadado por la puerta.

* * *

Raptar al comandante no fue para nada sencillo.

Tuvieron que atacarlo a las 4 am, en su camarote que estaba en la parte con mayor seguridad en toda la nave. Además, el comandante era un maestro fuego consumado, que a pesar de que ellos estuvieran seguros de su fuerza no estaba de más tener medidas adicionales.

Una vez que lo tuvieron en un ataúd de metal y sellaron la puerta del camarote por dentro con un gran trozo de metal, Lin comenzó a interrogarlo. Los impactos desde fuera eran cada vez más fuertes.

Cuando ya estaba al límite de frustración por la falta de respuestas, cansada, se quitó la barba y el comandante pareció impactado.

—Tú eres… igual a la chica en la foto de Satoru—dijo el comandante Ren señalando un cajón de su cómoda con sus ojos. Lin lo abrió y encontró varias cartas y fotos de Satoru, en una figuraba con Toph.

—No me digas que solo tenías que mostrarle tu rostro para que hablara—dijo Bumi desde la puerta con cansancio—podríamos habernos ahorrado todo este drama.

—¿Qué pasó con Satoru? Hemos buscado en cada una de las naves y en cada uno de los cuarteles de las Fuerzas Unidas y no hemos podido encontrarlo—le dijo Lin al comandante—lo respeto, comandante Ren, a usted y las Fuerzas Unidas, pero solo necesito saber sobre Satoru, son cuestiones familiares.

El comandante Ren miró a ambos jóvenes con su expresión adusta y suspiró derrotado.

—Están conscientes que después de lo que han hecho hoy no pueden volver a las Fuerzas Unidas, ¿verdad? Es alta traición.

—Sí, señor—dijeron al unísono.

—No deben repetir lo que les voy a contar, porque ni siquiera el Avatar Aang ni el Señor de Fuego Zuko lo saben. Hace años, más de década y media, fuimos interceptados por piratas. Tenían un poblado entero como rehenes. Nos dijeron que si les dábamos a los tres ingenieros más habilidosos de nuestra flota nos entregarían a las personas. En el poblado había ancianos y niños que se estaban muriendo de hambre. Entre los que estábamos a cargo les pedimos a los ingenieros que decidieran. Satoru fue uno de los que se ofreció. Nuestro plan obviamente era recuperarlos. Sin embargo, al cabo de unos meses, las flotas de los piratas evolucionaron y se convirtieron en una fuerza de temer, no hemos tenido una victoria total desde que las Esposas Malditas entraron en escena. Los altos mandos de las Fuerzas Unidas hemos dejado pistas falsas sobre los ingenieros todos estos años. Ni siquiera sabemos si Satoru sigue vivo.

—¿Quieres decir que Satoru está trabajando para los piratas o muerto?

—Lo siento, jovencita. Desperdiciaste una carrera prominente en las Fuerzas Unidas por un hombre perdido. A pesar de que eres mujer, con todo lo que has demostrado habrías podido ser fácilmente la primera oficial. 

Bumi se alejó de la puerta y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Lin.

—Vámonos, Lin. Es todo lo que obtendremos de aquí.

Lin se acercó al fuselaje de la nave, este cedió dejando un hueco en el metal para escapar.

Abajo, los esperaba un pequeño barco de búsqueda que habían preparado para su escape. Bumi bajó primero.

Miraron una última vez al comandante Ren.

—¡Hey! No me dejaran aquí, ¿verdad?—preguntó él asustado.

Lin recogió las cosas de Satoru y bajó por la liana de metal haciendo un gesto de despedida militar.

Bumi la esperaba con el motor encendido del barco, desde arriba comenzaron a dispararles bolas de fuego. Lin estuvo a la defensiva hasta que vio como la vida que la había acogido durante esos años se quedaba atrás.

—Li, no te vayas, eras el amor de mi vida—un eco se escuchó a lo lejos.

Los ex-soldados se rieron mientras los trozos de hielo del polo norte comenzaban a hacerse visibles.


	6. Los piratas y otras realidades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin y Bumi abandonan las Fuerzas Unidas y se unen a una fiesta de piratas con la compañía de una vieja amiga.

**VI. Los piratas y otras realidades**

Después del largo tiempo cumpliendo el rol de soldados de las Fuerzas Unidas, fue una bocanada de aire fresco el poder compartir un barco sin jerarquías, se despertaron tarde y tuvieron tiempo de sobra para evaluar su plan con detenimiento.

Los dos habían crecido mucho desde la última vez que se habían visto sin el uniforme. Bumi medía 1.80, tenía sus ojos grises más maduros, su cabello castaño seguía dirigiéndose en tres direcciones a la vez, pero lo llevaba corto y no usaba barba. Su espalda era ancha, propia de un oficial, sus brazos eran musculosos, pero nunca tan en forma como Lin, quien tenía una rutina implacable.

Lin se había definido en esos años. No usar la barba falsa la hacía verse extraña a los ojos de Bumi, ya que la costumbre hace la realidad y para ella fue un alivio no tener que seguir con los vendajes para estilizar masculinamente su cuerpo. Llevaba el pelo negro corto, pero lo dejaría volver a crecer para que su hermana no la desconociera. Medía 1.70 y junto con su esbeltez, tenía una apariencia elegante.

En el tiempo que llevaban juntos, Bumi había aprendido que Lin era una persona muy determinada, leal, altruista en extremo, sincera y directa. Lin había aprendido que Bumi era la persona más valiente que jamás había conocido, un bromista, tenía el liderazgo natural del que tanto se jactaba, era en extremo leal, se daba muchas vueltas antes de decir las cosas que le importaban y a veces, se volvía muy emotivo, lo que sin lugar a dudas lo había heredado de Katara.

Aunque ahora, parecía que ambos habían aprendido algunas cosas del otro, como una lengua de adstrato, es decir, cuando dos idiomas crecen cerca del otro y terminan mezclándose, compartiendo rasgos.

—Este tipo de verdad es un tarado, ¿de qué serviría enviarle cartas de amor a Toph? Mataría al mensajero—comentó Bumi mientras leía una carta de Satoru a Toph, sin ningún respeto por la intimidad del hombre desaparecido.

—Cállate, solo era un tonto alcohólico y con el corazón roto. Yo pienso que es un gesto lindo—respondió Lin encogiendo sus hombros. Bumi la miró dos veces desconcertado, ese era un lado que nunca había visto de su compañera.

—Y un genio demente ¿Has visto sus diseños de naves aerostáticas?

—Dejémoslo en que es un genio. Sí, he leído las cartas unas cuatro veces, también su diario por lo menos unas cinco y todo coincide—constató la joven—Él es mi padre.

—Lo sé, ¡por fin tenemos pruebas sólidas! además gracias a él no heredaste el cabello de Toph, en eso sí que se lo tienes que agradecer en persona—comentó Bumi observando una de las fotografías—Tu mamá se ve bastante feliz en esta fotografía, lástima que mire hacia otro lado, algo muy feo debió ocurrir entre ellos.

—Lo averiguaremos cuando le preguntemos, sé exactamente cómo lo encontraremos. Podemos infiltrarnos con los piratas.

—¡Y ahí va! Sabía que dirías eso ¿Y cómo? ¿Nos pondremos un delgado mostacho y hablaremos con la jerga?—dijo Bumi levantándose y usando dos palillos de la cena como mostacho haciendo algunos gestos groseros.

Lin sonrió.

—Solo calla y observa—dijo al virar en rumbo hacia un montón de niebla.

* * *

La niebla no era fría ni calurosa y se extendía por lo menos en 10 kilómetros a la redonda. Los dos tenían sus sentidos completamente enfocados en una posible emboscada. Después de unas horas, pudieron ver una embarcación dirigiéndose hacia el norte. Fueron sigilosos al acercarse y subieron como polizones.

Los dos ya podían comunicarse sin palabras y se hicieron algunas señas mientras realizaban la emboscada. Era una embarcación menor y no tardaron en reducir a los 7 piratas que iban a bordo. Lin los interrogó a la antigua usanza y les extrajo cada gramo de información que necesitaba para encontrar la guarida. Luego, los maniató y junto con Bumi, los dejaron el pequeño barco en el que habían llegado hasta allí con el logo de las Fuerzas Unidas rumbo a la Nación del Fuego.

Buscaron en todo el navío y se sorprendieron de una carga con mucha ropa fina de contrabando desde Ba Sing Se. 

—Mira, Lin. Nos podremos vestir como nobles piratas.

—Deja el oxímoron para después. Tenemos que inventarnos una intrigante historia pirata antes de presentarnos.

—Cada día me caes mejor, aunque no importa los méritos que hagas, mi favorita sigue siendo Suyin.

Lin le sacó la lengua mientras buscaba entre la ropa. Nunca había podido decidir con tanta libertad, libre de las cadenas de estar vinculada a una institución o su propia timidez.

¿Esta era la sensación de libertad y de vivir la vida al máximo que se había perdido en su caja a la medida de su madre?

Recogió unas túnicas de seda y fue hasta un camarote para cambiarse.

* * *

—Repasemos la historia otra vez—dijo Lin cruzándose de brazos ante la distracción de su compañero.

Bumi asintió mientras trataba se sofocar el rubor de ver a su compañera de batallas vestida como una dama fina otra vez, sin esconder que ya se había transformado en toda una mujer. En esos dos años y medio había cambiado bastante, se sentía un idiota por olvidarse a ratos que Lin era una chica bajo el uniforme.

La yukata verde agua de seda que llevaba tampoco ayudaba a aplacar su atracción por ella.

—Somos forajidos de la triple amenaza, soy la hija de uno de los líderes y fui desterrada por la policía hace unos años. Nos contaron de este lugar y queremos unirnos a una vida de desenfreno y diversión sin reglas. Hicimos nuestros juramentos piratas hace un año. Tú eres un apostador empedernido y no tienes respeto por nada ni por nadie. 

—Esa parte me gusta—contestó Bumi. Él seleccionó una yukata de tela gris con patrones de círculos azul eléctrico.

—Lo sé, Bumi. No te sorprendas si saludo a unos cuantos, por ahí, ¿vale?

—¿Qué?—preguntó abrumado—esa debía ser mi línea.

Lin viró el timón y salieron de la niebla mostrando la Isla Vacía cuya existencia hasta ese momento era un mito para el mundo.

* * *

La Isla Vacía era el hogar de las Esposas Malditas. Un lugar tropical, con construcciones de piedra blanca en el que guardaban las mercancías y se dieron cuenta de inmediato del nivel de seguridad que tenía. En el muelle los esperaban más de 50 sujetos armados hasta los dientes. Bajaron del barco con las manos levantadas.

Un ataque sorpresa dejó a Lin en el suelo en 3 segundos. Bumi no alcanzó a reaccionar para protegerla.

Una mujer vestida de verde jade acercó su rostro a ella, le hizo un guiño con sus ojos azules expresivos.

—Pero ¿quién tiene el descaro de caer en los primeros 3 segundos de un duelo? Deben ser mis sueños, siempre dices eso cuando te doy una paliza—Sonmi le tendió una mano.

—Estás radiante, vieja amiga.

—Frena esa boca de dama Tierra, tenemos 17 años ¿recuerdas? Estamos en la mejor época de nuestras vidas. Deja lo viejas para los demás—Sonmi les habló a todos—esta sí que es de las nuestras, es más, es mi invitada de honor.

Todos hicieron una hurra por Lin.

—¡Esta noche hay fiesta!

Las dos se fueron riendo hasta uno de los aposentos, mientras Bumi intentaba seguirlas.

—Y tú, ¿quién eres? —preguntó un hombre fornido con serpientes en los brazos. Se abalanzó contra él al no obtener respuesta.

—Es el hombre de Lin—grito Sonmi desde la puerta—tráiganlo.

Bumi se sentó a regañadientes en la parte de atrás de la tienda, el hombre de Lin… como si eso fuese posible, estaba seguro que Lin ni siquiera lo había visto como uno. A Bumi le sorprendió ver una cuna con una bebé dentro en una esquina, de como un año y medio o dos, tenía los rasgos de la tribu agua y le sonrió. No encajaba con la imagen despiadada de la pirata. Y tanto ni ella ni Lin parecían prestarle la menor atención, Bumi le sonrió de vuelta y comenzó a jugar con ella.

—Mírate, con un novio. No está nada mal. Rasgos de tribu de agua, se ve fuerte, tiene unos ojos grises únicos y será un buen padre—Sonmi le guiñó el ojo a Bumi quien parecía desconcertado por la apreciación rápida de la pirata, Lin, en cambio, rodó los ojos—Pero vamos al grano. Una chica como tú no dejaría la tierra firme a menos que tuvieras una muy buena razón y a pesar de que tienes un novio bastante atractivo, te conozco demasiado para suponer que esta es una escapada romántica a la vida pirata.

Bumi rogó porque Lin no lo arruinara. Hasta ahora los piratas habían sido bastante pacíficos gracias a la protección de Sonmi.

—Necesito información—respondió Lin. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Sonmi transmitiéndole la importancia para ella.

La pirata rompió el contacto visual y suspiró.

—Has venido al lugar indicado. Aquí puedes encontrar la información de todos los mares y infinidad de ríos del mundo. Todas las aguas llegan a Isla Vacía y susurran sus secretos.

—Necesito encontrar a un tal Satoru de la Nación del Fuego.

—Vaya, no vas con rodeos, siempre al grano. Eso es lo que me gusta de ti, Lin. Sé de quién hablas.

—¿Está vivo?

—Eso ya es información y un pirata nunca la da gratis.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

* * *

Al salir de los aposentos de Sonmi, Bumi tomó la muñeca de Lin y la llevó a una playa de arena blanca lejos del resto de los piratas que descargaban el contenido de la nave en la que habían llegado.

El horizonte se perdía con el océano en un gris eterno. La realidad terminaba en las arenas de esa playa, parecía que la isla se emplazaba en el aire.

—No puedo creer que sea yo quien te diga esto, Lin. Pero dar tu palabra para un favor irrenunciable a una pirata no parece una buena idea. Puede que te pida enterrar un cuerpo y si te pide matar a alguien, ¿si te pide matar a alguno de nuestros padres?

—Tranquilo. Lo tengo todo bajo control—dijo Lin confiada—La palabra del pirata no vale nada, la única regla es el negocio. Tenía que prometer algo o íbamos a seguir otros dos años haciéndonos los piratas hasta encontrar una pista falsa de Satoru.

—Bien, bien. Qué considerada—dijo Bumi con sarcasmo—Ahora, Sonmi debe tener muy bien pensado cuál es ese favor que accedió a llevarte personalmente al lugar donde se encuentra Satoru.

Lin le sonrió naturalmente a Bumi por primera vez en su vida y él no pudo resistir a sonreírle de vuelta.

—¿No te parece fantástico? Hemos estado trabajando en esta misión por casi 3 años y al fin hay una luz al final del túnel. Esta noche merecemos celebrar.

Bumi jamás imaginó ver tan radiante a Lin y tuvo que recordarse que en este punto era su mejor amiga y compañera de batallas.

Un paso en falso y perdería todo eso. Pero esa no era una decisión que tomar hoy. Hoy era la primera vez en años que iban a poder celebrar en total libertad.

Libertad pirata.

* * *

Las fiestas de los piratas refulgían en colorido y fuegos artificiales. Había alcohol por todos lados, comida exótica que haría al mismo Aang maldecir por ser vegetariano y los músicos parecían tocar mejor sus instrumentos cada vez que empinaban la botella.

A pesar que venían desde la facción marítima de las Fuerzas Unidas, Lin y Bumi no estaban muy familiarizados con el alcohol, ya que debían mantenerse sobrios por si alguien soltaba alguna clase de información sobre Satoru en las fiestas clandestinas en las salas de máquinas.

Esa noche, Lin no se limitó. Así lo corroboró su compañero al verla con una botella de vino en cada mano.

—¡Esta fiesta es lo máximo, Bumi! ¿Por qué no había salido a divertirme antes? Me pasé toda una vida estando sobria, ¿para qué? Para terminar vieja, sola y amargada.

—Linny, creo que has bebido demasiado—a pesar de que Bumi odiaba ser un aguafiestas, el alcohol también lo estaba desorientando y debían parar para estar con sus 5 sentidos en el viaje del día siguiente.

—Quisiera ser más como tú—le susurró Lin al bailar con él al son de la estridente música pirata rodeados por cientos de cuerpos haciendo lo mismo—No pareces arrepentirte de nada.

—Arrepentirse es lo que no te lleva a nada—le susurró de vuelta medio triste, el efecto del alcohol era diferente en él—haga lo que haga nunca seré el hijo que mi padre esperaba tener.

Lin pareció sobria un momento, soltó las botellas que cayeron enterrándose en la arena y le tomó el rostro entre sus blancas manos.

—Bumi, nunca digas eso. Eres mucho más de lo que cualquier padre podría desear—dijo y luego se rio—viniste hasta la Isla Vacía como pirata después de enlistarte por más de dos años en las Fuerzas Unidas solo para apoyarme ¡Eres único! ¡No cualquiera tiene tus agallas!

Un pirata medio tuerto escuchó lo último y brindó por Bumi. Todos los piratas empinaron las botellas y bebieron hasta el fondo, incluidos Lin y Bumi.

* * *

Cuando Lin despertó a la mañana siguiente, sintió el peso de alguien sobre su lado izquierdo. Miró media desorientada a Bumi acurrucarse más cerca de ella. Estaban en la playa junto con todos los piratas de la noche anterior en distintas posiciones graciosas.

—Bumi, ¿qué estás haciendo?—Trató de moverse y un intenso dolor de cabeza la hizo retorcerse. Necesitaba beber agua. Empujó a Bumi y fue hasta un jarrón cercano y sacó con sus manos agua cristalina una y otra vez hasta sentirse satisfecha. Bumi la empujó he hizo lo mismo.

Lin estuvo tentada a romper la jarra por ser tan desconsiderado.

Sonmi se rio de su pelea, ya en plena forma. Esa mujer era una bruja.

—Parece que son nuevos en esto, niñitos de mamá.

Los dos la observaron con mala cara. Notorias ojeras teñían sus ojos.

—¡Vamos! Es momento de preparar a las Esposas Malditas para encontrar al hombre que tanto buscan.


	7. La manzana no cae lejos del árbol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La visita al astillero de los piratas se pone violenta. Lin conoce a Satoru y recibe una herida mortal. Bumi hace un trato descabellado con una pirata.

**VII. La manzana no cae lejos del árbol**

La vestimenta de todas las tripulantes y Bumi, el único varón a bordo, era de invierno. Gruesos abrigos de la Tribu Agua del Norte.

Bumi había sido desterrado a la cubierta, en cambio, Lin se había quedado hablando con las Esposas Malditas planificando las cuestiones tácticas a realizar. Una vez que se encontraron afuera con el panorama polar, Bumi decidió romper el silencio absoluto de sus alrededores que lo había mortificado. Los llevaban con sus secuaces hasta la fábrica clandestina de navíos en medio del polo norte.

—¡No puedo creer que estos desgraciados hayan estado haciendo negocios con los piratas!—afirmó Bumi indignado.

—Parece un poco obvio ¿No crees? Es muy sospechoso que sean los únicos a los cuales no les roben.

—Shh, parece que estamos cerca—Bumi cubrió la boca de Lin con su mano y ella se la mordió al agacharse. Bumi no tuvo tiempo de gritar de dolor.

—Podrías tener un poco más de respeto por “tu hombre”—susurró Bumi. Lin golpeó su brazo.

Una flota completa de la tribu agua los rodeo.

Se escuchó el ruido metálico de sacos de monedas y las Esposas Malditas siguieron su curso hasta atravesar una tormenta de nieve que los hizo refugiarse dentro. Tras varias horas llegaron a gran iceberg con una extraña entrada cóncava.

Dentro, varios barcos piratas estaban siendo construidos y otros tantos reparados.

Sonmi, sin duda, era la reina del lugar pese a su temprana edad.

La entrada fue dramática. Las Esposas Malditas atemorizaron a todos los presentes que detuvieron sus labores pareciendo más demacrados bajo la tenue luz de lo que realmente estaban.

Sonmi llevó a Lin y Bumi hasta una puerta, dentro, estaba muy cálido, eran las habitaciones de la gente que trabajaba ahí, se podía percibir un olor rancio a encierro. Atravesaron la puerta del fondo y nuevamente se sintió el frío eterno, era un largo túnel.

Lin respiró con dificultad, mientras más puertas atravesaban la ansiedad la estaba matando. Había esperado tanto tiempo para conocer a su padre y ahora estaba ahí, a unos escasos metros de todas las respuestas.

La última puerta estaba sellada tras un muro muy grueso de hielo. Sonmi lo modificó y pudieron entrar.

La luz era tenue y un hombre de lentes con barba larga estaba leyendo despreocupadamente un grueso libro sobre máquinas. Ni siquiera se dignó a elevar la vista, ya hastiado de las continuas interrupciones.

—Te repito que la pieza a3 no está averiada, hiciste mal los cálculos.

—Satoru, tienes visita—le dijo Sonmi.

—Te informo que otro de tus ingenieros incompetentes que trajiste del reino Tierra no puede arreglar ese condenado…—Satoru quedó sin habla cuando levantó la vista del libro y vio a Lin.

—Sí, sí. Qué emotivo—dijo Sonmi—Tienen una hora.

Sonmi le hizo una seña a Bumi para que la acompañara y salieron al pasillo, se sintió nuevamente la pared de hielo tras ellos.

—Tú debes ser algún pariente de Toph—dijo Satoru tratando de racionalizar lo que veía—Te ves exactamente como la última vez que la vi.

—Sí, soy su hija.

—¿Y estás aquí, en medio del polo norte hablando con su exnovio en una guarida ultrasecreta de los piratas porque…?

Lin suspiró, el hombre que buscó por tanto tiempo estaba frente a ella, ¿cómo hacer de esto algo más solemne?

—Mira, siempre me imaginé este momento de otra manera, quería encontrarte cuando era una niña, pero nunca pensé que serías un rehén de los piratas en medio del polo norte, con esto entiendo muchas cosas.

—Todavía no me explicas…

—Satoru, estoy segura de que eres mi padre.

—¿Qué?

—Tuve que revisar tus cosas porque necesitaba encontrarte y entender por qué nunca me buscaste—Lin le entregó sus cartas, fotografías y diarios que llevaba bajo el brazo, Satoru los inspeccionó uno a uno.

—Oh, qué nostalgia, los había olvidado—Satoru parecía muy confundido, pareció meditar cuál sería la mejor forma para no romperle el corazón a esa muchacha—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Lin, Lin Beifong.

Satoru se acomodó los lentes, puso a calentar una tetera y se sentó en la mesa central. Le hizo un gesto a Lin para que se sentara frente a él.

—Así que te llamó Lin. El bosque. El misterio eterno—dijo Satoru jugando con las tazas que acababa de poner sobre la mesa—muy poético para este momento, debo agregar.

—Toph dijo que me llamó así porque tenía muchos deseos de que fuese una maestra Tierra.

Una tensa mueca apareció en la cara de Satoru.

—Lin, quiero hacerte una pregunta. Pareces una joven muy inteligente, ¿qué crees que es ser un padre?

Lin parpadeo confundida. Satoru tomó la tetera y les sirvió el té.

—Los cálculos muchas veces son precisos y correctos en ingeniería, pero si no tiene una estructura central, se consideran simples matemáticas.

—No entiendo lo que quieres decir.

—Yo amé a tu madre, hicimos cosas grandiosas juntos, pero cuando se necesitó mayor compromiso para ayudar a mayor escala, a articularnos en conjunto, ninguno fue capaz de sacrificar las oportunidades que se le presentaban para mantenerse unidos. Kanto fue para lo que había trabajado toda mi vida, que la metalúrgica apoyara a la restauración de la armonía global fue mi sueño desde que tengo memoria. Toph amaba su academia de metal control y la oportunidad de crear una fuerza policial en Ciudad República. A pesar del compromiso, cada vez que lo pienso, los dos teníamos demasiada sed de vivir nuestras propias vidas que aferrarnos a la estructura familiar que se nos impuso.

Lin bebió de su té y miró al hombre que tenía frente a ella. Su rostro estaba demacrado por haber estado encerrado por más de una década y la esperanza había muerto en su mirada.

—Antes de terminar con Toph, me llamaba Kanto en vez de mi nombre porque era mi único tema de conversación. Tuve una depresión al irme a vivir a la metalúrgica. Usé el duelo por la relación de Toph como excusa. Necesitaba adormecer la sensación de culpa por no haber luchado por la vida que no quería vivir, pero que socialmente era lo correcto. No quería estar en Ciudad República viendo como las oportunidades que se me presentaban se me resbalaban por los dedos.

Ante el silencio de Lin, Satoru continuó.

—Aunque no suene así, yo no sabía que Toph estaba embarazada cuando me fui. Si lo hubiese sabido habrías tenido un padre a medias, por eso te pregunto, ¿qué es un padre para ti?

Lin lo miró sin entender a qué quería llegar.

—No tengo más familia que ofrecerte, no tengo una vida a la cual incluirte. Terminé al servicio de los piratas porque no tengo un lugar al cual volver. Fuerzas Unidas nunca vino a rescatar a los que dejó atrás. Te ves una joven sana, fuerte, con gente que está contigo en las buenas y en las malas, sé que Toph puede ser muchas cosas, pero tengo la convicción que dio lo mejor que pudo darte. Has tenido una buena vida. Échame la culpa cada vez que las cosas salgan mal o estés frustrada, es lo que me merezco por haberme perdido a la gran persona que eres. Pero no puedo ser tu padre, porque no tengo nada digno que ofrecerte.

Lin no sabía que pensar. Satoru obviamente era su padre biológico, pero no estaba en condiciones de construir una relación con ella. Tampoco lo podía dejar aquí. Había venido hasta el corazón del polo norte, a un lugar recóndito para finalmente encontrarlo. A pesar de que él había renunciado a la vida, no era lo correcto abandonarlo.

Desde que tenía memoria nunca había dejado a nadie atrás, si eso estaba en sus manos.

—Vendrás conmigo—afirmó Lin.

Se levantó de la silla con determinación e hizo metal control con varias piezas de navío que estaban a medio reparar, y comenzó con un movimiento de rotación haciendo un taladro.

—Lin, ¿me acabas de escuchar? Debes irte de aquí, no sacrifiques nada por mí. De verdad, no lo valgo.

Lin negó con la cabeza con obstinación, mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo sacaba por el túnel.

Por supuesto, Sonmi y las Esposas Malditas estaban esperándola. La maestra tierra, lanzó sus lianas de metal que escondía en su abrigo al cuello de Sonmi.

Cientos de púas de hielo se elevaron en el astillero, todas apuntaban a la cabeza de Lin.

Dos mujeres de mediana edad lanzaron una ola tratando de desestabilizar a Lin, pero con esto sumergieron a la maestra metal y a Sonmi.

Sonmi les hizo una seña de que estaban muertas cuando emergió del mar.

Bumi bajó de un pequeño barco y se acercó a Satoru, cargándolo en su espalda para sacarlo del fuego cruzado.

—Despabila, te vienes conmigo—le dijo Bumi.

Lin emergió del agua y se subió al barco donde estaba su compañero de batallas.

Bumi la regañó por atacar a Sonmi mientras encendía el motor, a lo que Lin no le encontró sentido. Sonmi se elevó por encima del océano en todo su esplendor con marcas rojas en el cuello y una expresión asesina.

La maestra metal saltó del barco hacia un navío de gran tamaño, para que no hundiera su pase de salida y lanzó nuevamente sus lianas de metal al cuello de Sonmi. Las otras Esposas Malditas la atacaban con látigos de agua. Una daga de hielo la encontró desprevenida y le dio de lleno en el estómago.

—¡Vuelve al barco!—le gritó Bumi con el motor encendido y avanzando a la salida.

Lin utilizó una de sus lianas de metal para aferrarse. Arrastrándose por el mar dejando una leve estela roja. Satoru se dio cuenta que Lin estaba herida y jaló las lianas de metal hasta que pudo sujetarse de la cubierta. Más proyectiles de hielo llegaban a ellos.

Satoru vio la cara a Lin, quien estaba más pálida de costumbre por la pérdida de sangre, tomó sus signos vitales dándose cuenta cuán débiles eran. No lo lograrían.

—Gracias por todo—dijo Satoru con entendimiento y le dio un beso en la frente a su hija. Quizás no podría tenerla en su vida, pero daría su vida por ella. Observó como Sonmi junto con otras cinco maestras agua estaban a metros de ellos, persiguiéndolos a gran velocidad por el océano.

Satoru elevó sus brazos, rindiéndose ante las piratas. Dos látigos de agua lo llevaron por el agua congelada de vuelta al astillero, se escuchó un golpe con el agua y huesos rompiéndose. Fueron despiadadas.

Lin en media consciencia trató de retener el cuerpo de su padre con las lianas de metal, pero ya casi no tenía fuerzas. Se zafó a medio camino.

—Tenemos lo nuestro. Que se vayan, morirán en la tormenta—declaró Sonmi.

Las Esposas Malditas comenzaron a hacer una tormenta de hielo. Lo último que pudo ver Lin antes de desmayarse fue una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro de Sonmi.

* * *

 _Las tormentas de hielo creadas son mucho más violentas que las naturales, debes alejarte cuanto antes del centro_ , ese fragmento de información que una vez le dijo su madre antes de un viaje, resonaba en los oídos. Bumi llevaba el pequeño barco por medio de aquel caos de agua y hielo.

Nunca había percibido tan profundamente la desesperación como en esos momentos, tenía un sabor amargo y metálico.

La tormenta seguía azotando el barco tras varias horas de viaje. A su lado izquierdo, estaba Lin cubierta con todas las mantas que había encontrado y con el estómago vendado, rogando porque la sutura rápida que hizo no cediera. En el lado derecho, la bebé se Sonmi lloraba desconsoladamente.

Por más que intentaba llegar a la Tribu Agua del Norte, no parecía lo suficientemente rápido. En estos momentos se odió más que nunca por no dominar algún elemento para tener más chances de sobrevivir y salvar a Lin.

Agarró el timón con mayor determinación. Si él flaqueaba, no había nadie más, nada más. Su aventura había acabado.

Como si hubiese sido escuchado, la tormenta bajó su intensidad y vio las puertas de la tribu agua del norte.

Salió a la cubierta y se encontró con seis barcos rodeándolo.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Qué asuntos te traen hasta aquí?

—Mi nombre es Bumi, hijo del Avatar Aang y la maestra Katara, vengo con una mujer herida a solicitar su ayuda y asilo. Fuimos atacados por piratas. 

Los guardias se miraron dudosos de dejarlos pasar, parecía una emboscada. Después de la última visita del Avatar Aang tampoco es que estuvieran en los mejores términos diplomáticos.

—Registraremos el barco antes de dejarlos entrar.

Bumi asintió. Subieron cinco sujetos fornidos. Se escucharon varios ruidos adentro y uno de los sujetos salió a comunicarse con su líder.

—Hay una mujer herida al borde de la muerte y un bebé a bordo. Déjenlos pasar.

Las puertas de hielo fueron levantadas y Bumi agradeció a todos los dioses.

Dejó a Lin en manos de las curanderas, su pulso era débil y sus labios estaban casi blancos. El vendaje se había vuelto a teñir de carmesí. La bebé lo abrazó más fuerte buscando su calor y él lo hizo porque necesitaba consuelo. No sabía si Lin se salvaría de esta.

Escribió una nota y la envió a la Isla Templo del Aire, los mensajeros de la tribu le aseguraron que la harían llegar a la brevedad. 

Esa noche fue de las más largas que había vivido. Primero, porque no sabía cómo cuidar un bebé, nunca se preocupó de observar a sus padres, pues prefería estar jugando y segundo, la preocupación por Lin no se iba a pesar de que sabía que él, ya no podía hacer nada más por ella.

_Nada._

Si bien las curanderas le dijeron que estaba estable, había perdido suficiente sangre para necesitar observarla por más tiempo para tener un diagnóstico claro y saber si lo iba a conseguir.

* * *

Ver en el horizonte a Appa le trajo nueva confianza a Bumi.

Aang, Katara y Kya acudieron lo más rápido que pudieron. Bajaron el bisonte volador para abrazar a Bumi, quien lagrimeó bastante al estar junto a ellos.

—¡Los extrañé tanto! Disculpen no escribirles cartas, no soy muy bueno en eso.

—Por eso nos alarmó tu mensaje. No te veíamos hace años, cariño, vinimos aquí enseguida, ¿qué pasó?—preguntó Katara—Ninguno entendió tus códigos militares.

Bumi suspiró y comenzó a hablar rápidamente.

—Seguí a Lin a la Nación del Fuego, fuimos a buscar a su padre, no estaba. Nos unimos a las Fuerzas Unidas para hallarlo, estuvimos dos años hasta que secuestramos al comandante y nos dieron de baja por alta traición. Nos unimos a los piratas para que nos llevaran donde lo tenían oculto, tratamos de rescatarlo, pero no resultó. Ahora Lin se debate entre la vida y la muerte.

Bumi los guio hasta la habitación en que descansaba Lin inconsciente.

—Toph te va a matar, Bumi—afirmó Aang con preocupación.

Katara y Kya la revisaron y vieron el excelente trabajo que habían hecho las curanderas.

—Ahora solo depende de ella—dijo Katara—fuiste capaz de salvarle la vida trayéndola hasta aquí. Estoy orgullosa de ti.

—Oh, hermano—Kya lo abrazó de nuevo al ver su expresión devastada y sintió el bebé que el joven cargaba en su espalda—tengo que preguntarte algo que me carcome desde el momento en que te vi, ¿qué hace alguien como tú con un bebé?

—¡Lo sé! No sé en lo que estaba pensando—dijo Bumi—pero no podía dejarla ahí ¿cómo una madre da un bebé a cambio de un barco de escape?

—¿Es la hija de una pirata?—preguntó Aang.

—No de cualquier pirata, es la hija de la líder de las Esposas Malditas.

—¿Crees que vuelva por ella?—preguntó Katara tomando a la niña en sus brazos. La bebé tenía sus ojos azul eléctrico fijos en ella. Le sonrió y Katara la abrazó. No podía ser cruel con los bebés. Al ver el análisis que su madre estaba haciendo de la niña, Bumi aclaró su garganta.

—No lo creo, estaba muy segura de lo que hacía. Dijo que Lin cumpliría su palabra.

Aang y Katara compartieron una mirada preocupada antes de asentir.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—¿Bebé de Sonmi?—respondió Bumi dudando.

—Bueno, Bumi. Sea como sea la historia por la cual estás a cargo de otro ser humano, lo primero que hacer cuando te conviertes en padre es nombrar—dijo Aang—tiene que ser algo que sea significativo.

—¿Van a dejar que Bumi la conserve?—preguntó Kya impactada—Esta familia está más loca de lo que pensaba.

—Vamos, Kya, ayer cuando recibiste la nota de Bumi, dijiste que estabas segura de que volvería con un niño en brazos y que estarías feliz porque serías tía.

—Odio que uses mis palabras en mi contra—susurró Kya.

—Es un movimiento básico de maestra agua—replicó Katara—y se lo enseñaremos a esta pequeñita.

Katara parecía demasiado feliz con la bebé.

—¡Tenemos que celebrar! ¡Tenemos nuestra primera nieta! Espera que le contemos a Toph.

* * *

A los tres días de observación, Lin recuperó la consciencia.

Se encontró con Kya y su luz de sanación a su lado, apuntando a su estómago.

—¡Kya! ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde está Satoru? ¿Y Bumi? ¿Él está bien?—se levantó con dificultad.

—Tranquila, estás en la Tribu Agua del Norte. No sé quién es Satoru, ¿tu padre? Bumi y la bebé están bien—respondió Kya llevándola de vuelta a la cama—si quieres los voy a buscar.

—¿No logramos salvar a Satoru? ¡Diablos!—Lin llevó su mano a su estómago—¡Cómo duele! ¿De qué bebé hablas?

Kya retrocedió dudosa, temía que Lin perdiera los estribos si decía alguna imbecilidad y llamó a Katara por el pasillo.

—Me estás asustando, Kya. Mejor habla.

—Prefiero que te lo explique mi mamá… y Bumi.

Katara llegó rápidamente pensando que la condición de Lin había empeorado.

—¡Lin! ¡Estás bien! ¡Qué alivio!—Katara se acercó a Lin y le dio un suave abrazo.

Kya esperaba en la puerta tratando de pasar desapercibida para no ser víctima de la ira de Lin.

—Kya, trae a Bumi, por favor—le dijo Lin entre dientes.

—No desquites tu dolor con los demás. Sé que era importante para ti salvar a Satoru—dijo Katara.

Lin empuñó sus manos y cerró sus ojos con impotencia, algunas lágrimas de dolor e ira escaparon impacientes.

—No solo era importante, era crucial. Todos estos años busqué en cada rincón del mundo para poder encontrarlo. Cuando llegué y le di alternativa, él ni siquiera luchó por liberarse.

—No siempre lo que uno quiere, es el camino de los demás. Pero estoy orgullosa de ti, Lin. Fuiste capaz de luchar por él aunque ya no creyera en sí mismo. Eso requiere una dosis extra de coraje.

Lin no pudo detener más sus lágrimas. Katara la acompañó en silencio. Bumi llegó y vio a Lin llorando. Se quedó tras la puerta.

—Entra, Bumi.

El joven cruzó el umbral con la cabeza gacha. Se sentó al lado de Katara sin levantar la vista.

—Ahora, los voy a dejar solos para que hablen. Bumi, sé cuidadoso con tus palabras, por favor. Lin, mantén tu mente abierta ¿bien?

Los dos asintieron y Katara salió de la habitación. Hubo un silencio prolongado hasta que Bumi se decidió a hablar.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

—Estoy despierta hace media hora, Bumi. Todavía siento como si una lanza me hubiera atravesado el estómago.

—Lo siento. Debí haber dejado el timón y ayudarte. No sabía lo que estaba pasando atrás. No pude protegerte.

Lin sonrió un poco, todavía tenía los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados por el llanto.

—No tenías por qué protegerme, Bumi. Hiciste lo necesario para que saliésemos con vida de ese astillero. Yo debería disculparme porque te llevé hasta allí. Fui demasiado confiada, soy una idiota.

Bumi la miró así de derrotada y suspiró. No sería fácil traer otra vez a la Lin que daría vuelta el mundo para conseguir su objetivo.

—¿Cómo fue poder ver y hablar con tu papá? —preguntó Bumi, luego recordó las palabras de su madre—si no quieres hablar de eso, no importa.

—Bumi, parece que caminaras sobre cáscaras de huevo mientras hablas conmigo, es muy poco como tú. Prefiero de vuelta a mi amigo. Fue muy decepcionante. Él no sabía que yo existía. Por supuesto que es mi padre biológico, pero nunca estuvo dispuesto a formar una familia. No me perdí de nada y siento que expuse nuestras vidas innecesariamente.

—Por supuesto que dijo eso porque no te conoce. Yo creo que habría estado encantado de ser parte de tu vida en otras circunstancias. Es decir, eres la maestra metal más joven de la historia, la primera mujer en entrar a las Fuerzas Unidas y llegaste hasta el corazón del polo norte entre piratas solo para conocerlo. Solo tenía miedo.

Lin le dio a Bumi una mirada de agradecimiento. Luego recordó las palabras de Kya.

—¿Y qué es eso de “Bumi y la bebé están bien”? ¿Qué bebé?

Bumi la miró indefenso con sus ojos grises. No quería hablar de ese tema por ahora, no hasta que Lin estuviera bien otra vez porque estaba seguro que lo golpearía y al hacerlo su herida podía volver a abrirse.

Hizo lo impensable porque él era cualquier cosa, excepto un cobarde. Se levantó y salió corriendo.

Lin quedó mirando impactada la puerta vacía y lo llamó, pero no hubo respuesta.

—¡Bumi! ¡Vuelve aquí!


	8. El peso del nombre y la familia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin se recupera y conoce a la bebé de Sonmi. Decide un nombre y viajan de vuelta a Ciudad República donde el triple huracán Beifong los espera. Katara le da un sabio consejo a su hijo.

**VIII. El peso del nombre y la familia**

No acercarse en esos días a la habitación de Lin fue todo un desafío.

No quería entorpecer la recuperación de la joven y sabía que ella iba a terminar más enfadada de lo que ya estaba una vez que escuchara su historia. Cuando lo pensó dos veces hasta él se reprendía. Se sentía enormemente responsable.

Aang, Katara y Kya habían sido sus ojos con Lin y le informaban sus avances en su salud. En las noches, sus padres lo habían interrogado hasta la saciedad para obtener información sobre los piratas. Aang se culpaba a sí mismo por dejar que ese problema creciera y explotara en su cara.

Ese era el momento justo para tomar cartas en el asunto.

—Llevaremos a cabo la operación en tres semanas, después de la boda de Izumi. Necesitamos recopilar toda la información posible. Si dices que su red está asociada con la Tribu Agua del Norte tenemos un problema más grande del que creíamos, quién sabe en qué otros territorios operan amparados por sus autoridades—ultimó Aang.

—Espera, ¿Me estás diciendo que la pequeña Izumi se casará? ¿Cuándo pasó esto?—preguntó Bumi.

—Tiene tu misma edad, Bumi. El compromiso fue hace un año y decidió casarse este verano—dijo Kya—No te parece maravilloso ¡Habrá una gran fiesta!

—Terminaremos la sanación de Lin en la Isla Templo del Aire. Allí, afinaremos el plan, la red parece mucho más grande de lo que pensaba. Nuestro grupo saldrá de la Nación del Fuego después de la fiesta hasta encontrar todas las dependencias de los piratas—dijo Katara—nadie seguirá lastimando personas si está en nuestras manos detenerlo.

Los ojos de Katara tenían un extraño fuego, absolutamente nadie se metía con su _familia._

* * *

Una vez que Lin se levantó y pudo caminar con mayor holgura, lo que pasó varios días después de recuperar la consciencia, se pusieron de acuerdo para emprender su retorno a Ciudad República en el buen Appa.

Lin buscó a Bumi en el sanatorio, pero no pudo encontrarlo. Bumi sabía que Lin ya caminaba y se escabullo con la bebé a conocer la ciudad, comprando toda clase de chucherías.

La noche anterior a su partida, Bumi esperó a que todos se fueran a dormir y entró en la habitación de Lin. Cerró la puerta para evitar que los gritos de indignación de la joven despertaran a todos. Lin ya estaba acostada.

Al darse cuenta de que Bumi había decidido venir, la maestra de metal le dio la espalda enojada.

—Está bien. Me lo merezco—dijo Bumi elevando sus brazos en señal de rendición, sentándose en la cama—pero tienes que saber que no te he venido a visitar porque quería que te recuperaras y sé que lo que te tengo que decir te va a hacer enfadar. Hay una alta posibilidad que me golpees y no quería te pusieras peor.

—Sí, claro. Me enfadó más que te hayas comportado como un cobarde todos estos días, eso sí que no lo esperaba de ti—le contestó Lin todavía dándole la espalda.

—Lin, mírame—le pidió poniendo su tono serio que raramente usaba y que extrañamente le ponía la piel de gallina a la joven. Bumi le tomó el brazo con firmeza.

Lin se dio la vuelta a regañadientes y se sentó en la cama para estar cara a cara.

—Te dije que era una muy mala idea hacer un trato con una pirata—Bumi suspiró, Lin se cruzó de brazos y frunció el entrecejo—yo también caí en el juego. Lo admito. Una vez que te quedaste hablando con Satoru, Sonmi me llevó al astillero y me dijo que sabía que los Beifong tenían una muy buena situación. No me pude quedar callado, no es solo una muy buena situación: ¡tus abuelos son obscenamente ricos! Así que me dijo que lo había pensado bien y tu parte del trato era darle una buena vida a su hija y puso en mis brazos a la niña. Estaba muy impactado porque uno no regala así como así a sus hijos y recordé la total negligencia con su hija cuando estuvimos en la Isla Vacía. Me hice el desinteresado y le dije que tú no aceptarías porque era muy mal trato, es decir, ¿una mísera hora con Satoru equivalía a una vida entera de cuidados de su hija? Ella pareció pensarlo mejor y ahí se escuchó el sonido del taladro que hiciste en el hielo ¡Qué mal momento! Sonmi me dijo que subía la oferta, que ella nos dejaría escapar en un pequeño barco, si nos llevábamos a su hija, que nos perdonaría la vida, pero no nos podíamos llevar a Satoru, porque era un notable ingeniero naval y ese el mayor tesoro de los piratas, además, sabía demasiado. Lleva más de 15 años con los piratas. Entonces, apareciste tú y le lanzaste esas lianas de metal al cuello. ¡Lin! Fue lo peor que pudiste hacer, era nuestro pase de salida, yo sabía que tu plan era rescatar a Satoru antes que todo. Entonces dejé a la niña en el barco y lo saqué el fuego cruzado. Te dije que no debías atacar a Sonmi, pero no me hiciste caso. Mira como resultó todo, casi te pierdo. Tener que verte a un paso de la muerte ha sido lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida.

Lin ya no fruncía el entrecejo cuando Bumi terminó su relato, sino que estaba impactada.

—Bumi, ¿me estás diciendo que te trajiste a la hija de Sonmi?

—Bueno, Linny, papá dice que es frío llamarla la “hija de Sonmi”, debemos ponerle un nombre significativo. Estuve pensando en Poppy, pero ella está muy viva y sería extraño que se llamaran igual, mi madre me dijo que podríamos llamarla como Gran-gran…

—Espera, ¿Aang y Katara están de acuerdo con esto?

—Sí, sí, están muy felices. Le mandaron un mensaje a tu familia hace unos días.

Lin se tapó la cara con las manos. Bumi apoyó una mano en su hombro izquierdo.

—No te preocupes, Lin, yo te ayudaré como siempre. Esto será pan comido en comparación con las Fuerzas Unidas.

La joven lo miró indignada.

—No sé qué es peor en todo esto ¡Nunca quise hacerme cargo de otro ser humano! ¡Necesito hablar con Sonmi! Este trato no es para nada justo ¿Sabes el fundamento del cuidado? Muchas cosas vinculadas con limpiar fluidos que expulsa el cuerpo. Necesidades, lágrimas, pataletas. He tratado de evitar este asunto toda mi vida y he sido muy clara al respecto.

—Linny, primero, solo has vivido 17 años, toda tu vida es bastante corta para tener una posición tan inamovible ¡Cálmate! Todo va a salir bien. Uno se hace cargo de los fluidos, no es nada muy difícil. Mi madre me dio un curso rápido en estos días, si quieres te puedo enseñar. Además, ¿no ves lo paradójico de este asunto? Estás tan decepcionada porque tu padre no estuvo dispuesto a establecer una relación familiar contigo, imagínate esta niña. Para su madre, su vida valía una reunión con un tipo por una hora. Imagínate crecer con esa consciencia. Puedes darle una vida mucho mejor. Al menos yo no le daré la espalda. Me sorprende que una mujer que no deja a nadie atrás abandone a alguien que la necesita casi como respirar.

Se quedó reflexionando sobre las palabras de Bumi. Este vio que no iba a conseguir ninguna otra palabra por ese día. Se levantó y abrió la puerta.

—Tan solo piénsalo, ¿bien?

En la oscuridad completa de la habitación, pudo ver un destello de luz.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Aang, Katara, Kya, Lin, Bumi y “la hija de Sonmi” se reunieron con Appa para emprender el viaje a la isla del Templo del Aire. El líder de la Tribu de Agua del Norte vino a darles el adiós. Todos subieron al bisonte, aunque Lin con ayuda y el _yip yip_ de Aang fue tan fugaz que se desestabilizaron al subir sorpresivamente.

Lin quedó frente a Bumi en la parte de atrás del asiento. El sonido del viento era lo único que se escuchaba en medio de los campos de hielo. Comenzó a ser incómodo para todos los demás la tensión palpable entre los jóvenes. Bumi comenzó a jugar con “la hija de Sonmi” rehuyendo del rostro de Lin.

Kya y Katara le dieron la espalda y comenzaron a hablar con Aang sobre el viaje que hizo Tenzin al Templo del Aire del Sur y cómo el joven estaba muy cerca de obtener sus tatuajes, tratando de darles espacio y abandonar esa tensión que los rodeaba.

—Aaju—dijo finalmente Lin.

—¿Disculpa?

—Una de las curanderas me dio varias alternativas de nombres, creo que le viene bien Aaju. No me gustaría llamarla como alguien más.

Bumi la miró curioso.

—¿Qué significa?

—Según lo que me dijo, para la Tribu Agua del Norte significa “la primera”.

La hija del Avatar, quien había vivido un tiempo en la Tribu Agua del Norte, no pudo parar su lengua, les susurró a sus padres.

—Le ponen así a las primogénitas, promesa de más niños.

—Kya, estás arruinando el momento, asustarás a Lin—corearon Aang y Katara.

Lin miró a la niña, seguía siendo demasiado pequeña para valerse por sí misma, tenía unos ojos de un azul eléctrico que traían a su mente un océano tropical, el cabello negro lacio y piel morena, un tono muy parecido al de Bumi. Su rostro era un reflejo de Sonmi, pero se notaba que estaba desnutrida.

—¿La quieres sostener?

La maestra de metal estaba completamente fuera de su elemento.

—No es el mejor momento para probar por primera vez, estamos al menos a 800 pies en medio del océano rodeados de puntiagudos trozos de hielo, puede que Appa haga un movimiento brusco, ¿y si se cae?

—Calla y solo sostenla.

La recibió con mucha extrañeza, era muy liviana, pese a que estaba muy abrigada. La bebé la miró estudiándola y le apretó fuertemente una mejilla con una de sus manos.

—Te dije que Lin no te dejaría atrás— dijo Bumi al recostarse para mirar el cielo totalmente despejado.

* * *

Llegar a Ciudad República les llevó casi todo el día. Poppy, Toph, Suyin y Tenzin los esperaban, pues la noticia que Bumi y Lin volvían a casa con una bebé había se había propagado velozmente.

—¿Por qué crees que traerá el pelo tan corto?—susurró Poppy a Suyin al verla a lo lejos.

—Y lo más importante ¿por qué la bebé se parece a Bumi?—le susurró de vuelta a su abuela.

—¿No creen que haya cometido una estupidez?—Toph se unió a los chismes familiares.

—No bromees, hubiese preferido a cualquier otro, ese chico es un salvaje—dijo Poppy.

—Lo es—agregó Tenzin.

Las tres mujeres le prestaron atención a Tenzin. El joven maestro de aire estaba tan pálido que parecía que se iba a desmayar. Él no había perdido la esperanza de conquistar a la joven maestra de metal a la vuelta de su viaje por el mundo, pobre chico.

Appa tocó tierra sin sutileza y dejó descender que los ocupantes. Luego se estiró y rodó en la Tierra para descansar del largo viaje. Aang lo acarició dándole las gracias antes de unirse a todos los demás, lo cual comprobó, era un caos social. Todos estaban discutiendo.

El avatar perdió rápidamente la paciencia y una gran ráfaga de viento los hizo guardar silencio.

—¡Suficiente! Hablemos civilizadamente.

Todos entraron a regañadientes al comedor familiar donde se sentaron. Suyin abrazaba a su hermana. Poppy con Toph estaban listas para interrogar a Bumi. Katara quería defender a su primogénito. Tenzin se había acercado a Lin y Kya queriendo saber qué es lo que pasaba. Una hora más tarde, Aang se dio por vencido nuevamente. Salió del comedor, le dolían los oídos tantas discusiones mezcladas.

* * *

Después de esa horrible primera reunión que no había terminado hasta pasada la medianoche, Katara estaba preocupada por su hijo mayor, así que espero que todos se fueran a dormir. Deslizó la puerta y se encontró con Bumi arropando a Aaju.

—Shh, mamá, se acaba de dormir.

Katara le hizo señas para salir. Bumi la acompañó afuera y se sentaron en el jardín mientras la brisa corría salvaje.

—¿Estás bien?—tanteó la maestra de agua—Algo raro te pasa, ¿estás de acuerdo cómo van las cosas?

El joven suspiró y se dio cuenta que no podía mentir frente a su madre.

—Nunca me he preocupado por cómo me ven los demás. De verdad, no me importa. Desde pequeño soporté a los idiotas que sentían envidia, que se reían porque no soy maestro y los enfrenté. He tenido tu apoyo y el de papá en cada paso aunque tuvieran sus reservas. Pero ¿quién no las tiene? Eso no pasa cuando estoy con Lin. Me urge tener que estar evolucionando y ser la mejor versión de mí mismo, si bien ella me acepta tal cual soy, mis sentimientos por ella son como una tormenta que me lleva hacia adelante quiera o no. Evolucionan más rápido de lo que puedo comprender y me preocupa que puedan destruir lo bueno que hemos construido estos años, y por primera vez me preocupa cómo ella me verá una vez que esta tormenta me rebase.

Katara puso una mano en la espalda de su hijo. Con Bumi ella nunca había tenido expectativas, porque como bien decía, guardaba una tormenta dentro de él, por lo que la primera palabra que se venía a la cabeza al recordarlo era “salvaje”. Ese niño, que siempre había sido una caja de sorpresas, hoy se presentaba más maduro y Katara se preguntó cuánto infierno había probado en sus viajes para mirar dentro y ser consciente de su caos interno por primera vez.

Katara y Bumi observaron curiosos la sombra de Lin entrando a la habitación del joven. Cerró la puerta tras ella. Bumi le dio una media sonrisa a su madre.

—¿La amas?—se aventuró Katara tras un largo rato de silencio.

—No lo sé. Nunca he amado a una mujer, no sé cómo se siente.

—Está bien, Bumi. Creo que las etiquetas vendrán con el tiempo. Quiero estar segura de que estás bien. Fuiste capaz de tomar una decisión radical por ti mismo para salvar a esa niña. Como tú dices llevar una tormenta, Lin no es muy distinta, aunque ninguno de los dos esté listo para asumirlo. Ya ves cómo son su madre y su abuela, lo viviste hoy de primera fuente con todas esas recriminaciones sobre meterte en las decisiones de ella. Lin no tuvo en su crecimiento las herramientas emocionales para entender que hay que mantener el núcleo unido, como lo que aprendemos en la tribu agua. Piensa que en la vida se las tiene que valer por sí misma, mantenerse sola y aguantar el dolor como una gran roca. No está mal recibir a los otros para sostenerse, es el flujo de nuestras emociones como personas, pero Lin ve la vida desde otra perspectiva porque siempre estuvo rodeada de esa visión de mundo. La experiencia de hacerse cargo de otro ser humano le va a traer muchos sentimientos encontrados. Tienes que ser paciente con ella, Bumi. Poco a poco va a ir abriéndose y va a crecer junto a ti y Aaju. 

—Eres muy sabia, mamá.

—Las palabras vienen solas porque te amo, Bumi y quiero lo mejor para ti.

Bumi le dio un abrazo y acompañó a Katara hasta su habitación. Dio un paseo por la playa desde la que se veían las luces de Ciudad República y se preguntó cuál sería el resultado de tantos cambios ocurriendo en su vida, uno sobre otro.

Al llegar le sorprendió el ver que Aaju se había acurrucado junto a Lin durmiendo. Seguramente Lin había estado esperándolo para conversar. Las acomodó, les tendió una manta y se recostó en un sillón que había en una de las esquinas. En la oscuridad reflexionó sobre las palabras de su madre. Su compañera de batallas veía desde una perspectiva individualista el mundo, por eso le costaba tanto aceptar hacerse cargo de otra persona en lo emocional.

¡Y qué decir de la parte sentimental!

Se dio la vuelta en el sillón hasta ver la silueta de la joven y se quedó dormido pensando que lo mejor sería hablar en su idioma para enseñarle algunas cosas básicas del elemento agua.

Sería una aventura difícil y no sabía que pasaría al final. 

Sonrió. Así era tal como le gustaba.


	9. Ante el espejo de una vida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin aprende su primera lección de maternidad. Tenzin tiene una conversación sincera con Bumi y luego con Lin, estropeándolo todo. Lin le hace una extraña invitación a Bumi antes de asistir al matrimonio de Izumi en la Nación del Fuego.

**IX. Ante el espejo de una vida**

La luz del sol dio de lleno en sus ojos. Despertó sintiendo un bulto sobre su izquierda, recordó que la noche anterior había ido a la habitación de Bumi a hablar, pero que el joven nunca llegó. La bebé se había despertado y se había puesto a llorar y tuvo que calmarla. Aún con los ojos cerrados pudo sentir el rápido palpitar del corazón de Aaju. Se acomodó para que la luz del sol no la cegara y pensó si sus decisiones hasta ahora habían sido las correctas.

La conversación con su abuela, madre y hermana había sido un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Lin entendía que ellas estuvieran preocupadas, ¡ella lo estaba también! Si bien no estaba totalmente de acuerdo con cumplir con el trato que había hecho con Sonmi, su compañero de batallas tenía un punto: no podía dejarla atrás. Quizás la brecha creada con Toph sobre no permitirle conocer a su padre no era un tema tan doloroso como lo que sufriría esta niña al saber sus orígenes. Sabía muy bien tomar decisiones marciales, era su zona de confort, pero esto de tomar decisiones sobre su vida personal y la de otros, era un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

Tras un rato de laberintos mentales se sentó en la cama y observó a Bumi durmiendo en el sillón. Antes que decidiera qué hacer, Aaju se despertó y comenzó con una pequeña rabieta al dejar de sentir el calor de Lin.

Bumi se cayó del sillón de manera cómica y se acercó a la cama refregándose los ojos con una pinta horrible. Tomó a la bebé y la comenzó a calmar. La joven se limitó a observar. Bumi revisó a Aaju, cambió sus pañales y la vistió, después se la entregó a Lin.

—Lección número 1—dijo con voz militar—dar de comer. De pie y en marcha, soldado.

Abrió la puerta y esperó que Lin se levantara a regañadientes y lo siguiera a la cocina.

* * *

Dar de comer a otro ser humano es una experiencia única porque requiere paciencia, paciencia y más paciencia. Tú no obtienes nada y el ritmo lo impone el otro. Lin, lo entendió de inmediato cuando la tercera cucharada del puré de manzanas terminó en su rostro en vez del estómago de la menor.

—Otra vez—le dijo Bumi implacable.

No se acobardaría ante ese reto, siempre había podido cumplir todo tipo de desafíos y este no sería una excepción a su récord. Pronto tomó otra cucharada y no la llevó a la boca de Aaju, sino que se la comió.

—Niña, te estás perdiendo esta deliciosa comida por ser testaruda.

Lin hizo su mejor actuación de estar disfrutando el puré de manzanas que era empalagosamente dulce para su gusto. Cuando iba en la tercera cucharada, la niña le tomó el brazo para detenerla y que dejara probarlo. Con el bol de puré vacío, Lin le dio una mirada satisfecha a Bumi.

—Debo admitir que eres buena en esto.

Ante este cumplido, Lin palideció. Bumi se dio cuenta de su error, quitó la vista de sus labios y se prometió ser más cauteloso.

—Bien, soldado. Lección número 2.

—Bumi, déjalo, es suficiente por hoy. Voy a beber un café.

El joven se paró en la puerta.

—Nunca pensé que te acobardarías ante un desafío.

—Pruébame.

Unos minutos más tarde, Lin refunfuñaba y dibujaba tarjetas didácticas. Era pésima para el dibujo y eso lo demostraban los garabatos poco entendibles sobre el papel, pero no retrocedería ante el idiota de Bumi.

* * *

Al tercer día, Bumi decidió que Lin estaba lista para pasar toda la noche con la bebé sin supervisión. Aprovechó para hablar con su padre sobre la estrategia de batalla con los piratas. En ese momento se enteró que ni él ni Lin estaban considerados. 

—¡No es justo! nosotros les dimos la información, merecemos más que nadie el estar ahí.

—Lo sé, Bumi, pero vamos a enfrentarnos directamente con una amiga cercana de Lin que mató a su padre. Tienes que quedarte aquí, cuidándola, también a Aaju que ahora es tu responsabilidad. Lin no está preparada nuevamente para la batalla y las piratas conocen su punto débil. Llevarla sería suicidio.

El joven apretó sus puños, entendía el punto de su padre, pero sabía que la rabia que él sentía sería diminuta con la que expresaría Lin.

Salió más frustrado que enfocado del estudio de Aang. Caminó hacia el pequeño bosque que crujía con el viento marino. Tenzin, su hermano de 17 años bajó del árbol en el que descansaba para sentarse junto a él.

—¿Ya te dijeron que no vas a ir a la misión contra los piratas?

—Sí, ¡es terrible! No sé cómo se lo explicaré a Lin. Claro, déjenle la parte difícil a Bumi—declaró enojado.

—Vas a tener que protegerla, ¿eh?

—Es difícil cuando las personas no quieren ser protegidas. Es demasiado testaruda para su propia seguridad.

El hermano menor vio como el otro cavilaba en sus propios pensamientos y se preguntó qué sentía Bumi respecto a la joven.

—Bumi, sabes lo que siento. Lo que siempre he sentido por ella.

El hermano mayor observó al maestro aire como si fuese la una jirafa con dos cabezas. Nunca se había dado cuenta que Tenzin estaba tan enamorado de Lin, no seriamente al menos. Antes de cualquier sentimiento posesivo, pensó en que era la primera vez que Tenzin se abría con él. Debía estrenar su papel de hermano mayor por el que espero todos esos años. Sonrió comprensivo y con fanfarronería.

—Cada uno crea su propia historia, Tenzin, con las personas que vas incluyendo con tus acciones. No puedes esperar a que ellas te incluyan a ti si tienes sentimientos por ellas. Si quieres que ella sienta lo mismo por ti, tienes que incluirte en su historia. Lin está demasiado absorta en solucionar sus propios conflictos para fijarse en las sutilezas de los sentimientos ocultos de otros.

—Me estás diciendo que me involucre en su vida, pero, al ritmo que va haciendo sus planes no puedo, porque estoy en el entrenamiento para ser maestro aire, tengo mis propias responsabilidades, mi propio camino.

—Y pensar que tú eres el maestro aire ¡Mantén tu mente abierta a las posibilidades! Haz un espacio en tu ocupada agenda. Pregúntale a Lin si te ha visto como un candidato posible, no lo sé. No esperes nada terrible, lo peor que te puede decir Lin es que no está interesada.

—Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero tienes razón, Bumi. Gracias.

* * *

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que llegaron a la Isla Templo del Aire. Era temprano por la mañana y la joven maestra de Tierra estaba demasiado preocupada entrenando y cuidando a la vez a Aaju, como para darse cuenta de que Tenzin la había estado observado desde un árbol. Aaju mostró signos de sueño y Lin la fue a acostar para volver a su exigente entrenamiento.

Tenzin la abordó afuera de la habitación.

—¿Podemos hablar?

Lin fue al patio que estaba en pleno florecimiento de los últimos días de primavera. Había flores por doquier. Hizo tierra control para formar dos asientos. Se sentó con los brazos cruzados.

—Escupe, ¿es sobre la misión secreta en la que no estoy incluida?

Tenzin se sonrojó y pareció estudiar el suelo que los separaba ante la actitud ruda de Lin.

—No es eso, Lin. Quiero invitarte a salir.

—¿A dónde?

—No lo sé, podríamos ir a ese restaurante en el sector oriente que vende esos helados de baya morada que tanto te gustan. Nos queda un día antes del viaje.

Lin abrió los ojos con realización. Recién se daba cuenta que Tenzin la estaba invitando a una cita. No recordaba si en esta línea temporal le había dado alguna señal de estar interesada en una relación con él, pero no lo creía así.

—Espera, ¿me estás invitando a una cita? ¿por qué?

Tenzin enrojeció aún más, sin embargo, estaba seguro de que todo saldría bien. 

—Bueno, Lin, me parece obvia la razón. Me gustas. Sé que podemos ser una gran pareja y salir adelante juntos, tal vez comenzar a formar una familia con Aaju.

Lin quedó sin habla. No quería romperle el corazón, pero tenía la mente tan llena de otros planes que simplemente no tenía ni tiempo ni ganas para esto. Además, sabía que Tenzin y ella merecían algo mucho mejor de lo que habían tenido la última vez, ni siquiera recordaba que la atrajo de él ahora que lo pensaba, quizás fue la esperanza que tenían sus padres en que se mantuvieran juntos. Había sido uno de los grandes remordimientos de su vida pasada.

—Como tu amiga, te debo sinceridad. No sé qué es lo que ves en mí que no puedas encontrar en alguien más. Tú has optado por un camino por el cual no llegaremos a ninguna parte. Lo que quieres de tu vida no es compatible con la mía, podemos darnos una vuelta larga de silencios incómodos y disculpas por comportamientos desconsiderados o podemos decidir continuar como amigos de infancia y ahorrarnos todo ese mal rato.

—Al parecer has estudiado bastante nuestra situación—dijo dolido por el desaire inesperado.

—Tenzin, algún día te darás cuenta de que estás dispuesto a sacrificar todo y a todos a tu alrededor para cumplir con el deber que crees tener por ser el único maestro aire de tu generación, y yo no tengo el ánimo de estar en esa lista.

—Con esa lógica tan aplastante y egoísta estoy seguro de que no queda espacio para nada alegre en tu vida. Hablas con soledad y amargura. No sé cómo es posible que estés intentando la maternidad cuando no hay nada para empezar, estás vacía y yerma por dentro, Lin.

La joven lo observó profundamente dolida por sus palabras, había dado en sus puntos débiles con una precisión inusitada. Con un perfecto y limpio dominio de la tierra, bajó los asientos que había creado y caminó a paso firme hasta la habitación donde estaba Aaju, cerrando la puerta y poniendo el seguro. Tenzin recibió un golpe en la mandíbula con un peñasco de tierra cuando se dio cuenta de su grave error e intento dar un paso con la intención de seguirla.

* * *

Bumi tocó al menos unas 6 veces la puerta sin respuesta.

—Vamos, Lin. En algún momento tienes que salir—dijo Bumi—Al menos déjame saber que están bien.

Lin quitó el seguro y lo dejó pasar. Siguió con la rutina de las tarjetas didácticas sin prestarle atención a su amigo. La niña era capaz de reconocer todas las tarjetas y Lin le sonrió con orgullo.

—25 palabras—dijo la joven—¿Aprobé la lección 7?

Los ojos grises de Bumi estaban fijos en la extraña sonrisa de su compañera. Suspiró y posó su mirada en las extrañas tarjetas didácticas.

—Espera, ¿esas son las que utilizan en los interrogatorios de policía?

La maestra de metal se encogió de hombros, ¿acaso importaba?

—Bueno, si te resultó, no tengo reparos, aprobaste la lección 7.

Después de un largo rato discutiendo sobre la lección 8, Bumi se atrevió a romper esa extraña normalidad.

—Oye, Tenzin me dijo lo que pasó y se siente terrible, pide que lo disculpes, sabes que no lo decía en serio.

Hubo una sombra de profunda amargura que pasó en las facciones de Lin. Sin embargo, nunca perdió la jovialidad hacia la niña.

—Por supuesto que lo decía en serio, fue bastante certero en su diagnóstico.

—No creas todo lo que piensas. Porque te he visto ser todo lo contrario desde que salimos en ese velero de la Nación del Fuego hace más de 3 años—dijo Bumi, se sonrojó antes de continuar—tienes al menos dos personas que están aquí en esta habitación que te acompañarían hasta los confines de la tierra con una misión de por medio. Así que no creas todo lo que piensas, aunque otra persona profundamente herida lo diga.

Lin observó el rostro de Bumi buscando signos de duda o condescendencia, pero no fue así.

—Gracias, Bumi. Sé que como empezamos solo se trató de la búsqueda de mi padre. Odio haber sido tan egoísta. 

—Sabes que soy feliz viviendo aventuras, no fue una carga acompañarte en tu viaje—se recostó en el suelo más relajado por volver a un punto pacífico y Aaju comenzó a tirarle el cabello. 

—Y ¿estás dispuesto a hacer otro? Hay un lugar que quiero visitar.

—Siempre que llevemos a Aaju y no esté contemplado perdernos esa legendaria fiesta en la Nación del Fuego.

Lin le sonrió cómplice.


	10. El dulce aroma de la tormenta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toph habla de Satoru con su hija mayor. La boda de Izumi es un gran evento. Kya y Lin fortalecen su amistad. Bumi besa a Lin.

**X. El dulce aroma de la tormenta**

En la mañana en que abordarían en barco hasta la Nación el Fuego, Toph irrumpió en la habitación de su hija mayor y la arrastró hasta el bosque cercano de la Isla Templo del Aire.

—Katara me dijo que estás recuperada, muéstrame lo qué tienes—dijo Toph haciendo un movimiento limpio de tierra control.

Lin se puso en guardia y la batalla comenzó. Duró al menos 3 horas y creó un pintoresco acantilado nuevo en la isla. Aang iba a estar muy feliz.

Las respiraciones de madre e hija eran rápidas mientras descansaban en montículos de roca.

—Así que fuiste a buscar a tu padre.

La joven había intentado no hablar ese tema con su madre desde que llegó de su viaje, sin embargo, Toph se caracterizaba por ser una mujer directa le gustara o no la realidad a la cual se enfrentase.

—Así es—respondió Lin elevando su mentón.

—¿Encontraste tu respuesta?

—Sí.

Tras un largo rato en silencio, la jefa de policía de Ciudad República dio un suspiro largo.

—Nunca quise privarte de tener un padre, Lin. Te di lo mejor que pude dentro de mis posibilidades. Cuando supe que te tendría, mandé a buscar a Satoru, pero él ya había desaparecido.

—Lo sé, mamá. Solo creí que me negabas la información porque no querías que lo conociera y no entendía el por qué, nunca me explicaste.

—Las familias no siempre son lo que esperamos, menos los padres que nos tocan. Mírame a mí, mis padres son todo lo contrario a mi filosofía de vida. Lo importante es que tengas el coraje para seguir adelante incluso cuando las cosas se pongan difíciles o se te nieguen las respuestas. Ahora mueve tu trasero y vamos por una segunda ronda.

Nunca se negaría a una sesión de entrenamiento con Toph. La admiraba demasiado y jamás se contenía con ella, era una extraña forma de amor que le había inculcado.

La relación de madre e hija se cimentó sobre esos principios y se preguntó si en el caso que no pudiera arreglar la situación de Aaju y tuviera que conservarla, terminaría siendo tal como ella, es decir, en sesiones de batalla para aclarar conflictos y frustraciones. Recordaba las sesiones de entrenamiento cuando niña cada vez que tenía un ataque de ira o tristeza, recordó a Toph haciéndola descargar toda su furia a través de destruir rocas en la academia Beifong y recordó con especial afecto su rostro lleno de orgullo cuando pudo dominar el metal.

Lin se había esforzado más de lo humanamente posible por encontrar de nuevo ese brillo en el rostro de Toph y por eso persiguió calzar tan desesperadamente en su uniforme de policía.

Entendió un poco más a su madre, compartía lo más importante para ella, y al ser un ser humano tan fuera del molde, comprendió que no calzaría nunca con el resto.

Todas las recriminaciones que recibió en la escuela por no tener un padre o por ser demasiado dura habían sido fruto de la incomprensión de su entorno, porque era la única forma de amor que había conocido. Este entrenamiento era como un abrazo de su madre y un “estoy feliz porque estés recuperada”. Un cálido sentimiento se propagó desde su corazón y supo a ciencia cierta el regalo que ese árbol de la resonancia le había otorgado.

* * *

La boda de Izumi y Zun comenzó justo a medio día con una ceremonia religiosa.

El padre Sol de la Nación del Fuego debía estar en su cénit en el solsticio de verano para que la boda cumpliera con todos los estándares de las tradiciones, augurando así, una vida larga y feliz para los recién casados. Todos los invitados estaban en uno de los salones más grandes del palacio de la Nación del Fuego en completo silencio, lo cual era de por sí muy difícil por el calor que hacía en ese lugar, algunas gotas de sudor caían de los rostros de los presentes mientras intentaban no perderse detalle.

La novia y el novio recitaron algunos juramentos ceremoniales de la boda real ante los cientos de ojos de todas las naciones que veían en ese día una confirmación del pacto de paz de la Nación del Fuego.

Después de una hora de ritos, que fueron desde quemar una prenda antigua hasta beber té, se dio el comunicado oficial y cada calle de la Nación del Fuego se llenó de colorido en la fiesta más esperada desde el nacimiento de Izumi.

Zuko y Mai dijeron algunas palabras de apoyo a su hija y Zun, quienes llevaban una dulce sonrisa de felicidad.

_Me dijiste que deseabas una vida sin la muerte y un amor sin el dolor._

_Vive con la consciencia de la muerte, ama con la consciencia del dolor._

_Mira a tu pasado consciente de que estás yendo hacia tu futuro._

_Encender con demasiada frecuencia la luz de pasado extingue la luz de tu futuro._

_Tienen un futuro lleno de luz._

Cada uno de los líderes invitados también dijo unas emotivas palabras de bienaventuranza a los jóvenes terminando por Aang y pronto, se dio inicio oficial a la fiesta.

* * *

Los bailes habían vuelto a la Nación del Fuego una vez que el régimen de Ozai terminó. Aang se encargó personalmente de ello. Así que las calles se llenaron de ciudadanos dando lo máximo para que ese día fuese inolvidable.

Para Lin, quien los recuerdos de su “vida pasada” se volvían difusos y eran remplazados por nuevos, esta sin duda fue uno de los momentos de mayor felicidad para toda su familia y amigos, ella rápidamente se tiñó con el mismo sentimiento. Todas las naciones llevaban sus trajes ceremoniales y se unieron solo para poder celebrar a los novios cimentando la nueva era de paz.

Después de la ronda obligatoria de preguntas sobre qué estaba haciendo con su vida de los antiguos amigos de su madre a los cuales no había visto hace tiempo, pudo escabullirse fuera del palacio y unirse a la gran fiesta que daban los ciudadanos.

Ya caía la noche y el vestido blanco y verde destacaba en medio de ropajes de colores rojo, naranja y negro, sin embargo, nadie le prestó mucha atención, pues todos estaban pendientes de mirar hacia los fuegos artificiales que adornaban el cielo. De repente, sintió que alguien la abrazaba por detrás, se sorprendió pensando que esperaba que fuese Bumi.

—¡Por fin te encontré!—le dijo Kya—Pensaste lo mismo que yo, ¿cierto? Adentro los viejos están insoportables preguntándome cuándo me voy a casar, como si eso fuese a ser posible.

La maestra Tierra le entregó una botella de líquido ámbar.

—¡Brindemos por eso!—se rio mientras abría la suya—Es té de jazmín cortesía del Señor del Fuego Zuko.

Se escuchó un coro sincronizado entre los cercanos: **_Larga vida al Señor del Fuego Zuko_** , seguido de hurras y aplausos.

—Me dijeron que en el muelle van a encender lámparas volátiles ¿Quieres ir?

Lin se encogió de hombros y la siguió entre la multitud.

Se sentaron en la playa entre las rocas. Estaba repleto de personas de todas las edades observando cómo las miles de lámparas repletaban el cielo de brillo.

—Ojalá este momento fuese eterno—expresó Kya—parece un excelente augurio para un matrimonio.

Lin le sonrió y volvió a beber de su botella.

—Lo tendrá. Izumi siempre fue la más sabia de todos nosotros, le espera un largo matrimonio, una vida próspera y pacífica—dijo señalando el cielo que por un lado estaba iluminado por las lámparas y por otro seguía refulgiendo tras los fuegos artificiales—esto se lo merece después de toda la oscuridad que su familia contenía y propagó por su nación. Es lo que le enseñó su padre. Los demás estamos demasiado rotos e incompletos buscando encajar en las expectativas de nuestros padres para decidir por la felicidad tan temprano. Mira a Bumi, se lanza al peligro cada vez que lo huele sin pensárselo dos veces. Tú no puedes estar más de unos meses en un sitio. Tenzin es más maestro aire que persona. Yo soy un caso perdido ¡lo sabes! No te atrevas a decir lo contrario con tu compasión de tribu agua, pero no pierdo las esperanzas en Suyin.

—Lo resumiste exacto, Lin—Kya bebió de su botella. El té frío de jazmín era adictivo.

—¡Por las vidas pacíficas y sin remordimientos!—Lin dejó la botella vacía en la arena.

—Podrías intentarlo, Lin—le dijo Kya—Tienes todo para tener una vida más pacífica ¿No te seduce una pequeña casa en los suburbios de Ciudad República criando a Aaju y otros paquetitos de amor, mientras dilapidas la herencia de tus abuelos en lujos materiales? 

La joven maestra Tierra soltó varias carcajadas, antes de mirar los ojos azules comprensivos de Kya.

—Sabes que no soy así. Lo he pensado bastante que es lo que me haría realmente feliz. Ha sido el gran tema desde que tengo memoria. No te atrevas a reírte. Es verdad. Como todos quiero ser feliz. Cuando estaba con los piratas me sentí libre y en lo único que pensaba era ¡diablos! Es esta búsqueda constante lo que construye mi plenitud. Es el recorrido, volví a sentirme terrible una vez que desperté en la Tribu Agua del Norte entre otras cosas porque ese viaje había llegado a su fin.

—¿Sabes? Tienes un poco de esta nación en tus venas. Hablas como los sabios de fuego que oímos en la tarde, esos fanáticos del té amigos de Iroh.

—Debe ser porque soy mitad de la Nación del Fuego—la joven le guiñó un ojo.

—¿Te das cuenta de que si tuvieras un hijo con Bumi o Tenzin te podría salir un maestro de cualquiera de los 4 elementos? Te imaginas tienes un hijo maestro Fuego, todos estarían decepcionados, excepto Zuko—se rio Kya—no sabrían cómo manejarlo, terminaría saliéndose siempre con la suya.

—O la presión si tuviera un hijo maestro Aire, los acólitos le lavarían el cerebro sobre ser el elegido como a Tenzin.

—Mi hermanito se tomó demasiado en serio el peso de una cultura. Nadie debería sufrir eso. Yo creo que algún día podrá darse cuenta por sí mismo que es libre de las cadenas que el mismo se impuso. Yo agradezco ser una maestra agua y aunque Bumi no lo sienta, que no haya sido maestro aire fue una bendición disfrazada.

—¿Están hablando de mi grandiosidad, señoritas?—dijo Bumi, dejándose caer sobre la arena. Les ofreció algunas botellas que había cargado hasta allí.

—¿De qué más íbamos a hablar? Has tenido un éxito rotundo con las mujeres en la Nación de Fuego desde que llegaste—comentó Kya, divertida.

—Aaju hace todo el trabajo—contestó sonriendo ampliamente.

—A todo esto, ¿dónde está?—preguntó Lin preocupada.

La joven estaba junto a Bumi, tanteó la espalda del joven que estaba vacía.

—Soy un soldado responsable. La dejé con nuestros padres, apostaban qué nombre se aprendería primero.

—Qué maduros.

Los tres sonrieron y se quedaron mirando las luces en el horizonte.

El frío comenzó a hacerse presente en la costa, así que caminaron por la playa hasta llegar a las escaleras hacia la ciudad. Los tres jóvenes compraron toda clase de recuerdos y comida. Había representaciones en miniatura del equipo avatar y de Izumi con Zun. En el cuarto puesto al que visitaban, Kya se quedó hablando con unas amigas de su primer viaje a conocer la Nación del Fuego, dijo que más tarde los alcanzaría, guiñándole el ojo a su hermano.

Caminaron con dificultad por las calles del sector acomodado mientras hablaban de los preparativos del viaje que emprenderían al día siguiente.

Afuera del palacio la fiesta continuaba. La orquesta de la Nación del Fuego tocaba pieza tras pieza y toda la ciudad se movía su ritmo desenfrenado. Intentaron caminar hacia la puerta del palacio, pero quedaron atrapados entre cientos de personas que festejaban. Bumi abrazó a Lin para evitar que chocara con otros. Al estar entre sus brazos sintió el olor de jazmín y manzana de su perfume mezclado con algo que conocía muy bien, el peligro del centro de una tormenta.

Lin miró hacia arriba pues a pesar de que le gustaba la sensación que le provocaba estar cerca de su amigo, el abrazo se había prolongado más de lo que ella considera correcto. Sintió un par de empujones que no la dejaban alejarse cómodamente para poder guardar distancia. El joven la estrechó más entre sus brazos presintiendo sus intenciones de alejarse.

—¿Qué está mal, Bumi?—preguntó.

—Tu olor.

Lin trató de distanciarse con sus brazos para golpearlo, pero Bumi no la dejó.

—Tu aroma es como el centro de una tormenta.

La tomó por la cintura y la elevó unos centímetros para que pudieran verse a los ojos. Gris contra verde.

El ruido atronador que los rodeaba pasó a segundo plano.

Por supuesto, Lin lo comprendió, esa era como una declaración de guerra y de afecto. Bumi no era la clase de persona que le diría “me gustas” y la invitaría a una cita como el respetuoso Tenzin, sino más bien del tipo que era medio instinto y después persona. Haría alguna acción descuidada y poco meditada, después lidiaría con las consecuencias.

Y eso hizo, no la sorprendió cuando sintió los labios del joven sobre los suyos. Porque de alguna manera, siempre espero que pasara desde que la había acompañado en esa loca aventura sin la más mínima precaución. Simplemente, tener que asumir que le gustaba su compañero de aventuras era irreal, pero aquí estaba, con la lengua de Bumi explorando la suya. No pudo resistir el impulso y luchó de vuelta. 

Al terminar el largo y acalorado beso, sus pies volvieron al suelo. Se alejó para confrontarlo como le fue posible en medio de la fiesta. Al ser empujada de nuevo, tomó a Bumi del brazo, quien se dejó llevar hasta el palacio. Los guardias de la entrada rápidamente los dejaron pasar al reconocerlos.

—¿Y bien?—lo interpeló.

—¿Qué? ¡Me correspondiste!—respondió él aireado. 

—Va más a la cuestión de dónde pensabas llegar besándome después de lo que me dijiste ¿Estás declarándote? ¿Estás despidiéndote? ¿Qué es?

Bumi, quien todavía tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, la observó de los pies a la cabeza como volviendo a la realidad.

—¡Me atraes! Eso significa. Tú mas que nadie sabe cómo soy. Nunca pienso en las consecuencias.

Lin se sonrojó y miró hacia el cielo, observando las nubes rojizas que quedaron después de los fuegos artificiales. Recordó las otras experiencias en que la habían besado.

—Pero entonces, ¿no me exigirás nada? Esas cosas que quiere la gente normal ¿Citas? ¿Compromiso? ¿Familia?—preguntó Lin con las sombras de sus relaciones pasadas ante sus ojos.

Bumi se acercó y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros viendo que Lin más que hablarle de él, hablaba de sus miedos.

—Eres la primera mujer que me atrae en serio. Obviamente hubo otras chicas que encontré lindas, pero eres la única de la que he estado prendado por años y que me ha comprendido. Me gusta salir a la acción y las batallas, lo sabes y eso no te importa. No sé qué viene después de dar un beso ¿una cita? Las hemos tenido por millones, hemos compartido situaciones de vida o muerte bajo las estrellas, no sé si hay algo más romántico que eso, ¿un compromiso? Venimos de un viaje y mañana partimos a otro, no necesito más compromiso que ese. ¿Una familia? Nos conocemos desde que tenemos memoria, mis hermanos son los tuyos y tu familia es la mía, ¡incluso estamos criando a una hija ajena juntos! No te preocupes por el futuro. No creo que esté en posición de exigir nada a alguien que huele como una tormenta, como sé que tampoco lo harás conmigo. Tuve ganas de besarte y tú me correspondiste, eso es todo lo que importa.

La maestra tierra lo observó sorprendida, no esperaba ese grado de claridad de Bumi y lo golpeó en el pecho como forma de agradecimiento al estilo Beifong.

—No te metas con mi olor de nuevo, es lo menos caballeroso que me han dicho en la vida.

—No puedo prometer eso, Linny, ¿sabes cuánto peligro hay en una tormenta?

Se rieron de la inclinación de Bumi al suicidio al subir las escaleras hasta el palacio.


	11. Reflexión y cambio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suyin se sincera con Lin sobre la relación con su padre, mientras Poppy trata de convencerla de abandonar a Bumi. Emprenden el viaje al pantano, pero antes visitan un pueblo en el que consultan a unas adivinas que les darán un extraño mensaje.

**XI. Reflexión y cambio**

_Solo el instante presente, el ahora, nos pertenece realmente._

Al despertar a la mañana siguiente, Lin comprobó sin sorprenderse que el equipo Avatar había desaparecido. Se despidieron de Izumi y Zun en el desayuno, deseándoles un buen inicio de matrimonio y agradeciéndoles haberlos invitado. Tan solo Poppy y Suyin los esperaban en el muelle de vuelta a Ciudad República. Abordaron el ferri que llevaba a las figuras más grandes de Ciudad República y el Reino Tierra.

—¿Cómo se atreven a dejarme fuera? No es justo—comentó Suyin ofuscada.

—Sé lo que sientes, Suyin, pero no te preocupes, no te perderás de nada. Si conozco lo suficientemente bien a Sonmi, y sé que lo hago, debió haberse cambiado de locación hace semanas. Estarán un día o dos de vuelta en Ciudad República.

—Pareces muy segura de eso, no creo que tío Sokka se acobarde ante un buen acertijo, estoy seguro de que los encontrará—comentó Bumi con plena confianza mientras jugaba con la bebé.

Lin pareció distraída por la extraña expresión de su hermana pequeña. Suyin, después de cavilar, tomó de su blanca mano y la llevó hacia el extremo opuesto del barco, ese lugar estaba quietamente vacío y se sentaron en uno de los bancos.

Poppy quedó atrás junto a Aaju y Bumi, en notoria incomodidad.

* * *

El ferri zarpó en un día perfectamente despejado.

—Escuché a escondidas al tío Aang y supe que encontraste a tu papá, ¿cómo sentiste al verlo y que te reconociera?—le preguntó Suyin a Lin, con sus ojos verde oliva fijos en el reflejo de la luz del sol en el océano.

Lin comprendió que no valía la pena hacerse la dura con su hermana. Ella había sufrido una infancia similar a ella y sentía una empatía sin igual ante la misma situación vivida. Puso una mano en su hombro y le dio un leve apretón.

—A decir verdad, fue decepcionante. Puse demasiadas recriminaciones hacia la forma de crianza de mamá en él, pero que no tenían nada que ver con quien era él realmente. No valía la pena buscar cuidados en alguien que no estuvo ni estaba destinado a estar en mi vida. Al verlo desde otra perspectiva, solo buscaba una figura más comprensiva que mamá y puse todas esas características en la idea que tenía de un padre. Espero que no cometas mis mismos errores. Llega un momento en que uno debe salir de esa caja de la infancia que te tocó por muy difícil que haya sido y construir tu propio padre y madre internos, darte a ti misma lo esencial y no esperar ni culpar al exterior e intentar hacerlo lo mejor que puedas cuando te toque asumir ese rol con otros, como ahora debo hacerlo con Aaju.

—Ese viaje sí que te cambió, Lin. Gracias por ser sincera conmigo. Es importante conocer tus orígenes—dijo Suyin mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla derecha y escondía su rostro entre sus manos.

—Dime qué está mal, Su.

La niña de 11 años lloró largamente hasta que se calmó y pudo volver a hablar.

—Después que te fuiste a la Nación del Fuego en busca de tu padre, Sokka visitó Ciudad República, ya sabes, luego de años reconstruyendo a la Tribu Agua del Sur no había tenido tiempo de volver al Concejo. Se puso pálido cuando me conoció y tuvo una fuerte discusión con mamá. No me es difícil sumar los hechos y sacar conclusiones. La odio, ¿cómo me pudo ocultar algo así? Me siento enojada, frustrada y triste, hay una brecha irreparable con mamá.

Lin no supo qué más hacer, quisiera o no, era momento de estrenar su lado materno. Era vergonzoso percatarse que debía agradecer las lecciones a Bumi, especialmente la lección 9, sobre los mensajes en tres partes para enseñar a los niños a defenderse de un comportamiento ofensivo de otro sin recurrir a la violencia.

—Sé que mamá te negó conocer la identidad de tu padre tal como a mí y eso es doloroso, frustrante, triste, es muy natural que te sientas así. Sería bueno que hablaras con ella y le aclares que no estuvo bien, que aunque no tengas más hermanas por su lado, no quieres que se vuelva a repetir en otro tipo de “omisiones”, simplemente no es lo correcto.

La niña abrazó fuertemente a su hermana agradeciendo sus palabras.

—Tranquila, Su. Si quieres te puedo acompañar cuando lo hagas para que estés segura si las cosas se ponen feas.

—Está bien, Lin. Tengo que enfrentarla por mí misma.

Después de unos minutos disfrutando del silbido del viento oceánico, la joven decidió preguntar sobre la relación de Suyin con Sokka.

—¿Y qué tal las cosas con Sokka? ¿Te cayó bien?

—Claro, es muy gracioso y me hizo un regalo espectacular para mi último cumpleaños, ¡un meteorito que contenía un metal muy raro! Además, nos hizo una invitación para pasar una temporada en la Tribu Agua del Sur este verano, dice que tiene un protegido de mi edad llamado Varrick que me caerá bien, que es igual de travieso e inventivo que yo, aunque no lo creo, nadie puede superarme. 

—Me alegro mucho por ti, Su. Tienes mucha suerte de poder construir una relación con tu papá, yo creo que no puedes perderte esta oportunidad.

—Estaba insegura si aceptar o no, considerando la rabia que le tengo a mamá. Pero hablando contigo me doy cuenta que tengo que aprovechar la oportunidad. La abuela Poppy me dijo que, si aceptaba, me acompañará.

Lin reflexionó que en la línea de tiempo que había abandonado, Suyin a esta edad comenzó a tener comportamientos rebeldes contra la autoridad y autodestructivos, a asociarse con la triple amenaza, y jamás desarrollo una relación con su padre biológico. Fue bueno corroborar que las cosas estaban cambiando para mejor.

* * *

Al volver donde estaba Bumi y Poppy, los encontraron discutiendo sobre los modales y el tipo de educación que le estaba inculcando a su hija. Agradecía que estuvieran en medio del océano porque Poppy, quien nunca perdía los estribos estaba tan roja de furia que podría perfectamente atacarlo con un peñasco sin remordimientos.

—¡Te vas a arrepentir de esto!—le exclamó a Lin señalando a Bumi y Aaju, antes de irse caminando con ira hacia su camarote.

Lin quedó quieta no entendiendo qué diablos había ocurrido, Bumi se encogió de hombros mientras seguía jugando con Aaju ignorando olímpicamente las emociones de la mujer mayor.

Los tripulantes del ferri se reunieron en el comedor, cuando Lin fue a buscar su ración de comida, le dieron los ingredientes más caros sin que los haya pedido y la dejaron en la mejor mesa, incluso que el Rey Tierra. Bumi, quien llegó tarde con Aaju se preguntó cómo demonios Lin había conseguido tener tanta comida. Poppy se sentó al lado se su nieta y le dio una enigmática sonrisa. Suyin seguía hablando con el cocinero dándole algunas ideas para innovar su tradicional menú.

—Eres tan joven y guapa, Lin—le susurró Poppy—no deberías malgastar tu vida atándote a un… muchacho como Bumi.

Así que de eso se trataba el enojo de su abuela.

—No sé lo que pretendes, pero no estoy atada a Bumi. Solo es mi compañero de viajes, no hay compromisos ni ataduras.

La mujer madura la observó de pies a cabeza como midiéndola.

—Tienes tantas cosas por vivir, tienes tanto talento, y además eres una Beifong. Tienes que evaluar tus posibilidades. Solo piénsalo. La niña que te dejó esa pirata puede ser adoptada por otra familia más idónea, no es necesario que tú te hagas cargo. Solo quiero lo mejor para mi familia, Lin. No te diría esto si no me importaras. Tú me abriste los ojos cuando estaba durmiéndome en la indolencia. No quiero que tomes decisiones de las cuales... claramente te vas a arrepentir más adelante.

La joven miró a su abuela quien le era completamente sincera. Después, observó como Bumi había puesto oído a toda la conversación y tenía un leve gesto que nunca había visto en él. Era un gesto de alguien que se está reservando sus comentarios. Estaba furioso, pero se estaba conteniendo. Jamás pensó que Bumi podría hacer eso. Después de evaluar todo el asunto, decidió que ella no quería estar en medio del enfrentamiento.

Como ofrenda de paz, repartió las exquisiteces que le habían regalado y trató de relajar el ambiente preguntando sobre cómo estaban las cosas en Ciudad República. Poppy y Suyin fueron muy descriptivas en todas las novedades, ya que ellas habían ayudado a crear varias calles de piedra y monumentos de las que estaban muy orgullosas, además Poppy había invertido en una empresa que desarrollaba automóviles y le estaba yendo muy bien con eso, duplicando la fortuna Beifong, ganándose la total atención de Lin ¡Cómo extrañaba conducir!

Caminando de vuelta a sus camarotes, Lin le tomó el brazo a su abuela y la apartó en uno de los salones vacíos. Bumi la esperó afuera sin que se diese cuenta, tenía curiosidad.

—No es que ignore lo que me dices, es que no quiero que te preocupes por mí, abuela. No estoy acostumbrada a que nadie lo haga y no sé cómo responder. Gracias por ver lo bueno en mí, espero que tu cariño no te ciegue y no te olvides que tengo oscuridad, soy una persona profundamente obstinada, orgullosa y rencorosa. Eso ni todo tu amor lo puede ocultar, así que no sé si merezco la grandiosa vida que piensas que debo tener.

—Sé que eres autosuficiente, pero hay personas que abogamos por ti y tus más altos intereses. Aunque no te puedo negar que las palabras que salieron de mi boca nacieron porque detesto profundamente la actitud de Bumi contigo. Y aunque fuera verdad lo que me dices de tu oscuridad, no por eso te mereces tan poco. Es totalmente desconsiderado, descuidado, no se preocupa por el futuro y dice que no tiene nada que ofrecerte.

Más que enojarse por las palabras contra su amigo, Lin lo encontró gracioso, por supuesto que su abuela y Bumi eran como agua y aceite. Su abuela era profundamente elitista y aunque hubiese salido de su caja al irse de Gaoling, seguía queriendo lo mejor para su familia y eso sin duda incluía la planificación económica, familiar y política. Lo mejor según su lugar de enunciación, era que Lin estuviese alejada de todo lo que representaba Bumi y sus orígenes. Respecto a los valores la tribu agua y los nómadas aire que Bumi esgrimía, no le hacía sentido la desigualdad de las castas del reino Tierra, y Poppy era una representación de estas, no existiendo más punto de encuentro que Lin. 

Después de esa tensa conversación, la joven aprovechó para ponerse al día con su hermana y su abuela, pues no habían tenido mucho tiempo para compartir dado que había estado en recuperación en la Isla Templo del Aire.

* * *

En la noche, Lin se apareció en el camarote que compartía con Bumi. Sabía que estaba enojado así que lo aplazó cuánto pudo considerando que no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar. Tenían que revisar las cosas que necesitarían para emprender su viaje al llegar a Ciudad República el día siguiente.

—¿Tomarás el auto prestado de la casa de tu abuela para llegar a Gaoling? ¿Sabes conducir?

—Por supuesto, ¿acaso tú no?

—Los automóviles comenzaron a fabricarse al público hace muy poco, no he tenido oportunidad ¿Estará de acuerdo en que me lleves en su costoso auto?

—Claro. No te odia, Bumi, solo no te entiende.

—Vamos, detesta mi “actitud” o lo que sea.

La maestra de metal hizo un gesto de negación.

—¿Desde cuándo te ha importado la opinión de Poppy?

Bumi guardó silencio mientras le hacía cosquillas a Aaju. Después lo pensó mejor, y la miró lleno de inseguridades. Desde niño había respetado a Poppy, pero ahora habían chocado y sus palabras habían calado hondo porque era alguien importante para Lin. Tal como le había dicho una vez a su madre, ahora le importaba lo que pensara Lin de él y eso lo hacía sentir terriblemente vulnerable.

—¿Tú crees que soy “desconsiderado, descuidado, no me preocupo por el futuro y que no tengo nada que ofrecerte”?

Lin sonrió al darse cuenta que Bumi estuvo escuchando la conversación con su abuela tras la puerta.

—Bajo la mirada de una ciudadana aristócrata del reino Tierra como mi abuela, sí. Sí, lo eres.

Bumi pareció recogerse en sí mismo.

—No puedo creer que sea yo quien te diga esto, pero no te tomes tan en serio sus palabras. Nunca te importó.

El joven hizo un leve puchero, antes de continuar jugando con la niña. Lin le restó importancia, sabía que Bumi llegaría a la misma conclusión tarde o temprano. Aprovechó de mostrarle los juguetes que había comprado en la feria de la Nación del Fuego para ella.

—Mira Aaju, ¿Quién es este? —le mostró un muñequito de Aang.

—Pies ligeros.

Los jóvenes se rieron y siguieron preguntando para ver qué monstruo había creado Toph.

—¿Y esta? —le mostró una representación a escala de Katara.

—Reina del azúcar.

—¿Y qué tal esta? —Le mostró una pequeña Toph de peluche.

—La jefa.

—¿Y este? —Le mostró un pequeño Sokka.

—Cola de pony.

—Y este ¿quién es? —Le mostró a Zuko.

—Hombre caliente.

—Me da miedo preguntarle quiénes somos nosotros.

—No seas cobarde, ¿qué es lo peor que puede decir?—preguntó Bumi.

—¿Algún apodo secreto del que no quiero enterarme?

Bumi le hizo un gesto con las manos restándole importancia y apuntó hacia sí mismo.

—¿Quién soy yo?

—Papá.

El joven abrazó fuertemente a la niña inundado de felicidad, le dio varios besos en la frente con orgullo. El corazón de Lin revoloteó rápidamente con anticipación.

—No te atrevas, Bumi.

Saltó a atrapar el dedo índice que la apuntaba. Se quedaron mucho rato forcejeando mientras Aaju jugaba con sus nuevos juguetes del equipo avatar.

—No quiero saber.

—Tarde o temprano tendrás que enfrentarlo, Lin. Eso sí que fue un jaque mate de Toph.

Quiso borrar la sonrisa de satisfacción del rostro de Bumi quien había encontrado un punto débil para torturarla. Lin, no sabiendo cómo terminar esa mortificante discusión, aprovechó su posición para robarle un beso, que como lo había averiguado hace poco tiempo, dejaba sin memoria y en silencio al huracán de energía que era el joven, él por supuesto se dio cuenta de su artimaña, pero por ahora no le importó.

* * *

Si bien los pronósticos de Lin no se habían cumplido y el equipo Avatar todavía no estaba Ciudad República cuando el ferri llegó, decidió seguir con su itinerario y emprender el viaje al pantano a encontrarse con las respuestas que necesitaba.

Al día siguiente de su llegada, después de despedirse de Poppy y Suyin, quienes arreglaban su viaje a la Tribu Agua del Sur, tomaron el costoso automóvil de la abuela para ir más rápido que a rinoceronte, el medio más usado para viajes como ese. 

Tras cruzar los montes que separaban Ciudad República del resto del continente, los vientos fueron increíblemente fuertes en la planicie. Eran recién las 10 de la mañana. Bumi llevaba a Aaju amarrada a su estómago en el asiento copiloto, él nunca se preocupó por aprender a conducir y se maldijo por eso. Lin conducía el auto de Poppy, pero como bien pudo comprobar, conducía muy lento, a un ritmo mortificantemente lento. Así, llegarían el próximo año a Gaoling a ese paso. Bumi le preguntó si no prefería hacer ese viaje por agua. Lin sonrió y relentizó más su marcha. Ante esto, Bumi tiró de sus propios cabellos con desesperación.

—¿No me habías dicho que había superado bien las lecciones? Pongo a la seguridad de la niña por sobre mis necesidades y deseos. Deberías hacer lo mismo, comandante de la crianza Bumi.

Bumi suspiró largamente. Esta se la cobraría tarde o temprano.

Al ir por el camino de tierra a media tarde, vieron un volcán nevado entre los cerros verdes de bosque. A Bumi le brillaron los ojos de nostalgia y le preguntó ansioso si podían salirse del itinerario para pasar por ahí.

—¿Qué tiene ese pueblo de interesante?

—Ya lo verás.

* * *

Lin, quien había estado buscando golosinas en la feria del pueblo volvió con Bumi cuando la llamó y observó con una ceja levantada el nombre del lugar. Increpó a su compañero de viaje.

—No me digas que nos desviamos porque vinimos a que nos leyeran la fortuna.

—No seas aguafiestas, solo quería avisarte que estaré aquí para que no te vayas sin mí.

Lin entornó los ojos, sin embargo, acompañó al joven al misterioso lugar con curiosidad.

—¡Qué bella niña y mujer! Que hombre más suertudo eres ¡No sé qué haces aquí!—le dijo el asistente a Bumi con complicidad. Bumi se encogió de hombros. Lin iba a protestar porque era todo falso, le parecía el colmo que ese tipo se metiera en asuntos ajenos, pero el fuerte olor a incienso y sándalo la hizo toser.

El asistente abrió una ventana y le indicó a Bumi que entrara al estudio. Lin abrazó a Aaju viendo como Bumi se perdía en el oscuro pasillo. Sigilosamente se acercó a una de las paredes para escuchar.

La voz de una mujer anciana retumbó.

—Pensé que el hijo mayor del Avatar Aang y la gran Maestra Katara no iba a presentarse. Tu madre viene todos los años y ha preguntado mucho por ti.

—¿En serio?—preguntó Bumi.

Se sentó en un cojín frente a las tres mujeres quienes estaban tras una pira humeante.

—Los espíritus han venido a susurrarnos sobre ti. Tu destino ha cambiado irremediablemente.

—¿Eso es algo bueno o malo?

—Solo es—dijo la de la derecha—En esta ramificación del tiempo, vienes a trabajar con los actos de amor.

—Para mí es bueno, son una de las bases de mi cultura—dijo Bumi con despreocupación—vengo a preguntar precisamente por algo relacionado, por mi hija adoptiva, cómo la puedo ayudar. Lin quiere deshacerse de ella entregándosela a su familia del pantano, pero no siento que sea lo correcto.

—Recuerda que todo eso está relacionado. Lo único que trasciende las barreras del tiempo y el espacio son los actos de amor que realizamos vida tras vida. La antigua persona que llevó tu nombre jamás se preocupó por una familia, llevas el peso kármico del nombre y además, en tu vida pasada repudiaste los compromisos hasta el fin de tus días. Eso bloqueaba tu evolución. El camino que has comenzado a transitar es el correcto, no debes dejar a la niña. Debes tener paciencia, un aliado de los humanos ha mandado a la mujer que amas a reestablecer la orgánica de varias vidas en su familia de origen y en la tuya. Ella está obnubilada por su inexperiencia, eso es todo.

—¿Mujer a la que amo? ¿Están hablando de…?—Bumi apuntó hacia atrás con su pulgar, recordando que su padre le comentó que había escuchado los pronósticos de Katara, aunque parecía ilógico que Lin lo hiciera considerando lo desinteresada que parecía respecto a estos temas. Lin sonrió al otro lado de la pared, leyendo fácilmente el proceso de pensamiento de su compañero. 

—El camino que están transitando está llevándolos a cerrar el círculo, a terminar con los pesos kármicos de ambas familias, llevará tiempo que lo asuman y reconozcan.

—¿Y qué pasará con Aaju?

—Su espíritu quedó atrapado en el tercer bardo mucho tiempo, es por eso que nació como pudo, en las condiciones tan deplorables que conoces, su camino está unido al tuyo y al de la maestra tierra que te acompaña. Sin embargo, el elegir liberarse de las cadenas significó un avance en todo su proceso espiritual y el de sus compromisos vitales. No te preocupes por tu hija, será una poderosa maestra agua que hará grandes avances médicos para el mundo. La maestra tierra terminará aceptándola como suya más temprano que tarde.

Bumi parecía extasiado con la última información.

—Hay tres espíritus más en el tercer bardo que pasarán al cuarto gracias a ustedes—dijo la adivina de aspecto remilgado de la izquierda.

—No entiendo muy bien, mi padre me habló de los cuatro bardos, pero nunca le presté mucha atención, ¿eso quiere decir que adoptaré tres niños más?—preguntó Bumi rascándose la cabeza con confusión.

La sonrisa de la adivina central fue intrigante.

—Lo resolverás con el tiempo, recuerda que están de tu lado. Tienes la vibración espiritual más alta que hemos visto en años. El pantano llama y está esperando para resolver tus inquietudes. Tienen una importante misión que cumplir allí.

Las señoras se levantaron y lo acompañaron a la salida.

Salió con más preguntas que respuestas, Lin rápidamente volvió a su posición y adoptó una actitud desinteresada. Bumi tomó a Aaju entre sus brazos y le preguntó a la muchacha si quería entrar, ella se negó tajantemente. 

Dio un vistazo hacia atrás antes de salir del lugar y se encontró con las tres adivinas sonriéndole.

* * *

—Debiste haberlas oído, entendí la mitad, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que nuestra pequeña Aaju será una gran sanadora, ¿existen juguetes médicos para maestras agua?

—No lo creo, Bumi. Lo único que sé es que la Tribu Agua del Norte se especializa en eso. Pero eso, ¿no predispone a muchas expectativas sobre ella? ¿No sería eso un error considerando nuestras propias historias? Primero, esperas que sea una maestra agua, segundo, que va a elegir ser sanadora y tercero, que no vamos a poder solucionar este tema con la familia de Sonmi y que tendremos que conservarla.

—¡Lin! No puedo creer que sigas con eso ¿No crees que si Sonmi la hubiese querido realmente o tuviese familia no nos la habría dejado a nosotros?

—Hasta que estemos seguros de esa respuesta no podemos apegarnos demasiado a estar en su futuro.

Bumi, quien cargaba a Aaju, le dio un abrazo más apretado a su hija adoptiva y le susurró que no escuchara a Lin, que se hacía la difícil pero que la quería en el fondo de su corazón de metal, siguiendo con una absurda historia sobre las habilidades sobrehumanas de Lin.

—No tengo un corazón de metal, solo trato de ser realista y no tener falsas expectativas.

—Sí, sí, como digas “mamá corazón de metal”, ¿no quieres contarle una historia a Aaju sobre cómo combatiste contra 5 maestros fuegos a la vez en Kanto?—se mofó Bumi sabiendo cuán sensible había sido ese momento para la maestra tierra.

Decidió cambiar de tema, ya que no quería tener otra pelea con Lin hasta que le enseñara a conducir. Después, no estaría mal incitarla para volver al entrenamiento de batallas ahora que parecía completamente recuperada. Lin negó con desesperación y anduvo un poco más rápido hacia el auto, genial, ya se había hecho tarde y debían hacer una escala más antes de Gaoling para buscar a Tei. Se acomodó y espero que Bumi también lo hiciera.

El muchacho no perdió su ánimo y comenzó a contarle sin pausas algunas de las más grandes aventuras de Lin. Al subir al auto, pensó que si las adivinas estaban en lo cierto, les esperaba un gran futuro juntos. Nunca se imaginó como una persona que sería merecedora de compartir la vida con alguien y el tener la esperanza de construir algo con la tormenta que era Lin, le calentó el pecho.

—¿Me enseñarás a conducir hoy en la noche? Dijiste que lo harías.

¿Por qué tuvo que prometer eso? La maestra de metal asintió de mala gana. Bumi pareció resplandecer, ya no tendría que estar aguantando ese ritmo tan lento.

Esa si que era una maravillosa noticia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Según la cultura tibetana, existen cuatro bardos en el ciclo de la vida. El primero es la vida, el segundo es el momento de la muerte, el tercero es la existencia después de la muerte y el cuarto es el nacimiento.
> 
> El próximo capítulo, nos aventuramos más al mundo espiritual, que es sin duda alguna uno de mis temas favoritos de ATLA.
> 
> ¿Cuál es el suyo?


	12. El mundo de los espíritus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin, Bumi y Aaju comienzan su viaje dentro del pantano. Tras varios días de búsqueda, por fin dan con el paradero del pueblo de Sonmi. Se descubre una verdad peligrosa que los llevará a terrenos desconocidos.

**XII. El mundo de los espíritus**

La mañana estaba clara, con algunas nubes en el horizonte resplandeciendo ante los primeros rayos de sol. Bumi estaba despierto, afuera, entrenando con su espada cuando Lin bajó por las escaleras de la posada en la que se habían hospedado.

Lin parecía no haber dormido nada, llevaba unas ojeras notorias. Miró a Bumi con desaprobación, la pequeña Aaju la seguía con torpes pasos y se aferraba a su pierna.

—¡Esto es injusto! No puedo creer que ayer me hayas tenido hasta pasada medianoche practicando manejo y hoy estés con más energía que ayer, simplemente…—un bostezo la interrumpió en sus recriminaciones.

Bumi sonrió radiantemente guardando su espada y acercándose para levantar a Aaju y elevarla en el aire.

—¿Y bien? ¿Están listas para partir?

—No pensarás que te dejaré conducir, sería una locura, acabas de aprender.

No obstante, Bumi ya estaba en el asiento del conductor, Lin pagó unas monedas de plata a la casera de ese pueblo perdido en el bosque agradeciendo su hospitalidad y se amarró a Aaju en el pecho con una tela verde. Se quedó un rato afuera del auto esperando que Bumi se cambiara de asiento, pero no lo hizo.

—Si muero hoy, te seguiré en la próxima vida y te mataré lenta y despiadadamente.

Ante esa provocación, Bumi sonrió aún más.

—Ay, Linny, estaría feliz de verte de nuevo en la próxima vida.

—No escuchaste la parte de…

Bumi comenzó a conducir, por supuesto, su estilo era contrario a Lin y la joven se encontró agarrándose de la puerta.

En menos de una hora, estaban en Gaoling, afuera de la mansión Beifong. Al bajar, Lin se acercó a Bumi y le dio un golpe en el estómago dejándolo en el suelo. Ante la actitud de Lin, Bumi miró hacia arriba rápidamente y supo que era hombre muerto si no ofrecía una disculpa.

—Tendré más cuidado la próxima vez, Linny, pero...

Un joven con traje de guardia, que tenía la edad de Bumi salió de la mansión a recibirlos interrumpiendo el argumento. Sus ojos verde oscuro se posaron en la extraña pareja y exclamó feliz.

—¡Pero qué buena noticia! Lin, no te veía hace años ¡Mira cuánto has crecido! Estás casi tan alta como yo.

El chico estaba demasiado feliz por ver a su amiga, que ignoró por completo a Bumi y a la niña que la misma Lin llevaba amarrada al pecho.

—¡El señor Lao no se lo creerá cuando le cuente!

—¿El abuelo está aquí?—consultó Lin con preocupación.

—Llegará en dos días, está haciendo negocios en Ba Sing Se. Estaba muy preocupado por ti.

Lin soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—Solo estamos de paso, Fa. Dejaremos el automóvil en la mansión y nos iremos al pantano. Hay cosas que arreglar.

Fa se mostró sombrío.

—Si vas a buscar a Sonmi, se fue del pantano hace años.

—¿Pasó algo? —preguntó Lin haciéndose la desentendida.

—Los piratas se enteraron de que había maestros agua y se los llevaron a todos.

Lin no quiso creerlo.

—¿A jóvenes y viejos?

—Nadie lo sabe, es solo un rumor que fue una batalla muy fea. No dejó de llover en días sin explicación, ¡estábamos en pleno verano! ya sabes como de “espiritual” es ese sitio, se lo atribuimos a un espíritu protector de la gente de allí.

—Gracias, Fa.

El joven observó a Lin, quien nunca le había agradecido nada antes y se dio cuenta de la niña que cargaba.

—Nunca te imaginé como madre, esto es como el sueño de tus abuelos ¿Cuánto tiene?, no la he visto inscrita en el árbol genealógico Beifong.

—Mantengámoslo como un secreto.

La angustia de Fa se hizo evidente al recordar lo despiadada en combates que solía ser la maestra tierra. La mirada que Lin le estaba dando le transmitió el mensaje completo. Fa hizo un gesto que se cerraba la boca y tiraba la llave.

* * *

Después de unas cuantas horas en que comieron, se pusieron al día con Fa y arreglaron los suministros que necesitarían para su visita al pantano, se pusieron en marcha. El camino era alto y empinado, pero gracias al perfecto tierra control de Lin no fue ningún esfuerzo. La vista desde el monte mostraba un verde que se perdía en el horizonte. El pantano era uno de los lugares más grandes e inhóspitos del reino Tierra.

—Lo primero que vamos a hacer es dirigirnos al asentamiento de Tei y veremos si los rumores de Fa son verdaderos—dijo Lin comenzando a caminar.

—Nunca me has contado cómo conociste a Sonmi y a su madre. Con Aaju queremos escuchar, ¿verdad? Una historia familiar en nuestra primera gran aventura juntos—incitó Bumi demasiado motivado como siempre. La niña, que en esos momentos iba amarrada al pecho de Bumi, le dio una gran sonrisa de interés.

Lin dio un largo suspiro al bajar por el monte. Los árboles cada vez eran más altos y el sonido del viento casi no era audible. Bumi seguía el paso de Lin, quien iba creando un sendero limpio y seguro por el cual transitar. Tras un largo silencio, Lin reforzó su idea de que si no quería seguir el camino de su madre, necesitaba comenzar a ser clara y más abierta con esta extraña familia que estaba formando.

—Una vez, hace muchos años, me perdí en el pantano. Pensé que mi madre estaba en peligro y corrí a ayudarla sin pensar en nada más. Me encontré con un árbol que se hizo llamar “árbol de la resonancia”, sé que pensarán que estoy loca, pero ese árbol me dijo que debía vivir mi vida con libertad, para no sentirme arrepentida. Hasta ese momento había vivido calzando las expectativas que creía que tenía mi madre en mí y al darme cuenta me angustié muchísimo por haber desperdiciado mi vida. Al despertar después del encuentro, caminé por el pantano y la madre de Sonmi, Tei, me encontró, se compadeció de mí como es tan propio entre su gente y me llevó hasta su pequeño refugio. En él conocí a Sonmi, no nos llevamos bien al principio, pero nos terminamos haciendo amigas porque Sonmi entrenaba como nadie. La venía a visitar siempre que podía.

—Así que por eso Sonmi te tenía tanto cariño. Lin, no creo que estés loca. Ese “árbol de la resonancia” es un gran aliado. Nunca le he contado a nadie, pero suelo ver cosas muy raras cuando me he adentrado mucho en la naturaleza salvaje y me he perdido, algunas veces he visto nabos danzarines y aves doradas que hablan que me señalan cómo volver a salvo, y no, no había consumido jugo de cactus ni nada.

—¿No le has dicho nunca a tu padre? Yo creo que él puede tener la respuesta, es el canal entre el mundo físico y espiritual; es claro que tienes mucha afinidad con esa parte.

—Pensé que no me iba a creer. En fin, tú más que nadie sabe que en mi familia no me toman muy en serio.

Lin se detuvo y le tomó el brazo. Se escondieron detrás de un árbol gigante parecido a un baobab. Se vio una gran sombra incorpórea caminando a paso lento y deliberado.

—Este lugar me da escalofríos.

—Vamos, Lin. No puedes acobardarte ahora, solo mantén tu corazón sereno ¿está bien?

Bumi la tomó del brazo y se adentró en el pantano cerca de la sombra. Esta ni se inmutó con su presencia, Bumi incluso paso su mano a través de esta sintiendo el suave tacto de la seda fría y al no pasar nada, guio la mano temblorosa de Lin quien pareció sorprendida de lo dócil que el espíritu había sido.

—Mi padre dijo que lo peor que puedes hacer con los espíritus o en el mundo espiritual es tener miedo. Los espíritus se alimentan de la energía que emanas y su cuerpo etérico se transforma en consecuencia. Para ver monstruos solo tienes que creer en ellos, si quieres libertarte y liberarlos debes tener un corazón comprensivo y sereno. Por eso necesitan estar en lugares apartados de las personas.

—Para ser alguien tan distraído, le tomas mucha atención a las palabras de tus padres.

—Que ellos no me tomen en serio, no quiere decir que yo no lo haga con ellos. Es la maldición de los niños por amar incondicionalmente a sus padres. Pero nunca haré eso con mi bella Aaju.

Lin le encontró la razón y encontró su gesto tierno, pero no quiso seguir inflando su discurso, porque si lo hacía, no se callaría nunca.

* * *

Después de caminar varias horas se sentaron a descansar a la orilla de un río de aguas cristalinas, Lin agradeció que era el único río libre de las nunca bienvenidas sanguijuelas que tanto había odiado en sus incursiones en el pantano. Se sacó los zapatos y puso sus cansados pies en el agua fría. Era un claro contraste con el calor húmedo del lugar considerando que eran los primeros días de verano.

La luz del sol a través de los árboles, komorebi, daba una apariencia mística y pacífica al lugar.

—Esto es lo mejor.

Bumi, quien amaba locamente a la naturaleza, se despojó de su ropa y saltó al agua disfrutando del refrescante efecto.

—Pensé que moriría de calor, eres una caminante implacable.

Aaju, quien estaba junto a Lin, tocaba con cautela el agua con sus manos por la diferencia de temperatura. De repente una pequeña ola pasó sobre Bumi, que disfrutaba flotar cerca de la orilla opuesta, sumergiéndolo. La joven miró hacia todos lados en guardia y no vio a nadie. Aaju sonrió pícaramente a su lado ¡era demasiado pequeña para haber controlado un elemento!

Bumi pensando que había sido Lin con un deslizamiento del suelo del río, se acercó sigilosamente, la tomó de los pies y la sumergió. Lin emergió con todas sus ropas empapadas. Temiendo represalias, Bumi se alejó buceando. Lin lo buscó como cuando se caza a un pez, pero la distrajo una nueva ola tras ella. Con sorpresa, pudo observar de dónde venía el ataque y escuchó la pequeña risa inocente.

—¡No seas infantil, Bumi! ¿Para qué te iba a intentar ahogar con una ola? Sabes que no es mi estilo, te habría puesto un grillete de metal en el pie si quisiese hacerlo—le dijo Lin—es Aaju.

Bumi emergió del agua pacífica y cristalina avanzando hasta donde estaba la niña.

—¡Es una maestra agua! Y tú decías que me estaba adelantando a los hechos…¡Es una prodigio!—exclamó Bumi alegremente. Le dio un par de vueltas en el aire. Lin sonrió disfrutando el momento, era la primera vez que la había visto hacer agua control y estaba orgullosa al igual que Bumi, aunque su estilo no era tan efusivo.

Se relajó en el río, sintiendo como el agua se llevaba sus preocupaciones. Desde niña, los viajes familiares con su hermana y su madre terminaban siendo un dolor de cabeza por sus continuas peleas, mientras que, con sus abuelos, se trataba de remilgadas caminatas y conversaciones sobre la política del reino. Ahora en completa libertad, entendió porque Toph se refugió en sus últimos años en ese inhóspito lugar, no queriendo visitas.

* * *

El día transcurrió con lentitud. A pesar de la intensa búsqueda en los sitios que Lin había visto personas, había sido infructuoso, no había ni siquiera indicios. El pantano parecía ajeno a la vida humana.

—Tenemos que buscar un sitio para pasar la noche. No es seguro seguir, Lin, el pantano crea alucinaciones en la gente.

Aunque por experiencia Lin sabía que Bumi tenía razón, siguió caminando hasta que las primeras estrellas aparecieron en el trozo de cielo que era visible entre las copas lejanas de los árboles.

Con la poca luz que aún los acompañaba, eligieron un claro cerca de un pequeño monte. Lin modeló una cueva en un peñasco que había cerca. El silencio del lugar era intrigante. Se quedaron un buen rato hablando de viajes de infancia juntos y cuáles serían sus destinos ideales si volviesen a tener vacaciones, hasta que el sueño los venció.

Pasada medianoche, Lin despertó sobresaltada. Lo atribuyó a que Aaju estaba sobre su pecho respirando agitadamente. Al mirar a la salida de la cueva vio a Tei. El aspecto de Tei era deplorable, estaba tan delgada que se le notaban los huesos por todo su cuerpo, sus ojos estaban hundidos y vacíos.

Lin se levantó, sujetando a la niña y comenzó a seguir a la mujer pensando que era real, pero Bumi la trajo a la realidad tomándola de la mano y evaporando la alucinación.

La joven no soltó la mano de Bumi en toda la noche.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, continuaron su viaje con los primeros rayos de sol. Lin no quiso referirse a lo que pasó esa noche, pero Bumi llevaba una sonrisa satisfecha y fanfarrona. Que la indestructible Lin Beifong se apoye en él para hacerle frente a los terrores nocturnos no es algo que vea todos los días.

No tardaron en llegar al asentamiento donde antaño vivía Tei, pero no había nadie. Parecía que jamás una persona pisó el lugar. El ánimo de Lin decayó y quedó devastada. No es que no quisiera a Aaju como si fuese su familia, pero se sentía terrible al negarle su verdadero origen, sería el mismo círculo que ella había vivido. 

Al ver la expresión desolada de la joven y aunque Bumi no quería encontrar a la abuela de Aaju, sugirió una idea.

—No todo está perdido. Sé dónde podemos preguntar la ubicación de Tei. Tenemos que llegar al corazón del pantano. No está tan lejos de aquí ¡Vamos!

Con energía y determinación, el joven tomó la misma mano de Lin que había sostenido toda la noche provocando un escalofrío en ella y la guió entremedio de las lianas.

* * *

El árbol central del pantano era enorme y glorioso. Bumi se sentó en una de las grandes raíces y le pidió a Lin que tuviera una imagen clara de Tei en su mente y pusiera su mano en el árbol. La joven lo hizo a regañadientes, pero no sintió nada. Sin embargo, Aaju quien estaba junto a su pecho, comenzó a retorcerse de dolor. Lin en seguida dejó de tocar la raíz, pero al parecer era demasiado tarde.

Lin desenredó con rapidez la tela que la unía a Aaju pensando que se había quedado sin aire y que debía salvarla, mientras Bumi no entendía qué diablos estaba pasando, él solo quería poner en práctica la forma de búsqueda que le había contado una vez su padre Aang, _todo está conectado al corazón del pantano_. Las adivinas le habían dicho lo mismo. _El pantano te está esperando_. Otra vez esa frase como un eco en medio de su desesperación por no saber cómo actuar por primera vez.

_¿A qué o quién se está conectando?_

La bebé se retorció y pudo ver como las raíces bajo ella, brillaban con luz dorada. Pronto y de manera instintiva, Lin puso una mano en el corazón de la niña y otra en la cabeza, y se teletransportó a un lugar muy extraño en el que todo tenía extrañas proporciones y destellaba luz.

Dio la vuelta y vio con horror a Aaju fragmentada dentro de una crisálida de hielo. No era la única, había muchas personas de diversas edades en la misma situación. Desesperada intentó llegar a la pequeña, pero una mano cadavérica la sujetó. Miró hacia atrás encontrándose con Tei. La maestra agua antaño rellena, fuerte y saludable la observaba con los ojos vacíos.

—¿Por qué has venido hasta aquí?

—Tei… ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Qué le pasa a Aaju?

—¿Hablas de ese bebé? No hay manera de salvarla.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Es la hija del jefe de los piratas que robó a toda mi gente y de quien nos entregó.

—¿Te refieres a Sonmi, tu hija?

—¿No lo ves? Por su enamoramiento, Sonmi nos vendió, les dio nuestra localización. El guardián del pantano y de su gente, tomó el espíritu de este bebé como castigo a sus padres porque es lo peor que podrían hacerles, pero a ellos no les importó, ¿qué clase de hija crié?—preguntó mortificada.

—Es tu nieta, ¿cómo puedes rendirte?

—Es demasiado tarde, Lin, el pantano absorbe el alma de aquellos que van contra su orden natural. No pude salvarla cuando lo intenté ni lo podrás hacer tú.

—Eso lo veremos.

Si Lin tenía una cualidad indiscutible esa era la obstinación. No creía que todo estuviese perdido, nunca lo creería. La vida de Aaju estaba recién comenzando, no podía pagar los errores de sus padres, menos de personas tan negligentes que la abandonarían cuando las cosas se pusieran difíciles. No era lo correcto y no lo permitiría. Se dio cuenta de inmediato que su maestría en tierra no funcionaba en este extraño lugar al intentar crear una escalera. Así que se concentró, corrió y saltó hacia la crisálida. Antes de llegar a ella, una descomunal mariposa monarca con rostro humano blanquecino y ojos de un completo negro la atajó con sus patas.

—Así que tenemos otro sacrificio.

—He venido por Aaju y no me iré hasta que esté a salvo.

El espíritu la estudio de pies a cabeza. 

—Esa maestra agua que ves ahí también se atrevió a querer quitarme a mi prisionera, rescató solo una parte para mantener viva a la niña en el mundo de los vivos y por su impertinencia se ha quedado vagando sin un propósito, aquí para siempre. Su vehículo en la Tierra de los vivos ha quedado atrás. Hoy la niña volvió a conectarse al pantano. Reclamé lo que era mío, no hay vuelta atrás.

Lin con sus brazos intentó romper la pata del insecto. Le fue imposible. Luego le atacó el rostro. Cuando iba por el décimo intento, el espíritu volvió a hablar fastidiado por la actitud obstinada.

—Si tanto quieres a esa niña, tómala.

La crisálida se abrió revelando a Aaju, se veía menos desnutrida y más grande de cómo la conocía. Sabía que era una trampa, pero no pudo evitar querer tomarla y protegerla de ese espíritu.

—No lo hagas, Lin, ¡es una trampa! ¡escapa! ¡no hay nada más que puedas hacer!—gritó Tei.

—No le hagas caso a esa mujer, qué va a saber. Protege a tu hija—le susurró el espíritu de manera persuasiva.

La crisálida de hielo comenzó a cerrarse.

—¿Qué quieres a cambio para salvarla? ¿mi vida?—preguntó Lin entre dientes.

—No tienes nada que puedas ofrecerme, mujer. Acepta que hay cosas que no puedes cambiar. Esta vida me pertenece como recordatorio a los humanos que no deben traicionar a los espíritus.

Antes que la crisálida se cerrara por completo, Lin saltó y entró limpiamente. Trató de sacar a la niña al menos, pero el hielo había congelado sus extremidades.

Ese dolor era más palpable que la vez que recibió una daga de hielo en su estómago.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Bumi estaba al lado de los cuerpos inmóviles de Lin y Aaju en el mundo material.

Esperaba que Lin hubiese podido encontrar a la pequeña donde sea que estuviese, pero al pasar los minutos supo que algo había salido terriblemente mal. Así que emuló el gesto de la joven, puso una mano sobre la cabeza de la niña y la otra sobre la mano que tenía Lin en su corazón y sintió un extraño entumecimiento en todo el cuerpo.

Miró a su alrededor. Una mariposa monarca gigante con rostro humano sonreía mientras un capullo de hielo se cerraba. Oh, divino mundo. Otra vez ese sabor amargo y metálico de la desesperación. 

En una crisálida de hielo vio a Lin abrazando a Aaju. 


	13. La potencia del acto consciente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los piratas han secuestrado a todas las personas en el pantano, Lin y Bumi crean un descabellado plan para salvarlos.

**XIII. La potencia del acto consciente**

Esto no podía ser su fin.

No.

La maestra tierra eludió la desesperanza pese a que estaba tentada a caer en el abismo.

Escuchó el eco de la voz de su compañero de batallas.

Su voz resonó sobre cómo el árbol de la resonancia era su espíritu aliado y aunque no se caracterizaba por confiar en los demás, pensó en ese espíritu al congelarse, una rama plateada entró por la base de la crisálida y se fundió con su corazón.

—Por favor, salva a esta niña. Si el tiempo que me diste ha llegado a su fin, lo entenderé.

La rama que envolvía su corazón se volvió cálida. Lin se aferró a ese calor y a la determinación que esto no terminaría aquí y que salvaría a Aaju.

La crisálida se volvió líquida con lentitud. Lin abrazó con más fuerza a la pequeña y cayó varios metros hasta el suelo musgoso. Su espalda sufrió el golpe, no estaba segura, pero si este mundo era equivalente al humano tendría un moretón que no le desaparecería en semanas.

Le costó levantarse, pero aún así lo hizo con determinación. Corroboró que Aaju siguiera respirando antes de hacer cualquier otro movimiento. Comprobó con alivio que la niña parecía mejor que nunca, su aspecto era robusto, tenía las mejillas levemente sonrojadas y había crecido. Observó dónde estaba el gran espíritu del pantano.

Hasta que no lo hubiese derrotado, no era seguro.

Miró con detenimiento al espíritu que estaba frente a frente con Bumi, ¿cómo pudo encontrarlas en ese extraño lugar? No podía abandonar a Aaju para unirse a la lucha. Sin embargo, pasó algo fuera de lo previsto. Bumi tocó al espíritu y cerró los ojos.

Si bien Bumi estaba frente a la gran mariposa monarca sin ser atacado, lo que ya por sí era un gran mérito, esta comenzó a encogerse hasta tener un tamaño normal y salir revoloteando. Lin no pudo más que maravillarse, Bumi desde el primer día había sido una caja de sorpresas.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Bumi, quien estaba concentrado en interactuar con la mariposa pareció despertar de un trance con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de compasión.

Corrió donde estaba Lin y Aaju, y las abrazó fuertemente. Lin estaba aliviada porque él se veía en perfecto estado a pesar de enfrentarse a un espíritu tan poderoso.

—¡Estoy tan aliviado de que estén a salvo!—exclamó el joven haciendo eco de su mismo pensamiento y estrechándolas aún más entre sus brazos.

Lin, quien aún estaba sorprendida, lo tomó de los hombros y vio con preocupación las lágrimas que aún estaban en las esquinas de sus ojos.

—Bumi, no sé cómo lo hiciste, pero eres una especie de genio espiritual, seguí tus palabras y pude salir de esa espantosa prisión. Comprendiste la mecánica de este lugar y lo venciste sin la fuerza.

El joven estaba sorprendido, Lin no solía darle halagos gratuitos, sin embargo, era la primera vez que no tenía ganas de fanfarronear por ello.

—Solo es un espíritu con mucho sufrimiento. Fui comprensivo y sereno, como hablamos antes.

Después de todo el infierno que ese espíritu le había hecho pasar, la maestra tierra lo admiró. No sabía que para Bumi eso había sido lo más difícil de lograr, luego de verlas ahí y sentir que las había perdido.

Tei, quien se había restado de la lucha sin esperanzas, se acercó a ellos.

—No sé cómo agradecerles que hayan salvado a mi nieta—dijo Tei. Pasó su huesuda mano por el negro cabello de la niña con cariño—deben volver, en este sitio las cosas cambian a cada instante, el espíritu guardia del pantano puede regresar a su forma agresiva en un pestañar.

—Debemos volver contigo, Tei, no te dejaré atrás—afirmó Lin con seguridad. La mujer mayor había sido tan amable con ella cuando era solo una niña desconocida.

—Gracias por tu consideración, pero mi tiempo acabó. Tranquila, lo acepté cuando pude recuperar el trozo del espíritu de mi nieta para mantenerla con vida. Mi cuerpo en el mundo físico está muerto. Sé que ustedes no dejarán a mi pueblo atrás. Deben recuperarlos de los piratas, nadie más lo hará. La gente del pantano tiene un rol muy importante en el equilibrio entre los mundos.

—No sabemos cómo regresar y no sabemos dónde está tu gente, Tei. Por mucho que quiera ayudarte, no tengo pistas en estos momentos—le dijo Lin con sinceridad.

—Deben hacer lo mismo que al llegar. No te preocupes, estás protegida, la vida irá poniéndote a las personas y las pistas adecuadas, solo debes mantener la mente abierta.

—¿Qué harás tú ahora?—preguntó con aprehensión.

—Mi ciclo de la vida podrá seguir su curso natural. Los actos de amor son verdaderamente un milagro, ¿verdad, Lin? Cuando te encontré tan sola y triste en el pantano jamás me imaginé que ayudarte sería la salvación de mi nieta.

Lin estaba deshecha, le entregó a Aaju. La maestra de agua le dio un beso en la frente antes de devolvérsela con una sonrisa serena y desaparecer en luz dorada.

La maestra tierra apretó sus manos tratando de contener sus emociones. Otra persona a la que no había podido salvar. Tras un momento de silencio Bumi le preguntó con tacto si estaba lista para regresar. La joven asintió.

Se sentó en el musgoso suelo y poniendo sus manos en el pecho y cabeza de Aaju. Al abrir los ojos, estaban de vuelta en el corazón del pantano.

La voz de Lin sonó con un tono final y con un matiz letal.

—Las personas que robaron a la gente del pantano van a pagar por esto. No descansaré hasta patearles el trasero a cada una y regresar a todos a su hogar. 

Bumi hizo la misma promesa en su interior. Ayudó a que Lin se pusiera de pie.

Antes de emprender su camino de regreso a Gaoling, decidieron que debían descansar y planear con detenimiento una estrategia para seguir. Se cobijaron durante ese tiempo en la cueva que había creado Lin.

* * *

Encendieron una fogata cuando la oscuridad se hizo presente. Comieron en silencio procesando las cosas que habían vivido en el mundo espiritual. Llegaron a la conclusión de que los espíritus eran una cosa digna de respeto. Sonmi y los piratas no sabían en qué se habían metido.

Mientras Bumi le ponía un leño más al fuego dijo con determinación.

—Vamos a salvar a la gente del pantano. Estamos juntos en esta misión, ¿verdad?

Lin asintió.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio pensando la mejor estrategia para el rescate. Tras un par de horas de varios planes disparatados que se les habían ocurrido en esos días, que iban desde convencer a los espíritus del pantano de hacer un ejército hasta tener un barco señuelo para ser llevados hasta los piratas, Lin tomó la palabra con seriedad.

—Para rescatar a tanta gente, tenemos que armar una red que nos apoye. Ya no podemos regresar a las Fuerzas Unidas porque fuimos desterrados, los piratas saben que somos sus enemigos así que no podemos infiltrarnos, el equipo avatar es demasiado pequeño y conocido para armar una operación de esa envergadura. Para encontrar desprevenidos a los piratas y robarles su tesoro más preciado, necesitamos una red invisible. Ser como una sombra que los atrape sin que lo adviertan.

—Parece demasiado ambicioso para las capacidades que actualmente tenemos, Lin.

—No lo es, odio ser yo quien proponga esto, Bumi, pero conozco una red de influencias que cumple con todas esas características.

—¿Y qué debemos hacer para acceder?—preguntó el joven con intriga.

—Vender nuestros principios.

—A estas alturas, estoy dispuesto a todo. Los piratas no pueden seguirse saliendo con la suya impunemente.

Lin le sonrió de manera enigmática.

—¿Estás listo para conocer a mi abuelo?

—Conocerlo, ¿en qué plan?

—Sé que es un plan difícil, llevamos tantos días sin que convencernos con ninguna idea. Ni siquiera sé si yo pueda llevarlo a cabo, de hecho, es mejor que no lo conozcas.

—Ahora sí que me interesa.

Lin suspiró al ver la cara de entusiasmo de Bumi. Jamás debió abrir la boca. Movió con un palo el fuego provocando que la llama aumentara mucho de tamaño.

—Mi abuelo se llama Lao, si creías que Poppy era una persona elitista y tradicional, él te dejará sin habla. Sí, incluso a ti. Debe ser el único patriarca que encarna cada uno de los valores de la aristocracia del Reino Tierra. Desde niña le caigo bien porque siempre he sido muy educada en su presencia, aunque él no sabía que fue para evitar que soltara sus comentarios.

—Esto se pone interesante, ahora cuéntame tu plan.

—La idea es que Lao nos comparta su influencia. No lo hará solo conmigo porque soy mujer, joven, me considera demasiado bonita para ser inteligente y todo su círculo son hombres con las mismas características, así que convencer a cada uno de cambiar sus prejuicios nos llevaría mucho tiempo. Tú, aunque no lo creas, si te podemos vender bien, le puedes agradar mucho. Eres el hijo primogénito varón de las personas más famosas y con más influencia del mundo, Lao amará tenerte de activo y nos dará la llave de acceso al poder naval de los aristócratas del Reino Tierra.

—¿Y cómo vamos a hacer eso? llevará demasiado tiempo ganarme su confianza como para que comparta todos sus privilegios, ni siquiera pensamos igual.

Lin jugó con los pies de Aaju, la niña sonrió y la abrazó. Ella sabía que Bumi la molestaría por el resto de su vida por lo que le iba a proponer.

—Nos presentaremos diciendo que estamos casados, así le caerás bien y tendremos el poder del apellido Beifong de inmediato, solo tenemos que pedir que lo oficialice, estará encantado, hace años que espera un sucesor—dijo Lin.

—¿Cuándo nos casamos? Estoy seguro de que recordaría esa parte—comentó Bumi, más divertido que impresionado por el plan que le presentaba.

—El abuelo no te recibirá tan alegremente si se entera que tenemos una hija en común sin estar casados, el orden de las cosas en el Reino Tierra tiene el más alto valor. Como las tribus de agua no llevan un registro oficial de las familias como sí ocurre aquí, pensé que decir que nos casamos en la Tribu Agua del Sur hace cuatro años sería una buena tapadera. Eso explicaría también nuestro viaje. 

—¿Al menos sabes cómo es un matrimonio en las tribus de agua?

Lin dudó, nunca le había interesado el matrimonio así que no tenía idea de las diferentes costumbres en las diversas naciones.

Bumi suspiró.

—Deberías llevar un collar que yo esculpa personalmente con el símbolo de mi familia como el que lleva mamá y yo debería llevar el pelo largo con otro tipo de peinado como mi abuelo Hakoda. No creo que tu abuelo Lao sea tan ingenuo.

—Te dije que era un plan difícil.

—Creo que es el mejor plan en lo que llevamos de la noche. Démosle una vuelta, para tomar una buena decisión. Mira, parece que aprendí algo de ti después de todos estos años.

Lin le dio una mirada sarcástica y se quedó pensando en el hecho que sería mucho mejor llegar como polizones al lugar donde los piratas tenían encerrada a la gente, pero ella misma se refutó, ya que seguramente tenían a los maestros agua en diferentes lugares obligándolos a hacer labores ilegales.

En eso, se quedó dormida soñando como el extraño espíritu con forma de mariposa monarca la engullía.

* * *

Una semana después, luego de otra noche en que no habían llegado a ningún puerto con los planes que se les ocurrían, Lin despertó sudando y se encontró sola en la cueva. Se levantó y salió bajo la luz quemante del sol de media mañana. En un riachuelo cercano, Bumi estaba concentrado en algo mientras Aaju jugaba con el agua. La joven caminó hasta ellos y tomó agua para refrescarse. Sumergió sus pies para bajar el calor de su cuerpo.

—Buenos días—murmuró ante el silencio de sus acompañantes.

—Hola, Lin.

—Mamá—llamó la niña desde el agua al darse cuenta de su presencia.

Lin reprimió una sonrisa y le lanzó gotas de agua a modo de juego. La pequeña se rió y le devolvió en mayor medida, estuvieron así hasta que Lin sintió hambre.

La joven sacó una manzana del bolso que estaba cerca de Bumi y se la comió. El silencio la comenzó a desesperar, se había acostumbrado al constante parloteo de Bumi aunque jamás lo admitiría.

—¿Se te ocurrió un plan mejor hoy en la mañana?—le preguntó cuando dejó de escuchar el extraño sonido constante que pensó que era propio del río.

Bumi negó con la cabeza y le mostró lo que estaba haciendo: una piedra verde agua con un leve brillo y con forma circular del tamaño de una moneda de plata, tenía un extraño símbolo tallado en el centro.

—Y tú decías que la marca del liderazgo natural no existía.

Sacó una cinta color verde botella del bolso con el que amarraban el cabello de Aaju y lo pasó por un pequeño agujero que tenía la piedra.

Lin lo miró sin entender. Bumi se acercó poniéndose detrás.

—Quédate quieta. No quiero ahorcarte mientras hago esto, dicen que es el peor de los augurios y necesitamos toda la suerte.

Bumi con cuidado amarró el collar al cuello de Lin con un extraño nudo.

—Lo pensé durante toda la madrugada y tu plan es el más sensato de los que tenemos hasta ahora, no podemos seguir esperando cuando está la vida de personas de por medio, estoy en él—afirmó.

La joven comprendió qué estaba haciendo. Bumi guardó un silencio ceremonioso antes de tomar sus manos.

—Te ves hermosa.

Cuando él se puso frente a ella y puedo verlo, los ojos grises transmitían el mensaje completo.

¿Desde cuándo Bumi la hacía sentir así?

El corazón palpitaba fuerte y claro cuando él la besó.

Completaron el ritual con extraña satisfacción, el lazo estaba creado.

* * *

El camino hacia Gaoling pareció más corto cuando decidieron volver al día siguiente. La joven tocó la piedra varias veces con ansiedad al bajar por la ladera de la montaña hacia la ciudad.

—¿De dónde sacaste esta piedra? 

Bumi detuvo su paso.

—¡No te rías, Linny! Soy más emotivo que tú. La guardé hace mucho tiempo, desde que estuvimos en esa misión con las Fuerzas Unidas en Tuan, ¿te acuerdas? Es del tono exacto de tus ojos.

Eso dejó sin palabras a Lin, se recordó que Bumi era una caja de sorpresas, no siempre desastrosas.

Antes de volver a la mansión, Lin llevó a Bumi a una modista de la aristocracia que trabajaba en Gaoling. Decidieron que se quedarían en una posada antes de encontrarse con Lao porque para que todo saliera bien, tenían que afinar cada detalle. Pasaron más de una semana ensayando y Lin se dio cuenta que Bumi era un pésimo actor, no entendía cómo trabajaba la mente de la gente del Reino Tierra, y solía arruinarlo con algún comentario sarcástico. Cuando ya comenzaba a dominar el papel y parar su lengua antes de mofarse, la implacable instructora decidió que era tiempo de ponerse en acción.

Lin escribió una carta a su abuelo para que los recibiera al día siguiente en la mansión.

* * *

—Vamos, Bumi. No es buen momento para estrenar tu cobardía.

Lin le dio una pequeña sonrisa divertida y él tragó saliva con dificultad.

La maestra tierra llevaba un costoso vestido blanco con pequeñas flores de colores pastel. Se había maquillado y su cabello ya de mediana longitud, estaba amarrado en un peinado aristocrático adornado con jazmines de plata. El blanco predominante hacía resaltar aún más el collar de compromiso que llevaba en su fino cuello. Al joven no le quedaron dudas: Lin era el amor de su vida, una mujer totalmente despiadada, valiente, justa, inteligente y arrebatadoramente hermosa.

Se miró a sí mismo con cierto grado de alergia. Lin lo había ayudado a vestirse y se sentía como un farsante. Llevaba un traje de seda de un azul profundo, se había afeitado y se había peinado con la cola de lobo y el pelo cubriendo sus orejas como la tradición lo dictaba para los hombres casados. Además, una pequeña trenza en el lado derecho mostraba que su esposa ya había dado a luz a su primogénita.

Aaju, quien estaba en los brazos del joven, también llevaba un costoso vestido de una tela color crema, la habían peinado y perfumado. Estaba muy intranquila al ver a sus padres así.

Dos guardias de mediana edad los recibieron y los llevaron a la sala principal donde los esperaba Lao sentado sobre una tarima. Fa soltó una risita satírica al ver a su amiga con tales vestimentas por los pasillos, se veía hermosa, pero claramente era un acto para su abuelo.

Una de las criadas se acercó y les quitó a Aaju, quien lloriqueó al perderse tras una puerta. Se prepararon para ver al hombre que debían convencer.

El jefe de la familia Beifong era un hombre bien conservado, pero de tercera edad. Sus cabellos blancos eran más que los negros.

Lin y Bumi hicieron una reverencia tradicional de cortesía.

—Cuando mi querida nieta me escribió una carta para que la recibiera hoy, me llenó de alegría. Estaba seguro de que la línea Beifong terminaría con Toph ¡Qué grandes noticias estabas guardándote, Lin!

—Me complace escuchar tus palabras, abuelo Lao.

Bumi tuvo que mirar dos veces para estar seguro de que no estaba soñando, la voz de Lin era muy suave y tenía un tono dulce que jamás había escuchado ni pensó escuchar.

—Debo decir que Poppy hizo un excelente trabajo ayudando en tu educación.

Lin se mordió la lengua y solo asintió. Lao, quien estaba encantado con su nieta, le dirigió una mirada gélida al muchacho estudiándolo.

—Así que tú eres el hombre por el que mi pequeña y dulce Lin dejó las tradiciones del Reino Tierra. Bumi, te he investigado para saber qué es lo que mi nieta vio en ti y me encontré con una gran sorpresa. El primogénito del Avatar Aang y la maestra Katara, descendiente del renombrado jefe Hakoda de la Tribu Agua del Sur y sobrino de Sokka, el actual. Pareces muy bien conectado, joven. Ser parte de la familia Beifong es un privilegio que muchos buscan, pero pareces un digno candidato.

—Gracias, señor, es un honor—dijo Bumi tratando de sonar serio y decidido.

—¿Por qué has venido a presentarte ante la familia Beifong?

—Por el estatus, la seguridad y estabilidad que merece Lin y mi hija, señor.

Bumi sintió que cometía perjurio contra todos sus ancestros, pero esa frase pareció convencer al hombre mayor, quien asintió encantado, se levantó de la tarima y bajó a verlo de cerca.

—Desde ahora soy el abuelo Lao para ti. Tenemos que trabajar en tu postura. Será un gran desafío enseñarte las cosas necesarias para ser la siguiente cabeza de la familia. Queda en tus manos y en las de Lin traer un hijo varón para continuar nuestro linaje.

Lin apretó sus puños y rodó los ojos. Sabía que su abuelo era un convencido que la familia Beifong debía mantener su tradición patriarcal, si hablaba ahora y lo mandaba al demonio, no podrían utilizar la ventaja que tenían para acceder fácilmente a su red de influencias.

—Entiendo que se casaron con las costumbres de la tribu de agua como lo demuestra el collar que lleva Lin, eso no vale nada aquí. En el reino Tierra, las cosas no son tan rituales, lo que más vale en este sitio son los documentos oficiales. Tener una identificación de la familia Beifong abre muchas puertas.

Bumi no podía más de sorpresa por su repentino éxito, pensó que costaría más convencerlo, pero logró mantener la calma y asintió con humildad.

—Eso tengo entendido, estaremos encantados de participar en sus costumbres.

—Mañana en la tarde haremos el registro. Por favor, disfruten la mansión Beifong.

Al salir de la primera reunión con Lao, los dos dieron un suspiro largo de alivio. Caminaron hasta la habitación donde tenían a Aaju. La criada les dio una reverencia y desapareció por el pasillo.

—Mañana estaremos oficialmente casados.

Los dos se miraron como si recién se dieran cuenta de qué tan lejos iban a llegar con el plan, pero ya era tarde para echarse atrás, ambos esperaron que el otro se acobardara, pero ninguno dio el paso.

No habían previsto que todo saliera tan bien en el primer intento.

* * *

Después de la cena, Lao llevó a Lin por los jardines de la mansión Beifong. Bumi se quedó intrigado sobre la razón. Lin no tenía idea de lo que su abuelo le diría y estaba ansiosa por si había descubierto el engaño.

—Mi querida Lin, sé que hemos estado distanciados desde que eres pequeña, pero me complace mucho que hayas vuelto a seguir las tradiciones de la familia. Los he visto interactuar con detenimiento y parece que tu esposo te tiene mucho cariño. No puedo estar más feliz de apoyarlos.

—Gracias, abuelo. Hemos pasado por mucho juntos, agradecemos tu bendición.

Una sombra de profunda tristeza pasó por los rasgos de Lao.

—Cuando Toph se comprometió con Satoru, el ingeniero de uno de mis proyectos con la Nación del Fuego, no pude más de felicidad. Pensé que en ese momento podría confiar en que la próxima línea de la generación Beifong seguiría fuerte. No obstante, tú más que nadie entiende en carne propia como terminaron las cosas. Satoru dejó a Toph estando embarazada. Perdí la esperanza de que alguien tomara el lugar que dejaré una vez que muera.

—Abuelo, ¿conociste a mi padre?

—Claro, fue gracias a mí que se comprometieron, pero fue un error dejar que mi ansiedad por legar la cabeza de la familia me ganara, creo que la presión llevó a que se separaran. Conoces el dicho que todo lo rígido termina por romperse, fui demasiado insistente en que Satoru debía seguir con mi mismo papel y no ejercer su carrera. Debí dejar que ellos mismos tomaran las decisiones. Agradezco mucho que ustedes hayan venido a buscar solo cobijo bajo la familia, ya casados. No me gustaría ser yo quien provoca nuevamente el sufrimiento en una de las delicadas mujeres de mi querida familia.

La expresión delicadas mujeres de mi familia retumbó como una injuria contra todo lo que significaba ser una Beifong en Ciudad República. Se maldijo porque no podía dejar todo su esfuerzo atrás por insultar ahora a su abuelo, si Bumi aún no había cometido una equivocación, ella no iba a arruinarlo. Por otro lado, agradecía que Lao fuese lo suficientemente maduro para reconocer sus errores y asumir que no debía meterse en la vida de los demás para hacer cumplir sus tradiciones.

—No debes preocuparte. Bumi parece joven e inexperto, pero tiene mucho talento. Es el hombre más valiente que he conocido. Si se compromete, cumple. No me hará sufrir, ni a Aaju y cumplirá su palabra con el clan Beifong.

—Eso es lo mínimo que te mereces, Lin. Estoy muy feliz por ti y que la historia de tus padres no te haya hecho perder la fe en la familia.

Lao tomó su mano y le dio un apretón con cariño.

La maestra tierra suspiró de alivio cuando vio a Lao perderse en el pasillo hacia su habitación.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente se encontraron con Lao en el comedor donde les indicó los pasos que seguirían esa tarde. Le preguntó a Lin qué podía darles de regalo, disculpándose por haberse enterado hace tan poco de la boda y el nacimiento de Aaju.

Lin agradeció enormemente que estuviera en malos términos con Poppy o si no, ninguna de las cosas hubiera sido tan fácil y los hubiesen sorprendido en su red de mentiras.

—Abuelo, hay una cosa que me gustaría pedirte—dijo Lin con esa voz tan suave que era imposible negarse—sabes que con Bu… mi esposo no hemos tenido tiempo de conocer las costas del reino Tierra. Sé que nuestra familia cuenta con los amigos más variados y distinguidos, quisiera tomarnos unas vacaciones en uno de tus ferris desde la isla cola de ballena, claro, con tu bendición.

Lao pareció comprensivo y le sonrió a la joven.

—No hay mejor edad como la juventud libre de compromisos políticos. Sabes que todo lo mío es suyo y me alegra que quieras conocer a los amigos de la familia. Estoy tan feliz que haya una luz para que nuestra familia no caiga en desgracia. Mandaré una carta a mis contactos en las costas para que los reciban con los más altos honores cuando ustedes decidan partir.

Lin y Bumi compartieron un suspiro de alivio, tan solo quedaba que oficializaran el vínculo para irse de Gaoling y sus estiradas costumbres. Después, los dos estarían en su elemento: la acción.

* * *

En la tarde, un anciano muy remilgado los observó de cabeza a los pies en un análisis crítico. Los jóvenes habían sido arreglados por los sirvientes de la mansión y llevaban trajes ceremoniales de tonos verde. Tras ellos, estaba el guardia Fa y Lao como testigos. Fa tenía una extraña mueca, tratando de contener los espasmos de risa.

Lin estaba muy tranquila, mientras que Bumi estaba en extremo nervioso, para él, de una unión de culturas espirituales no era tan simple. Se veía pálido y a Lin le dio la sensación de que en cualquier momento saldría corriendo al no encontrarle sentido verdadero a lo que estaba haciendo, así que le tomó la mano apretándosela fuertemente.

Estuvieron mucho tiempo entre firmas y lectura de contratos muy detallados. Bumi tuvo al final una costosa placa de jade y oro con su nombre y el sello Beifong. El anciano aclaró su garganta. Lin recibió su nueva identificación aclarando que estaba casada y la de Aaju como miembro oficial de la familia.

—Están oficialmente casados para el reino Tierra. Me complace ser quien une a la nueva generación de esta ilustre familia.

Los dos hicieron una leve reverencia.

Un flash fotográfico los cegó.


	14. Los mandatos familiares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El Diario de Ciudad República publica la primicia de la boda de Bumi y Lin Beifong. La familia tiene las más variadas reacciones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me divertí demasiado escribiendo este capítulo, espero que lo disfruten.

**XIV. Los mandatos familiares**

Para Lao, quien había tenido que ejercer la labor de cabeza de la familia Beifong desde los 16 años cuando su padre murió por una extraña enfermedad, tener un reemplazo era uno de los mayores descansos de toda su vida. Si bien las cosas con Poppy no habían resultado como lo habían planeado, ya que con su esposa solo habían podido concebir a Toph, el que Lin se haya acercado a poder mantener la línea de sangre familiar lo llenaba de alivio.

Sabía que la chica era más inteligente que lo que dejaba ver y que seguramente esto era una artimaña para lograr un objetivo oculto, pero aún así, agradeció que ocurriera. Que se dieran los viajes que quisieran, para él su rol ya estaba sellado en el registro, que era lo que importaba. Además, la pareja que había conseguido su hermosa nieta Lin tenía un tremendo potencial político, y como decían los antiguos sabios, las líneas de sangre que suceden a los avatares contienen el germen de excelentes maestros. Por eso, Azulón había llegado tan lejos para casar a su hijo con la descendiente del Avatar Roku. No esperaba nada menos para su familia, una de las más ilustres del Reino Tierra. La noticia que estaba en la portada del periódico solo acrecentaba la sensación de vitalidad y poder de la familia Beifong.

_Disfrutó su mañana tomando del mejor té verde que había probado en años._

* * *

Para Toph, no había sido una buena semana. La misión con el equipo Avatar no había resultado la mejor, tuvo que soportar los constantes comentarios pasivo-agresivos de Sokka durante todo el trayecto, quien seguía enojado por omitir el hecho que había tenido una hija con él. Además, Suyin y Poppy se habían ido de viaje a la Tribu Agua del Sur, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo extrañaba su antigua cotidianidad.

Estaba preocupada por Lin y sus decisiones porque aunque ella no lo expresara, quería mucho a su hija y quería lo mejor para ella, y sabía que habría sido la mejor policía de todo Ciudad República, una digna sucesora para dejarle el mando una vez que ella quisiera descansar del puesto, tenía el potencial de serlo tanto por su personalidad implacable como por sus habilidades, pero se había ido antes de entrar en la academia. Ahora se había ido en otro viaje a Gaoling y quién sabe cuándo regresaría. Estaba rodeada de idiotas en la estación y sabía que todo lo que había construido se iría desmoronando cuando ella se fuera, si Lin no ponía su mano de hierro para mantener el orden.

Cuando llegó a la oficina, esos idiotas que la rodeaban la guiaron hasta la sala de juntas, donde, una de las administrativas se aclaró la garganta y comenzó su parloteo.

—Nos reunimos esta mañana para celebrar con la jefa Beifong ¡Felicidades por las buenas noticias! Sabemos cuán celosa es con su vida privada, pero una noticia así no se podía ocultar. Esperamos que su familia siga creciendo, jefa.

Otro oficial hizo el brindis.

—¡Por la jefa Beifong!

Todos alzaron sus tazas, comieron las cosas que los administrativos habían dejado en la mesa para la celebración y se dispusieron para el cambio de turno.

—¿De qué diablos están hablando? —preguntó a un oficial de confianza que estaba a su lado.

—Lo que está en todos los diarios de hoy, jefa. El matrimonio de su hija.

—¿Qué?—exclamó preocupada.

—Pensé que sabía—por la expresión de la jefa Beifong, el oficial pensó que era el día de su muerte. Incapaz de aguantar tantas dudas, tomó el contenido de su taza de un sorbo, le arrancó el periódico de las manos al oficial y se dirigió a la Isla Templo del Aire por respuestas.

_Había sido el café más asqueroso que probó. Ni siquiera una celebración la podían hacer bien._

* * *

Para Aang, volver a la rutina de la meditación le había dado paz. Si bien el viaje para cazar a los piratas no había sido del todo exitoso, aún así habían sido capaces de recuperar varios barcos de cargamento y encarcelar a varios piratas de la Isla Vacía. Bumi había sido un gran apoyo gracias a la información que había entregado, aunque como lo habían hablado cientos de veces con Katara no esperaran nada de él, por su extraña personalidad. Para Aang, ser padre nunca fue una de sus prioridades en la vida, pero no se arrepentía para nada. Sus hijos habían sido compañeros estimulantes y disfrutó cada una de sus etapas, especialmente de Bumi quien nunca se acorbardaba para un divertirse. Si bien no tenía tanto tiempo para dedicarles por sus deberes como avatar, único maestro de aire del mundo y miembro del Concejo, sabía que había dado lo mejor de sí y que se habían vuelto personas independientes, bondadosas y únicas, y eso era el mayor logro, se sentía orgulloso de cada uno de ellos. Suspiró disfrutando el ciclo de _Traer la mente a casa, soltar y relajarse._ La meditación iba de maravillas hasta que escuchó a Toph gritarle desde el ferri.

—¡Pies ligeros! ¡Ven aquí en este mismo instante!

Aang abrió sus ojos con la tranquilidad propia de la meditación, enfocando como la maestra metal venía hacia él velozmente sobre las rocas de la isla. El maestro aire se levantó limpiando sus ropas de polvo y se quedó esperando que Toph llegara a él.

—Técnicamente tú viniste a mí, así que…

—¡Calla y lee! ¡En voz alta!—la mujer le entregó un diario arrugado que llevaba en la mano. Aang lo recibió y miró la portada.

—¿Qué específicamente quieres que…?—se detuvo a media frase cuando vio la fotografía.

—¡Vamos, pies ligeros, lee!

Aang se alejó unos pasos y luego corrió con su aire control hasta las habitaciones donde estaba Katara. Toph lo seguía enfadada.

—¡Amorcito! Despierta, ¡pasó algo tremendo!

Katara salió adormecida de la habitación.

—Mira—le indicó la fotografía de la portada.

—Gracias por la consideración—dijo molesta Toph.

—¡No puede ser!—exclamó Katara llevándose las manos a la boca—Toph, lo siento, es que esto es demasiado para asimilarlo. Ni siquiera nos avisaron.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?—preguntó Kya saliendo de su habitación despeinada. Tenzin también se acercó a ellos por el ruido.

—¡Bien! ¡Bien! Todos impresionados, muy bien. Ahora alguno tendría la amabilidad de leer lo que está en el endemoniado diario—exigió Toph tan fuertemente que ya no la pudieron seguir ignorando. 

—¡Está bien!—dijo Aang, se aclaró la garganta antes de comenzar su lectura.

**Dos grandes familias se unen en Gaoling**

_La familia Beifong se prepara para estrenar a su próxima generación_

_Gaoling._ Nos complace informar de que en la tarde de ayer, se oficializó la unión de Bumi y Lin Beifong en la ciudad de Gaoling. Los dos jóvenes fueron patrocinados por el jefe de la familia Beifong, el Señor Lao y llevaban bastante tiempo unidos pues se dio a conocer a su primogénita dentro del registro, la pequeña Aaju. Según nuestras fuentes, Lao se prepara para retirarse de la cabeza de la familia dejando asentado al próximo líder. Sin duda, esta es una excelente noticia para el mundo y en cuestiones diplomáticas entre el Reino Tierra y Ciudad República. Para quienes han vivido bajo una roca, Bumi es el hijo mayor del Avatar Aang y la maestra Katara, nuestros fundadores. Lin Beifong es la hija mayor de Toph, la jefa de policía de Ciudad República y directora de la academia metal de Beifong. Esperamos que tengan un matrimonio próspero y feliz.

—Dime que te lo estás inventando.

—Toph, lo siento. Aparecen en una fotografía con los documentos oficiales en sus manos. Lin se ve radiante, se parece mucho a ti cuando joven—dijo Katara suavizando el golpe y poniendo una mano en su hombro.

—¡Solo tiene 17 años!

—Lo sé, lo sé, lo peor es que Bumi tiene menos si nos referimos a madurez—comentó Kya observando la imagen en el diario admirando lo bien que se veían. Se fijó en un detalle—Parece oficial, Lin lleva el collar de compromiso de la tribu agua con la marca de nuestra familia.

—Necesito hablar con ella.

—Ayer recibí una carta, llegan en una semana. Decía que traían noticias, pero nunca pensé que este tipo de noticias—dijo Katara.

—Tranquilicémonos. Todo se nos vino de repente. Seguramente hay una excelente razón tras esto. Vamos al comedor a tomar desayuno para procesar lo que está pasando—dijo Aang conciliador empujando al grupo con una ráfaga de aire.

—¿Qué vamos a conversar? El daño ya está hecho—dijo Toph cruzándose de brazos—No puedo creer que mi padre no haya aprendido nada de la última vez que puso sus narices en asuntos que no le correspondían.

—Bueno, al menos siempre está la opción de divorcio—dijo Tenzin comiendo un sándwich de huevo.

—¡No entiendes nada!—respondió Toph—en la cultura del Reino Tierra no existe el divorcio. Ya ves que Lao y Poppy siguen casados con los bienes en común. Como el elemento, si te casas, es para siempre.

—No creo que…

—¡Ugh, me desesperas, pies ligeros! No vas a sacar nada viéndolo de otra perspectiva. Lin y Bumi cometieron un grave error y vivirán para pagarlo.

—¿No podemos ser optimistas? Quizás estaban enamorados y decidieron casarse—trató de conciliar Katara.

—Sí, sí, y yo soy un jabalí volador, yo conozco a la hija que crié. Esto no es como algo que haría ella en sus sanos cabales.

—Entonces dale una oportunidad para que te explique qué la llevó a tomar esa decisión. Más que nada, no estarás haciendo un berrinche porque es Bumi, ¿cierto?—preguntó Aang.

—¿Cierto?—volvió a preguntar Katara enojándose.

Toph elevó la mandíbula dando una respuesta clara. Katara estaba roja de furia y en cualquier momento comenzarían a pelear.

Aunque Tenzin y Kya no eran para nada unos cobardes, nunca habían visto así a su madre y a Toph, temerosos se escondieron tras la espalda de su padre.

_Aang miró con cansancio su té de jazmín. Había sido el más desagradable que se había servido en años._

* * *

Para Sokka, este último tiempo había sido de grandes cambios.

Esa mañana había llevado a los hiperactivos Suyin y Varrick a deslizarse con los pingüinos. Poppy, su invitada había estado encantada en conocer cada detalle de su cultura, pues nunca había salido del continente, así que se había divertido con las historias de las mujeres de la tribu y no se había unido a sus continuas expediciones.

Miró a la niña de ojos oliva con orgullo. Agradecía enormemente haberse enterado de que Suyin era su hija. Para Sokka la familia siempre había sido lo primero, siempre quiso tener una hija, y poder disfrutarla. Suyin compartía muchas características con él y era muy divertida. Era un gran regalo que hubiese estado dispuesta a crear un vínculo. A pesar del intenso romance que había tenido con Suki, ella había muerto prematuramente y no logró compenetrarse con nadie igual que con ella como para decidir formar una familia. 

Mientras los niños se deslizaban y le agregaban una batalla de bolas de nieve en la cuál él participaba, unos miembros de la tribu venían de vuelta de sus negocios pesqueros en Ciudad República y lo saludaron a lo lejos. Sokka les devolvió el saludo y vio cómo se acercaban a él con extrañeza.

—¡Jefe Sokka! ¡No sabíamos del matrimonio de su sobrino! Lamentamos no haber cumplido con darle la piel de perro oso ceremonial.

—¿El bueno de Tenzin ya sentó cabeza para repoblar el mundo de tipos calvos?

Los pescadores se miraron confundidos.

—Hablamos del buen Bumi, incluso estuvimos para cuando el pequeño recibió su marca, ¡cómo han pasado los años! es una pena que nos hayamos perdido su boda, debe programar una visita para que podamos mostrarle nuestros respetos y buenos deseos. Estamos tan contentos.

—¡Bumi casado! Buena broma. Y ¿quién es la desafortunada alma?

—Eso es lo más extraño de todo, ¡es la nieta de la dama que vino desde Ciudad República, Poppy y hermana de la pequeña Suyin!

—¿Lin? Nah, Lin es demasiado inteligente para…—hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia al rumor, pero uno de los pescadores le puso la portada de un diario en su cara. Una imagen vale más de mil palabras.

Sokka se puso pálido. Agarró el diario fuertemente y lo leyó con detenimiento.

—¡Diablos! Toph debe estar destruyendo la Isla Templo del Aire en estos momentos.

—¿Qué pasó, papá?—dijo Suyin llegando a su lado sonrojada después de tanto juego cuando los pescadores siguieron su ruta.

Sokka le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda con cariño, antes de mostrarle la portada del diario.

Suyin hizo un gesto de no estar sorprendida, pero luego mostró enfado.

—Sabía que eso pasaría en algún momento, lo que más me irrita es ¿cómo pudo olvidar invitarme a su boda? ¡Tanto por comer y a tantas personas que gastarle bromas!

Los niños reaccionan de extrañas maneras.

_Su estómago rugió molesto, Sokka se maldijo por no desayunar._

* * *

Para Poppy, esa mañana había sido muy tranquila. El silencio que existía en el polo sur era tan calmante como un baño de tina de aceite de lavanda. Se levantó y fue al comedor comunitario a hablar sus nuevas amigas. Estaba compartiendo el té hablando de las decoraciones florales del Reino Tierra, cuando Suyin y Varrick entraron al lugar como un huracán, seguidos por Sokka.

—¡Abuela! ¿A que no sabes qué pasó?—afirmó Suyin divertida.

—¿Qué pasó, Su? ¿Están todos bien?—preguntó Poppy cuidadosamente al ver el periódico que llevaba en la mano.

—Mira—Suyin puso la portada del arrugado diario frente a ella—Tus grandes esperanzas y peores temores en una imagen.

Bendita brutalidad verbal de los niños. Poppy palideció al ver la fotografía.

—Creo que rompiste a tu abuela, Suyin—dijo Varrick viendo que la mujer mayor no reaccionaba.

—Poppy, no es tan grave—dijo Sokka poniendo una mano en su hombro después de varios minutos de silencio.

—¡Todo es culpa del maldito de Lao!—exclamó y apretó el periódico, dejando sus modales atrás—Ese idiota se las verá conmigo.

La mujer salió hecha una furia del iglú a buscar sus cosas, para irse a cobrar su venganza cuanto antes.

_El desayuno de esa mañana se revolvió en su estómago. No olvidaría esto en años._

* * *

En la última noche que pasaron en Gaoling, en la penumbra, acostados boca arriba en la amplia cama que compartían con todas las cosas listas para salir al día siguiente, algo mantenía a Bumi inquieto. Lin se irritó con sus movimientos porque despertaría a la niña que dormía entre ellos plácidamente. Ahora que estaba en perfecto estado de salud, era un huracán de energía, si despertaba adiós las esperanzas de descansar hasta el día siguiente.

—Bumi, si te mueves una vez más te patearé tan fuerte el trasero que no podrás sentarte hasta que lleguemos a la Isla Templo del Aire.

—¿Tu crees que estarán demasiado enojados por no avisarles?—preguntó Bumi.

Lin dio un suspiro y un pequeño golpe en su brazo derecho.

—Deben estar preocupados de cosas más importantes. Tranquilízate y duerme.


	15. Deja el apego atrás

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luego de un agitado encuentro familiar, Aang habla sinceramente con hijo mayor. Kya se une a su flota y comienzan la misión de rescate de las personas del pantano, en el puerto de Duzan encuentran a una poderosa aliada. 

**XV. Deja el apego atrás**

Lin se sintió totalmente libre cuando salieron de Gaoling en el automóvil rumbo a la Isla Cola de Ballena donde se encontraban los ferris de la familia Beifong. Tomó con seguridad el volante, sintiendo la brisa desordenar sus cabellos sueltos, ya más largos a nivel de los hombros.

—Me gusta verte tan feliz, Lin—declaró Bumi al perderse entre los bosques que separaban Gaoling de la costa del continente.

—Si tu tuvieras que maquillarte, peinarte y mantener la sonrisa permanente como una dama de la aristocracia, créeme que estarías igual de alegre que yo de dejar eso atrás.

—Pero ¿no vas a volver una vez que les pidas ayuda a los amigos de tu abuelo?

—Esos amigos no están tan ansiosos de verme como a ti, yo te apoyaré disfrazada de guardia.

—¡Eso no es justo!

—Por supuesto que lo es. Si paso de guardia, nadie hará preguntas si tengo que pasar a la acción. La ropa de dama de sociedad no es la mejor para combatir.

—¿No será raro que el abuelo les haya escrito para que nos reciban a los dos y aparezca solo yo?

—No pongas más peros, ni siquiera se acordarán de mí. Puedes inventarles la excusa que te plazca.

Bumi sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes blancos y Lin se dio cuenta de su error.

* * *

El viaje de isla cola de ballena hasta Ciudad República era de un día y medio. Los jóvenes estaban con un mapa sobre la mesa de su lujosa habitación en el ferri en el primer anochecer.

Lin marcó una serie de cruces con un lápiz rojo en las costas del reino Tierra.

—En todos estos lugares existen aliados de la familia Beifong. Tenemos que pasar haciendo acuerdos y dejando el aviso entre los guardias que hay una recompensa por piratas que sean maestros agua.

—Espero que el mensaje se propague rápidamente, ya sabes, aún no entiendo bien cómo trabaja la mente de la gente de este Reino.

—En el Reino Tierra lo más preciado es el oro Beifong. Se dice que todas las personas tienen su precio, yo no lo creo, pero la gran mayoría de las personas valoran un montón los bienes materiales. No te preocupes, ya verás que con una recompensa así la gente la comenzará a hablar.

—Eres demasiado inteligente para tu propio bien.

Lin observó a Bumi por un instante.

—Antes que comencemos el viaje, tenemos que discutir qué haremos con Aaju, odiaría ponerla en peligro por mi egoísmo de mantenerla a mi lado.

—Soldado, has aprendido bien tus lecciones—dijo con orgullo—Tenemos la opción de pedirle a mamá y los acólitos de aire si pueden cuidar a Aaju por los meses que nos lleve recoger a toda la gente del pantano. 

Bumi se acercó a la silla donde estaba Aaju dibujando con unos crayones y la tomó en brazos.

—No sé si puedas hacerlo, Bumi—comentó Lin divertida.

La niña le agarró las mejillas del hijo del avatar.

—Quizás no sea tan buena idea considerando que ya tuvo una separación con sus anteriores figuras de apego, Sonmi y Tei. A largo plazo no será lo más sano para esta bella bebé, está en la etapa que más nos necesita.

—Por eso es tan importante preguntarle a Kya sobre si nos quiere acompañar en la Isla Templo del Aire, para que la proteja en el caso de que tengamos que pasar a la acción.

Bumi bostezó y se recostó en la cama con Aaju. Lin bufó incrédula.

—¿Qué? Podemos seguir mañana, tenemos todos los detalles que necesitábamos listos. El primer terrateniente que visitaremos será el de Duzan, tienen prisioneros que nos pueden dar pistas. Sabemos que él tiene interés en hacer negocios con tu abuela en Ciudad República, podemos usar esa carta para la negociación. Ahora, quiero disfrutar mi última noche de relajo, antes de la larga misión.

* * *

Cuando volvió a la habitación después de una ronda de vigilancia y preguntar al capitán si había visto alguna nave sospechosa, se encontró con Bumi y Aaju durmiendo. Lin recogió sus cosas y se cambió a algo más cómodo que el uniforme de guardia de metal que llevaba, una bata de seda blanca que estaba entre los regalos de su abuelo Lao. Lin se sentó en la cama en el lado contrario, iba a apagar la lámpara, pero en último momento decidió no hacerlo.

No sabía qué otra oportunidad tendría de estar tan pacíficamente, el camino que habían elegido era muy incierto pese a las palabras de las adivinas que habían visitado.

Se subió en la cama y se acercó sigilosamente a los cuerpos de sus compañeros de viaje. Aaju estaba medio abrazada al pecho de Bumi con la boca abierta y babeando sobre su pijama.

Sonrió divertida por la escena ante sus ojos y se quedó largo rato observándolos.

Bumi había sido un gran apoyo en todo lo que había emprendido. Había crecido con él lo suficiente para ser más alegre y abierta. El sentido de pertenencia se había asentado con él y era difícil imaginarse viviendo esas aventuras sin su compañía. Poco a poco se había instalado como una llama constante en su corazón gracias a su paciencia resonando irónicas las palabras que la habían llevado a esa realidad para empezar, no se sentía para nada sola ni amargada.

Acercó su blanca y delgada mano al rostro dormido de su compañero. Los rasgos fuertes tan parecidos a Hakoda y Sokka eran más suaves a la luz de la lámpara. Sus cejas castañas eran simétricas. Pasó un dedo por ellas sintiendo su suavidad y bajó hasta su barbilla. Se acomodó para quedar frente a frente con su rostro. Sus narices casi se tocaban.

—Si solo te pudiera transmitir lo agradecida que estoy contigo—susurró tan bajo que casi sonaba como una respiración profunda.

Los ojos grises de Bumi se abrieron. La observaron con calma y algo parecido a la adoración.

La mano de Bumi hizo el mismo recorrido que la de Lin, haciéndole sentir un leve cosquilleo.

Cuando uno de sus dedos estuvo en el mentón de Lin, la acercó y le dio un suave beso en los labios. El brazo libre de Bumi la tomó con firmeza de la cintura y la acercó para envolverla en su cálido abrazo. Se quedaron así, sintiendo el calor del otro hasta que se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

La Isla Templo del Aire tenía un hermoso lago nuevo. La batalla entre Toph y Katara había durado varias horas y Aang se había preocupado de proteger las construcciones y a las personas de su isla. Pensó que era mejor que las mujeres arreglaran sus problemas soltando sus frustraciones que poco tenían que ver con los jóvenes por los que se suponía estaban peleando. No intervendría, pues nunca había resultado mediar con ellas.

Terminaron la batalla en un empate, una en cada lado del nuevo lago, estaban totalmente exhaustas y se habían dado la espalda y caminado en direcciones opuestas.

Algunos días más tarde de ese fatídico encuentro, más miembros de la familia llegaron a avivar el fuego de la polémica. Poppy, Sokka y Suyin estaban impacientes por enterarse de más noticias de lo que había ocurrido entre los jóvenes que llegarían al día siguiente a Ciudad República.

—Según los registros del Reino Tierra, me enteré de que se casaron primero con las costumbres de la tribu de agua—comentó Sokka.

—¡Viste el collar tan bonito! Seguro que Bumi lo hizo con mucha dedicación—declaró Katara gritando lo último a la dirección donde estaba Toph.

—Claro, poniéndole un título de propiedad como a una mascota—refunfuñó Toph con los brazos cruzados.

—¡Basta! Estamos olvidando al verdadero villano aquí, a Lao Beifong—dijo Poppy.

—Estoy segura de que todo esto terminará siendo un malentendido, están comportándose como críos por nada—susurró Kya.

—Lo sé, pero comenzó a ser entretenido de ver—Sokka le susurró de vuelta, comiendo unos frutos secos, atento a la discusión que el mismo había comenzado.

—Es un malentendido. Todos hablan desde sus propias experiencias que no quieren ver repetidas en los chicos, no piensan que ellos tomaron sus propias decisiones por una razón y ni siquiera nos tienen que explicar—les dijo Aang. Suyin estaba entre Sokka y Aang y lo observó con admiración.

—Tío Aang, a mí me parece súper genial que Bumi ahora sea de nuestra familia—dijo Suyin—mi hermana es una persona muy grave y lo ha pasado bastante mal en la vida, tú sabes cómo terminó la búsqueda de su padre y ahora sea la razón que sea, se unió a la persona más alegre y bromista que conozco. Estoy feliz por ella, se merece toda la alegría del mundo. Además, quiero tener más sobrinos para poder malcriarlos, ojalá tenga muchos niños para practicar metal control y también, más maestros aire para que ni tú ni Tenzin se sientan tan solos.

Aang le dio un medio abrazo a Suyin por la bondad de su corazón.

* * *

Era de noche cuando el lujoso ferri propiedad de la familia Beifong arribó en costas de la Isla Templo del Aire. Lin bajó muy cómoda con su uniforme de guardia recubierto de metal. Bumi llevaba ropas casuales, pero costosas de color gris y a Aaju amarrada con una tela azul.

Suyin corrió a recibirlos. Abrazó a su hermana fuertemente.

—Te extrañé mucho.

—Y yo a ti, Suyin. Estás mucho más grande que la última vez que te vi.

—Es la comida de la Tribu Agua del Sur, al principio no me gustó, pero dicen que tiene muchos nutrientes, estoy más alta que Varrick y eso que es un año mayor que yo.

—A mí me pasó lo mismo, esa comida tiene propiedades mágicas—comentó Bumi dándole medio abrazo a la niña—¿Jugaste al pillo que te encuentro con las focas tortugas de la zona este?

Suyin les fue contando todo lo que había vivido en la Tribu Agua del Sur mientras caminaban al comedor de la isla, Lin la escuchó atentamente maravillada de que la relación con Sokka haya evolucionado tan bien. Antes de entrar, la niña le tomó las manos a su hermana. Bumi quien iba atrás escuchando atentamente las miró curioso.

—Todos están tensos porque se enteraron de su boda por la prensa. No han dejado de pelear desde que llegamos aquí, incluso mamá y tía Katara hicieron un lago nuevo en la isla. Espero que estés tranquila para enfrentarlos, ya me comienza a doler la cabeza tantas discusiones.

Lin le dio una suave sonrisa de agradecimiento a su hermana y cuando miró hacia adelante, su expresión había mutado a la Capitana Beifong que hacía llorar de miedo a quien dignaba a enfrentársele.

Cuando entró por la puerta vio con detenimiento cada uno de los rostros de su familia. Puso sus manos atrás y caminó alrededor de la habitación mirándolos con el más profundo desprecio, incluso Toph guardó silencio y eso que no podía ver su expresión.

Bumi se quedó en la entrada de la puerta sosteniendo a Aaju, Suyin se sentó con el resto en silencio y Katara se levantó y fue a abrazar a su hijo y nieta con cariño.

El resto estaba indeciso qué acción tomar.

—Por lo que me enteré hicieron un alboroto por la noticia que nos casamos bajo el apellido Beifong.

Varios quisieron comenzar a discutir, pero Lin los silenció sentándose en la cabecera de la mesa y golpéandola fuertemente. El efecto dramático fue instantáneo. Todos guardaron nuevamente silencio.

—No creí que fueran tan inmaduros y pelearan por algo así, deberían saber que hay un motivo. ¡Por supuesto que no me casaría tan joven, ni siquiera creo en el matrimonio!

Toph, quien estaba cruzada de brazos, hizo un gesto de aprobación y Lin negó con la cabeza antes de continuar.

—Los piratas se robaron hace años a la gente del pantano poniendo en peligro el equilibrio del mundo. Esta labor es del Avatar, pero ha estado preocupado de tantas cosas que sería miserable culparlo. Ahora, es imposible devolverlos si no se actúa con una estrategia. Los piratas tienen a más de 700 personas que son maestros de agua secuestrados alrededor del mundo haciendo el trabajo sucio. Si Bumi y yo nos casamos fue para tener poder, pase libre de acceso e información privilegiada en todos los puertos del Reino Tierra, rescatar en silencio a la gente sin tanta publicidad que los pondría más en peligro. Si cualquier organización como Fuerzas Unidas, el Equipo Avatar o la Nación del Fuego nos apoyara, sería una ofensiva y llamaríamos demasiado la atención para poder hacer una operación tan grande sin perder vidas en el proceso a manos de los piratas.

—¿Por qué tuvieron que pedírselo a Lao? Perfectamente pudieron pedirlo a nosotras—dijo Poppy humillada.

—Abuela, por mucho que te quiera, eso no quiere decir que Lao no siga siendo la cabeza de la familia y el Reino Tierra un pueblo intrínsecamente patriarcal. Queremos hacer esta misión lo más discreta posible. Lao no nos convenció de nada, usaremos su poder para lograr nuestros objetivos. Somos dos personas que estaban plenamente conscientes cuando hicimos este plan.

—¿Eso quiere decir que no pasa nada entre ustedes?—preguntó Sokka con curiosidad.

La mirada verde agua de Lin encontró a la gris de Bumi. Sokka sonrió divertido.

—No sé por qué ese asunto tendría que importarles a ustedes en lo más mínimo.

Lin se levantó de la mesa con seguridad, haciendo sonar su traje de metal y caminó hasta la puerta.

—Kya, necesito hablar contigo.

Al salir los murmullos comenzaron nuevamente. Kya salió a hablar con su amiga.

—Me siento egoísta pidiéndote esto, ya que sé que tú más que nadie valora su libertad. Con Bumi queremos saber si quieres unirte a la expedición. No queremos dejar a Aaju y necesitamos un tercero que pueda escapar con ella en el caso de que las cosas se pongan difíciles. Si quieres una oferta tentadora tenemos un ferri lujoso y mucho dinero para compartir, además Aaju es una maestra agua y no conozco a nadie mejor para enseñarle lo necesario.

—Lin, gracias por considerarme, ya no aguanto más estar aquí encerrada. Quería hacer otro viaje a la Tribu Agua del Sur, pero tu misión me parece más tentadora. Rescatar a más de 700 personas hermanas mías, lo veo más como un deber que como una obligación, ¿cuándo partimos?

—En la mañana, tenemos que arreglar el asunto en el astillero norte para que reciban a la gente del pantano. Tengo un par de contactos allí que se encargarán.

—Perfecto. No te preocupes, Lin. Yo sabía que estaban haciendo un alboroto por nada. Ante todo eres ciudadana de Ciudad República, un alma libre e hiciste lo que estaba en tus manos para llevar a cabo tu plan de rescate. Te admiro mucho.

Kya le dio un medio abrazo a Lin y se pusieron al día mientras caminaban hasta las habitaciones, riéndose de lo desquiciada que estaba su familia.

* * *

En la noche, Lin pudo reunirse con las mujeres Beifong, si bien seguían furiosas por cómo habían marchado las cosas, entendieron que era por un bien mayor. Toph fue la más desconfiada y dijo que apenas tuviera algo de tiempo iría a hablar con Lao. Poppy se unió a su deseo. Suyin trató de convencer a Lin que la llevara en su viaje, pero su hermana le dijo que no sabían cuánto se iban a demorar y que iban a ser, más que nada, reuniones aburridas con viejos que no dejaban opinar a las mujeres, menos a niñas tan inteligentes como ella. Ante eso, Suyin perdió el interés.

Por su parte, Bumi después de hablar con su madre quien le arrebató a Aaju para ver qué movimientos de agua control podía hacer, fue hasta su habitación. Ahí encontró a Aang esperándolo.

—¿Cómo estás, Bumi?

El joven se acercó a abrazarlo, no se habían visto en mucho tiempo.

—Bien, papá. Aunque no lo creas nos salvaste la vida con tus consejos sobre el mundo espiritual. El espíritu de Aaju estaba dividido por otro espíritu sufriente, si no hubiese tenido el conocimiento del mundo espiritual que me enseñaste de niño, habría perdido tanto a Lin como a Aaju en manos del espíritu guardián del pantano.

—Me alegro mucho por eso, el espíritu del pantano es muy temperamental.

—Sí, con justa razón, robaron con violencia a la gente que vivía apaciblemente bajo su cuidado ¿Cómo es posible que exista tanta maldad en un mundo tan hermoso como este?

—La oscuridad es parte del panorama completo, pero está en nuestros corazones mantener el balance para ser compasivos y accionar en consciencia. Vida y muerte, amor y dolor, bien y mal, son parte de la dualidad que debemos vencer en cada corazón humano en un camino de conciencia individual. También me costó entenderlo y lo viví en carne propia cuando desperté descubriendo que toda mi gente había sido asesinada, la oscuridad existe y reestablecer el balance no solo es tarea del avatar, es tarea de cada persona en cada acción. No tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando en el pantano, me perdí en las rutinas para mantener esta ciudad en pie y veo cuán equivocado he estado.

—No te preocupes, papá. No estás solo llevando este barco. Somos todos en parte responsables. No estamos haciendo esta misión porque no creamos en ti, sino porque también somos parte de este mundo, así como muchas otras personas hacen buenas acciones, actos de amor que hacen una cadena de protección las unas a las otras y restauran el balance. Amamos a Aaju y eso significa no renunciar a su pueblo, aunque seamos los únicos dispuestos a hacerlo.

—Sabes que no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados con esto, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé, papá. Solo no nos delates. Si sabes de alguna pista, avísanos. Lo que estás haciendo actualmente al estar combatiendo a los grandes grupos de piratas que se han tomado el mar es lo correcto para tu posición en el esquema global de las cosas, el trabajo a detalle déjanoslo a nosotros.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti, Bumi. Has sido un buen hombre, muy valiente y sabio. Me hace muy feliz haber sido tu padre en esta vida.

Bumi jamás pensó escuchar esas palabras de la boca de su padre. Sonrió suavemente con alegría y agradecimiento. Aang le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Repetiré las palabras que dijo Suyin respecto de ti, que eres la persona más alegre y graciosa que conocemos y que estamos felices porque estés acompañando a Lin, quien lo ha pasado muy mal en su vida.

—No lo estoy haciendo por lástima u obligación, lo estoy haciendo porque me nace, somos amigos, nos divertimos juntos y una persona como ella no se encuentra dos veces en la vida.

—¿La amas?—preguntó curioso.

Bumi recordó la misma pregunta que le hizo su madre tiempo atrás.

—Cuando mamá me preguntó lo mismo, mi respuesta fue que no lo sabía porque nunca había amado a una mujer. Pero después de lo que hemos vivido, sí. 

—¿Ella lo sabe?

—Sí y no me ha exigido nada a cambio, me ha dejado ser, ha confiado en mí a tal punto que firmó un compromiso de por vida, aunque ambos sabemos que es por una misión, si fuera cualquier otra persona sé que no lo hubiera hecho.

La alegría inundó las facciones de Aang como hace tiempo no pasaba con todos los problemas en Ciudad República y con los piratas. Puso una mano en el hombro derecho de su hijo.

—Aunque Poppy y Toph estén insoportables con estos temas, quiero que sepas que no es a ti a quien le hablan sus recriminaciones, sino que es la resonancia de sus asuntos no resueltos. No quiero que te sientas como que deberías cambiar para encajar en su familia, sino que quiero que sientas que eres lo suficientemente bueno para crear la propia y que ellas pueden ser parte si quieren. No te limites por la opinión que tienen otros sobre ti. Cuando te des cuenta de que las declaraciones de otros tienen que ver más con sus propios demonios que del asunto del que hablan, te darás cuenta de que toda opinión es una confesión.

—Gracias, papá. Lo tendré en cuenta. Estoy muy contento de que puedas confiar en mí.

—Claro, Bumi. Piensas como un alocado genio, ¿cómo no podría confiar en ti?

* * *

La mañana siguiente comenzó con múltiples tareas, Lin fue a primera mañana a hablar con los dueños del astillero norte de Ciudad República, quienes eran amigos íntimos de Poppy. Le dijeron que no tendrían ningún problema con recibir a la gente con el máximo de discreción y guiarlas de vuelta al pantano. Más cuando Lin les entregó una carta de Poppy y abrió un cofre con monedas de oro.

* * *

La flota zarpó a mediodía con destino al puerto de Duzan, un lugar al norte del continente. Ahí, Lao les había mencionado que tenía un gran socio comercial que sabía mucho del mercado negro.

El viejo Zen era uno de los patriarcas más respetados en todo el continente. Bumi tragó con dificultad cuando se sentó frente a él, Lin se mantuvo de perfil bajo tras él con otro guardia de la familia Beifong.

—Así que el nuevo cabecilla de la familia Beifong, ¿cuántos años tienes?

—Eso no es lo importante. Vengo porque Lao me dijo que tienes a unas piratas encerradas aquí.

—Ese viejo zorro, tiene oídos en cada pared de este reino.

—Sé que está buscando acceso a los muelles Beifong en Ciudad República.

—Sí, pero Poppy no ha querido reunirse conmigo. Ya sabes, somos muy íntimos con Lao y Poppy no quiere escuchar nada de él.

—Puedo asegurarle una reunión con Poppy y un acceso a ellos, a cambio de esos prisioneros que dice tener. Mi esposa, quien no pudo asistir porque está muy embarazada esperando a nuestro bebé varón, está en excelentes términos con Poppy y puedo asegurarte que se cumplirá.

El viejo le dio una gran sonrisa de aprobación y llevó su mano a su larga barba, pareció meditar seriamente la oferta. Lin rodó los ojos por la absurda excusa por su ausencia. Bumi estaba hecho un lío de nervios.

—No me parece un mal negocio, en fin, ya no me son de ninguna utilidad. Yun te llevará hasta el calabozo.

* * *

Al bajar hasta los calabozos en la mansión del viejo Zen, Lin tuvo la certeza que ese primer viaje no había sido en vano. Dos esposas malditas que la habían hundido con una ola en el astillero del polo norte, estaban amarradas a la pared. El aire estaba seco. Una de ellas, los reconoció de inmediato con preocupación, ya que ella había sido quien, además, lanzó la daga de hielo que atravesó el estómago de Lin.

Temió por su vida al ver la expresión implacable de la maestra metal.


	16. La fluidez de las emociones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conocen a Quail, una mujer del pantano que les da las pistas necesarias para encontrar a más de un centenar de personas. Celebran el cumpleaños de Lin con una sorpresa especial de Bumi y camino a Ciudad República, las piratas les tienden una aterradora emboscada.

**XVI. La fluidez de las emociones**

La pirata estaba muerta de miedo mientras veía unos los ojos verde agua implacables de Lin fijos en su rostro.

—A ti si que te recuerdo. Es difícil olvidar a quien casi te asesina—sentenció Lin.

—¡Haré lo que quieras, pero no me mates! Me uní a las Esposas Malditas porque era eso o trabajar en las minas.

Esa mirada de terror absoluto la reconocería a kilómetros. La mujer iba a soltar información importante.

—¿De qué hablas?

La mujer se dio cuenta que llevarle la contra a Lin sería un grave, grave error. Ahora que no tenía el poder del grupo parecía un suicidio.

—Las minas que están bajo las montañas de Tuan. Los piratas descubrieron que ahí hay yacimientos de crisoprasa lumínica, es esa piedra que llevas atada al cuello, dicen que están tan profundo que no se puede escapar sin los maestros tierra más diestros. Cuando te envían ahí es tu sentencia de muerte.

—¿Tú vienes del pantano? ¿Por qué no hiciste nada para salvar a tu gente?—preguntó Bumi horrorizado.

—Es fácil hablar desde fuera. Es claro que ustedes todavía no conocen a Kaila. Le enseñó a Sonmi todas las técnicas para someternos.

Lin le hizo un gesto al guardia del calabozo.

—Nos la llevamos.

—¿Y a la otra?

—¿Viene del mismo lugar que tú?—por los rasgos no lo parecía, tenía la piel oscura y en cualquier momento le escupiría a quien les estaba dando la información.

—No, ella viene de la Tribu Agua del Norte—contestó.

La maestra metal la estudio por un momento.

—Bumi, trata de convencer a Zen de que entregue a esta pirata a las autoridades—afirmó implacable.

Bumi le hizo un gesto burlesco de seguir la orden militar, ante lo cual Lin bufó molesta. Ambos odiaban que el otro le diera órdenes.

Mientras Lin esperaba afuera a Bumi y al guardia que lo acompañaba, escuchó a la mujer del pantano llorando desconsoladamente. Al apaciguarse, la maestra tierra tuvo la impresión de que ella realmente se había unido a los piratas para sobrevivir y no era solo una excusa barata para su libertad. Suavizó su voz a un tono que solo Aaju la había escuchado.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

La maestra agua pareció confiar más en ella al ver que podía sentir más emociones que la ira. La gente de la tribu agua sea de donde sea fue bastante receptiva a las emociones con las que su interlocutor se expresaba.

—Mi nombre es Quail, soy de la parte sur del pantano.

—¿Hace cuánto estás con los piratas?

—Hace más de 3 años.

—¿Cómo te capturaron?

—Los piratas consiguieron algunos tanques que la Nación del Fuego dejó en el Reino Tierra después de la guerra. Venían con recubrimiento de metal y fue fácil capturarnos. Nos llevaron ahí en grupos de 10 a 15 personas. Muchos se resistieron y murieron. Kaila tiene una técnica de agua control horrible, congela tu sangre hasta que tu corazón deja de latir… Así asesinó a mi esposo y a mi hijo pequeño frente a mis ojos. No puedo creer que hayas sido tú, la mujer que casi maté, que me rescató de este infierno. Lo siento mucho por tu padre.

La mujer lloró de nuevo con arrepentimiento. Lin la acompañó en silencio hasta que Bumi volvió para abordar el ferri.

* * *

La mañana siguiente, Lin se reunió con Quail en el comedor a hablar con mayor detenimiento. La mujer le entregó una lista a la maestra tierra.

—Gracias por escribir esta lista, significa mucho para nosotros—dijo Lin recibiendo el papel que contenía los nombres de las personas del pantano y los lugares probables donde estaban. Al menos es una base por la cual empezar.

—Deben tener mucho cuidado. Después que el Avatar Aang revisó la Isla Vacía los piratas han incrementado las medidas de seguridad en sus guaridas.

—Por eso comenzaremos con las minas de Tuan. Me dijiste que ahí hay mucha gente encerrada, creo que es el sitio más urgente para revisar.

—Sí, la gente en las minas está en condiciones inhumanas. El resto está repartido en las guaridas y barcos de los piratas.

En esos momentos, Kya y Bumi entraron al comedor riéndose de la extraña canción que cantaba Aaju. La expresión relajada de Quail mutó al ver a la niña, estaba presa de completo pánico.

—¿Qué hacen con la hija de Sonmi y Kaila?

—Sonmi ¿no les dijo que nos la regaló cuando nos abandonó presa de la tormenta?

—¿Se las regaló? ¿Así, nada más? Bueno, nunca se vio realmente apegada a la niña, especialmente después que Kaila no la reconoció. Sonmi nunca habla de sus cosas personales. Imagínate que cuando su madre dejó de respirar no dijo ninguna palabra, nada. Parecía que no le importaba.

Lin reflexionó sobre las palabras de Quail, unió los puntos. El jefe de los piratas del cual le había comentado el espíritu guardián del pantano era Kaila. Kaila le enseñó todas las técnicas a Sonmi, por lo que además de la batalla inevitable con Sonmi, tendrían que destruir a ese tal Kaila. 

—¿Kaila no reconoció a su propia hija?

—Kaila es un mujeriego, odio a ese sujeto, pero debo admitir que tiene buen talante. Esa es la razón que hace que muchas de las piratas novatas caigan rendidas a sus pies. Por supuesto, a él solo le interesa el negocio, no los numerosos hijos no reconocidos que rondan por los barcos.

Lin emuló la expresión sombría de la mujer, pensando la mejor manera de acabar con un hombre tan irresponsable como Kaila. Todavía no entendía qué es lo que había hecho a Sonmi estar tan poco en sintonía con la amiga que había conocido en el pantano ¿Kaila destruyó su espíritu?

* * *

Después del desayuno, cuando Quail se retiró a su camarote y Kya decidió salir a cubierta a jugar con agua control con Aaju, Lin le contó a Bumi la historia de Sonmi y Kaila, él pareció horrorizado.

—¡No puedo creer que existan hombres tan irresponsables! ¡Eso sí que es cobardía!

—Es un problema muy común, Bumi. Es fácil para el hombre hacerse el desentendido y dejarle toda la responsabilidad de la crianza a la mujer mientras él hace lo que se le da la gana.

—¿Y qué crees de Sonmi?

—Era una niña, solo tenía 15 años cuando tuvo a Aaju. No digo que lo comparto, pero entiendo que se haya visto en una situación que la superaba. Tú mismo comprobaste cuán feliz es siendo pirata. Un hijo no está entre sus prioridades de vida.

—Pero, ¿no crees que uno cambiaría sus prioridades si tuvieras que hacerte cargo de la vida de alguien más?

—Estás pidiendo demasiado a alguien tan joven.

—Pero tú no dejaste a la niña atrás y tienes su edad.

—Fue porque tuve que enfrentarme a tu lógica implacable, tuve tu apoyo y el de todo un círculo familiar que pensé que no tenía, me he dado cuenta que esto no ha sido una cárcel. No es lo mismo cuando estás sola y Sonmi lo estaba, perdió a su única familia cuando Tei falleció salvando el espíritu de Aaju. Además, como hablamos esa noche en el polo norte, no estaba dentro de mis planes hacerme cargo de nadie.

—Ahora que sabes lo mucho que te cobija un círculo de apoyo, ¿no has cambiado tu posición sobre tener hijos? Yo creo que serías una excelente madre, mira el gran trabajo que has hecho con Aaju, imagínate un montón de maestros metal destruyendo y reconstruyendo el mundo como tú, ¡Aaju los lideraría con su agua control! sería mucho mejor si resultaran ser solo mujeres para fastidiar a Lao.

Lin pareció horrorizada recordando a Suyin y sus cinco hijos, seis con Kuvira quien era como su hija adoptiva. La expresión de Lin asustó a Bumi, quien creyó que había cometido un grave error.

—¿Qué dije ahora? Lo siento, Linny, sé que no te tengo que presionar en estos temas, pero sabes que siempre hablo sin pensar en las consecuencias. Uno tiende a pensar que al otro le hará feliz lo que a uno le haga y eso es falso. No te enojes, hemos tenido una racha sin peleas y me gustaría seguir así, aprovechemos de continuar elaborando la estrategia de rescate. Sí, eso es lo mejor.

Lin se quedó pensando. Recordó que Bumi nunca había manifestado deseos de ser padre antes ni tampoco lo había sido en la línea temporal que había abandonado.

—¿Tú quieres tener más hijos?

—Nunca me lo planteé hasta ahora que he criado a Aaju ¿Sabes? Me ha gustado darle una mejor vida y me ha hecho muy feliz poder ser parte de su vida, de su crecimiento, ¿te acuerdas cuando la encontramos? Solo decía hambre/no/más, ahora puede hacer oraciones completas como “Toph es la mejor maestra de Tierra de todos los tiempos” y “te quiero, papá”

Bumi se mostró tan embobado en su expresión que Lin se mofó de su ridiculez.

—Debes tener en cuenta que te ahorraste el primer año que es un dolor de cabeza. Suyin lloraba mucho y mi mamá no habría tenido tiempo de nada si no fuera por el apoyo de tu familia, vivimos allá por más de medio año, ¿recuerdas?

—Aún así, siento que sería una experiencia interesante. Pero no nos quedemos en eso, quiero comenzar ya esa estrategia para rescatar a la gente del pantano de las montañas de Tuan.

Lin se dio cuenta que estaba cambiando de tema de una manera muy poco sutil, sin embargo, ella también estaba ansiosa por tener una estrategia para que esas personas no siguieran sufriendo.

* * *

Tras un mes de planificación y una semana de ejecución de acuerdos con los terratenientes de los pueblos cercanos a las montañas de Tuan, decidieron que era momento de actuar. Por supuesto, ellos estaban en las sombras de la operación. Se disfrazaron como soldados del Reino Tierra con el resto de las personas que participarían en la operación. Al menos una treintena de maestros tierra ingresaron a las montañas de Tuan siguiendo el liderazgo de Bumi.

Lin fue una de las primeras en llegar donde estaban trabajando los prisioneros gracias a su sentido sísmico.

La miraron con desconfianza pensando que era otra pirata viniendo a buscar el botín de crisoprasa lumínica. Minutos después vieron que estaban rodeados por maestros tierra que trataban de llevárselos. Bumi fue uno de los últimos en llegar junto con un guardia tierra que lo guiaba y se sorprendió del silencio tenso de todos.

—¿Qué están haciendo? Vinimos a rescatarlos. Ahora hagan una fila tras el maestro de tierra más cercano, los sacaremos de aquí.

—Esto es una locura, ¿Cómo quieren que les creamos? Algunos llevamos más de tres años aquí bajo tierra, por su pinta parece que vienen a matarnos.

—No nos crean. Los sacaremos a rastras si tiene que ser así y los llevaremos de vuelta al pantano—afirmó Lin.

—¿Cómo saben que somos del pantano?—preguntó uno bajito.

—Nos envía el espíritu del corazón del pantano—declaró Bumi con seguridad.

Todos los maestros tierra, incluida Lin lo miraron como si hubiera vuelto loco. Se sorprendieron cuando los mineros le hicieron caso y comenzaron a ordenarse para salir.

Una mujer le dijo emocionada que sabía que el espíritu del corazón del pantano no los abandonaría para siempre, dándole un abrazo agradecida.

* * *

Bumi los hizo abordar el ferri de la familia Beifong con orgullo. Lin estaba a su lado incrédula por el éxito de la operación. Contó a más de cien personas. Kya, como buena pacifista le daba la bienvenida y las manos a cada una de las personas que habían rescatado de las minas.

—Irán de vuelta a su casa, el avatar está trabajando para derrotar a todos los piratas para que no teman más por su seguridad—les dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos al ver sus rostros demacrados.

Pronto estarían en Ciudad República para retornar a su hogar. Los habitantes que rescataron del pantano fueron completando la lista que tenían de vivos y muertos. Al final, el registro se había reducido a la mitad.

Kya miró la lista devastada. Se las mostró a Lin y Bumi quienes se sintieron igual. Recordaron a los nómadas de aire. A veces la historia no se repite, pero rima.

* * *

Los prejuicios contra los ricos eran el principal motor por el cual desconfiaron de la invitación de Bumi a la fiesta que daría esa noche con motivo del cumpleaños 18 de Lin. Llevaban más de una semana en el navío, ya que el Capitán, Lin y Bumi habían tomado el máximo de resguardos para no ser emboscados. Otras flotas de los terratenientes del Reino Tierra custodiaban al barco y no avanzaban hasta que fuese totalmente seguro, pues en algún punto los piratas cobrarían venganza por el robo de su mercancía.

—¿Quieres decir que podemos beber y comer todo lo que queramos?—preguntó un joven a Bumi con desconfianza.

—Por supuesto, es una fiesta muy importante para todos nosotros. ¡Su salvadora Lin Beifong cumple 18 años! Eso no ocurre todos los días, necesito que ustedes en especial, disfruten todo lo que tiene este ferri de lujo para ofrecer, al final todo lo que hemos hecho y conseguido ha sido para llevarlos a salvo de vuelta a casa.

—No sé, hemos escuchado historias muy escalofriantes de los aristócratas del Reino Tierra, puede ser una trampa, nos contaron que la princesa del reino se comió al oso de su papá y era prácticamente como su hermano, ¿qué queda para nosotros, unos perfectos desconocidos?

—Bueno, técnicamente yo no soy un aristócrata del Reino Tierra, es todo una actuación. Mi padre es un nómada de aire y mi madre es una maestra agua, no tengo ni una gota de sangre del Reino Tierra.

—¡Casi somos parientes!—comentó otra mujer más confiada.

Bumi sonrió al ver que las dudas se habían comenzado a disipar.

—Así es, Quail me contó sobre sus fiestas y lo que vamos a hacer es lo siguiente…

* * *

Esa tarde había sido muy tranquila en el ferri, lo que en sí, era muy extraño considerando cuán desordenados eran los habitantes del pantano, quienes solían andar por los lugares más increíbles del barco con un montón de preguntas sobre el funcionamiento de las cosas, cuando los marineros les explicaban solían hacerse los entendidos, pero horas más tarde hacían la mismas preguntas.

A Lin le dio un susto de muerte cerca de medianoche. Realizaba una ronda de vigilancia y se encontró con dos mujeres pintadas de blanco con algunas marcas rojas en su cara caminando hacia la cubierta. Antes que pudiera reaccionar lo vio todo negro. Los dedos helados de Kya sobre sus ojos la hicieron estremecerse.

—Soy Kya, no hagas un espectáculo, no puedes aparecerte por allá sin que te preparemos.

Cuando volvió a tener visión estaba en su camarote y Kya con su agua control ponía pintura blanca en su rostro y extremidades, luego dibujaba algunos patrones y le entregaba un vestido del mismo tono.

—¿Qué está pasando?

Kya la observó con desconfianza

—¿No sabes qué día es?

—¿El primer día de otoño?

—No, a veces me desesperas, mujer, ¡Es tu cumpleaños!

—¿Qué tiene que ver con que estemos disfrazando?

—Es tu fiesta de celebración.

—Nunca he celebrado una fiesta en mi cumpleaños.

Kya la miró con compasión y le dio un abrazo soltando una lágrima. Lin suspiró irritada.

—Pobre Linny. No te preocupes, ahora eres parte de nuestra familia. Te vamos a hacer una fiesta de aquí hasta que decidas marcharte de este plano. Por ahora, disfruta tu primera experiencia ¡tu cumpleaños va a ser celebrado al estilo del pantano!

—¿Y cómo sería “al estilo del pantano”?—preguntó dudosa porque de verdad no tenía idea.

—Fue idea de Quail, qué estupenda mujer. La gente del pantano se reúne al baile de los espíritus para celebrar los cambios de estación. Vamos, te harás una idea más acabada cuando estemos ahí.

Kya tomó las manos de Lin y la llevó en medio abrazo hasta la cubierta del barco. Allí, todos bailaban, comían y bebían bajo la luz de las estrellas y la luna llena. Extrañas luces se sucedían acompañando los movimientos de la gente del pantano. Lin dejó en una esquina de su mente la certeza que estaban literalmente rodeados de espíritus. No lo podía creer cuando todos detuvieron sus actividades y comenzaron a hacer un canto de celebración para ella. Agradeció la pintura pues así podía ahorrarse que la vieran totalmente roja. Al terminar, Kya gritó ¡Por Lin! Y toda la gente que habían salvado coreo en respuesta su nombre.

La maestra agua la sacó a bailar al son de los instrumentos de viento y percusión típicas de los habitantes del pantano. Lin tras un largo momento de incomodidad soltó sus aprehensiones y se unió al baile de Kya. Cuando pararon para ir a buscar algo de beber se preguntó dónde estaba Bumi.

Al ver su expresión, la receptiva Kya le susurró.

—Prepárate, Lin, Bumi dijo que te tenía una gran sorpresa.

Considerando que la mayoría de las sorpresas de Bumi resultaban un completo desastre, miró a todos lados buscando el origen del inminente caos. Pero no estaba por allí, volvió a bailar entre las figuras blancas con un temor por lo que a su alocado amigo se le ocurriría.

Pasaron varias horas de diversión y casi todos se habían ido a dormir, solo quedaban aquellos que estaban en grupos conversando. Lin estaba con Kya y tres mujeres más hablando sobre algunas plantas y hongos medicinales del pantano. El tema era interesante y estaba absorta en los usos de un hongo en específico que provocaba alucinaciones de los peores miedos de una persona para superar traumas, cuando sintió la mano de Bumi sobre su brazo.

—Me disculpan señoritas, me llevo a la cumpleañera—dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Las mujeres se rieron por la coquetería y siguieron su conversación. Kya, quitó el maquillaje de su amiga en un perfecto agua control. Le guiñó el ojo a su hermano. Bumi emuló el gesto provocando sospecha en Lin.

Lin se levantó con cautela y lo acompañó al lado opuesto del barco que estaba totalmente oscuro y vacío.

—Espero que la sorpresa no sea algo así como lanzarme por la borda como en las Fuerzas Unidas.

Lo cual era la tradición para quien cumplía años y que se enteraron de la peor manera, totalmente empapados a diez metros de la cubierta del barco.

—¿Recordando nuestros buenos tiempos?

—Solo calla y explícame, la incertidumbre de cómo explotará tu caos interno me tiene nerviosa.

Bumi sonrió. 

—¿Sabes? Desde que supe esto, siempre me resultó curiosa tu fecha de cumpleaños. Los templos de aire norte-sur eran exclusivos para el sexo masculino y este-oeste para el femenino y el único día del año en que se encontraban era en el festival Padmasambhava en el primer día de otoño, es decir, hoy. Se les tenía permitido participar solo desde los 18 años, lo que frustraba mucho a los niños porque querían saber qué ocurría en esos festivales, sabes que todo tabú es como ponerle atractivo a algo, yo no habría podido aguantarme.

Bumi se levantó y encendió una lámpara mostrándole dos cojines. Él se sentó en uno y le pidió que se sentara en el otro. Lin lo hizo con curiosidad, había escuchado de ese festival, pero no tenía idea de qué consistía. No sabía a dónde quería llegar y eso con el joven, era peligroso.

—En los festivales había música como hoy, mucha alegría, comida, bebida y al terminar la noche, sin ninguna tensión ya invadiendo tu cuerpo, mente o espíritu y, si creías que había una chispa con alguien, te sentabas como lo estamos haciendo nosotros tomándose de las manos.

Lin comenzó a sentir un fuerte olor a incienso y aceites esenciales de algunas hierbas como menta. El joven puso su palma derecha sobra la de Lin e hizo lo opuesto con la izquierda y sintió un leve cosquilleo en el entrecejo.

—Cierra los ojos y concéntrate. Se supone que esta atmósfera hará el resto.

Lin rodó los ojos, pero al observar la actitud solemne única de Bumi, lo siguió sintiendo el mismo cosquilleo que el muchacho.

Extrañamente, aún con los ojos cerrados pudo ver la silueta de Bumi de un color rosa brillante, un hilo de oro emergía en movimiento continuo desde su corazón hasta ella. Con extrañeza vio como de su propio pecho surgía un hilo de plata que hacía lo mismo hacia él formándose una cuerda de bastante grosor entre ambos conforme el tiempo pasaba. Quiso preguntar qué demonios era eso y tocarlo, pero sintió llegar a su mente varias imágenes muy extrañas, momentos vividos con Bumi en esta vida, momentos cotidianos como cuando tomó su mano en la cueva del pantano o esa vez que compartieron un pan bajo la tormenta en Kanto e incluso, cuando se vieron por primera vez siendo ella una bebé, y luego, de manera potente, momentos de otras personas, en otros lugares, en otros tiempos que resultaban enigmáticamente familiares, eran cientos de escenas que se sucedían rápidamente hasta llegar a una sola mirada en un pasado distante. Luego, todo a blanco. Despertó del trance en una extraña calma. 

Bumi mantenía sus ojos grises cerrados, sus manos seguían tomadas y estaban tan cálidas como la luz del verano que acababan de dejar atrás.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Linny—susurró cuando la atrajo hacia él en un apretado abrazo.

Al separarse, los ojos de Lin estaban inundados con curiosidad.

—¿Qué pasaba después?

—¿Quieres averiguarlo? ¿De verdad?—preguntó dudoso de la respuesta.

—¿Vas a dejar esto a medias?—lo desafió Lin.

—Sabes que jamás lo haría.

Bumi la miró intensamente a los ojos que no tenían dudas y apagó la lámpara.

Tomó una de sus manos y la acarició con su pulgar, luego, entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y se ubicó detrás. De esa manera Bumi cubría por completo su espalda. Su rostro estaba al lado de su oído. 

—Los Nómadas de Aire no tienen un concepto como el matrimonio o relaciones estables. Así que lo único que los unía, era el amor libre con esta base espiritual y eso es lo que ocurría al terminar el festival, te unes a la otra persona en espíritu y luego, en cuerpo. Lo sé porque cuando cumplí 14 años y molestaba a las acólitas, mi padre me habló de las costumbres y del respeto. Dijo algo como esto.

"Es fácil inclinarse a hundirse con ceguera insaciable en placer, como en un precipicio..."

Bumi susurró aquellas palabras al oído, como una invitación, Lin entendió el mensaje rápidamente. Definitivamente esa noche en esa cubierta desierta darían el paso. Él soltó sus manos entrelazadas y recorrió el cuerpo de Lin con toques suaves. Tan suaves como el aleteo de una mariposa, luego se volvieron firmes y constantes. Ella reaccionó acercando más su cuerpo, sintió todo su torso con su respiración agitada. Bumi le lamió la oreja y atrajo su boca para darle un beso largo, con necesidad.

Al separarse, Lin sintió las manos de Bumi bajando hasta sus caderas. Nuevamente la voz en su oído.

"Desde un principio, no puedes recibir placer sin darlo..."

Bumi la abrazó, pero dejó de acariciarla. Lin no quería que se detuviera, estaba lo lista y lo deseaba, pero comprendió que la inactividad de Bumi se debía a las palabras que estaba diciendo. Agradeció que esta primera experiencia fuese un más tranquila, porque conociendo a Bumi y todo lo que él representaba, estaba segura que después serían momentos de pasión pura, sin reflexión ni palabras. Ella también era así. Después, simplemente lo tomaría y él a ella de manera rápida y apasionada en momentos y lugares donde rebase esa tormenta interior.

Lin giró su cuerpo para estar cara a cara. Lo observó en su respiración ya tranquila y deseó probar ese caos.

Le dio un beso mientras le quitaba la parte de arriba de la yukata que llevaba puesta, exponiendo su torso a la brisa tibia del principio del otoño. Acarició cada parte de su cuerpo mientras lo seguía besando provocando suspiros y algunos gemidos en su compañero. Lin bajó con besos hasta su abdomen, cuando siguió su recorrido, él se separó para controlar su respiración, claramente se estaba conteniendo y le costaba bastante. Susurró.

"Todo gesto, caricia, contacto, mirada, todo lugar en el cuerpo tiene un secreto que al descubrirse produce felicidad al entendido..."

Él besó el cuello de Lin bajando hasta su pecho, con delicadeza quitó la parte superior del vestido blanco que llevaba maravillándose de cada sitio, cada lunar mientras trazaba círculos en su piel blanquecina. Lin hizo lo mismo, el roce constante sin consumación la estaba llevando a la locura.

Estuvieron largo rato explorándose hasta que la mirada de ambos se sincronizó y llegaron nuevamente a los labios. Se besaron con pasión mientras sus cuerpos se preparaban para lo que venía. Se sintieron completos cuando sincronizaron la unión de cuerpos en un ritmo ascendente, muy armónico en contraste considerando quienes eran y lo extraño que era ser tan pacíficos para ambos. El rito había tenido su resultado.

Al terminar, Bumi abrazó a Lin y le dio un beso en una mejilla, al sentir que ella quería alejarse, la abrazó aún más fuerte evitando que se separaran.

"Después de celebrar el rito del amor, no pueden separarse sin que se admiren mutuamente, sin sentirse a la vez vencido y vencedor, de esa manera ninguno notará saciedad, monotonía ni tendrá la mala impresión de haber abusado o de haber sido abusado."

—Fue el mejor regalo, ¿verdad? ¿A que tienes el mejor esposo del mundo?—dijo Bumi.

Lin golpeó el brazo por la fanfarronería de su compañero. El firmamento resplandecía más claro que nunca.

* * *

Después de unos primeros días de otoño aún cálidos con la marea totalmente serena, cuando solo faltaban pocas horas para arribar en Ciudad República de forma segura, una extraña tormenta comenzó a azotar el barco. Todos los marinos comenzaron a preparar el navío en la cubierta para hacer frente a la tormenta imprevista. Sin embargo, fueron emboscados mientras hacían sus labores.

La maestra de metal salió a protegerlos junto con el resto de los guardias con rapidez.

—¿Pensaron que no nos enteraríamos de que se llevaron a nuestros mineros?

Las Esposas Malditas los redujeron después de una larga batalla, ya que Sonmi estaba usando látigos con lianas de algas que había recolectado previamente. La gente del pantano vio con terror que la historia podía repetirse, así que no se quedó de brazos cruzados para defender su libertad gracias a las palabras de aliento de Bumi, a pesar de que las piratas pensaron que los habían roto al ser prisioneros por tanto tiempo. Batallaron sin igual y no tardaron por cuestión numérica de reducir a las piratas, dejando a solo tres en pie, las demás estaban amarradas a la cubierta con sogas de metal gracias al perfecto dominio de Lin.

—Veo que has mejorado bastante, ¿cuál es tu gran secreto? ¿dieta aristócrata a base el paté de jabalí volador y el mousse de pato tortuga?

Sonmi no había previsto la mejoría en las habilidades de Lin, ni tampoco que estaría acompañada de más maestros metal, menos aún que la gente del pantano no estaría rota todavía. Si no actuaba pronto, estaría muerta o peor aún, sería prisionera.

Bumi había liderado a los maestros agua del pantano y había estado cortando las lianas de ataque de Sonmi con destreza, la pirata se sorprendió de lo bueno que era. Sin embargo, al poco tiempo, Sonmi se vio irritada con su impertinencia y atacó despiadadamente con una delgada liana de alga directo al cráneo de Lin, quien como era evidente lideraba la defensa de la nave, si ella caía, caían todos, en especial Bumi.

El joven guerrero se distrajo en su ofensiva para detenerla, mas Sonmi aprovechó para llevar una liana de alga hasta su cuello y noquearlo. Con una ola sobre la cubierta se dirigió hasta el barco de los piratas, teniendo en mente que con Bumi como rehén no las atacarían de vuelta y así, estaría asegurado su escape. 

Lin vio con terror cómo el cuerpo inmóvil de Bumi se alejaba en la cubierta del barco de las piratas.

La líder de las Esposas Malditas, miró con satisfacción los ojos llenos de miedo a su amiga de infancia, sin embargo, no tenía contemplado un látigo de agua que Kya formó desde el ferri Beifong hasta el barco pirata. La hija de la gran Katara, al ver cómo las piratas se estaban saliendo con la suya no se había limitado solo a proteger a Aaju. Por mucho que pelearan con su hermano por cosas estúpidas la mayor parte del tiempo, era su familia y a la familia nunca se le da la espalda. Se lanzó tras el barco pirata con valentía y comenzó a atacar salvajemente con un arsenal de técnicas que la gente del pantano nunca había visto, muchos se acercaron al borde solo para ver ese espectáculo. Si bien estaban rodeados de agua, la gente del pantano no era tan diestra pues llevaban un estilo de vida pacífico en comunión con la naturaleza.

La pirata le sonrió macabramente cuando tomó la mano de Bumi y comenzó a congelársela. Kya le envió dos dagas de hielo a las piernas para que se desequilibrara y se detuviera.

—Sígueme atacando y mataré a tu querido hermano—afirmó—una de las muertes más dolorosas para un mamífero, es sentir que la sangre se congela hasta que pequeñas agujas de sangre apuñalan el corazón.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio los pequeños barcos de búsqueda acercándose, Lin venía en uno de ellos con una expresión aterradora. Las dos Esposas Malditas que acompañaban a Sonmi, comprendiendo el peligro que suponía la maestra de metal, hicieron una pantalla de niebla espesa. Lin lanzó sus cables al barco para que no se escaparan, pero una lámina de hielo emergió del mar y los desvió hasta perderlos en el blanco impoluto que los rodeaba.

Kya se enraizó en uno de los botes de búsqueda y disipó de un solo movimiento la niebla, pero el barco donde se llevaron a Bumi ya no era visible. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las citas corresponden a Siddharta de H. Hesse.


	17. La flor en el borde del abismo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A más de un año del secuestro de Bumi, una carta desde la Nación del Fuego renueva las esperanzas de obtener información sobre su paradero. Lin enfrenta a Sonmi y los maestros de tierra del mundo se unen para salvar a un amigo.

**XVII. La flor en el borde del abismo**

Según el extraño calendario que había fabricado sobre un pergamino, Bumi tuvo la certeza que era el primer día del invierno. Por lo que llevaba más de un año confinado en ese extraño lugar.

Una gran ciudad, casi como Ciudad República bajo una gran cúpula negra de un material de color asfalto como cielo, repleta de las cosas más extravagantes del mundo, era el depósito final de los piratas, como el gran estómago de una ballena milenaria del crimen.

Siempre que intentaba salir a través de uno de los cuatro ductos por los cuales llegaban las cosas desde el exterior, varios monstruos mitad piraña, mitad anguila le negaban el paso con sus grandes dientes que podrían triturarlo sin compasión. Trató de hacerse amigo de ellos sin éxito. 

La ciudad estaba bajo el desierto y a pesar de sus descabellados planes de escape había sido imposible extrañando tener a su lado a Lin con la que siempre fue más fácil planificar, su mente era un caos de pensamientos y no pudo ordenarlos. Intentó de todo para salir o al menos comunicarse con el mundo externo, incluso la meditación para ingresar al mundo espiritual sin ningún éxito porque para sobrevivir, se había apegado demasiado a los recuerdos de su familia. Se había apegado demasiado a los vínculos terrestres.

Sin embargo, lo entendió. _Vivir bajo el desierto era comprender a la fuerza la dualidad._

Comprendió que ese era su destino, dividido entre el ser/no ser. La raíz de todo lo humano.

El lugar por doce horas era demasiado cálido, lo que le había provocado varias quemaduras diarias y las doce horas restantes, las temperaturas eran tan gélidas que no podía aguantar el dolor por todo su cuerpo y en especial, en la profunda cicatriz de su mano izquierda, por mucho que se abrigara con todas las pieles raras e ilegales que había en el lugar.

Se había alimentado de los animales y plantas que caían a través de los ductos. El agua la obtenía del trozo gigantesco de hielo en la mitad de la urbe, este trozo de hielo se elevaba hasta la cúpula. Siempre que tomaba algo de agua recordaba la lluvia, el mar, los lagos, los ríos y en especial, el pantano tan lejanos ya en su memoria.

La única luz era de un nostálgico verde agua, pues las calles de la ciudad estaban hechas de crisoprasa lumínica.

De todo lo vivido, la incertidumbre de estar completamente desconectado del mundo exterior era lo más asfixiante, el _no saber_.

La esperanza de volver a ver los rostros de sus seres queridos era lo que lo había mantenido cuerdo y con motivación para aguantar tanto tiempo.

En esa ciudad perdida, llena de tesoros había innumerables libros, incluso de los nómadas de aire, invernaderos con extrañas plantas, mucho conocimiento oculto de las naciones que nunca vería la luz. Había aprendido más que en todos los años que vivió en el exterior, pero aun así, se sentía más vacío que nunca.

Rogaba que el día que fue secuestrado, los tripulantes del ferri Beifong hayan podido escapar sanos y salvos. Que la gente del pantano estuviese de regreso en su hogar. Que Aaju estuviera bien, sana, grande y feliz, ya debía comunicarse con facilidad, quizás incluso había dominado algunas técnicas de agua control maravillosas como las que había visto en algunos libros en la gran biblioteca de esa ciudad perdida en la nada.

Pedía por sobre todas las cosas, por la sanidad de Lin.

Él sabía que Lin era muy rencorosa, pero pedía de todo corazón que no haya cometido alguna estupidez contra Kaila o Sonmi en su afán de cobrar venganza.

Pedía que lo recordara si alguna vez pudiesen volver a verse, por muy egoísta que sonara. _No quería que lo dejara atrás y él no podía dejarla atrás._

* * *

Hace tres meses, no había más reportes de personas del pantano secuestradas. La operación que había iniciado la familia Beifong fue un completo éxito. Sin embargo, después de limpiar los mares del crimen, seguían quedando dos grupos pequeños y letalmente escurridizos. El de Kaila con sus cinco personas de confianza y el de Sonmi, del que solo quedaban tres personas. Este último había sido el más buscado por todo el mundo. La familia Beifong sabía a ciencia cierta que la mujer no había pisado el continente Tierra en todo ese tiempo. La cabeza de la pirata estaba valorada en tanto dinero que quien la atrapara podría fundar fácilmente una ciudad sin pedir apoyo externo.

En ese año, además, los miembros de la orden del loto blanco habían rodeado el pantano con edificaciones permanentes protegiendo a la gente que había llegado paulatinamente allí. Lo hicieron por petición expresa del Avatar Aang hasta que ya no quedasen piratas en el mar.

El Avatar Aang que había buscado más que nadie a su hijo mayor, incluso por todo el mundo espiritual sin éxito. Actualmente con el equipo Avatar estaban en la misión de captura de Kaila en el polo sur gracias a su rastro de robos y sangre.

Quizás, después de esperar tanto tiempo, era el momento en que podría tener una pista de dónde estaba su querido hijo mayor.

* * *

El primer día del invierno, un mensaje con una pista de la ubicación final de las Esposas Malditas en una isla de la Nación del Fuego llegó a través de un halcón a las manos de Lin. Era la pulcra y perfeccionada letra de Izumi y después de mucho tiempo, la maestra de metal sintió que podía ver la luz al final de ese largo e insoportable túnel que la separaba de Bumi hace más de un año.

Lin debía hacer esto. Debía combatir contra Sonmi, vencerla, verla retorcerse por todo el dolor que le había causado a su familia y a la gente del pantano, y saber la verdad de dónde tenía prisionero a Bumi.

Lo intentó todo y lo único que sabía a ciencia cierta era que Bumi seguía vivo por la conexión creada antes de que el joven fuese secuestrado. La ciudad en que lo había visto aquella vez que preguntó al corazón del pantano, no la había podido hallar en ningún lugar del mundo, recorrió todos los posibles lugares y utilizó su sentido sísmico con el único resultado de una frustración constante.

Ese año, la relación con Tenzin había mejorado sustancialmente, ya que tenían un objetivo en común, así que junto con él y Kya fueron a bordo de Oogi hasta la Nación del Fuego para ponerle fin a las Esposas Malditas.

* * *

Tras las nubes fue visible una gran mansión solitaria en una isla volcánica. Lin no creía que fuese el lugar donde Sonmi se escondería y no se había preocupado de buscar ahí. Era el hogar de un noble de la Nación del Fuego. Sonmi y las Esposas Malditas habían suplantado su identidad por todo este tiempo y por un descuido un pescador se dio cuenta alertando a las autoridades.

Al ser visibles, las Esposas Malditas comenzaron a atacarlos con unas láminas de hielo cortantes, el bisonte volador hizo un par de movimientos para esquivarlas, mientras Sonmi era atacada por un huracán hecho por Tenzin que la obligó a refugiarse en el interior de la isla.

Tenzin bajó a Lin y Kya a la playa rocosa con un torbellino. Lin les hizo un gesto de que le dejaran a Sonmi y fue tras ella. Los hermanos asintieron mientras seguían dominando limpiamente la pelea, pues Tenzin con Kya en conjunto eran invencibles. La maestra tierra corrió hasta alcanzar a la líder ¡Por fin! Había esperado por esto por más de un año.

—Pensé que nunca llegarías, estaba cansada de esperarte, eres lenta ni que te haya quitado a tu hombre te dio la motivación suficiente para encontrarme. O quizás, ni siquiera querías encontrarme porque sabes que está muerto. Eres débil y siempre lo serás, Lin—afirmó Sonmi mientras adoptaba su postura de batalla en los jardines de la mansión. Con un movimiento, el agua de la vida en el jardín se concentró en torno de Sonmi haciendo una burbuja protectora.

—Estoy aquí ahora, quiero patearte el trasero con tantas ganas que me arden los pies, pero podemos evitarnos todo esto si me dices dónde demonios tienes de rehén a Bumi, sé que está vivo—contestó Lin preparando sus cables de metal para la batalla. El suelo del jardín comenzó a crujir y fragmentarse.

—Veo que estaba en lo cierto. Estás enamorada, qué tierna—la expresión amable de Sonmi mutó a agresividad cruda—No sé por qué tendría que darle la información a la persona que derribó mi vida ideal de libertad de pirata. Esto sí es un trato justo, ¿no?

—Vamos, Sonmi. Acéptalo—dijo Lin con seguridad—No era tu vida ideal. Solo estabas evadiendo tus errores que llevaron a la muerte de tu madre, fuiste cruel, Tei no se lo merecía.

—¡Cómo te atreves a hablar de crueldad y justicia! ¡No sabes por lo que he tenido que pasar!

La pirata comenzó a enviarle agujas de hielo con precisión, Lin pudo esquivarlas, pero en la segunda ronda sus prendas quedaron rasgadas y comenzó a sangrar de una oreja, trató de detener el sangrado con una de sus manos al contraatacar. La maestra tierra utilizó el polvo volcánico del suelo, dando varias patadas elevando fragmentos y contaminando el agua de Sonmi y de esa manera tener control de esta. Dentro de todos los terrenos de combate, por fin tenía uno que le favorecía.

Al poco tiempo, el agua se había vuelto lodosa y pesada. La pirata tuvo que detenerse para filtrarla nuevamente. En esta brecha, Lin lanzó sus cables con precisión y amarró las manos de Sonmi en su espalda. Estaban tan tirantes que sus omóplatos se tocaban. Luego, Lin enterró a la joven para que solo quedara su cabeza a la vista, solidificando la tierra que estaba a su alrededor, se escuchó un hueso romperse.

Sonmi gritó de dolor y miró con lágrimas de rabia en los ojos a su amiga de infancia.

—¡Cómo te atreves a juzgar mi crueldad si a ti ni siquiera te importó! ¡La abandonaste! ¡Nos abandonaste! Te esperé porque me divertía demasiado con nuestros entrenamientos. Te esperé y no volviste al pantano por nosotras. Kaila me ofreció una vida con toda la adrenalina que necesitaba a cambio de un simple mapa. No puedes opinar de nada si no estuviste ahí para evitarlo.

—¡No eres la única que sufre por sus errores, Sonmi! ¿Viste el daño que le hiciste a tu gente? Dejaste que tu madre muriera y abandonaste a tu hija ¿De qué demonios me culpas? Tengo mis propios demonios para estar cargando los tuyos.

—Pensé que éramos amigas, pensé que me vendrías a apoyar cuando las cosas se pusieron difíciles, pero cuando volvimos a vernos solo buscabas tu objetivo ¿Y qué si te quise hacer lo mismo con tu querido novio? ¿Qué se ha sentido ser ignorada por tanto tiempo, estar sola contra el mundo de nuevo tal como yo?

—¿Me estás cargando con todos los errores que cometiste porque no seguí con una dinámica que teníamos cuando niñas? Esperaba más de ti, ¿quién es la débil aquí realmente? ¿sabes cuánto tiempo estuve buscando a mi padre y las cosas terribles que hice para encontrarlo? ¡Y lo mataste! ¡Tienes que crecer! ¿Al menos entiendes que la vida no solo gira en torno tuyo?

—Eras mi amiga, Lin. Te necesité y no estuviste ahí.

Lin miró un momento el rostro de la maestra agua tan parecido a la niña que estaba criando.

—No me vengas con el rollo de la responsabilidad afectiva, Sonmi. Eres la menos adecuada para eso. Me estás midiendo con una vara con la que tu jamás te medirías. A todo esto, la niña está bien, por desgracia se parece mucho a ti.

Sonmi negó con su expresión irritada.

—Ni siquiera tomaste consciencia que te la dejé, ¡eras la única familia que me quedaba! Pero, ¿qué te va a importar? ¡Has tenido una vida llena de privilegios! ¡Formaste una familia que te ama! ¡Sabes que nunca quise hacerme cargo de un bebé! Menos aún después de cómo nos trató Kaila.

—Si no hubieras vendido a la gente del pantano con ese horrible sujeto, nada de esto habría ocurrido.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso la perfecta Lin Beifong jamás cometió un error y confió en la persona equivocada?

Lin guardó silencio y se hincó con los brazos cruzados frente a la cabeza de Sonmi para que la viera a los ojos. El azul eléctrico de Sonmi chocaba con el verde agua de Lin.

—Me he equivocado más veces de las que podrías contar, pero aprendí a enfrentar y corregir mis errores, no a vivir una vida de evasión. Ahora tendrás que responsabilizarte lo quieras o no. La Nación del Fuego reclama tu cabeza, Sonmi y sus prisiones no son tan fáciles de escapar como lo son en el Reino Tierra.

Los soldados de la Nación del Fuego estaban rodeándolas, al igual que Tenzin y Kya con las otras Esposas Malditas ya derrotadas. Para Sonmi, un alma libre, la prisión era peor castigo que la muerte.

—Te diré donde está, si me liberas. Déjame escapar y tendrás a tu novio de vuelta.

Lin dudó. Luego dio un paso hacia atrás y la hizo emerger de la tierra para que los soldados se la llevaran.

—¡Nunca lo encontrarás sin mi ayuda, Lin! Tu terquedad lo llevará a la muerte.

—Quizás tú no hables, pero tus secuaces lo harán. Eres la última pirata que nos faltaba atrapar, Sonmi. Gracias a ti, cayó toda tu red criminal.

La pirata soltó un grito de frustración y de dolor mientras se la llevaban. Una de sus piernas estaba rota.

* * *

Al día siguiente, tras un largo interrogatorio una de las piratas habló, negociando la prisión a la que sería llevada, prefería vivir haciendo labores comunitarias en grupo que encerrada en solitario en medio de un volcán.

—Dejamos al no maestro en el depósito pirata en el desierto de Si Wong—dijo casi en un susurro.

El oficial de la Nación del Fuego le hizo un gesto a Izumi para que se acercara y obtuviera más información. La princesa no se había unido a la batalla por su embarazo notorio de siete meses, pero si ayudó en los interrogatorios. Tras ella estaban expectantes Lin, Kya y Tenzin.

—Si Wong es un lugar enorme, ¿cómo sabemos que no nos estás mintiendo?

—Bajo ese jodido pueblo del Oasis de las Palmeras con Neblina hay una ciudad entera enterrada donde está el verdadero hielo puro del que hablan los antiguos. Está a más de 100 kilómetros bajo tierra, no se puede llegar ahí con tierra control porque cúpula de la ciudad colapsaría y los ductos por los cuales almacenamos la mercancía están custodiados por las mascotas de Kaila, te matarían antes de siquiera tener ganas de infiltrarte, es imposible entrar ni salir sin el líder de los piratas. Ese hombre debe estar muerto hace tiempo. Y si no, estoy segura de que pronto lo estará porque Kaila preferirá morir antes de cooperar y vivir encerrado.

—Eso lo veremos—dijo Lin con seguridad. Confiaba en que Bumi se las había arreglado para sobrevivir. Tenía que. El equipo avatar estaba en la etapa final de la cacería de Kaila, pronto lo traerían y podrían salvar a Bumi.

* * *

Cuando volvieron hasta la Isla Templo del Aire, se dieron cuenta que el Equipo Avatar ya había regresado, pero cabizbajo. Katara les contó a los jóvenes el terrible destino de Kaila y sus secuaces, quienes habían preferido la muerte antes de ser capturados.

Los jóvenes compartieron una mirada preocupada.

—Sabemos dónde está Bumi, pero según la pirata no podemos rescatarlo sin Kaila.

Eso ya no importaba ¡Diablos! El pirata estaba muerto y no podían traerlo del mundo de los muertos, tendrían que buscar otra alternativa.

El equipo avatar comenzó a arreglar de inmediato sus cosas para viajar hasta el desierto de Si Wong, ya figurarían cómo poder rescatarlo. Esos meses sin una mísera pista de Bumi habían sido los peores de su familia.

Lin pasó a ver a Aaju a la mansión Beifong en Ciudad República antes de emprender el viaje al desierto en busca de Bumi. Poppy observó a Lin con preocupación, ya que después de que se fue a la Nación del Fuego a combatir con Sonmi, algo había cambiado en ella. Algo sombrío que iba a explotar en algún momento.

* * *

Cuando estuvieron en el oasis, Toph utilizó su sentido sísmico para sentir la ciudad subterránea. Tras varios intentos infructuosos, negó con la cabeza.

—Hay una capa espesa de arena que separa este pueblo de la ciudad que está abajo. Percibo todo nublado. Está demasiado profunda para que me haga una idea clara, pero la podemos bordear y ver si podemos llegar a través de los ductos.

Todos lo intentaron. Después de un día, encontraron los 4 ductos que estaban muy alejados y terriblemente custodiados por innumerables monstruos, si querían tener una chance de sacar a Bumi con vida sin que la cúpula que la protegía se rompiera, tendrían que elevar la ciudad. Y esa ciudad era enorme.

—Somos demasiado pocos para traer esa ciudad a la superficie—dijo Toph, aunque odiaba admitir que no podía hacer algo.

Lin asintió y se puso de pie.

—¿Qué vas a hacer, Lin?—preguntó su madre.

—Tú lo dijiste, somos demasiado pocos, para salvar a Bumi necesitamos el mayor número de maestros tierra que podamos conseguir. Enviaré una carta a todos los terratenientes con los que hemos estado haciendo tratos estos años.

Si bien Bumi había sido raptado y lo habían seguido buscando desesperadamente entre los piratas, tuvieron que continuar haciendo tratos para rescatar a la gente por la que habían vendido su alma a Lao en primer lugar.

Kya se había disfrazado de Bumi suplantándolo en la mayoría de las reuniones, por lo que habían armado una red suficientemente grande para que se presentaran en ayuda un centenar de maestros tierra.

Y así fue.

Pasaron la noche en un campamento en el desierto haciendo un plan de cómo sería posible elevar la ciudad, pero necesitaban aún más maestros que los que llegarían en la mañana gracias a la influencia Beifong. Aang envió un mensaje al rey Tierra para que enviara apoyo desde Ba Sing Se.

Al día siguiente, comenzaron a llegar los maestros tierra de todo el continente. De un campamento pequeño, creció lo suficiente como para ser una ciudad. Era extraño para Lin ver en términos concretos lo que había significado todo ese tiempo de sacrificio.

Katara, Toph, Aang y Sokka recibieron con cariño a sus viejos amigos maestros tierra liderados por Haru.

Eran tantos maestros tierra que fue posible rodear los contornos de la gran ciudad subterránea. Evacuaron a todos los habitantes de ese pequeño poblado ya que destruirían ese lugar. Aang, les dijo que lo que emergería de la arena, sería mil veces mejor. Se alejaron no muy convencidos.

* * *

Comenzaron a trabajar a primera hora en un día de invierno.

Los maestros tierra se organizaron en un círculo y levantaron grandes cantidades de arena de manera equilibrada, para no ceder la cúpula que cubría la ciudad.

El trozo de hielo central era cada vez más visible. Fue como si fueran arqueólogos desenterrando una reliquia.

Pasaron varias horas de trabajo continuo. A pesar de que el sol estaba en lo alto, aún así el fondo del agujero estaba oscuro. Cuando el sol se estaba poniendo en el horizonte se hizo visible la cúpula de la enorme ciudad enterrada.

Aang agradecido de todo el arduo trabajo de los maestros tierra del mundo, entró en estado avatar y junto con los demás elevaron la ciudad. Algunos maestros se dedicaron a poner grandes bloques de arena compacta en los cimientos, presionándola lo suficiente para que la ciudad no se volviera a hundir. Cuando Aang sostuvo la ciudad lo suficientemente alto, todos se maravillaron al observar que la base estaba hecha de la cantidad más grande de crisoprasa lumínica que habían visto en su vida.

Habían desenterrado el tesoro de mayor valor del Reino Tierra. Las personas que vivían en el oasis no podían estar más agradecidas por el trato que hicieron con el avatar.

El firmamento brillaba espléndido sobre sus cabezas cuando en un esfuerzo sincronizado pudieron dejar la ciudad sobre el suelo con cuidado.

Algunas bestias que vivían en los ductos de varios kilómetros saltaron de ahí al desierto de Si Wong perdiéndose rápidamente en la arena. Otras combatieron con los maestros tierra hasta morir.

Era medianoche cuando las maestras de metal movieron las delicadas estructuras de la cúpula revelando una ciudad de un brillo verde, llena de los tesoros más variados de todo el mundo.

El trozo de hielo central se elevaba tantos metros que parecía tocar el cielo.

Lin y la familia ingresó por las vacías calles de esa ciudad perdida, un grito de Katara alertó a todos. Corrieron rápidamente para hallar a Bumi desmayado.

—¡Está vivo! ¡Respira!—exclamó la maestra agua.

Lin se acercó lo suficiente entre la multitud para ver el estado en el que estaba su compañero de batallas. Estaba tan delgado que solo era piel y músculo, su cabello estaba largo al igual que su barba, tenía bastantes marcas de quemaduras y su mano izquierda estaba atravesada por una horrible cicatriz. Se arrodilló al lado de Katara.

—¿Qué le pasa? ¿Va a estar bien?

Katara estaba haciendo un rápido escáner con su agua control.

—Lo estará, es la presión. Estuvo encerrado bajo tierra demasiado tiempo. Debemos hidratarlo y sanarlo.

Katara abrazó aliviada el cuerpo de su hijo. Aang, Tenzin y Kya estaban llorando de alegría. Lin escondió su rostro entre sus manos. Kya le puso una mano en su espalda.

—Lo logramos, Lin. Finalmente lo encontramos.

_Finalmente lo encontraron._

* * *

Al despertar, la mirada gris de Bumi chocó con un par de ojos azul eléctrico que inspeccionaban su rostro con detenimiento.

Poco a poco, al ir recobrando la consciencia, descubrió que no era un sueño como los que comúnmente había tenido en la ciudad bajo el desierto, sino que _en realidad_ tenía el rostro de su niña de 4 años a centímetros del suyo.

La abrazó e iba a dar un grito de alegría cuando Aaju le hizo un gesto de silencio. Con el contenido de un jarro cercano a la cama hizo agua control y le tapó los oídos a Lin, que estaba durmiendo con la boca abierta, roncando levemente, recostada en un sillón cercano.

—¡Papá!—exclamó feliz y lo abrazó—¡Te extrañé mucho!

La niña se puso a llorar porque no podía balancear su burbujeante alegría. Bumi le dio un beso en la frente.

—Pensé que ya no me recordarías después de tanto tiempo, estoy tan feliz de volver a verte, Aaju.

—¿Cómo te podría olvidar? Mamá me cuenta todas las noches tus historias ¡Eres lo máximo!

Aaju sacó una foto de su pequeña túnica azul. Era de Kya, Bumi, Lin y ella antes de subirse al ferri de los Beifong.

—Papi, estás tan delgado—dijo Aaju divertida tocando su rostro y comparándolo con la fotografía—Mamá dijo que no me preocupara, que habías entrenado tanto que te habías vuelto más musculoso que ella.

Bumi sonrió con nostalgia por ser un comentario tan propio de la maestra metal. La niña miró la mano izquierda de Bumi con cuidado, cuando este se incorporó para sentarse bien.

—No tengas pena, papá. Te sanaré. Podrás luchar con tu espada de nuevo.

Bumi pasó la mano derecha por los largos cabellos negros de la niña.

—¿Por qué no debemos despertar a tu mamá?—preguntó curioso mirando en dirección a Lin.

—No ha pegado un ojo desde que llegaste. La abuela Katara te puso una medicina en la sangre para que no tuvieras más fiebre. Tenías que descansar mucho.

Vio por la ventana por primera vez en mucho tiempo las anheladas estrellas.

Salió al patio cargando a Aaju y se dio cuenta que estaban en la Isla Templo del Aire. La noche era fría pues estaban iniciando el invierno. Le dijo a Aaju que lo esperara adentro cuidando el sueño de su mamá porque él debía hacer un par de cosas antes de volver, la niña se lo quedó mirando curiosa, hizo un gesto de entendimiento y obedeció. 

Bumi se dirigió a los baños a darse una larga ducha y cambiarse de túnica, mirándose en un espejo por primera vez en más de un año con extrañeza.

Cortó su cabello al largo de la tradicional cola de lobo y se afeitó.

Cuando regresó, Aaju se había quedado dormida abrazando a Lin, la escena le recordó años atrás, la primera noche que durmieron con Aaju en esa misma habitación. Se recostó en el sillón y los cubrió a todos con una manta. Se quedó dormido disfrutando el calor y perfume de su familia que tanto había extrañado.

* * *

Este era uno de sus sueños recurrentes, despertaba rodeada por los brazos de Bumi y él le susurraba algún disparate al oído. Se revolvió nerviosa entre sueños antes volver a la realidad, sin embargo, se dio cuenta que eso precisamente era lo que estaba pasando.

Bumi suspiró inquieto sobre su oído por su repentino movimiento, provocando un escalofrío en ella.

—Es un sofá muy estrecho, no queremos que Aaju se caiga al suelo, cualquiera pensaría que olvidaste todo lo que te enseñé. Me rompes el corazón, soldado.

—¡Bumi! ¡Estás consciente!—Lin trató de girar su cuello para ver el rostro del joven, pero si se movía un centímetro se caería junto con Aaju.

Con esa exclamación, la pequeña se despertó y miró hacia todos lados, descubriendo con desilusión que no estaba lo que buscaba. 

Aaju saltó del sillón parándose con autoridad y apuntó con su pequeño dedo índice acusador a su madre.

—Ahora, mamá, ¿dónde tienes escondidos a mis hermanitos? Anoche pensé que papá fue a buscarlos cuando me dijo que lo esperara ¡Dijiste que papá me los traería! ¡Me mentiste!

Lin se sonrojó tanto que pensó que moriría, y se preguntó cómo una excusa rápida ante la petición repetida e irritante de una niña, pudo transformarse en tal vergüenza en el esperado reencuentro con Bumi.

El joven se puso a reír con tantas ganas que quedó sin aire. Luego, la abrazó fuertemente desde su posición antes de levantarse.

—Tus hermanitos dijeron que no vendrían si te portas tan mal y acusas a mamá de mentirosa—le afirmó Bumi a Aaju con jovialidad. La tomó de la mano para ir al comedor, maravillándose lo grande que estaba su antaño pequeña hija. Aaju pareció arrepentida, pero le dio una gran sonrisa a Bumi de vuelta.

Lin los vio irse, tomó una almohada y gritó en ella con frustración.

Bumi llevaba menos de 5 minutos consciente y ya le había hecho subirse a una ronda por una montaña rusa emocional. A veces, lo odiaba por eso. Tenían tanto que hablar, se incorporó y los siguió sintiendo que era la primera vez que descansaba bien en más de un año.


	18. Cruzar el Rubicón

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bumi por primera vez, en su recuperación, vive la cotidianidad de Ciudad República. La familia Beifong se reúne en el funeral de Lao.

**XVIII. Cruzar el Rubicón**

Al salir de la habitación, Bumi se encontró cara a cara con Kya. La mujer soltó un grito de alegría y abrazó a su hermano. Bumi no se esperaba tanta felicidad por su encuentro, ellos casi siempre discutían.

—¡Bumi! Qué alegría verte bien. Todos estábamos tan preocupados por ti. Imagínate que Lin no durmió desde que te trajimos a casa y no se despegó de tu lado. Estás tan delgado, ahora sí nadie habría dudado por hacerme pasar por ti. 

La maestra tierra salió del cuarto siguiendo a Bumi y le hizo una señal a Kya atrás que pronto estaría muerta. Bumi escuchó encantado.

—Eres la mejor, Kya. Gracias por hacer todo el trabajo sucio, odiaba hablar con todos esos terratenientes remilgados. Ahora, cuéntame más sobre la preocupación de Linny.

Tomó a su hermana del brazo que tenía disponible y la llevó al comedor. Lin los siguió con una mirada asesina mientras se reían a sus expensas.

En el comedor, Tenzin, Katara, Aang, Sokka, Suyin, Poppy y Zuko estaban tomando desayuno. Cuando el joven cruzó por la puerta la habitación se llenó de silencio. Luego, se levantaron y lo saludaron de abrazo.

—Toph te dejó saludos, no está aquí porque hay una redada en Ciudad República—dijo Poppy cuando se acercó a él, aunque no era una fan de Bumi, estaba contenta de que volviera con vida del infierno que tuvo que vivir, además después de la preocupación demostrada por su nieta mayor, no le cabía dudas que iba a ser un miembro más de su familia, hiciera lo que hiciera para evitarlo.

—Izumi pide disculpas porque quería estar aquí, pero el bebé acaba de nacer antes de tiempo—dijo el Señor del Fuego dándole un abrazo y algunas palmadas en la espalda. 

—¿En serio? ¿Salió todo bien?—preguntó Bumi.

—Hubo algunas complicaciones, pero al final pudimos conocer al pequeño Iroh.

Todos los presentes compartieron una sonrisa suave, conocían la importancia del nombre y lo significativo que fue para Zuko que su hija decidiera llamar a su nieto como su querido tío.

—Cuando me recupere, iré a visitarla, mándale mis felicitaciones, por favor—dijo Bumi alegre por las noticias.

Katara y Aang compartieron un gran abrazo con su hijo.

—Por un momento pensamos que te habíamos perdido, Bumi. No hay dolor e incertidumbre más grande para una madre—le susurró Katara.

—Estamos agradecidos porque volvieras a salvo—le dijo Aang poniéndole la mano sobre su cabeza y revolviendo alguno de sus cabellos, como lo solía hacer cuando era niño.

Bumi les dio una gran sonrisa como respuesta y volvió a abrazarlos, algunas lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos. Mientras estuvo encerrado en aquel horrible lugar, pudo reflexionar sobre lo mucho que sus padres lo amaban, que, aunque él no se preocupara mucho por mandar cartas o estar presente, ellos lo entendían y su amor había sido incondicional. Siempre que los necesitó estuvieron ahí e incluso lo salvaron de estar enterrado en una ciudad en medio del desierto.

Tenzin esperó a Bumi después de que Suyin y Sokka lo abrazaran. Se acercó a su hermano y le dio un fuerte abrazo aliviado.

—Sé que nos la pasamos peleando y no nos entendemos la mayoría de las veces, pero eso no significa que no te quiera. Estoy feliz por tu regreso a casa, Bumi.

La expresión de Bumi se suavizó y abrazó con energía a su hermano.

—Así que alguien estuvo extrañando los consejos de su hermano mayor, tenemos mucho que hablar, Tenzin.

Tenzin suspiró, Bumi jamás cambiaría.

Volver a estar con su familia fue un gran regalo. Se sentó alegre de poder compartir aquel desayuno con todos. Se ubicó junto a Tenzin. Lin se sentó a su lado con Aaju sobre sus piernas.

Extrañaba ese sonido de conversaciones casuales que llenó el comedor una vez que se sentaron.

Lin se sirvió algo de fruta y al ver que el joven solo miraba a su alrededor, hizo lo mismo para él y le sirvió té. Al darse cuenta del movimiento a su lado y la comida frente a él, Bumi la observó estudiando cada uno de sus detalles, volviendo a aprehenderla. Como llevaba más de un año sin interacciones sociales, no se dio cuenta lo descortés que es quedarse viendo a alguien por tanto tiempo.

—¿Qué pasa, Bumi?—dijo con preocupación mirándose a sí misma, se había levantado rápido y estuvo insegura si se había vestido al revés.

Con el movimiento, el cabello negro ondulado de Lin que estaba amarrado con una cinta de manera despreocupada se soltó, cayendo como una cascada. Con sorpresa observó que aún llevaba el collar de compromiso en su cuello y la encontró mucho más bella a sus ojos que la última vez, si eso podía ser posible. Volvió a la realidad y tosió.

—Nada, nada—le sonrió—Gracias por servirme el desayuno, no creí que eso jamás pasara en mi vida, creo que este es el día más feliz que he vivido. Estoy muy contento de verte de nuevo, Linny.

—Te quedaste mirando como si fuera lo más hermoso que has visto en tu vida, papá—comentó Aaju mientras sacaba más granos para comer. Bumi y Lin enrojecieron de golpe. Después de un momento de silencio, en que escucharon a Sokka hablando detalladamente de las rencillas en el Reino Tierra por la nueva ciudad y las cosas que contenía, el joven soltó un suspiro de cansancio.

—No puedo creer que se peleen por cosas materiales.

—Es el Reino Tierra—declaró Lin mientras se servía más fruta—creí que te había enseñado cómo funciona su lógica.

—Me gustaría ayudar, pero prefiero no volver jamás a esa ciudad.

Bumi no probó bocado de lo que había en la mesa, tan solo tomó el té.

Lin le dio una mirada de preocupación. Esperaba su mejor amigo y compañero de batallas no estuviese roto.

El equipo avatar comentó que emprenderían el viaje a el desierto de Si Wong esa misma tarde para evitar que estallara una guerra civil en el ya fragmentado Reino Tierra.

Toph llegó cuando el desayuno había terminado contándoles sobre la redada a los ladrones del este y saludó a Bumi con un golpe en su brazo, demostrando su cariño a su propio estilo.

—Pensamos que te habíamos perdido. Hubieses visto cómo estaba Lin cuando te encontramos. A todo esto—Toph se dirigió a su hija medio mortificada por las palabras de su madre y se preguntó cuándo la dejarían en paz con ese tema—Lin, necesito hablar contigo en privado.

Lin miró a Bumi sin entender qué pasaba y acompañó a su madre hasta el muelle de la Isla.

* * *

Después de despedirse del Equipo Avatar que se dirigía rumbo al Reino Tierra, Aaju llevó a su padre al pequeño bosque de la Isla Templo del Aire, lo acólitos, quienes hacían diversas labores diarias saludaron con alegría a Bumi. Una brisa fría del final del invierno, le hizo sentir un pequeño escalofrío.

Aaju lo llevó de la mano hasta el lago y le mostró todo lo que había aprendido en ese tiempo con su tía Kya. Sabía hacer pequeñas olas, mover su peso en agua y un látigo. La niña se dio por satisfecha después de ver su expresión de asombro y se fue a jugar con algunos niños, hijos de los acólitos de la isla.

Estaba boca arriba mirando al cielo abierto en la orilla del lago cuando un perfume que conocía muy bien se sintió en el ambiente. El olor a jazmín y manzana pronto tuvo rostro. La mujer se recostó a su lado mirando el mismo cielo, las nubes esponjosas pasaban lentamente.

—Esto me recuerda nuestros turnos de vigilancia.

—Fueron las mejores siestas, aunque Xu nos lanzara por la borda siempre que tenía oportunidad—rememoró Lin.

—¿Lo habrán ascendido? Era tan lisonjero con el sargento, no me extrañaría si ya es el jefe, aunque le faltaban habilidades de mando.

—Si nos hubiésemos quedado ahí, habrías sido tú, estoy segura. El comandante más joven de la historia de las Fuerzas Unidas.

Bumi sonrió satisfecho, le gustaba que reconocieran sus habilidades.

—No me arrepiento de haberte seguido, Lin.

—¿Lo dices en serio o solo es para que no me sienta mal por dejar que te enterraran vivo por más de un año?

—¿Qué? No seas boba, no es tu culpa, aunque te haré sentir lo suficientemente mal por eso más tarde, ya verás. Lo digo en serio. Si no te hubiese acompañado no habría conocido tantos lugares, no habría adoptado a Aaju, no habría podido ayudar a tantas personas, no habría escuchado las palabras que siempre quise escuchar de mi padre, no me habría enterado de la gran conexión espiritual que tenemos y muchas otras cosas buenas que vivimos. No me arrepiento, aunque eso haya significado estar encerrado más de un año.

—Veo que lo has meditado largamente.

—Bueno, Linny, cuando estás tanto tiempo encerrado sin poder hablar con nadie, comienzas a ver tu vida con otros ojos.

—¿Pensaste en qué querías hacer al salir?

—Aprendí el valor de la simpleza. Quiero vivir tranquilamente.

—Y yo que te tenía preparada una lista de aventuras.

—¿En serio?—Bumi giró su rostro excitado para ver la expresión burlesca de Lin.

—Por supuesto que no, Bumi. Solo tenía en mi mente el rescatarte sano y salvo. No pensé en nada más—dijo Lin y Bumi sonrió ampliamente al darse cuenta de la confesión de Lin. Luego, ella giró su cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos—Mamá me acaba de ofrecer trabajo como instructora en la Academia Beifong en Ciudad República, el antiguo encargado se fue.

—¿Vas a aceptar?

—No lo sé, ¿qué planes tienes tú?

—Tú más que nadie sabe que nunca pienso en el futuro. Ya rescataste a todas las personas del pantano, parece que nuestro viaje llegó a su fin—afirmó con tristeza, no quería separarse de Lin, menos después de lo que había pasado y del inigualable valor que tenía esa obstinada mujer en su vida.

La expresión de su amigo la devastó.

—¿Por qué no rentamos una casa en Ciudad República y probamos suerte unos meses mientras te recuperas?

—Lin… ¿Estás diciendo que quieres vivir conmigo? —preguntó tomándole la temperatura como si estuviera enferma—¿Estás segura?

—No, no lo estoy—contestó Lin sarcásticamente.

—No te arrepentirás ¡Es la mejor noticia que he recibido en años! ¡Desde que me dijiste que te podía acompañar a tu aventura! ¡Imagínate todo lo que vamos a poder hacer en esa casa! Vamos a poder decorarla a nuestro gusto ¿Puedo tener un salón para entrenar la espada y otra para jugar paisho? ¡Nunca he tenido mascotas! Podríamos adoptar muchas y Aaju podría tener un gran salón de juegos. Y en patio un gran estanque en el que pueda practicar sus técnicas de agua control, me las estuvo mostrando y ni Kya a su edad podía hacer lo que ella hace. 

No paró de hablar en horas. Bien, ya se estaba arrepintiendo. El joven al volver de su ensoñación y ver la expresión de Lin, decidió cambiar de tema.

—A todo esto, ¿cómo lograron encontrarme?

—Una de las aliadas de Sonmi habló en los interrogatorios.

—O sea, ¿la atraparon?

—Sí, Bumi. Limpiamos los mares de los piratas. La gente del pantano puede vivir tranquila al fin.

Bumi se mostró algo triste.

—Linny, en algún momento tendremos que contarle a Aaju quien es su madre y padre biológicos.

Lin volvió su mirada hacia el cielo con despreocupación.

—Pero para eso queda mucho tiempo, somos sus padres ahora, eso es lo único que importa.

De repente recordó algo e hizo una mueca como si probara algo amargo.

—Sabes, se volvió loca cuando comprendió la palabra hermano después de que me preguntó porque Tenzin y Kya se preocupaban tanto por ti. Me pidió dos hermanos como los tuyos y no paró por semanas, al final le dije que tú se los traerías como a ella. Me preguntó cómo ella había llegado.

—¿Qué le contestaste? —preguntó Bumi con incertidumbre. Lin no se caracterizaba por su tacto.

—Le dije que el mar te la había regalado y la habías traído hasta mí. No me mires así ¿Qué más querías que le contestara? ¿la cruda verdad? “Oye, Aaju, yo no soy tu mamá biológica, de hecho, no quería ser madre para empezar, fuiste moneda de cambio en un trato pirata, es más yo ayudé a que encarcelaran a tu madre y di la pistas que llevaron a tu padre al suicidio.”

Se quedaron varios minutos en silencio con la incertidumbre de cómo tratarían ese tema en el futuro. A Bumi se le iluminó el rostro antes de hablar.

—Pero, Lin ¿y qué harás cuando lleguen los hermanitos que le prometiste a Aaju? ¡Va a sospechar que era una mentira, por mucho que sea la niña más especial que pudo traernos el mar!

Lin giró su mirada a Bumi quien estaba riéndose de ella por su reacción de la mañana, pero reconociendo el texto subyacente, le golpeó el brazo como diciendo ¡ni lo sueñes! Bumi le devolvió la mirada con una lágrima en las esquinas de sus ojos después de tanto reírse.

—Nunca le mientas a un niño. Lo aprendí de mala manera con Tenzin cuando tenía 5 años. Desde que le prometí que recibiríamos la marca de la Tribu de Agua del sur juntos y papá no lo dejó por su entrenamiento, me odia. Me gritó mentiroso y decidió nunca creer en mis historias.

—Tenzin no cree en tus historias porque son demasiado fantasiosas para tragárselas, Bumi, acéptalo.

* * *

Los días pasaron muy lentamente entre ponerse al día y la espera por noticias de lo que actualmente ocurría en el Reino Tierra. A Bumi le costaba mucho comer y mantener una temperatura normal. Lin lo comenzó a obligar a tragar el segundo día cuando vio que rechazaba la comida y en las noches le tomaba constantemente la temperatura. Él no se quejó, que Lin mostrara tal grado de preocupación fue más reconfortante que cualquier medicina.

El quinto día, cuando el cuerpo de Bumi ya no tuvo más cambios abruptos de temperatura, Lin le dijo aliviada.

—Parece que ya superaste lo peor.

Bumi hizo un puchero.

—Todavía puede que no me sienta del todo bien.

—¿Qué pasa, Bumi? ¿Te duele algo?—la joven se acercó y le tomó la temperatura nuevamente.

Él se rió por lo bajo aprovechándose de su cercanía, la tomó de la cintura y descansó su rostro sobre el cabello de Lin.

El pulso de Lin se aceleró.

—Aunque no lo sepas fuiste un salvavidas en ese lugar.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Sabía que debía dejarte ir, por si al volver a encontrarnos hubieses seguido con tu vida, pero por otro, no podía ni quería.

Lin soltó algunas carcajadas.

—Idiota, como si fuese capaz de dejarte después de todo lo que compartimos.

La tomó por la cara buscando signos de duda y se encontró con su constante seguridad.

Ella tomó la iniciativa y lo besó con pasión. Lo había extrañado y lo había esperado por demasiado tiempo. Cuando se separaron para tomar aire con los labios rojos y las respiraciones agitadas, la mujer retrocedió hasta la puerta de la sala improvisada de enfermería y la cerró con seguro.

* * *

El equipo Avatar llegó al fin después de una semana. Les contaron lo que ocurrió al final. Tuvieron que dividir el botín en partes iguales entre las personas que ayudaron a emerger la ciudad. Aang había evitado que los mismos de siempre se quedaran con todos los recursos. Fue una decisión justa, pero que no había dejado contentos a la aristocracia del Reino.

Lin habló con su madre para comunicarle que se haría cargo de la Academia de Metal, Toph reaccionó radiante. Estaba muy feliz de tener a alguien de su extrema confianza a cargo de algo tan importante para ella. Lin disfrutó del brillo de orgullo que vio en el rostro de su madre por su decisión. Bumi, en tanto, decidió hablar con sus padres para decirles que se iría a vivir a Ciudad República, la reacción fue de alivio, sabían que más temprano que tarde Bumi se desesperaría de estar encerrado en una isla. Además fue bueno saber que estaría acompañado de alguien tan responsable como Lin y que no se separarían de Aaju.

* * *

El primer día de primavera que coincidía con el cumpleaños de Bumi, se mudaron. Lin había decidido qué casa comprar y para Bumi con Aaju era una sorpresa. Bajaron del automóvil y observaron críticos lo que tenían en frente.

La casa estaba casi en ruinas.

Se encontraba cerca de las montañas que separaban el Reino Tierra de la Ciudad República, por lo que estaba rodeada de bosque y estaba cerca del gran cauce de un río, además, solo a unos metros se hallaba la Academia Beifong de Metal. Toph había dejado a cargo a uno de sus primeros discípulos, quien era en extremo dramático y había decidido irse en un viaje para buscar su verdadero ser. Por lo que hace meses la Academia no tenía un maestro.

—Mami, tengo miedo—dijo Aaju mientras la abrazaba.

—¿No crees que con todo el dinero que tenemos pudimos encontrar algo mejor?—propuso Bumi.

—No sean aguafiestas, está perfecta. Es el mejor lugar que podríamos haber encontrado. Está cerca de la Academia, hay un río a unos metros para Aaju y hay una escuela calle abajo para que aprenda a leer y escribir. La limpiamos, la pintamos y la amoblamos. Es sencillo.

—¿Y qué haré mientras tanto?

—No sé, es tu vida, Bumi. Has lo que quieras. Aunque ¿te gustaría hacer clases no técnicas avanzadas de espada en la Academia? Estoy a cargo ahora y no me vendría mal una mano.

¿Mandar a la gente? Bumi estaba en su elemento.

—No cantes victoria. Lo voy a pensar—dijo mirándola de reojo.

Lin sabía que todo era teatro, Bumi estaría encantado de poder mandar a la gente y que esta esté obligada a escuchar sus disparatadas historias.

* * *

No había sido tan fácil como sonaba.

Primero, en la limpieza tuvo que poner cimientos de hierro en la casa porque estaba a un paso de la demolición natural y soltaba polvo cada vez que Bumi se ponía creativo en su manera de limpiar, subiéndose al techo y saltando desde el segundo piso en vez de utilizar la escalera.

Segundo, pintar fue un caos. Bumi y Aaju no se tomaron en serio el asunto manchando todo con diferentes colores, pero se lo pasaron muy bien. La pintura en el pelo de Aaju había demorado horas en salir, Lin le había pedido apoyo a Bumi, pero terminó en una guerra con el saldo de los tres empapados.

Tercero, amoblar la casa, fue un verdadero dolor de cabeza porque ninguno se ponía de acuerdo cuál iba a ser su habitación. El comedor fue reemplazado por la cocina al menos 3 veces, la sala de estar pasó a ser el salón de juegos de Aaju y luego, nuevamente la sala de estar.

Cuando por fin, después de semanas de mudanza, durmieron por primera vez en la casa, Bumi y Aaju llegaron angustiados en medio de la noche argumentando que había fantasmas que les jalaban los pies y habían sufrido pesadillas. Lin maldijo internamente cuando invadieron su cama sin preguntarle si estaba de acuerdo.

Sabía que, si los dejaba entrar una vez, no se irían nunca.

* * *

La mañana siguiente despertó con Aaju babeando sobre su cuello y la cabeza de Bumi sobre su vientre. Trató se levantarse, pero no lo consiguió.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Viene el comandante?—dijo Bumi entre sueños acomodándose más.

Aaju siguió durmiendo sin inmutarse, un delgado hilo de baba recorrió el cuello de Lin hasta el inicio de su espalda provocándole un escalofrío. Retiró con la mano a Aaju y le dio una patada a Bumi para que se cayera de la cama. Los dos la miraron conmocionados despertando en el acto.

—¿Qué pasa, Linny?

—¿Qué pasa, mami? Estás roja.

—¿Qué “qué” me pasa? Tienen que estar bromeando. Ayer llegaron a mi habitación a las tres de la mañana, desperté luego de dormir cuatro míseras horas y estaban babeando sobre mí ¡Tienen que respetar los espacios de los demás!

Bumi y Aaju, con los valores de la tribu agua tan arraigados, se miraron sin entender por qué estaba tan enojada.

—Mamá, no te enojes—Aaju se acercó a ella con algunas lágrimas en los ojos y la abrazó—somos una familia. Yo me siento segura contigo.

Lin se ablandó y le devolvió el abrazo sellando su sentencia. Sabía que era manipulación pura y al parecer la pequeña niña había descubierto sus puntos débiles.

* * *

Fueron a conocer la modesta escuela elemental calle abajo. Como era una escuela pequeña, asistían niños y niñas de todas las edades.

La profesora la recibió gustosa. Luego de preguntarle qué cosas sabía, pareció más encantada.

—¡Qué pequeña más inteligente! Aprenderá dentro de nada a leer y escribir.

Bumi sonrió orgulloso, por supuesto que su hija era un genio. Les entregaron en un papel el horario de funcionamiento. Dejaron a Aaju jugando con el resto de los niños.

—Antes de volver a reparar la Academia, podríamos ir a conocer la ciudad—le propuso a Lin.

* * *

Ciudad República era enorme. Si bien no tenía muchos más años que Bumi, la perspectiva de ser una ciudad abierta había sido lo suficientemente atractiva para que muchas familias de las tres naciones decidieran mudarse. Existían barrios comerciales tan grandes y variados que llamaban a la entretención que tanto amaba Bumi.

—¡Hay tantas cosas que ver y comprar!—agarró el brazo de Lin mostrándole una vitrina—¡tienen juguetes de sanadores de la tribu agua para Aaju! ¡Los buscaba hace años!

Bumi entró a esa tienda y salió cargando un montón de bolsas.

—Lin, ¿qué ES eso?

Frente a ellos, había una tienda de espadas de la Nación del Fuego.

—¡Amo esta ciudad!

Le entregó los paquetes a la joven para que los dejara en el automóvil y entró a la tienda con una sonrisa de felicidad extrema.

* * *

La Academia no estaba en las mejores condiciones. Lin se dedicó a perfeccionar su estructura. A la semana estaba lista para entrar en funcionamiento de nuevo. Con el anuncio de que nuevamente estaba abierta comenzaron a llegar varios niños de las familias del Reino Tierra, ya que el metal control les dejaba asegurada una carrera en la policía o en el ejército. Tras los primeros tres meses de docencia con más de 50 estudiantes, la maestra metal seguía siendo implacable. Tuvo una fuerte discusión con dos madres que creían que su sistema de enseñanza era demasiado duro y exigente.

Vamos, pensó Lin, le estaba enseñando a los niños cómo manejar el metal, ¿qué querían abrazos y refuerzos positivos si no movían un gramo de hierro? Para poder manejar el hierro debías tener una voluntad de hierro.

Después de la pelea verbal, Lin se sentó en su escritorio con cansancio, muy afectada por las palabras de las mujeres. Bumi, quien la había estado apoyando con gran éxito y aceptación en la comunidad, le puso una mano en la espalda y le dio unas palmaditas de ánimo.

—Ya mejorará.

—No lo hará, Bumi, no sé como se pueden volver tan irracionales siendo madres ¿Para qué los envían aquí a sus hijos para empezar? Estoy tratando de hacer esto lo mejor que puedo.

Después de un momento viendo a Lin cabizbaja, decidió volver a hablar.

—¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo?

—Tú no le entenderías, nunca te exiges nada a ti mismo.

—Sí entiendo. Tienes estándares de perfección imposibles. Tienes miedo a no poder transmitir a otra persona la perfección que te exiges a ti misma en algo que te importa ¡por eso temes tanto a fracasar en esto!

—Vamos, Bumi, no tengo miedo al fracaso—dijo.

Bumi sonrió como si hubiese encontrado un tesoro oculto. A Lin no le gustó nada la sonrisa de su compañero.

—Pero los niños son seres únicos, tienen sus propios estándares. Nunca podrás lograr la perfección a sus ojos con tu propio sistema. Por eso es para ti es la experiencia más aterradora que puedes concebir ¡Por eso tampoco quieres ser madre!

La maestra de tierra negó obstinadamente. No le daría la razón a Bumi, pese a que había dado en el clavo.

—¡Vamos, Linny! Admite que hay algo que le tienes terror. Está bien tener miedo, yo también le tengo miedo a algunas cosas...

—Bumi, eres alguien que salta al peligro sin pensárselo dos veces, no me trates de convencer que eres una persona llena de terrores.

—La valentía no es la ausencia de miedo y lo sabes, Lin. No te preocupes de más, más temprano que tarde esas madres se darán cuenta que sus hijos están aquí porque quieren aprender y no para que te adaptes a su sistema de crianza.

Compartieron una sonrisa. Bumi se sentó en una silla frente a ella y puso los pies sobre el escritorio.

—Además y para que lo sepas, no existe un sistema de crianza perfecto, porque nadie es perfecto. Tienes que soltar esa pretensión si quieres mantener una buena relación con Aaju a futuro. Cometerás un montón de errores, así como tu madre también lo hizo pensando que era lo mejor para ti. Tú eres imperfecta ante los estándares de tu madre y ella también lo será a tus estándares, porque no se trata de imponer expectativas, sino justamente lo contrario, maravillarse de las sorpresas que traen, aunque no siempre estés de acuerdo como la vida se desenvuelve a su alrededor. Esas madres que vinieron hoy estaban poniendo sus expectativas de cómo debía ser la vida para sus hijos sobre ti. Piensa que de alguna manera les estás haciendo un favor, la vida no nos trata con paciencia y amor si queremos crecer en algo que nos importa. Si a esos niños realmente les importa aprender metal control, van a seguir viniendo, les guste o no a sus madres tu sistema.

—Bumi, no sé en qué momento te volviste muy sabio—afirmó la mujer con incredulidad. 

—Es mi maldición—dijo pretencioso mientras Lin rodaba sus ojos.

* * *

Esa primavera y verano fueron los más felices en la memoria de Lin.

Le gustaba enseñar en la Academia porque cada persona era un desafío y podía entrenar todos los días sin ninguna interrupción. Fue en extremo difícil al principio adecuarse a ser instructora, ya que no solo era dar órdenes y hacer estrategias, sino que también vincularse con el proceso de cada uno de sus estudiantes y su singularidad. Sin embargo, al poco tiempo esto fue lo que más la motivo, cada estudiante, desde los cuatro hasta los veinte años que pisó su Academia por lo menos había podido manejar trozos pequeños de metal. La comunidad, que en un principio vio con ojos críticos a una muchacha tan joven ser tan dura, al final, la aceptó y le tenían el mayor respeto y ella había crecido mucho en el proceso. 

Respecto a la vida familiar, fue extraño para ella tener una rutina que incorporara a otros. Sin embargo, se adaptó con sencillez. Las celebraciones de cumpleaños, las enfermedades, las caricias, las comidas compartidas, las idas a acampar en lugares remotos, los logros de Aaju. Todo se volvía como una danza con un ritmo armónico. Se vio contenta y de alguna manera, lo reflejaba en su rostro sin ya su característico ceño fruncido. 

Así, los meses transcurrieron hasta que una tarde cuando la familia estaba jugando en el río disfrutando los últimos días de verano, un mensajero de los guardias Beifong llegó con una carta.

Lin la abrió y leyó la noticia.

—Tenemos que presentarnos en la mansión. El abuelo Lao ha muerto.

Bumi observó el semblante sombrío de Lin y supo con tristeza que tendría que ponerse ese disfraz de noble de nuevo.

Lin, quien había evitado ver a su familia en los últimos meses suspiró previendo lo inevitable.

* * *

El viaje hasta Gaoling en automóvil fue en silencio, Poppy, Toph, Suyin y Lin leían con detenimiento el reporte de la muerte y el protocolo funerario de la familia Beifong que les había entregado el secretario de Lao.

Bumi iba distraído jugando con Aaju, quien todavía no comprendía el concepto de muerte. Poppy aclaró su garganta y le comentó.

—Bumi, aquí dice que como cabeza de familia debes dar un discurso.

Él observó cada uno de los rostros de las mujeres de la familia Beifong con horror.

—No corresponde que yo diga nada, todo sería falso, solo conocí una semana a Lao, ustedes son las que deben tener ese honor.

—Bien dicho, yo diré unas palabras—dijo Toph, aunque no era una persona que demostrara mucho su afecto, amaba a su padre—Pese a su absurda educación, mi padre nos amó a su manera y sería especial que podamos despedirlo como corresponde.

—Concuerdo contigo, hija—dijo Poppy—Lao fue muchas cosas, pero no hay que negar que a su manera nos amó y eso es lo más importante. Que no nos cieguen sus malas decisiones.

Bumi suspiró de alivio al darse cuenta de la entereza de las mujeres Beifong y que, a pesar de todo, ellas se tenían las unas a las otras en momentos de crisis y conformaban el mejor círculo de apoyo para Aaju en un futuro.

Eso es por lo que son tan importante los lazos familiares, generalmente son personas que tienen intereses muy distintos, pero que hay que aprender a convivir de igual forma. Cuando se sale al mundo, se puede elegir con quien uno se asocia. Pero con la familia no es salir al mundo, sino es la puerta para ingresar en el propio, donde va a haber partes de nuestra personalidad que vamos a tener que aceptar, aunque no estemos de acuerdo con ellas, como Lao en el caso de la familia Beifong.

* * *

Cuando el cuerpo de Lao estaba siendo enterrado, después de unas emotivas palabras de Toph, unos extraños ruidos llamaron la atención de los asistentes entre los que estaba la mayoría de la aristocracia del Reino Tierra. Todos pusieron atención a su procedencia y se dieron cuenta que era la nieta de Lao, Lin.

La maestra tierra lloraba amargamente. Suyin que estaba a su lado izquierdo le tomó la mano con preocupación para ayudar a calmarla. Poppy que estaba frente a ella junto con Toph comprendieron rápidamente de qué se trataba.

Bumi que estaba a su lado, no sabía cómo reaccionar, nunca había visto a Lin llorar así, ni siquiera cuando estuvieron en el polo norte. Se sintió inútil.

—No sabía que querías tanto a tu abuelo, Linny, tranquila, ya está descansando en paz.

La joven lloró aún más ante su comentario.

Una vez que pudieron descansar dentro de la casa, sin la carga de saludar a todos los aristócratas asistentes, las mujeres de la familia Beifong se reunieron en torno a Lin.

Poppy, Toph y Suyin estaban cruzadas de brazos frente a ella. Bumi, que estaba sentado a su lado haciendo círculos en la espalda para confortarla, se sintió intimidado por la actitud de las maestras tierra. Aaju al verlas se escondió tras su espalda.

—¿Por qué no nos dijiste, Lin?—la encaró Toph.

—¿Qué no les dijo qué?—preguntó Bumi perdido.

—Sí que es lento este chico—refunfuñó la jefa de policía.

—Enfoquémonos en lo importante—dijo Poppy con cortesía—¿hace cuánto?

—Sí, hermana, ¿cómo pudiste ocultarnos esto? ¿Por eso hace meses que no nos visitabas? —preguntó Suyin sentándose a su lado. Lin estaba secándose las lágrimas que no paraban de caer de su rostro con un pañuelo.

—Es claro que no quieres enfrentarlo todavía—confirmó su madre.

Al verse acorralada, Lin explotó.

—¡Está bien! Sí, sé que debí haberles contado. Y sí, no las iba a visitar porque también es verdad que no quería enfrentarlo, sabía que al más leve indicio se darían cuenta y mírense cómo reaccionan.

Bumi se preguntaba de qué diablos estaban hablando.

—¿Cuánto tienes?—le preguntó Toph como si estuviese en un interrogatorio policial.

Lin seguía llorando sin poder detenerse. Hasta Toph se sintió mal por ella, los cambios hormonales eran un dolor de cabeza.

—Más de tres meses. Nacerán los primeros días de primavera.


	19. Tender la urdimbre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La noticia es recibida por la familia. Lin visita a su madre en la estación de policía con extraños sentimientos de nostalgia. Aaju cree que su madre se está muriendo.

**XIX. Tender la urdimbre**

Iba a ser padre, eso era algo definitivamente bueno, maravilloso, fantástico.

Sí, había fantaseado con este momento desde que se había dado cuenta cuánto se divertía con Lin a su lado, con su exuberante imaginación recorrió muchos posibles escenarios y sin duda, ninguno correspondía a lo que estaba ocurriendo. Un funeral, llanto, incomprensión, mujeres Beifong rodeándolos.

La noticia lo hacía querer estallar de felicidad ¿un embarazo múltiple? Increíblemente hermoso.

Sin embargo, estaba en una situación algo difícil para ponerse a celebrar a su estilo. Incluso alguien como él había aprendido a leer a sus seres queridos y saber cuándo necesitaban algo más que su actitud despreocupada y bromista. 

Lin no paraba de llorar presa de los cambios anímicos de su estado y Aaju tenía miedo porque no entendía nada.

Las tres mujeres Beifong estaban frente suyo exigiéndole una explicación a Lin, quien no estaba para nada equilibrada en esos momentos para tener su actitud contundente habitual.

—Para todos ha sido un día agotador—dijo Bumi abrazando a su hija con una extraña mueca en el rostro. Se levantó y se interpuso entre las mujeres Beifong y su compañera—Lin tendrá sus razones para haber guardado silencio porque bueno, es su cuerpo y aunque todos aquí tenemos una opinión de cómo debió haber actuado porque queremos lo mejor para ella, no nos corresponde emitirla. Es momento de que nos vayamos a descansar, ha sido un largo día.

—Yo estoy con Bumi—afirmó Suyin preocupada por su hermana, también con una extraña mueca—¿Podemos descansar? Creo que gira mi cabeza después de conocer a tantas personas y procesar el hecho que voy a ser tía.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo—pronunció Poppy quien ante todo amaba a su nieta—Además, después de todo son dos sucesos importantes que pasaron seguidos y eso puede nublarnos el juicio. No quiere decir que no te apoyemos, Lin. Solo que nos tomó por sorpresa.

Toph chistó la lengua.

—Solo quería llegar al fondo del asunto, Lin. Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, pero sabes cómo me pongo cuando me ocultan cosas.

Lin se había calmado y miró con detenimiento a las personas que tenía frente a ella.

—Está bien, ha sido un día largo. Odio haber reaccionado así en el funeral del abuelo. Bumi y Suyin, dejen de fingir seriedad, no me molestaré con ustedes.

Bumi y Suyin suspiraron y dejaron aflorar sus sonrisas, compartiendo su felicidad.

—Lao habría estado encantado de que su querida Lin haya llorado así su muerte y que, además, continúe con esa absurda noción de linaje—dijo Toph con humor—No nos olvidaremos de esto en AÑOS. Anda preparándote, esto es como subir una montaña, cuando piensas que llegaste a la cima viene otra pendiente más pronunciada. Tengo que enviarle un mensaje a pies ligeros y reina del azúcar al polo sur, es el peor momento que se les pudo ocurrir para ayudar a Sokka en la reconstrucción, van a estar en otro mundo cuando se enteren.

Aaju, quien se había intimidado por la reacción de las mujeres, le preguntó a su padre qué pasaba, este solo le sonrió y le revolvió los cabellos.

Cuando quedaron solos, pues Suyin se llevó a Aaju para jugar previendo que la pareja necesitaba conversar, Bumi abrazó a Lin y le dio unas vueltas demostrado su alegría desbordante.

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Vamos a tener más hijos! ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

—Bumi, si te digo, ¿prometes no enojarte?

El joven la soltó y se alejó unos pasos. Lin lo invitó a sentarse en el comedor que estaba vacío en esos momentos. Los ojos verde agua de Lin estaban aún hinchados, dijera que lo que dijera, Bumi no podría enojarse con ella. Prácticamente no estaba en su naturaleza y menos en esas circunstancias.

—Hace dos años conversamos sobre tener hijos y tú dijiste que querías hacerlo. No estaba muy convencida porque sabes que no estaba en mis planes de vida, pero con todo lo vivido, planear la vida no tiene sentido. Sabes lo concreta que soy, la idea se repitió en mi cabeza y lo llevé a cabo. Estamos viviendo juntos, la hemos estado pasando tan bien, las cosas han estado tranquilas y lo que ha significado criar a Aaju me hizo reflexionar.

Bumi la escuchó atentamente, él también había sentido esa vibra de plenitud con ella en esos meses y entendió a Lin.

—Dejamos de cuidarnos una noche, pensé que sería como una apuesta al destino, no pensé que pasaría tan rápido, has visto que hay parejas que intentan años y nada. En las probabilidades que estaba dispuesta a aceptar siempre estuvo uno. Sabes, hablamos lo difícil para mí que son las pataletas, lágrimas y necesidades varias, no soy una persona muy paciente y tolerante. Pero ¿un embarazo múltiple? Dime, ¿qué posibilidad tan remota hay que ocurra?

—O sea, lo sabes desde que lo decidiste—dijo Bumi, no parecía enojado, sino aliviado por la confesión de Lin—¿cuándo te enteraste de que era más de uno?

—Todavía no captas cómo operamos los maestros tierra ¿verdad? —contestó Lin con cansancio—Uno conoce su cuerpo, su pulso, su respiración. Por supuesto que uno se va a dar cuenta si hay dos corazones más latiendo dentro de ti. Tuve la certeza desde que comenzaron sus palpitaciones hace más de dos meses.

—No me molesta que me lo hayas ocultado, pero me habría servido saber para explicar muchas cosas extrañas que te han estado pasando, Linny. Llegué a pensar que tenías una rara enfermedad. Es decir, no estaba muy dentro de tu personalidad ese inigualable deseo de comer bayas mientras escuchabas la radionovela de Amor en tiempos de Ciudad República conmigo, me perdí el final comprándotelas, ¿sabes cuánto te detesté al ser el último en enterarme cómo Mab dejó a Sumi? Los estudiantes lo arruinaron contándomelo. Y esa vez que te llevamos el desayuno con Aaju y vomitaste todo, me culpé por días. Y cuando te desmayaste mientras le gritabas a uno de tus estudiantes por usar su metal control para hacer tatuajes de pirata en la escuela, el pobre se arrepintió tanto que dejó de asistir. Vamos a tener que buscarlo, era talentoso y es una excelente idea de nueva carrera para la Academia.

—Bumi, te estás desviando de la conversación.

—Sí, sí. Lo sé. Solo te quiero decir que no te abrumes, si pudimos con Aaju que lleva en sus venas la sangre de dos de los piratas más temibles de nuestro tiempo, podremos con esto. Estoy tan aliviado que haya sido tu decisión ¡Qué felicidad! Dos compañeros o compañeras de juegos más ¡Aaju es una bruja, lo predijo! Espera a que le cuente a mi familia, es una excelente noticia, tendrás todo su apoyo. Estaremos bien, Lin.

Lin le dio una suave sonrisa, esperaba no haber tomado una decisión muy precipitada respecto a la maternidad. En cualquier caso, lo hecho, hecho está e iba a tener que asumir algo para lo que nadie la había preparado, por muchas memorias de vidas pasadas que tuviera. 

* * *

Al día siguiente, antes de emprender el viaje de regreso a Ciudad República, Toph se encontró con Lin en el vestíbulo de la mansión y tomó su brazo para que la acompañara a hablar a los jardines.

—No te culpo por querer formar familia, Lin. Cuando vinimos con Poppy a hablar con Lao después de la noticia de ese matrimonio que nos pilló a todos por sorpresa, él nos dijo que había visto mucho cariño entre ustedes, que, si no hubiese visto ese afecto, no les habría dado su bendición para que tuvieran las credenciales Beifong. Estaba muy arrepentido de lo que pasó entre Satoru y yo, y fue muy enfático recalcando que tú habías sido su redención. Después de todas las malas decisiones y cosas que quiso imponer y que las consecuencias recayeron en ti, fue liberador verte con una familia. Quería que fueses feliz.

—Gracias por decirme eso, mamá. El abuelo Lao habló conmigo sobre su sentimiento de culpa por lo que pasó—le dijo Lin. Estuvo en silencio un momento antes de decirle la verdad a su madre— No estaba preparada para verte, porque pensé que no estarías de acuerdo con mi decisión. Desde pequeña me exigiste mucho en el ámbito de la tierra control, pero me pareció que cualquier paso en las otras áreas de mi vida que se interpusiera sería una decepción para ti.

—Yo amo ser maestra y traté de inculcártelo. Pero es mi vida y no necesariamente la tuya. Que estés a cargo de la Academia Beifong me llena de orgullo porque te enseñé y sé de lo que eres capaz, sería un desperdicio que no utilizaras tus habilidades, tienes un gran talento, aunque a veces te pierdes en tus estructuras mentales de cómo las cosas tendrían que ser. También tenía entre mis expectativas en que serías una gran jefa de policía por tu personalidad, pero es tu vida y la respeto. Espero que me tengas presente de ahora en adelante en tus etapas sin miedo porque me vaya a decepcionar, eres mucho más que una expectativa, Lin.

Lin puso su mano en la espalda de su madre y le dio un abrazo.

—Qué te parece si al volver a Ciudad República pasamos una tarde juntas y vamos a esa heladería que tanto te gusta como en los viejos tiempos.

—Eso suena genial.

* * *

No recordaba tan largas escaleras de cemento color crema hasta la estación. Lin llevaba un traje gris y se había debatido usar o no su peinado característico con el leve malestar que sus compañeros policías la iban a reconocer. Era una idea absurda, pero la familia que había dejado atrás se conformaba por ellos y con la decisión de seguir adelante sentía que les daba una cachetada de desprecio. Cuando entró en la estación de policía sintió ese olor familiar a café y papel. Se acercó al mostrador donde una administrativa que ella bien conocía la recibió, aunque no levantó su vista de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Buenos días, ¿qué desea?

Era Taika, por supuesto, una de sus manos derechas de la estación en sus primeros años liderando a los policías cuando su madre decidió retirarse. La mujer morena y achatada la miró con sus ojos pequeños color verde oscuro a su rostro y la estudio al ver que la joven estaba de pie sin pronunciar palabra.

—Oh, disculpa. Soy Taika—le dio la mano—Tú debes ser Lin, luces igual a tu madre cuando la conocí. La jefa dijo que esperaras en su oficina, tiene una reunión con los nuevos ahora. Te guiaré.

La administrativa la llevó hasta la una oficina amplia en el segundo piso. Su oficina. El golpe de nostalgia la sumió en una introspección profunda, ¿qué estaba haciendo con su vida? ¿Tomó las decisiones correctas en el amplio esquema de las cosas?

Kaila, observando que su acompañante estaba en otro planeta, le tomó el brazo y se dio cuenta que la mujer tenía signos de embarazo.

—¡Qué increíble! Y pensar que fue tan solo ayer cuando le celebramos a tu madre una fiesta en honor a tu casamiento. Ella parecía tan sorprendida como tú cuando entraste aquí ¿Tienes unos cinco meses?

—Me quedan unos días para los 4 meses, parece más de tiempo porque son dos.

—¿Gemelos? Wow, vas a tener mucho trabajo con esos niños o niñas. La jefa dijo que quería tener nietas maestras tierra, que no podía ser de otra forma.

La joven se rió de los comentarios de su madre, por supuesto, quería más niños para darles entrenamiento en metal control.

—Taika, pueden ser o no ser maestras, y si son maestras pueden ser de cualquier elemento. Aunque por experiencia sabes que los niños fuego son más terribles, tu pequeño casi quemó la estación cuando lo trajimos aquí.

—¿Cómo sabes que mi hijo es maestro fuego?

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan idiota y dejar que le ganara la nostalgia de estar hablando cotidianamente con Taika?

—Mi madre lo comenta todo el tiempo.

Taika pareció relajarse.

—No puedo creer que la jefa hable de mí, a veces pienso que nos odia a todos. Mi niño solo es un demonio porque es un talento incomprendido. Así como lo fue tu madre en su momento, he escuchado unas historias terribles de Toph cuando tenía 12 años. Mi marido fue técnico en las naves aerostáticas de la Nación del Fuego y vio a tu madre con un traje hecho del metal de la nave golpeando a sus compañeros, dijo que nunca había sentido tanto pánico.

Lin sonrió de nuevo con la actitud de confianza de Taika. Cómo extrañaba a esa mujer.

Pronto un sonido de alarma se escuchó en la oficina de Toph. Se escuchó por los altoparlantes con la voz de la trabajadora Ururu, otra administrativa de la oficina que la había acompañado hasta el final.

—“Informamos a todas las unidades que deben presentarse en la oficina de juntas, ha surgido una situación de emergencia.”

—Parece que tu madre no podrá salir hoy de la estación.

Lin se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la oficina de juntas como un reflejo muscular.

—Espera, yo te llevo hasta tu madre para que tu viaje no haya sido en vano, te vas a perder—dijo Taika mientras la tomaba del brazo y la arrastraba por el pasillo.

La entrar en la amplia sala observó a su grupo inicial con el que había pasado los mejores momentos de su juventud en su vida pasada: June, Gail, Donna, Senna y Den. Todos estaban alineados en las primeras filas frente a su madre. Tuvo el impulso de ponerse a su lado como antaño y compartir chistes internos. Sin embargo, se quedó en las sombras, nuevamente con esa absurda sensación que la iban a descubrir siendo una desleal.

—Las unidades 3 y 4, harán seguimiento de los cargamentos robados hasta la calle 45 norte donde nuestro informante dice que vio movimiento. Las unidades 8 y 9 se mantendrán vigilantes en el puerto sur. Las unidades 1 y 2 seguirá rondando las guaridas de la triple amenaza y las unidades 5, 6 y 7 se dirigirán a las montañas donde posiblemente puedan blanquear los cargamentos en el Reino Tierra.

Todas las unidades hicieron un saludo militar.

Lin no pudo evitar hablar con su voz de jefa de policía frente a las órdenes de su madre. Todos los rostros giraron a verla casi por instinto.

—Estamos en la primera mitad del otoño, el robo no fue hecho por la triple amenaza. Ellos no se preocuparían de robar cargamentos con granos para el invierno. Este robo fue hecho por terratenientes del Reino Tierra. No tiene sentido que dejen a las mejores unidades en tierra control en la calle 45, es un farol. Los cargamentos no están en la sede central oculta de la triple amenaza. Sino que están camino a Kun.

Todos estaban expectantes a lo que diría Toph, pues aunque era en extremo razonable lo que proponía la joven, ellos debían por cuestión de jerarquías obediencia a la Jefa.

—¿Y tú qué harías?—le preguntó Toph desafiándola.

Nadie se movía ni respiraba en aquella sala, hace años que nadie que cuestionaba públicamente a Toph. Si bien Lin dudó sabiendo que había metido la pata, su oficio y necesidad de evitar en máximo de daño posible a sus unidades la llevo a declarar con esa voz implacable.

—Las mejores unidades que tenemos disponibles contra los maestros tierra son la 3, 4 y 7 quienes tienen a los expertos maestros metal y de fuego. Yo las enviaría a la montaña Wing. Hay un paso secreto que los mercenarios del Reino Tierra usan hace años. De las otras unidades tan solo usaría para esta misión a los maestros agua de la 9 y congelaría los puertos para que no sea posible entrar ni salir de la ciudad por mar hasta que nuevamente sea seguro. Mover a casi todas las unidades tan solo llamaría la atención de la prensa y pondría nerviosa a la población.

Toph soltó una carcajada incrédula, no podía creer que Lin malgastara sus talentos en la Academia cuando claramente era una líder natural en ese departamento.

—Y tú que no querías entrar a la policía. Ya la escucharon, pónganse en marcha.

El ambiente se distendió cuando Toph les dijo que siguieran las órdenes de la joven. Los policías salieron y solo Toph y Lin quedaron atrás. Lin se iba a disculpar, pero su madre la tomó del brazo con una sonrisa llena de orgullo y determinación.

—¡Vamos, recluta! ¿No quieres una misión en la montaña Wing para que te arrepientas de lo que estás dejando atrás? Vas conmigo, así que no te pasará nada.

Lin le sonrió de vuelta, obviamente nunca se acobardaría ante un reto de su madre.

* * *

Llegó a casa pasada medianoche en la patrulla de la unidad 3 con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción, los compañeros la despidieron y le rogaron que una vez que tuviese a sus bebés se les uniera. Después de esa misión exitosa y todas las técnicas de metal control impecables que había demostrado frente a los mercenarios, era el lugar donde claramente tenía que estar.

Al entrar a la casa se encontró con Bumi esperándola.

—¡Estás bien! ¡Qué alivio!

—¿Qué pasa, Bumi?—se había perdido totalmente en la sensación de la adrenalina de la persecución policial.

—Linny, es más de medianoche, pensé que te habías lastimado o quién sabe que más, ya conoces mi imaginación.

—Oh, cierto—dijo como recién dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba.

—Sé que así somos, Lin—dijo Bumi descansando su cabeza en su cuello—saltamos al peligro sin pensarlo, pero recuerda avisarme la próxima vez.

El entendimiento le vino de lleno.

No se sintió culpable, pero comprendió que ya no vivía sola como cuando trabajaba en la policía y a veces dormía en la estación sin importarle nada más que su trabajo, comprendió entonces una de las grandes razones por las cuales le habían resonado tanto las palabras “sola y amargada.” Le resultó completamente extraño esa sensación de que la esperaran en casa porque no era una constante y se había acostumbrado en su vida pasada.

—Es raro esto de que te esperen en casa—reflexionó Lin—pero no es una mala sensación en absoluto, me podría llegar a acostumbrar.

Bumi le dio una de sus sonrisas medias chifladas de felicidad.

* * *

La nieve de los primeros días de invierno caía sobre el bosque. La chimenea de la casa estaba encendida dejando un delicioso aroma a cáscaras de naranjas tostadas. Lin estaba durmiendo en el sofá profundamente y Aaju jugaba con unos automóviles de juguete sobre el vientre de más de seis meses de su madre que parecía un monte como los que había camino al Reino Tierra.

De repente, uno de sus autos chocó con una pequeña protuberancia momentánea, la niña tocó el lugar con curiosidad y sintió de nuevo esa señal de vida. Aaju estaba tan sorprendida que cayó hacia atrás sobre su trasero en la alfombra que pescadores de la Tribu Agua del Sur le regalaron a la familia.

Bumi entró a la casa con un montón de leña y algunos copos de nieve sobre su cabeza. Dejó la leña cerca de la chimenea, se sacudió el pelo y se quitó el abrigo en silencio para no despertar a Lin.

Encontró a Aaju llorando con su rostro oculto en sus rodillas, se acercó a la niña dándole medio abrazo con preocupación.

—¿Qué pasó, mi pequeña?

—Mamá tiene algo vivo adentro que se la está comiendo. Se va a morir como el abuelo Lao ¿verdad?—preguntó con angustia—Por eso ha estado durmiendo tanto este último tiempo y ya no quiere jugar como antes con nosotros.

Aaju lo miró con sus ojos azules inocentes y Bumi comprendió que la conversación que de cómo llegarían los hermanitos de los que todos hablaban no podían seguir aplazándola. Bumi suspiró y le sacudió el hombro a Lin.

—No quiero otro caso…—dijo entre sueños, luego vio la expresión preocupada de Bumi y se despertó por completo— ¿Qué pasa?

—Lin, llegó el momento, Aaju quiere saber cómo van a llegar sus hermanitos.

Lin se sentó en el sillón verde esmeralda con cansancio, habían aplazado la conversación el máximo posible, lo que había sido difícil por la agudeza de la pequeña. Bumi se sentó a su lado con Aaju sobre una de sus piernas. Tenía los ojos rojos tanto llorar de preocupación por su mamá.

—¿Te estás muriendo, mamá?

—¿Qué? ¡No! Solo estoy embarazada.

—¿Qué es estar embarazada?

—Embarazada es esperar un bebé o dos, en mi caso.

—Esperar a mis hermanitos, ¿eso hace que te crezca la panza? Pensé que habías comido mucha fruta y por eso tenías barriga ¿Por qué te tiene que crecer la panza y moverse, si te los trae el mar?

—No todos los niños los trae el mar, Aaju—dijo Bumi con paciencia—Hay veces que crecen en las barrigas de las mamás.

—O sea que ¿están ahí adentro?—preguntó tocando la panza de Lin, un nuevo movimiento la hizo retirar la mano como si quemara.

—Sí. No tengas miedo, Aaju, no te van a morder, solo se están acomodando. Los bebés crecen dentro hasta desarrollarse lo suficiente para sobrevivir afuera, cuando están listos para que los conozcamos ocurre algo llamado nacimiento.

—¿Qué diferencia hay entre un bebé que trae el mar y uno que crece en la barriga de mamá?

Lin y Bumi compartieron una mirada preocupada, Aaju era demasiado inteligente para su edad y para descubrir una red de mentiras que más temprano que tarde se desbarataría.

—No hay ninguna diferencia, Aaju. Tú también creciste en la barriga de una mujer como yo—dijo Lin—pero el mar te trajo a nosotros.

—¿Y esa mujer no sería mi mamá también como tú lo serás de mis hermanitos?

Bumi intervino haciéndole cariño en su largo cabello negro suave.

—Te acuerdas cuando te enfermaste de la barriga al ir de campamento a las montañas, te sentías tan mal que lo único que querías era a tu mamá. Cuando pediste por tu mamá, ¿a quién te referías?

—A mi mamá Lin—la niña le tomó la mano a su mamá como reflejo.

—Bueno, ella te abrazó y sostuvo tu mano toda la noche mientras te dolía la barriga, al otro día amaneciste mejor. Y te acuerdas de esa vez que aprendiste a escribir tu nombre ¿a quién querías mostrárselo primero?

—A mamá.

—Y así fue ¿te acuerdas de su sonrisa de felicidad cuando le mostraste que también habías aprendido a escribir el suyo? O esa vez que celebramos tu cumpleaños y querías comer tu plato favorito ¿A quién se lo pediste?

—A mamá.

—Ves, Aaju, ni siquiera tuviste que decir cuál era tu comida favorita porque ella ya lo sabía. Yo recuerdo como si fuera ayer tu sonrisa de felicidad cuando celebramos tu cumpleaños con toda la familia y le agradeciste a tu mamá por la sopa de algas más deliciosa que habías probado en tu vida. Las mamás son esas personas que buscas cuando necesitas compartir alguna alegría, dolor o tristeza y sabes que pase lo que pase van a estar ahí para ti. No sé tú, pero a mí me parece que tienes una mamá espectacular.

—¿Y me querrás igual aunque yo no haya crecido en tu cuerpo?—Aaju le preguntó a Lin muy vulnerable con varias lágrimas corriendo nuevamente por sus mejillas, luego de sopesar las palabras de Bumi.

Lin abandonó su imagen de mujer implacable y la abrazó largamente entendiendo su incertidumbre. Al separarse, limpió sus lágrimas suavemente con sus blancas manos y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Tienes la ventaja que llegaste primero, así que técnicamente te he amado más tiempo.

Aaju sonrió ampliamente, al parecer satisfecha con la respuesta.

—¿Cuándo estarán listos mis hermanitos?

—Todavía quedan unos meses.

—¿Serán chicos o chicas?

—No lo sabemos aún ¿Qué te gustaría a ti?

—Me da igual mientras les guste jugar ¿Podrán hacer agua control como yo o serán como tú o papá?

—Tampoco lo sabemos, será una sorpresa para todos. De cualquier manera, son nietos de Aang y Toph, así que no te esperes hermanos muy tranquilos.

—Excelente—la niña puso sus dos manos en el vientre de su madre y le dio unas palmaditas—más les vale que les guste el agua ¡vamos a divertirnos tanto! No puedo esperar a que lleguen ¿No podemos adelantarlo?

—No, Aaju, tenemos que ser pacientes y esperar a que estén listos—le dijo Bumi dejándola en el suelo—pueden llegar en uno o hasta tres meses más.

—¿Y mañana?

Lin rodó sus ojos.

—Cada vez que preguntes, será un día más que vas a tener que esperar.

Aaju se asustó.

—¿Incluso si pienso en cuándo?—preguntó Aaju preocupada, Lin asintió—Pero, mamá ¡No me voy a poder aguantar, ya he pensado más de diez veces en cuándo van a llegar mientras conversamos!

Se quedaron discutiendo largamente sobre eso, así que Bumi buscó una bolsa que tenía cerca y extrajo de ella sus proyectos de tejido que había avanzado en las discusiones cotidianas entre Lin y Aaju. Al poco tiempo, terminó un chaleco que había comenzado hace un mes.

Bumi le puso el chaleco a Aaju de un azul del tono de sus ojos, interrumpiendo la acalorada discusión que la niña mantenía con su mamá. La prenda le llegaba hasta más debajo de las rodillas y las mangas le cubrían por completo las manos. Bumi liberó el largo cabello negro que había quedado medio atascado en el cuello.

—Te queda perfecto—dijo Bumi acomodándoselo—este chaleco va a proteger a tus hermanitos de tus poderes mentales para que lleguen cuando tengan que llegar.

Aaju suspiró.

—Papá, sé que estás mintiendo.

—¿Por qué yo miento y tu mamá no?

—Ella es la que me trae a mis hermanitos, ella es la que manda—dijo ya calmada, volviendo a jugar con dificultad con los automóviles de juguete que estaban repartidos por el suelo. Lin observaba a Bumi con una sonrisa de superioridad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que no nos falte nunca la ternura en nuestros corazones.


	20. Las aguas fundidas en el océano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bumi y Tenzin secuestran a Lin para celebrar una ceremonia de los nómadas aire por primera vez en más de 150 años. Los jóvenes se enfrentan a la vida sin la intervención del árbol de la resonancia.

**XX. Las aguas fundidas en el océano**

Los fríos y pálidos días de mediados de invierno pasaron lentos en la espera. Lin, quien ya tenía siete meses de embarazo en ese crudo invierno, se cuestionó por quinta vez en el viaje, la razón por la había aceptado acompañar a Bumi y Tenzin al Templo del Aire del Oeste.

Quizás se debía a esa sensación de espera eterna de ese invierno de la que quería deshacerse o tal vez fuera la insistente petición de los jóvenes de querer hacer algo que los conectara, quién lo sabe. Se acomodó lo mejor que pudo en la silla de Oogi, el bisonte volador de Tenzin, abrigándose con la manta blanca y gruesa que Bumi había puesto hace minutos sobre ella.

Mientras las cavilaciones atormentaban a Lin, los hermanos conversaban animados sobre el hallazgo en el Oasis de un libro de la gurú Vishnu, una célebre maestra aire de hace más de 450 años de la época dorada que instauró la Avatar Yangchen.

—No puedo creer que podamos hacer esta ceremonia. Nunca supe mucho sobre los ritos en los Templos de Aire del Este y el Oeste. Los documentos que hablan sobre tristemente ellos se perdieron en la ocupación, tan solo escuché el nombre del rito de asentamiento, pero no tenía idea cómo operaba—dijo el maestro aire, dirigiendo a Oogi entre las montañas.

—Lo que me resultó más interesante del pergamino fue la detallada descripción de la subida de los espíritus al plano físico. Es increíble que exista esa clase de conocimiento y que la gente no se preocupe por saberlo, siendo que es tan fundamental para no vivir en una tortura constante de cometer los mismos errores una y otra vez—contestó Bumi entusiasmado.

Tenzin jamás pensó que el joven salvaje valorara tanto al mundo espiritual, nunca habían compartido muchas cosas en común, pero ahora encontraron un ámbito que los apasionaba. Bumi amaba tener un tema de conversación con su hermano menor y no desaprovechaba de explotar su conexión con Tenzin desde que volvió de esa ciudad donde estuvo prisionero.

—Aunque siempre escuchaste con detenimiento a papá, no pensé que te interesara saber más sobre la espiritualidad. No va a creer cuando le contemos que lo hicimos.

—Recuerda repetirle varias veces que se enteró gracias a mí.

El joven maestro aire rodó los ojos, Bumi jamás cambiaría. Le pidió a Oogi que bajara cerca de la ventosa planicie que se les presentaba.

—¿Vas bien, Lin?—preguntó para atrás, estaba preocupado porque la joven no pronunció palabra desde que salieron de su casa en la madrugada.

—Sí, Tenzin. Aunque como estamos a mitad de invierno, estaría mucho mejor acostada en mi cama a esta hora.

—¡Vamos, Lin! ¿No te da curiosidad?—preguntó Bumi. Se acercó con entusiasmo tomándola de las manos enguantadas. Sus expresivos ojos grises transmitían toda la pasión que la había convencido de esa locura para empezar. Bumi se mostraba tan interesado en probar su punto gracias a los conocimientos adquiridos en aquella ciudad que le había quitado más de un año de su vida, que la había convencido. Además, se había acercado a su hermano menor, lo que había sido un sueño para él desde que tenía memoria.

—Soy una especie de experimento, más que curiosidad, me da incertidumbre.

—No eres un experimento. Leí todos los pergaminos que encontré de las nómadas del Templo del Aire del Oeste. Detallaban cómo hacer esto, me lo sé de memoria, no pasará nada malo.

—Eso no me da ninguna seguridad, Bumi. El conocimiento de los libros no tiene la misma validez que el de la experiencia.

—Suenas como una aburrida ciudadana del Reino Tierra—le dijo antes de poner un dedo en la punta de su nariz, Lin lo apartó con su mano con un leve sonrojo.

—Bumi, no sé si te has dado cuenta de un pequeño detalle después de estos seis años que llevamos viviendo juntos, pero, aunque suene increíble soy una maestra tierra.

—No seas aguafiestas, confía en mí. Estarás bien y vamos a hacer algo maravilloso para nuestros hijos, quizás hasta puedan liberarse de la rueda de repeticiones de los mismos errores. Nos lo agradecerán en el futuro.

Lin lo observó con desconfianza, pero no tuvo tiempo de transmitírselo porque Oogi descendió por el abismo repleto de niebla plateada. Tan pronto Lin se sujetó del asiento con pánico, fue visible el Templo al cual se dirigían, cuyos techos daban hacia el suelo, era una visión increíble. La maestra tierra quedó maravillada, su compañero tomó una de sus manos y entrelazó sus dedos.

—Leí que los techos apuntan hacia el suelo porque aquí ocurre el paso del segundo al tercer bardo y del tercero al cuarto. Son como las puertas del mundo espiritual, Linny. Aquí se encontraban los moribundos y las embarazadas, en el velo de paso entre la vida-muerte y muerte-vida, ¿no te parece mágico?

La joven observó el lugar con detenimiento, sin duda, era sagrado y tétrico. Tenzin los vio y no pudo parar su lengua.

—Creía que era así porque el diseño parecía divertido—argumentó Tenzin encogiéndose de hombros al aterrizar, con eso mató todo el momento.

Oogi se puso a descansar del viaje en una de las construcciones permitiéndoles bajar hasta el templo central, pues allí harían la ceremonia.

* * *

Bumi ayudó a Lin a sentarse sobre una manta que preparó previamente y Tenzin cerró con aire control los pilares móviles dejándolos encerrados en un cubo de oscuridad absoluta.

—Te escuchamos, Bumi. Es tiempo de terminar esto de una buena vez.

El guerrero se aclaró la garganta.

—Vamos a hacer una ceremonia de asentamiento y purificación de los espíritus de los niños o niñas que esperamos.

—¿Y para qué sirve esta ceremonia? Repítemelo que necesito recordar la razón por la accedí, estoy a un paso de arrepentirme, este lugar es demasiado solemne y solitario para sentirme cómoda.

Lin trató de ver dónde estaba Bumi, pero la oscuridad se lo impedía.

—Es esencial, Linny. Con esto finaliza el proceso de anclaje. Todos cargamos experiencias difíciles pasadas, patrones que repetimos vida tras vida. Esta ceremonia se hace para purificar el karma que traen los niños a cuestas y fomentar su libre albedrío, ¿por qué crees que todos los niños que nacían de los nómadas aire eran maestros y tan pacíficos?

—¿Y qué pasa contigo y Tenzin?—preguntó directamente.

—Tranquila, resolví ese tema interno mientras estaba en esa ciudad estudiando los pergaminos. Mis padres no sabían nada de esto cuando nací. Sin un proceso de purificación era muy natural que no fuera maestro y no fuera pacífico.

—¿Y yo?—preguntó el monje.

—Tenzin, lamento romper tus ilusiones. Eres un espíritu nuevo, por eso tomas todo tan al pie de la letra y no tienes acceso al mundo espiritual, pese a ser tan buen maestro aire. 

No vieron la expresión de Tenzin, pero seguramente Bumi había herido su orgullo y estaba rojo de furia.

—¿Listos?—preguntó Bumi a Tenzin y Lin.

Ahora que estaban aquí, las cosas parecían perder el sentido, Lin maldijo. Bumi comenzó a recitar una serie de mantras, ajeno a las dudas de sus acompañantes.

Todos mantenían los ojos bien abiertos, observando con total atención lo que pasaba a su alrededor a pesar de que estaba completamente oscuro, buscando la más mínima señal de que algo extraordinario aconteciera.

Tenzin y Lin se asustaron cuando vieron dos luminiscencias doradas unidas a Lin con un delgado hilo entrando a través de las puertas móviles haciéndolas girar rápidamente, provocando que la luz plateada del exterior parpadeara ante sus ojos acostumbrados a la oscuridad.

Las luces se reunieron en una en la fuente de agua cristalina que estaba en el centro del cubo oscuro.

Bumi miró con preocupación cuán turbia se volvía el agua de la fuente, mientras las puertas seguían girando. Estos espíritus de verdad que venían cargados de experiencias traumáticas.

Después de unos momentos, las luces abandonaron la fuente y ardieron en llamas de múltiples colores. El efecto era hermoso.

Bumi no había parado de recitar en todo ese proceso.

Cuando ya estaban listas y prístinas, las luces fueron capturadas por ramas plateadas que ingresaron por una de las puertas.

—¿Qué está pasando?—preguntaron Lin y Tenzin a la vez, presos de pánico.

—Esto definitivamente no estaba descrito en ninguna parte—contestó Bumi en extraña calma.

Las ramas comenzaron a engrosarse y a formar un árbol, que iluminó el lugar. El follaje era de un dorado oliva intenso.

Dos caras surgieron en el tronco. Tenzin, quien no había tenido en sus 20 años ningún contacto con el mundo espiritual casi se desmaya por la impresión. Bumi se acercó a inspeccionar las caras con rigor científico y Lin no podía creer que el árbol de la resonancia se presentara en esas circunstancias.

—¿Cómo te ha resultado esta vida, Lin? ¿Aun te sientes vieja, sola y amargada?

Lin guardó silencio, no había abierto la boca sobre su experiencia a sus amigos y dudaba que ahora no creyeran en sus palabras teniendo un espíritu tan poderoso en frente.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?—preguntó con coraje.

—Somos uno de los espíritus más viejos de este mundo. Conocemos el corazón humano, sus miedos, deseos, sueños y esperanzas. Todo de lejos, nos llegó tu historia porque nosotros también estamos viejos, solos y amargados. Ya como espíritus no hay mucho más que indagar. No somos altruistas, Lin. Nunca lo hemos sido. No es lo mismo observar que experimentar. Te otorgamos ese regalo porque sabíamos que en algún momento nos lo retribuirías. Estas son los espíritus de tus hijos—de su vientre de jade se vieron dos luces radiantes tratando de escapar—No podrán unirse a los cuerpos que llevas dentro sin que nos aceptes también.

—¿A qué se refieren?—dijo asustada.

—No les pasará nada, solo podremos experimentar el mundo físico a través de sus ojos, de su consciencia. 

—No los entiendo—intervino Bumi—como espíritus lo tienen todo, no tiene sentido que quieran ver el mundo a través de los ojos humanos.

—¿Te imaginas estar encadenado a otro ser por la eternidad? Estoy seguro de que no—dijo una de las caras.

—Pero recordarán todo ¿No será un desperdicio de tiempo cuando tengan solo unos meses y se vean encadenados sin poder moverse libremente?—preguntó Lin tratando de hacer que recapacitaran.

—No entiendes bien cómo opera encarnar, ¿verdad? Cuando te trajimos a esta línea temporal no encarnaste, sino que resonaste. Tus memorias, tal como el conocimiento de un libro, resonaron en una Lin de seis años, pero lo sentiste, ¿no? No tenías la experiencia emocional ni espiritual de tu yo de más de cincuenta años. Cuando reencarnas, eso es imposible, olvidas todo lo de una vida anterior tras atravesar el velo del nacimiento.

—Lin, ¿conoces a este espíritu? ¿qué trata de decir?—preguntó Bumi mirándola cara a cara entre la tenue luz del resplandor del árbol.

—Te contaré todo más tarde. Necesito saber qué pasará con los niños. Si no acepto, ¿morirán?

—Un cuerpo sin alma dura al menos 30 días, luego deja de respirar—dijo Bumi antes que los espíritus contestaran.

—¿Qué harán? ¿Van a renunciar así como así a sus hijos?—preguntó Tenzin, para él toda vida era valiosa, le parecía un sacrilegio que si quiera pensaran en negarse.

Lin y Bumi compartieron una mirada íntima.

Lin asintió no encontrando otra alternativa. No tenía las herramientas espirituales para combatir a un espíritu tan poderoso y Bumi esta vez, parecía tan perdido como ella. El árbol de la resonancia soltó las luminiscencias al ver el gesto de la mujer, sin embargo, el tronco se unió a una y el follaje envolvió a la otra, antes que traspasaran el vientre gestante.

—¿Qué diablos fue eso?—preguntó Tenzin acercándose a Lin, corroborando que estuviera bien y ayudándola a levantarse.

Bumi parecía muy contrariado.

—Esto no salió como esperaba.

—Les explicaré todo lo que sé, pero quiero irme de este lugar, ya—pronunció Lin acercándose a una de las puertas y usando su tierra control para generar una puerta.

Subieron a Oogi y viajaron en silencio hasta un pequeño pueblo en las cercanías. Comieron y bebieron. Lin miró varias veces en dirección de Bumi preguntándose qué demonios le pasaba.

* * *

Una vez en su hogar, Lin se sentó junto con ellos en el comedor extrañando la presencia de Aaju, quien estaba por primera vez en un viaje con Kya en la Tribu Agua del Sur por unas semanas, ya que la ansiedad por el nacimiento de sus hermanitos la estaba matando.

—Bumi, me estás asustando, nunca habías estado tantas horas en silencio.

Salió de una especie de trance. Sus ojos parecían enloquecidos. 

—¡No puedo entender cómo fui tan idiota! Tú me hablaste del árbol de la resonancia aquella vez que fuimos al pantano, pero no pregunté más. También, mientras estábamos en el mundo espiritual te dije que le pidieras ayuda a tu espíritu aliado, pero el espíritu solo quería obtener algo de nosotros, y te llevé a hacer esa ceremonia, ¿si es perjudicial para los niños? Jamás me lo voy a perdonar.

Bumi ocultó el rostro en sus manos sientiéndose el peor padre del mundo y no siquiera sus hijos habían nacido.

—Bumi, no te culpes. Mírame, les voy a contar algo que una vez me comentó la próxima Avatar.

—¿Qué? ¿Papá muere?—preguntaron alarmados, las cosas se ponían peor.

—Aang comienza a perder energía y muere a la edad de 66 años. Katara me explicó que fue por todos los años que utilizó su energía vital para sobrevivir en el iceberg. Lo siento.

Los dos parecían destrozados. No estaban preparados para escuchar que su padre moriría tan pronto, con la actitud despreocupada y bromista del avatar, pensaron que era inmortal. Lin se quedó en silencio observando el dolor en el rostro de los jóvenes.

—Las vidas de los avatares están unidas a un espíritu, pero no son muy distintas a las normales, en el sentido de que nacen, crecen, viven ciclos normales y dejan su cuerpo atrás cuando llega el momento, por lo que esta unión no creo que vaya a interferir con la experiencia de vida. 

—¿Tendrán algún tipo de poder especial, alguna misión como el avatar? —preguntó Tenzin.

—Tenzin, no tengo idea. El espíritu de la luz que está unido al avatar lucha vida tras vida contra la oscuridad para reestablecer el equilibrio. Este espíritu no parecía tener más motivación que la curiosidad.

—O sea que serán endemoniadamente curiosos—dijo al fin Bumi más tranquilo, comenzaba a comprender cómo operaba esto. Los niños estarían bien, serían como su padre y al menos Aang no había nacido con dos cabezas.

Tras un largo silencio reflexivo, Tenzin no pudo aguantarse más la intriga.

—Y ¿cómo éramos en la otra vida que conoces? ¿Hubo grandes cambios en lo que llevamos hasta ahora?

—Si les cuento, ¿no se enojarán, se pelearán o quién sabe qué cosas? Recuerden que es algo obsoleto. Las cosas en su familia y en la mía han cambiado bastante. 

Tenzin y Bumi se miraron el uno al otro con recelo, después, se dieron la mano sellando un trato.

Lin miró a Tenzin, quien según Bumi era un espíritu joven, quizás por eso perdía los estribos tan rápido cuando las cosas no salían como él quería.

—Tenzin, sé que fui dura contigo hace unos años, pero ahora entenderás por qué—confesó Lin preocupada por la reacción del maestro aire—Nosotros fuimos pareja por más de veinte años, no tuvimos hijos porque ambos estábamos muy comprometidos con nuestras carreras, tú apoyando a tu padre y yo a mi madre en la policía. Cuando tu padre murió te desesperaste porque eras el único maestro aire del mundo, al ver que yo no quería dejar la policía y comenzar a tener hijos, terminaste conmigo.

—Eso suena horrible, Lin. No es algo que hubiera hecho. 

—Fue horrible, por eso no teníamos oportunidad, Tenzin. Me enojé tanto que destruí la Isla Templo del Aire, a los pocos meses te casaste con Pema, una acólita de aire quince años menor y tuviste cuatro hijos seguidos. Los tres primeros fueron maestros aire. Después de que la siguiente avatar eligió unir el mundo espiritual y humano en la convergencia armónica, volvieron a surgir una serie de maestros aire en todo el mundo, disculpa que te diga esto, pero me resultó muy irónico que después de todos los sacrificios que hiciste, simplemente tenías que esperar. Los nómadas aire se recuperarán. No lo dudes, Tenzin, solo debes ser paciente.

Tenzin estaba pálido por las revelaciones. Bumi, a pesar de no ser un cobarde, tembló cuando los ojos de Lin se posaron en él.

—Bumi, cuando cumpliste 19 años tus hermanos cansados de ti, te pusieron en un saco y te subieron en un buque de las Fuerzas Unidas. Te enfocaste en tu trabajo y fuiste el comandante más joven de esa institución. Cuando te jubilaste, te quedaste nuevamente en la Isla Templo del Aire con Tenzin y se la pasaban peleando. Con la convergencia armónica te volviste maestro aire y adoptaste a un pequeño espíritu.

—Eso suena muy corto para mi grandiosidad. No tuve familia, hijos, no sé, ¿algo más que solo mi trabajo?

—Bumi, eras muy feliz con las aventuras en las Fuerzas Unidas, eres una persona que se enfoca en lo que tiene en frente simplemente. Supe algo de que estabas enamorado, pero nunca te explayaste respecto a eso.

—¿Y tuvimos sobrinos? ¿Qué pasó con Kya?—preguntó Tenzin más repuesto, estaba agradecido de que esa realidad no ocurriese. Se iba a enfocar en vivir más el momento. Gracias a las palabras de Lin sentía que le habían quitado un gran peso de encima. 

—Saben que Kya tiene varios amores en cada puerto, lo máximo que estuvo fue con una curandera de la Tribu Agua del Norte por seis meses, lamentablemente ella falleció. Como pueden ver las cosas han cambiado bastante para todos.

—Y mamá, ¿ella siguió bien?

—Sí, tuvo una larga vida.

—¿Sabes algo de Aaju?

—No, ni siquiera la conocí, tampoco a Sonmi ni a Tei.

Los tres se quedaron largo rato en silencio.

—Es bastante para procesar—dijo Bumi.

* * *

En la noche, se despidieron de Tenzin que regresó a la Isla Templo del Aire. Era la primera vez que veía un espíritu en su vida y que haya sido en esas circunstancias le pareció algo completamente inaudito. Con Bumi se pusieron de acuerdo para investigar todas las implicaciones que tendría aquello para ellos.

La maestra tierra se acostó boca arriba y se quedó largamente mirando el techo pensando en todo lo vivido ese día. Estaba aliviada, prefería que los hermanos se enteraran y vieran que podían tener un mejor camino del que habían transitado. De alguna manera siempre sintió que el árbol de la resonancia traería consigo una deuda. Era demasiado el regalo para estar basado en una buena intención. Tocó su vientre y sintió el calor de los bebés. En cierto sentido, parecía que se avecinaban grandes desafíos con los niños. No habría esperado otra cosa. Después de comprender cómo operaba el mundo espiritual y el ciclo de la vida gracias al parloteo constante de Bumi, supo a ciencia cierta que cada paso, adentra hacia un desafío superior. Lo que soñaba antes como una vida exitosa, siendo exactamente como su madre no era su camino. Dar pequeños pasos con su libre albedrío la habían llevado a una realidad increíble. Nunca pensó que le gustaría tanto pasar de un desafío a otro. Este era el comienzo de una vida llena de misiones y misterios por resolver. 

Después de unas horas reflexionando en soledad, le extrañó que Bumi no la acompañara como de costumbre. Cerca de medianoche se acercó a su habitación y se dio cuenta que no estaba. Bajó hasta el primer piso y lo vio junto al fuego.

Reaccionó cuando sintió a Lin sentarse a su lado.

—¿Insomnio?

Los ojos grisáceos de Bumi se cerraron un momento, luego giró su cuerpo y estuvo cara a cara con Lin. Su expresión era extraña para una persona como él, una mezcla de cansancio, desesperación y reflexión.

—Desde que me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ti, creí que estábamos destinados a estar juntos, es decir, hemos tenido una vida emocionante hasta ahora. Lo que me contaste, la vida que llevé en esa realidad paralela me llena de tristeza y creo que si no hubiese hecho el viaje contigo hace seis años seguiría el camino de buscar la aprobación de mi padre ¿Mi espíritu es tan frágil para elegir la soledad y la gloria en vez de trabajar con los asuntos realmente importantes? Mi vida podía resumirse en dos o tres frases, sonaba tan profundamente mal. Agradezco que esa realidad no haya sucedido. Me siento pleno, es complicado darse cuenta que lograr esa plenitud es un equilibrio lleno de fragilidad. Por tus palabras pude probar un poco de ese abismo y agradezco no haber caído en él.

—Vivimos en un mal sueño por años, Bumi. Vivimos cumpliendo las expectativas ficticias de nuestros padres. Entiendo que el amor destinado es una burda mentira, es un cuento para niños. Los años que llevo viviendo aquí, han valido todo. Hemos tenido las mejores aventuras que podría esperar, ahora viene otra. 

Él la abrazó fuertemente y ella le dio un golpe en el brazo de apoyo.

Estaban juntos en esta aventura, los llevara a donde los llevara. La incertidumbre era el motor de una vida plena para ellos.

* * *

La Academia de Metal Control Beifong nunca cerró sus puertas, la joven maestra no dejó de trabajar a pesar de su notorio embarazo de más de ocho meses. Todos sus estudiantes se habían acostumbrado a su porte y pensaban que era cierto el rumor que ella era inmune al dolor. Bumi, quien estaba atento a su estado, no había sido capaz de convencerla de dejar su trabajo y descansar, sino que, gracias a sus peticiones, Lin estaba trabajando con más ahínco.

Si bien, Bumi también le rogó insistentemente que fueran a esperar a los bebés a la Isla del Templo del Aire por la seguridad de la mujer, esto fue aún peor, se volvió más obstinada de lo que normalmente era, porque consideraba que él creía que ella era débil y que no iba a poder hacer su vida con normalidad hasta que llegaran los gemelos. Estaba embarazada, no inválida.

El maestro metal tatuador decidió volver a las clases de Lin, luego que Bumi fuese hasta su casa a buscarlo explicándole la situación.

Reflexionando, volver fue una pésima idea porque se sentía fatal cuando cometió un error garrafal en la ejecución de los ejercicios con las lianas de metal, provocándole a una de sus compañeras una herida profunda en el brazo derecho. Lin nuevamente se enojó con él, y le estaba gritando cuando vio con horror el agua que había en los pies de su instructora.

—Rompí a mi profesora, otra vez—dijo con pánico creciente.

La compañera a la que había lastimado, le golpeó la cabeza.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan idiota? La maestra Lin va a tener a su bebé. Ve a buscar a Bumi.

El joven con un sentimiento de absoluta culpabilidad corrió desesperadamente hasta los patios donde Bumi practicaba con sus estudiantes.

—¡LA MAESTRA LIN ESTÁ TENIENDO A SU BEBÉ!

Como es natural en una escuela, sea la que sea, todos escucharon y querían saber lo que estaba pasando.

Lin estaba furiosa al verse rodeada por sus estudiantes de todas las edades expectantes y preocupados por ella, los más pequeños tenían la edad de Aaju y los más grandes su edad, lo peor es que reaccionaban de la misma manera.

Bumi se acercó a ella con preocupación, al verla sostenerse con dificultad en el escritorio. Se ofreció a ayudarla para caminar, pero nuevamente ella lo rechazó ¿Qué creía que era? ¿Una debilucha?

Todos sus estudiantes observaron con mucha admiración como enderezó su postura y se retiró con dignidad, sería la leyenda más célebre de la indestructible Lin Beifong.


	21. El ciclo de la vida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Con la llegada de sus hijos, Lin tiene pruebas sólidas de que las cosas han cambiado. Años más tarde, la curiosidad de un grupo de niños es el escape de una peligrosa criminal.

**XXI. El ciclo de la vida**

Cuando abrió la puerta de su casa apenas podía sus piernas, pero no se arrepintió ni flaqueó. Nunca lo haría en esta especie de batalla de voluntades.

Bumi la seguía de cerca muy preocupado, pero no podía hacer nada ante la obstinada actitud de la mujer. Una vez que cerraron la puerta de la casa, Lin tomó del cuello a Bumi.

—Tráeme a Kya. Si te atreves a traer a alguien más, eres hombre muerto.

Con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir subió por la escalera hasta su habitación. Azotó la puerta tras ella. Bumi dio un suspiro y abrió la puerta que daba hacia la calle y encontró a más de 50 pares de ojos esperando noticias.

Bumi adoptó su pose de mando.

—¡Soldados! Esta es su primera misión de vida o muerte en la Academia Beifong. La maestra Lin necesita de ustedes. Deben traer a Kya, mi hermana, una maestra agua que vive en la Isla Templo del Aire.

Las caras de todos se iluminaron ante la expectativa de una misión. Desde el más pequeño hasta el más grande hicieron un saludo militar demostrando su compromiso y usando todo su arsenal de técnicas salieron en la búsqueda.

Bumi se quedó viendo a Aaju quien subía a esa hora de la escuela calle abajo.

* * *

—Jefa, tenemos un 32-11.

El policía traía sujeto por la ropa a un niño de ocho años con el uniforme de la Academia Beifong que luchaba por escapar.

—¡No estaba intentando boicotear al Concejo! ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir? ¿Es un requisito ser idiota para ser policía? 

—Si, claro. Entraste al Concejo en medio de una reunión con tus lianas de metal e increpaste al Avatar Aang para encontrar a Kya. Claro que te creo.

—¿Por qué buscas a Kya? —le preguntó Toph más curiosa que molesta con el mocoso, era cierto que estaba rodeada de idiotas.

—¡Es una misión de vida o muerte! Te diré a ti solo porque eres la gran Toph Beifong. La maestra Lin está teniendo a su bebé. Bumi nos pidió que la encontráramos, tenemos pocas pistas y supe que el avatar es su padre—dijo el niño—ahora, ¿me pueden soltar?

Toph sonrió.

* * *

Toph ingresó al Concejo junto con el niño con las lianas de metal, pero al estar ella con el mocoso de ocho años, los guardias se mantuvieron quietos.

—¡Pies ligeros, está pasando!

—¿Disculpa?

—Nuestros nietos.

La cara de Aang se iluminó.

* * *

Lin estaba sobre la cama respirando con dificultad y sudando. Decía repetidamente las palabras prohibidas en la casa, una verborrea pirata que haría sonrojar hasta a Sonmi. Vio con preocupación a Aaju entrando a la habitación, la niña había llegado hace poco de la escuela y la observó preocupada.

—¡Bumi! ¡Sácala de aquí! Tápale los oídos, no puedo dejar de maldecir ¡Diablos, esto es un suplicio! ¿Ya encontraste a Kya?

El guerrero negó tapándole los oídos a su hija y sacándola del cuarto de Lin. Se acercó a la maestra tierra tomándole la mano.

—Ya te pondrás mejor, Linny. Kya vendrá en cualquier momento.

* * *

Un grupo conformado por Katara, Aang, Toph, Poppy, Tenzin y Suyin caminó cuesta arriba hasta la casa de Bumi y Lin en las montañas rodeadas de bosque, sintieron algunos temblores realizados por Lin, seguramente.

—¡No puedo creer que este día haya llegado!—dijo Suyin, era la que iba más rápido y daba algunos saltitos de alegría.

—Espero que Lin esté bien, sus hijos son poderosos—agregó Tenzin preocupado por su amiga.

—Lo estará, es una Beifong. Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás—afirmó Poppy con paso lento, por su edad.

—Es una chica fuerte, puede soportar esto y más—comentó Toph.

—Después de todo lo que los chicos pasaron, me siento muy emocionada de verlos viviendo juntos como una familia—dijo Katara con algunas lágrimas en los ojos antes de entrar en la casa.

Aang estaba muy feliz porque las mujeres estuvieran arreglando sus asperezas. Ellos desde que lograron terminar con la guerra de los cien años, eran una familia.

—¡Vamos a recordar este día por siempre!—dijo Aang abriendo la puerta.

Dentro estaba Bumi mordiéndose las uñas, él también lo recordaría.

—¿Dónde está Kya? —preguntó—Lin ya no puede más con el dolor.

—Está en su proceso de purificación. Dijo que nadie la molestara—contestó Tenzin, dándole medio abrazo a su hermano que parecía a punto de desmayarse, lo cual era muy raro en él.

—¡Diablos! 

Katara trató de subir por la escalera para ayudar. Bumi se interpuso sudando frío.

—Solo quiere a Kya. Dijo que no perdonaría a nadie que entrara a esa habitación sin su consentimiento.

Con lo rencorosa que solía ser Lin, se miraron preocupados, sin embargo, un ruido los distrajo a todos y miraron por la ventana.

Bumi con esperanza vio que Kya arrancaba con su técnica de agua control de todos los estudiantes que él había mandado en la misión. Cuando llegó a la casa cerró la puerta respirando agitadamente. Cada niño se adjudicaba haberla encontrado.

—Los peores son los más pequeños. Son unos completos obstinados—afirmó Kya tratando de normalizar su respiración.

—No son los únicos, empiezo a creer que todos los maestros metal son unos cabezas duras. Solo mira a Lin, no aceptó la ayuda de nadie para llegar hasta la casa en labor de parto y dijo que me arrepentiría si llamaba a alguien más que a ti.

—Oh, Bumi ¡Lo siento! No escuché qué me querían decir los niños, solo vi que una horda me perseguía en la playa con técnicas de tierra y metal control y arranqué. Voy a subir ahora—dijo.

* * *

Bumi subió por la escalera y vio que Aaju estaba afuera de la habitación profundamente enojada porque trató de entrar con Kya, pero su mamá le había ordenado esperar afuera. Lin cerró con metal control, por lo que no podía pasar con sus técnicas. Bumi se sentó al lado de Aaju y le dio un medio abrazo diciéndole que todo saldría bien. Al final, eso que llamaban nacimiento era doloroso para las madres y mientras menos personas estuvieran en el lugar, su madre sufriría menos. Con eso Aaju se tranquilizó, lo único que no quería era que su madre sufriera por su culpa para traerle los hermanitos que tanto había insistido.

Unos minutos más tarde, Kya salió de la habitación y les dio varias tareas.

A los dos les brillaron los ojos por la posibilidad de poder ayudar, sin embargo, los otros presentes fueron más rápidos y ya habiendo asistido en varios partos pusieron en sus manos todo lo que necesitaba Lin.

—Lin dice que Toph puede entrar.

La maestra metal sonrió con superioridad, ingresando.

—¿Y nosotros?—preguntaron todos, en especial Bumi que casi parecía que iba abrir un agujero en la pared para estar presente en el nacimiento de sus hijos.

—Dijo que solo Toph. Nadie más—la maestra agua hizo un gesto de negación.

Kya cerró la puerta y se escuchó un sonido de metal asegurando que no entraran fisgones.

* * *

—Gracias, Kya. Es mejor así. Bumi haría un escándalo si estuviese desocupado, se pondría a gritar y correría en círculos. Es muy valiente para todo excepto para lo que tiene que ver con la familia. No dejaría de narrar lo que está pasando de cada ángulo y comerse las uñas—dijo con dificultad Lin, estaba con contracciones fuertes y el parto era inminente.

—Debiste ver cuando nació Suyin, tú estabas en Gaoling, pero Bumi quería ver todo el proceso, era tan insistente que lo encerré en una caja de tierra—confesó Toph tomando la mano de su hija.

—Es una buena idea—dijo riéndose al imaginarse la escena, apretó la mano de Toph.

Kya estaba feliz porque su amiga se estaba relajando por fin. Kya le había sugerido que al menos dejara entrar a alguien se su familia para que la apoyara.

—Las mujeres no deberían sufrir en el parto. El útero es un músculo y debe estar relajado para que no sientas dolor.

—Es fácil decirlo, Kya—la regaño Lin—No tienes dos niños dentro que están luchando por salir primero.

—Calma, mujer, todo va a salir bien—le repitió Kya—mientras más tensa estés, más va a doler. Cierra los ojos y piensa en tu lugar feliz. Yo guiaré tu respiración.

—Definitivamente mi lugar feliz no es aquí—satirizó la maestra tierra cerrando los ojos.

—No te vuelvas tan exigente. Es mejor que los estés teniendo aquí en tu casa que en el hospital, ahí se deshumaniza el proceso, estarías rodeada de desconocidas tocándote y haciendo comentarios sobre tu dilatación. A todo esto, vas bien. 

Lin sonrió ante el comentario de su amiga y se relajó, era muy cierto que mientras más estresada y ansiosa estuviera, dolía más. Así que escuchó y su cuerpo reaccionó en consecuencia.

Kya sostuvo al primer niño con cuidado, lo limpió y se lo puso en el regazo a su amiga. Lloraba saludablemente. Tenía un poco de cabello color castaño y el color de piel era tan pálido como el de Lin.

—Es igual a las fotos de Bumi cuando era pequeño—dijo Kya.

Era tan pequeño y con solo verlo le traía una sensación de paz. Lin pasó uno de sus dedos por el suave rostro contemplando cada uno de los detalles. La mano de Toph hizo lo mismo.

—Lo hiciste bien, Lin.

La joven tomó nuevamente la mano a su madre.

—No se te ocurra soltar mi mano.

Esa era una frase que Lin le decía cuando era apenas una niña y tenía miedo de lo que fuera a pasar en el futuro. Toph apretó su mano con seguridad.

—Jamás lo he hecho.

Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla.

El segundo bebé nació una hora y media más tarde. Los niños eran gemelos idénticos. Lin los sostuvo a ambos con extrañeza, pero con cariño. Para ella, una mujer tan concreta, tener a dos niños en su regazo era prueba suficiente que las cosas cambiaron, una prueba que esto era más que un sueño creado por el dolor de perder a su madre.

Los niños, que en parte estaban ligados al espíritu del árbol de la resonancia parecían bastante pacíficos a cómo se había imaginado las primeras horas de los bebés en la tierra. Esperaba llantos, pataletas y necesidades varias, sin embargo, solo estuvieron en paz con ella. No era un mal inicio para esto.

* * *

Cuando Lin ya estaba más tranquila, dejó que pasaran los demás. Bumi estaba tan feliz que se quedó de pie viendo a su familia mientras le corrían lágrimas por sus mejillas. Conoció a sus dos hijos dándoles pequeños mimos en sus rostros. Aaju lloraba de felicidad al tener por fin sus compañeros de vida. Ella se lo había prometido. Serían mucho más cercanos que Katara y Sokka o Bumi, Kya y Tenzin. Les apretó suavemente las mejillas, tratando de obtener alguna reacción, los niños solo movieron sus bocas como un reflejo.

—Todavía son muy pequeños, pero crecerán y podrán jugar todo el día—le dijo segura su maestra Kya mientras la abrazaba.

Bumi, se acercó a Lin y le dio un suave beso en los labios, luego, le dijo serio.

—Mira lo bien que lo has hecho, Lin—hizo una inflexión con su voz para darle dramatismo— El abuelo Lao estaría feliz de no solo seguir la línea con uno, sino trajiste dos varones. ¿No te parece que podríamos probar con otro? ¿Quizás una hermanita para Aaju?

Lin le golpeó el brazo, molesta. Por supuesto que Bumi arruinaría el momento con un comentario así.

Los bebés eran acunados por la familia, Aang estaba haciendo un comentario sobre lo mucho que se parecían a su hijo mayor con orgullo. Aunque aún no se definían uno de los bebés tenía los ojos grisáceos y el otro, con tonos verduscos, Suyin le contó a su mamá ese dato y Toph parecía feliz en que hubiesen posibilidades de tener un nieto maestro tierra. 

—Al final, salió todo bien, Lin—le dijo Bumi tomándole una de sus manos—me alegra haber hecho este viaje contigo. Viene la otra parte, el primer año que tanto le temías, pero sé que lo podremos superar. 

—¿Ya pensaste en los nombres? Te toca a ti, yo nombré a Aaju. Tenía solo en mente nombres de niñas, como Virya, pero dos niños tampoco está mal. 

Bumi entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. 

—Pensé en Geleg y Rabten ¿Qué? No me mires así. Son nombres de nómadas aire. Es porque esas son las características que nos llevaron hasta aquí en primer lugar. 

—¿A qué te refieres?

—La verdad y la confianza. Espero que estas nos acompañen hasta el fin de nuestros días.

—No suena tan mal. 

—¿Tan mal? Linny, hieres mis sentimientos con tu corazón de metal, estuve seis meses planeando este momento.

—Ya cállate. No tengo un corazón de metal.

El joven le dio un beso antes de declarar.

—Claro que lo tienes, es de oro. 

* * *

_12 años más tarde_

Cuatro pre-adolescentes caminaban por los oscuros pasillos de una prisión, solo con la luz de un pequeño río de lava que corría al lado del camino.

—Les dije que no hicieran tanto ruido, si un guardia me ve, estoy acabado—dijo el mayor, Iroh.

—¿Qué importa? Si igual debes estar mintiendo—susurró Rabten, el menor de los gemelos de Lin y Bumi. 

—Te dije que es igual a Aaju, solo que más vieja. Ya lo verás.

Entraron a una sala seca. El gemelo mayor, Geleg tomó de la mano a su hermana menor al ver a la mujer.

—Ven, no les mentí—dijo Iroh con fanfarronería.

La mujer sonrió mostrando sus dientes amarillentos. Hace años que no venían visitas. Esperó por esta oportunidad mucho tiempo. Sintió la humedad que emanaba de la más pequeña.

—¿Por qué no se acercan a hablar conmigo? Tú, pequeña, ¡qué nostalgia! te ves igual a una vieja amiga.

La niña de piel pálida, ojos grises y cabello negro ondulado pareció contrariada. No creía que esa mujer conociera a su mamá. Los cuatro se miraron curiosos y se acercaron un paso más.

_Era ahora o nunca._

La mujer hizo un pequeño movimiento y los grilletes se rompieron por la acción del hielo, lastimándola gravemente, pero no le importó ya. Eran demasiados años perdidos confinada en ese horrible lugar. Pronto, hizo agua control con el agua que la niña llevaba en el bolso y la sangre que corría por sus heridas.

—Idiota—gritó Rabten, el gemelo menor mientras trataba de devolver los grilletes a las muñecas de la mujer con su metal control—¿por qué trajiste agua?

Antes de replicar, la mujer los atacó con picos de hielo. Con facilidad dominó a los cuatro pequeños maestros y escapó por la puerta, encerrándolos.

—¡Eres una grandísima idiota, Virya!—exclamó Rabten tomando a su hermana menor por los hombros y sacudiéndola cuando lograron liberarse de los picos de hielo que los unían a las paredes rocosas. Si los ojos verdes de Rabten fuesen armas, la pequeña estaría muerta. 

La niña perdió los estribos.

—¡Ustedes me obligan a llevarla! ¡Tú eres el más idiota! ¡Te odio!

—Cálmense los dos. No vamos a traerla de vuelta a la celda enojándonos, Virya lleva agua por una muy buena razón, no es necesario que Geleg nos lo recuerde—dijo Iroh tratando de conciliar y separar la pelea inminente entre Rabten y Virya. La chica se sonrojó avergonzada, ella podía reducir a todos los que estaban en esa prisión con el uso de espadas, pero en relación al fuego control era muy torpe.

Geleg recordó aquella ocasión con pánico. Estaban jugando a las escondidas en los patios del palacio de la Nación del Fuego, Virya lo encontró y le prendió fuego accidental al estar muy emocionada por ser la primera vez que lograba atraparlo en su vida, él se desesperó y avivó las llamas con su aire control, si no fuera porque había agua en el estero hubiese muerto quemado.

Desde ese día, habían obligado a Virya a llevar en un bolso una cantidad de agua que les pudiera salvar la vida.

—Iroh, tu turno—ordenó Rabten señalando la puerta, por supuesto que no le iba a pedir a su hermana pequeña, en estos momentos la detestaba. 

El joven Iroh también se estaba enojando porque odiaba que le dieran órdenes, pero debían trabajar en equipo si querían solucionar la tragedia que habían creado. Utilizó fuego control haciendo un agujero limpio en el obstáculo.

Los cuatro caminaron por el laberinto del volcán.

—No debimos aceptar la invitación a pasar las vacaciones contigo, mira que desastre—dijo Rabten al salir de la prisión y ver a todos de guardias inconscientes.

—Aceptamos para ayudar a Virya a mejorar su fuego control, Rabten, tú fuiste el que le pidió pruebas a Iroh de la historia de la mujer que es igual a Aaju. Iroh fue muy considerado al traernos—contestó Galeg ajeno a la ira de los otros tres.

—Mamá me va a matar, ¿a quién le importan sus vacaciones?


	22. De la ilusoria vida y la poderosa muerte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaju se encuentra en el polo norte con una mujer muy peculiar, lo que la lleva a tener una seria conversación con sus padres.

**XXII. De la ilusoria vida y de la poderosa muerte**

Izumi mentiría si dijera que alguna vez Iroh le dio un motivo de enojo, era el chico más bondadoso y correcto que había conocido, estaba profundamente agradecida de que fuera su hijo. Sin embargo, estaba ahí frente a ella, recibiendo la reprimenda de su vida. A sus trece años, llevaba su peinado de la realeza de la Nación del Fuego y miraba al suelo con arrepentimiento.

Se sintió mal por él, pero tarde o temprano se lo agradecería.

El chico solía ser muy obediente, no obstante, esto de tener por primera vez amigos de su edad lo había vuelto temerario.

Tenía a los cuatro niños en frente mirando en diferentes direcciones. Solo Iroh parecía avergonzado. Geleg contemplaba pacíficamente las flores en el escritorio, Rabten asentía sin involucrarse emocionalmente y Virya miraba con interés una de las espadas que decoraban su despacho.

Suspiró molesta, una de las criminales más peligrosas había escapado por sus aventuras y a ellos parecía no importarle.

Al terminar, contra todo pronóstico, Geleg se le acercó y le hizo una reverencia educada.

—En nombre de mi familia, pido que nos disculpe por esta falta de respeto. Solo teníamos curiosidad, después de lo que nos contó Iroh, por el parecido de su prisionera a nuestra querida hermana mayor Aaju y líder indiscutida.

Con su aire control, Geleg trajo a sus hermanos al frente y les dio una mirada significativa para que hicieran una reverencia, al ver que dudaban, les dio un empujoncito.

La reverencia fue tan pronunciada que Izumi se compadeció de los niños. Tenzin había educado bien a su pupilo.

* * *

Nunca se le borraría esa imagen de la mente.

Inuq le relató a su amiga Aaju lo que había visto en la tormenta.

—El barco parecía vacío ¡En serio! No te rías. Nos acercamos a la cubierta y una mujer igual a ti, pero cadavérica nos atrapó con lianas de algas. Nos dijo que trajéramos al mejor sanador de la tribu al astillero secreto, si es que queríamos volver a ver a Soon.

—Llevarán al líder Riku, ¿verdad? Seguro que es una trampa o una alucinación. Quedaste traumado desde que te pateé el trasero, ahora cada vez que vez a alguien más fuerte que tú, ves mi rostro. Debo adjudicármelo como una gran victoria.

—¿Estás loca? Aunque no seas de aquí, tú eres la mejor sanadora que hay en estos momentos y puedes salvar a mi hermano ¿y si la mujer no mentía y mata a Soon?

—Dime, Inuq, ¿por qué querría ir sola en medio de esta tormenta a ver a una fantasma? Por mucho que te apoye en ayudar a encontrar a tu hermano, no creo que me corresponda hacerme la heroína.

—¿No te da curiosidad? Te digo que era igual a ti ¿y si es tu yo del futuro? ¿no querrías ayudarla?

Aaju cerró sus ojos azul eléctrico un momento, antes de abrirlos con determinación.

—Solo iré si tú me acompañas.

—¿y ese cambio?

—Suena una aventura interesante para contársela a mis hermanos, ya no sé qué inventarles, siempre quieren más y de paso, salvaremos a tu hermano.

* * *

Con la cautela que corresponde a una misión secreta, los dos jóvenes maestros agua tomaron un pequeño bote y se adentraron en la tormenta. Inuq era un joven marinero capaz, muy grande de cuerpo y ojos cerúleos.

En poco tiempo, llegaron al sitio olvidado hace tiempo por los piratas. El astillero secreto. Aaju lo sintió extrañamente familiar.

Aaju bajó del bote en una gruesa escalera de hielo. Inuq la siguió maravillado y caminó con seguridad por ella, pese a su gran tamaño.

—Hay veces que me dejas sin habla, Aaju. Esta escalera no tiene ningún defecto.

—No has visto a mi tía Kya, tanta lisonjería sería insuficiente, tendrías que rendirle honores por el resto de tu vida.

Inuq no creía que alguien pudiese superar a Aaju. Desde que se conocieron hace unos meses mientras la joven pasaba unas vacaciones en el polo norte, la había visto hacer cosas que no creía posibles.

De pronto escucharon un sonido desde las habitaciones del astillero. Los jóvenes entraron con cautela.

Soon lloriqueó y llamó a su hermano. Inuq fue hasta una esquina y empezó a deshacer los nudos de la soga en sus muñecas.

—¡Tú!—la mujer que estaba oculta por las sombras la llamó—¿Trajiste al curandero?

—La mejor, ahora déjanos marcharnos con mi hermano.

—Primero debe sanarme, tarado—dijo la mujer.

—No te preocupes, Inuq. Está demasiado herida para superarnos en combate, sin embargo, no puedo dejarla aquí si me hago llamar sanadora. La ayudaré.

—Y tú, ¿quién eres? Te ves demasiado joven para ser la mejor sanadora que tiene la tribu agua.

Era un comentario común, por lo que Aaju se enfocó en lo importante.

—Mi nombre es Aaju, mi amigo Inuq me contó que eres mi yo del futuro, tenía curiosidad ¿acaso el mundo se acaba en un par de años más? ¿me aceptarán como practicante en el hospital de Ciudad República? No, mejor aún, ¿seré la primera persona en revivir a los muertos? Dime, ¿cómo terminé en semejante estado?—dijo con humor, Aaju hace años había dejado de creer en fantasmas cuando descubrió que su padre era quien le jalaba los pies en la noche, no tenía caso tenerle miedo a esa mujer, si era un espíritu se alimentaría de su miedo, así que lo más inteligente era usar el humor.

—¿Tu yo del futuro?—la mujer preguntó divertida, pese al dolor que sufría en sus muñecas y sus tobillos, la actitud de la muchacha era calmante—bueno, si es así, déjame decirte que lo pasas muy mal, tu mejor amiga atrapa y te deja pudrirte en la cárcel.

—Tendré cuidado con Yvanna—Aaju se acercó a inspeccionar sus heridas—¿con qué te hiciste esto? Tus heridas se ven terribles y están infectadas.

—Secretos de una—sonrió dejando ver sus dientes amarillentos, la mujer miró con sus ojos azul eléctrico a Aaju—luces exactamente igual a la última vez que me pude ver en un espejo, ¿cuántos años tienes?

—Cumpliré diecisiete a mediados de otoño.

—Tu madre debe estar orgullosa, eres tan guapa y por el trabajo que estás haciendo en mis muñecas, una sanadora muy talentosa.

—Aunque no lo creas, estas cosas no le interesan a mi madre. Ella está orgullosa por otras razones de mí.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Ella me dijo que jamás me acobardaba de un buen entrenamiento, que nunca dejaba a nadie atrás y que lograba que la gente me amara fácilmente, por esas cosas dijo que estaba orgullosa de mí. Nunca ha mencionado nada sobre que soy guapa o que soy talentosa.

—No me extraña de Lin. Esa vieja zorra.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Conoces a mi madre?

La mujer acercó aún más su rostro al de ella. Aaju pudo ver su rostro con detenimiento y se dio cuenta que efectivamente eran iguales como decía Inuq, solo que los años habían pasado muy mal por aquella mujer.

—La conozco desde que tengo memoria y ella fue la razón por la que estuve encerrada tanto tiempo.

Aaju dudó seguir atendiéndola cuando se dio cuenta que era Sonmi, la líder pirata.

—¿Por qué luces igual a mí?—preguntó asustada.

—¿No te lo dijo?—la pirata maldijo por lo bajo—Eres mi hija.

Inuq, quien hasta ese momento había estado en guardia por si la mujer los atacaba, actuó.

—Eso es imposible, Aaju ¡Vámonos de aquí! No la escuches, debe haber otra explicación. Estoy seguro de que tus padres te habrían dicho.

Aaju compartió una mirada con la mujer, sin dejar de sanarla. Guardó un solemne silencio hasta que los tobillos y las muñecas estuvieron curados.

—Te podrías evitar las cicatrices si usas ungüento de alga rosada, los encuentras en las costas de las islas tropicales de la Nación del Fuego. Si la mezclas con baba de caracol araña, te ahorras dos semanas de aplicación.

La joven se levantó con dignidad y le hizo una señal a Inuq y Soon para que se largaran de ahí.

—¿No me crees? ¡Pregúntale a Lin!—exclamó. Se dio cuenta que no podría seguirlos. La sesión de sanación la había dejado agotada, tampoco creía capaz de ganar esa batalla, la joven parecía muy diestra.

Aaju se detuvo un momento antes de tomar del brazo a Inuq y continuar su camino.

* * *

La Isla Vacía había cambiado mucho esos años. Desde que el Avatar Aang la liberó del dominio pirata, se había convertido en una isla turística por sus arenas y construcciones blancas. En ese momento del año, a finales de verano, estaba repleta de turistas de todas partes del mundo.

Fue el lugar de encuentro que habían fijado para el final de las vacaciones con su familia.

La primera en llegar fue Aaju, rentó una cabaña y se puso bañador.

Se acostó en las playas de blancas arenas. Su piel morena resaltaba mientras descansaba y dejaba que el ruido de las pequeñas olas despejara su mente de todas las preguntas que la invadían hace semanas. Cerca de medio día sintió que alguien se lanzaba sobre ella. Con alarma, se giró encontrándose con los ojos grises de Geleg.

—¡Aaju! ¡Te extrañé!

La joven revolvió los cabellos castaños de su hermano. Rabten y Virya se sentaron a su lado y la maestra agua pudo envolverlos a todos en un medio abrazo.

—Los extrañé mucho, mis esbirros. Los veo un poco más altos y Virya ¿Estás usando lápiz labial? ¿Esa es la prueba de que pudiste aprender algo de fuego control?

La niña se cruzó de brazos e hizo un gesto de negación.

—No mucho, sigo haciendo fuego control accidental la mayoría de las veces. Uso lápiz labial porque me pareció bonito.

—Lo que sí aprendió es todo lo relativo a Iroh—se burló Rabten, Virya le golpeó fuertemente el brazo—Ay, me duele. Si te molesta es que es verdad, desde que te protegió en la prisión te pintaste los labios y le dabas esas miradas llenas de anhelo.

—Hermano, déjala en paz. Se ve genial con ese color de labios. Yo creo que es fantástico que te guste Iroh, Virya. Así podríamos ir más seguido a jugar a la Nación del Fuego, allí sí que saben divertirse—agregó Geleg.

—¡No me gusta Iroh!—dijo sonrojada.

—Para que te creamos tienes que decir lo mismo, pero tranquila—se sumó Aaju a la difamación—ni siquiera estuve allí y ya sé que te gusta. Eres muy mala mintiendo.

Antes que siguieran discutiendo a costas de su temperamental hermanita, Geleg tomó la palabra.

—Cuando estuvimos allí, Iroh nos llevó a ver en la prisión a una mujer igual a ti, pero más vieja. Creo que es tu copia o tú eres la suya, Aaju, ¿no crees que es emocionante?

—Ella es mi copia, yo soy única—dijo con humor—yo también la conocí.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Te atacó? ¿Nos delató? ¿La dejaste escapar?—preguntó Rabten.

—Tranquilo, máquina de metal de las preguntas—Aaju puso una mano en la espalda del niño—dejemos la historia para cuando lleguen papá y mamá. Tenemos mucho que hablar como familia. Aprovechemos que aún es de día y juguemos en la playa, ¿quién se une a una batalla de voleibol?

Los niños conociendo a su hermana y su tendencia a los secretos, decidieron confiar en ella y esperar a sus padres. Además, jamás se acobardarían ante una competencia. Los niños jugaron hasta el atardecer y el equipo de Geleg con Virya fue el indiscutido ganador, es decir, ambos tenían los mejores reflejos de la familia.

En la noche, arribó el ferri de Lin y Bumi desde Ciudad República. Se saludaron con fuertes abrazos porque no se veían hace meses. Era la primera vez que habían estado separados tanto tiempo. Aaju les pidió que después de la cena fuesen a la playa a conversar como familia. Lin miró con preocupación a su hija porque nunca era tan formal para pedir nada. Se caracterizaba por su humor y despreocupación.

* * *

La familia estaba reunida al lado de una fogata en la playa en medio de la noche. Aquella situación trajo recuerdos a Lin y Bumi, parecía que habían transcurrido varias vidas entremedio.

—Conocí a Sonmi—declaró Aaju rompiendo el hielo.

Todos la miraron, algunos más aterrados que otros.

—La sané en el astillero secreto en el polo norte.

—¿La dejaste escapar?—preguntó Rabten rápidamente.

—Sí, ¿qué creías, Rabten? Soy una sanadora, no ando congelando la sangre de la gente por ahí, aunque tenga razones. Si fuese así, habrías muerto hace años.

—Debiste hacerlo, ¿no escuchaste la historia que vendió a toda su gente en el pantano?—le dijo Virya jugando con la llama de la fogata.

—Aaju, ¿estás bien?—preguntó Bumi dándole medio abrazo.

Lin la observó preocupada. Aaju fijo sus ojos azul eléctrico en su madre. 

—Me comentó algo muy interesante, digo, era medio obvio considerando que soy igual a ella. Me dijo que soy su hija.

—Bueno, Aaju, la conversación sobre quién es tu mamá la tuvimos hace años, ¿recuerdas? Antes de que nacieran Geleg y Rabten—dijo Bumi.

—Sí sé, papá. Y entiendo la razón que no me hayan querido contar que Sonmi es mi madre biológica, solo que un aviso habría estado bien—escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas como solía hacerlo cuando algo le dolía.

—Está bien, Aaju—afirmó Lin, dio un largo suspiro y observó el rostro de sus hijos uno a uno, ya tenían edad para entender una cosa o dos de la vida—te voy a contar todo, y me alegra que estén todos presentes, porque odiaría omitir algo que nos dividiera. Mi madre hizo exactamente eso conmigo y no fue lo correcto.

Todos le prestaron atención a Lin porque nunca solía contar historias de su vida, generalmente se habían enterado gracias a la verborrea de Bumi. La mujer observó las llamas de la fogata un momento antes de hablar.

—Sonmi y yo fuimos amigas muy cercanas desde que teníamos 6 años y nos conocimos en el pantano. Seguimos viéndonos cuando podíamos hasta que cumplí catorce y decidí buscar a mi padre. Con Bumi estuvimos en las Fuerzas Unidas buscando pistas hasta que secuestramos al comandante, lo que nos dio pistas sobre que mi padre trabajaba con los piratas. En ese entonces los piratas no eran algo de poca monta como hoy, sino que controlaban casi todos los mares gracias a su tecnología, su abuelo Saturo era un ingeniero muy capaz. Sonmi era la líder de las Esposas Malditas, así que fue un alivio que ella me ayudara a encontrar a mi padre. Sonmi nos llevó donde estaba y a cambio, nos pidió que cuidáramos de ti, Aaju. Eras muy pequeña y aunque al principio creí que no podríamos contigo, al final salió todo bien. Mírate. Eres capaz de soportar esta verdad con entereza. Sonmi era muy feliz siendo pirata, tanto que secuestró a Bumi para escapar cuando las cosas se pusieron difíciles. Eso solo duró año y medio, ya que después la pude atrapar y estuvo prisionera en la Nación del Fuego hasta que según palabras de la carta de Izumi, la liberaron "cuatro mocosos jugando a ser detectives."

Aaju estaba agradecida de las palabras de su madre. Para ella era importante conocer sus orígenes, pero no más importante que el amor que le profesaba a su familia. Había tenido unos excelentes padres y aunque con sus hermanos se la pasaban peleando, los amaba profundamente. Así que era una maestra agua del pantano. Eso explicaba muchas cosas, decidió que se iría un mes o dos a aprender nuevas técnicas allá con Quail, una maestra agua que solía visitarlos.

Geleg, Rabten y Virya ahora sí parecían avergonzados. Una cosa es que te regañe una mujer casi desconocida, otra muy distinta es que su gran modelo a seguir se viera decepcionada de ellos.

—Lo sentimos, mamá—Rabten fue el más rápido, él amaba con devoción a su madre y no podía concebir que ella estuviese decepcionada de él. Tomó a Lin de sus ropas—no nos odies por esto, solo queríamos saber, ¿verdad, chicos?

Geleg y Virya asintieron ferozmente. Lin se rio, lo hecho, hecho está y no iba a culpar a los niños por tener curiosidad. No se podía hacer mucho para solucionarlo, solo tenía que volver a atrapar a la letalmente escurridiza Sonmi. Le dio medio abrazo a su hijo que se aferraba a ella, el niño, de muchas demostraciones físicas la apretó más.

Aaju vio la dinámica de sus hermanos con nostalgia, ella solía hacer lo mismo por la aprobación de la gran Lin Beifong.

—Esto explica muchas cosas, gracias por contármelo, mamá ¿Y saben quién es mi padre biológico?—preguntó.

—No te asustes, pero eres la hija de los más temibles piratas de nuestro tiempo—contestó Bumi— Eres la hija de Kaila, el líder indiscutido de los piratas, lamentablemente él falleció en una persecución en el polo sur.

—¡No puedo creerlo, papá! O sea que soy hija de piratas... esto es increíble.

—Nosotros tampoco lo pudimos creer cuando nos enteramos. Pero eres nuestra niña, siempre lo serás—dijo Bumi haciendo patrones circulares en la espalda de su hija para confortarla, aunque Aaju parecía más entusiasmada que triste.

—¿Alguno más de aquí es hijo de algún famoso asesino o ladrón?—preguntó Virya con su brutalidad verbal. Hasta Rabten, el más obtuso en cuestiones sentimentales, se dio cuenta que la había jodido.

Aaju en vez de enojarse se rio del desatino de su hermana, le dio un golpe en el brazo con un látigo de agua.

—Claro, mira tu porte, Virya, definitivamente eres hija de alguien más que de Lin y Bumi—ironizó, todos se rieron ya que Virya era un fiel reflejo de Lin, solo que con los ojos únicos de Bumi—¿Algún oscuro secreto familiar que quede por revelarse?—preguntó Aaju aprovechando la racha de apertura de su madre.

La mirada entre Lin y Bumi hizo que todos se pusieran en guardia. Era buen momento para hablar el tema.

—Hace años, cuando estaba embarazada de Geleg y Rabten hicimos una ceremonia de los nómadas de aire, llamada ceremonia de asentamiento. Todo iba de maravillas hasta que un espíritu llamado árbol de la resonancia se presentó, se dividió y se adhirió a ustedes. Geleg, Rabten, son mitad espíritus milenarios.

—¿Qué?—preguntó Geleg—¿somos mitad árbol?

—No lo diría así, pero sí tienen adherido un trozo de ese espíritu.

—¿Qué parte me tocó a mí?—preguntó Rabten aún en el regazo de su madre—¿Era más poderosa que la de Geleg?

—Chicos, cálmense—dijo Lin—hasta ahora no ha pasado nada, han sido normales. Bueno, con una curiosidad insana sobre el mundo, pero normales dentro de los rangos de esta familia.

Virya se relajó.

—Entonces, ¿soy la única realmente normal? ¡Genial!

—Así como “normal” nunca has sido—le dijo Bumi dándole un medio abrazo y un beso en la frente—eres el mejor espadachín a la que le he enseñado en mi vida.

—Papá, dijiste eso de mí también el año pasado—replicó Rabten.

—Lo dice de todos, yo ni siquiera sé más de un movimiento de espada y dijo lo mismo—argumentó Aaju más contenta al volver a sus dinámicas habituales.

Todos se rieron de la tendencia de Bumi de acomodar la verdad para que sonara épica.

* * *

La vida en Ciudad República había avanzado mucho en esos últimos 12 años. Si bien, aún seguía vigente la escurridiza triple amenaza y los problemas propios de una ciudad, la calidad de vida de las personas era mucho mejor.

Lamentablemente, la abuela Poppy había fallecido hace 5 años y una buena parte de la fortuna Beifong había sido donada a los orfanatos locales por Lin recordando el problema de los amigos de la próxima avatar, mientras que la otra parte, Suyin la había utilizado para fundar una ciudad hecha por completo de metal junto a su novio Bataar, en esos momentos esperaban a su primer hijo.

Toph seguía al mando de la seguridad de la ciudad, Sokka se había mudado a Ciudad República y estaba viviendo con la maestra metal, siendo un miembro permanente del Concejo.

Katara y Aang solían estar de gira alrededor del mundo resolviendo disputas ahora con mayor libertad de movimiento ya que sus hijos estaban grandes.

Tenzin tomó el puesto de su padre en los asuntos vinculados con Ciudad República, se había enamorado de una acólita de aire de su misma edad y estaban esperando a su primer hijo.

Kya se había radicado en la Tribu Agua del Sur junto con una sanadora de la cual se había enamorado, fundando el hospital del lugar, que se especializaba en tratamientos regenerativos. Adoptaron a tres niños de diferentes partes del mundo y Kya abandonó su sistema de vida nómade.

Bumi, quien amaba con locura el peligro, había fundado la compañía de bomberos de la ciudad. Al ser tan ligero de trato, se había ganado el respeto de la comunidad y la prensa lo indicaba como una carta segura para ganar las próximas elecciones en Ciudad República. Bumi se hacía el que no estaba interesado, pero a él le encantaba mandar a la gente. Estaría en su elemento.

Por su parte, Lin, además de ser la directora de la Academia Beifong se dedicaba a ser investigadora privada en la ciudad, no había querido aceptar la invitación de su madre para ser policía porque no siempre estaba de acuerdo con las leyes y el juego de poder que conllevaba el cargo, prefería operar desde las sombras donde gozaba de mayor libertad de movimiento y podía patear traseros sin necesidad de protocolos.

Las últimas tardes del otoño habían sido tranquilas hasta que, en una persecución a un sospechoso de tráfico de personas, se encontró en el muelle norte con un rostro muy familiar.

—Este juego de caza va a ser eterno, ¿cierto?—preguntó Lin preparándose para la inminente batalla con sus cables metálicos, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿No era eso lo que querías en la vida, Lin? Veo ese brillo de desafío y felicidad en tus ojos ¡Y decías que no era una buena amiga!—contestó Sonmi con sus lianas de algas lista para el combate.


End file.
